A Pair of Queens
by RandomChameleon
Summary: Were you disappointed when Fates only had one yuri S-Support? For all you yuri shippers out there, this fic is a series of one-shots with a variety of yuri pairings across a variety of games (Awakening, Rekka no Ken, Fates starting at Chpt 50). Hope you all enjoy! Suggestions for pairings always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This idea has been just in my head for a while, but I couldn't really figure out how to make it work in a plot sense. So instead, this is going to be a series of one-shots. The chapters aren't going to be in any kind of order, and probably won't follow on from each other. Updates probably won't be consistent, as my other fic- Kit's Saga- is kind of the priority at the minute. Without further introduction...**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 1

"T- Two queens?" The man stuttered. He was a representative of Valm, sent to Ferox in order to make peace and repair the damage done by Walhart before the war with Grima. "What kind of nation is this!?"

"Sir. If you do not wish to negotiate, then leave." Flavia stated, her tone colder than her country's winter. "If you are going to continue to disrespect the customs of the Feroxi people, then you will be forced to leave."

Still gaping at the two thrones in front of him, the Valmese man turned to leave. "Valm will never negotiate with such... Barbarians!"

When the door slammed shut, Flavia turned to her silver-haired wife. "There. Not as long-winded as you thought, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

Flavia was about to collapse into the enormous, luxuriously soft bed in their room when she saw her wife stood on the balcony, gazing at the stars. She walked over.

"Sylvia? Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Sylvia looked. "Yeah... Fine..."

"You don't sound very fine." Flavia thought for a moment. "Was it that Valm delegate?"

Sylvia's silence was all the answer Flavia needed. "Oh Sylvia..." The blonde monarch wrapped her arms around her wife. "You can't let people like that get to you."

"I know..." The tactician sighed, resting her head on Flavia's shoulder. "It's just..."

"There's always going to be a few idiots out there." Flavia reassured. "But there's many more great people! Remember how supportive the rest of the Shepherds were?"

They both smiled as they recalled their friends' broad grins at their wedding.

"See? And next time an idiot like that walks into our throne room... I'll challenge him to a duel! There and then!"

Sylvia laughed softly at her wife's enthusiasm.

"Now come on. Get to bed." Flavia took Sylvia's hand and led her to their bed. The Feroxi woman flopped backwards onto the mattress, pulling Sylvia with her. As she landed, their lips crushed together. Sylvia savoured the feel of her lover's kiss. She fell asleep with a smile, the sting of the Valmese man's words already fading fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the ridiculous delay between chapters. From now on, I'll try to update this more regularly. Also, I was really surprised at how much support this fic got from just one chapter! Special thanks to Pk-smash-attack for a fave and a follow, Ludroth for a follow, Tjfanfics99 for a fave and a follow, Darkstar709 for a fave and a follow, and finally, Gunlord500 for my first review!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 2

The rythmic tapping of hammers on nails was the only sound in the chill dawn air. White flakes of snow swirled around the pair walking towards the Feroxi palace. Grey clouds obscured the sun, leaving only a pallid glow.

Sylvia shivered, and huddled closer to Flavia, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked. She was grateful for the warmth. Flavia smiled. "Cold, dear?"

"Yeah." Sylvia responded, smiling slightly. "Still not used to these Feroxi winters, I suppose."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "We haven't actually had much chance to live here together, have we?"

"No, the most I've seen of this place is when I was with the Shepherds, trying to get your help for facing Plegia." Sylvia smiled with nostalgia.

"Heh." Flavia laughed at the memory. "I remember when you walked into my arena. I'd never seen anyone fight so gracefully."

"Oh, come on!" The white-haired tactician protested. "I was still a novice then- especially compared to my skill now."

Flavia laughed. "You have improved quite a lot. I've never seen anything like the courage you showed facing Grima."

Sylvia still scowled at the memory of the dark dragon.

"Sorry." Flavia amended. "Still a sore subject?"

"A bit." Sylvia replied, her eyes downcast.

"Cheer up a bit." Flavia grinned. "We have a palace to look forward to!"

They pushed open the double doors of the Feroxi palace and stepped in. There was barely any warmth, even when the doors closed. Sylvia looked around. This was not the grand hall she remembered. The once-grand gold ornaments were gone, leaving pale scars standing out on the wall. The red walls were faded and scratched. The once-plush red carpet was downtrodden by hundreds of heavy footsteps.

"Wha...?" Sylvia stared.

"Bandits!" Flavia spat. "As soon as my army was gone to fight Grima, they raided my palace! My palace!" She sighed, gloomily looking around at the bare walls. "Even the paintings..."

Flavia felt a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

Sylvia asked. The Khan leant her head onto her fiancee's shoulder. "Yeah... I'll get some people in tomorrow. We'll get this place looking better than before!"

They both smiled at the thought of how the palace was going to look. Sylvia suddenly sighed.

"For now... I guess we'll have to hope that the bedroom is in decent condition."

They climbed the stairs, both looking at the places where ornaments and grand paintings used to be. Stepping into the bedroom, they both sighed.

It was not as intact as they had hoped. The walls were just as scratched and scarred, the floors just as ruined. Even the bed itself had been stripped of the expensive fabrics, and the Valmese mahogany of the frame had chunks hacked off clumsily with battle-axes.

"My palace..." Flavia lamented.

Sylvia dragged the ruined mess that used to be the bed frame to one side, revealing the undamaged, plush carpet beneath. She looked over at Flavia a little awkwardly.

"It's not much, I know, but... It'll do for tonight."

"Of course. See, that's why you're the tactical genius." They shared a small laugh. Flavia began stripping off her armour, laying it carefully next to the ruined bed. Sylvia pulled the twin scabbards from her back, placing them next to her fiancee's armour. They lay on the soft carpet.

"Not actually as uncomfortable as I thought." Sylvia mused.

"It is my palace." Flavia smiled. "Only the best quality." They huddled close together on the section of carpet that was actually comfortable. Sylvia pulled off her tactician's coat and wrapped them both in it like a blanket. They were pressed together, arms tightly around each other to ward off the bitter, stinging cold.

"Not quite the homecoming you expected, huh?" Flavia whispered. Sylvia giggled slightly. "It's not the homecoming I expected either."

"Wait... Didn't you come to your palace at any time in the year I was gone?" The white-haired tactician asked, eyes wide and curious.

"No. I spent that entire year with Chrom and his searching parties after you..." Flavia broke off. "I only went to Arena Ferox because it was a formality and I had to. Lucky I did."

"Yes it was. Or my lovely, romantic gesture there would have been wasted." Sylvia teased. Flavia laughed a little, then kissed her. The tactician could feel her fiancee's lips pressed to her own, the softness of this warrior's skin surprising her for the thousandth time. Sylvia's hand gently rested on Flavia's smooth cheek, holding her lips to her own, prolonging the feeling of her. Slowly, as the tactician slipped into sleep, her head came to a rest on Flavia's shoulder. The Khan pulled her tactician closer to herself as her eyes closed too.

They awoke still entwined in each other's arms. Still shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, they disentangled themselves from each other. Sylvia groggily pulled on her long tactician's coat. Out of pure habit, and with sleep still giving a slight haze to her judgement, she reached for her swords. She paused and tried to force the tiredness from her mind. With bags under their eyes, they headed down the ruined staircase.

Almost instantly, Flavia went to a messenger that was waiting by the side of the throne as normal- as if nothing had happened at all.

"Send this message throughout the kingdom." She ordered, her old royal self again. "I want all the finest stonemasons and carpenters in the land here at my palace. I want all of our trade ships on ventures to Valm and Plegia for stone and mahogany. Tell them I want my palace looking as grand as it was before!"

The messenger bowed and scurried off. Flavia turned to her throne- it was the most intact part of the building. Some of the gold had been torn off in ragged chunks, but the throne still seemed largely intact.

"Sorry, dear." Flavia apologised, turning to Sylvia with a sheepish smile. "We'll have to get you a throne made."

Sylvia smiled. "I'm not sure I could own something so grand..."

"Nonsense!" Flavia gave a dismissive wave. "You are my fiancee, soon to be the Khan of Regna Ferox. You deserve some luxury." She pointed at a servant. "You! Deliver a message- I want a new throne made by the finest craftsmen in my country." Noticing Sylvia's embarrassed look, she added, pointing at the tactician: "Tell them to ensure it is to her specifications."

The servant nodded and left in a hurry.

Flavia strode purposefully up the steps, retaining her authority even when walking on a ruined carpet towards a defaced throne. She sat on her throne, settling into a comfortable pose. Standing at her side, Sylvia whispered to her: "It feels very busy here all of a sudden. Is it always like this?"

"Not always." Flavia assured her. "But... It'll need to be this busy for a while. After all, we're rebuilding a palace. The thing I'm most worried about now is the other nations. They'll try and offer us help..."

"How is that a bad thing?" Sylvia asked, obviously puzzled by the apparently contradictory statement.

"If they help us, we'll owe them one. They're going to try and use this to get Ferox as their allies, and drag us into their politics." Flavia's stormy look told Sylvia all she needed to know.

"So..." Began Sylvia, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "What's the plan if they do come here to 'help' us?".

Flavia grinned.

"Intimidate them, and tell them that we will not need any help."

"That is so much like you. Then again, never underestimate fear as a tactic..."

They shared a smile at the memory of a particularly effective tactic that had sent a whole troop of Grimleal on the run.

Sylvia turned her head towards the great hall. There was a lot of damage, but signs of repair were already starting to show. Little bits of life were slowly returning to the palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Announcement: from now on, due to the large amount of support that this fic has received, it will become the main priority fic that I write. Kit's Saga will still continue, but this will be the fic that will definitely be updated weekly, as it has more reviews and support from you guys and girls. On that note, thanks to SolHikari for a follow, Seraphim Fantasies for a fave and a follow, Waves of Eternal Doom for a fave, and Kat Kaiken for follow.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 3

Swirling curtains of snow enveloped the castle. Wind howled and whistled as it whipped around battlements and towers. Sylvia was glad that the hearth had been repaired along with the rest of the palace as she curled up on a fur armchair, drowsy with the flickering and dancing of the flames in every colour- scarlet, gold, copper, ruby, burgundy- and the warmth of the armchair.

She shook herself out of the tiredness a little when Flavia walked in, carrying two large mugs of a strange drink Sylvia had never seen. The aroma filled the room- a sweet smell. Flavia handed her one of the mugs with a smile. When Sylvia took the mug, it warmed her hands as much as the fire.

When Sylvia looked at her quizzically, Flavia replied: "It's hot chocolate. Anna sells it every now and then. I save it for when it's bitterly cold. Drink some."

Experimentally, Sylvia took a sip. It was just as sweet as the smell, and warmed her to her toes. She sighed with delight. She saw Flavia gulp down a mouthful and release a similar sigh.

The mug was drained before she knew it, the warmth spreading across her whole body in waves. That warmth finally allowed her to slip into sleep. Her eyes closed slowly, and her head slumped forwards, draping her long, silvery white hair over her face like a waterfall. Flavia smiled slightly as she heard her fiancee's slow, gentle breathing.

Morning was the same as the evening, so cold and dark that Sylvia wondered if it was morning. Pulling her long fur coat around her, she rose from the armchair slowly. All that remained of last night's gloriously warming fire were cold ashes and a wisp of smoke. She stretched and yawned, shaking off the drowsiness. It was a futile effort. The cold and dark made it impossible to be awake and energetic. She slowly made her way to the window.

Snow still piled up around the castle, forming a natural wall more effective than stone. The sound of shovels on snow echoed through the still morning air, alerting Sylvia to the presence of the people trying to remove the worst of the cold barrier.

Dully, she made her way to the throne room and sat on her own throne, just next to Flavia's, still yawning.

"Does it often snow like this in Ferox?" Asked Sylvia, still unfamiliar with the extremes of the country. Flavia laughed.

"Only in the harshest of winters do we get snowed in like this. It hasn't happened for years."

"That's good to know."

After a long wait, the mahogany doors of the palace finally swung open, allowing the first tentative fingers of sunlight to creep in. Thick blankets of grey clouds choked the sky, allowing only the barest drops of light to force their way through. Snowdrifts the size of houses surrounded the palace, pressing in on all sides. Defiantly, one path was carved from the doors to where the snow settled to a lower level.

The footsteps of Regna Ferox's queens were the only sound in the cold, clear air.

Sylvia pressed herself closer to Flavia, shivering in the cold. The blonde woman wrapped an arm around Sylvia's waist, pulling her into an embrace as they walked. The pair finally settled on a small bench in the gardens. Sylvia rested her head on Flavia's shoulder and felt the warmth of her skin. Slowly, tenderly, Flavia wrapped her arms around her fiancee and held her close. Sylvia sighed, obviously enjoying the affection as she enveloped the other woman in her arms. She pushed her lips onto Flavia's, and all thoughts of the cold were forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**First thing- this chapter is set a long while after the two previous chapters. It's closer to the first chapter, as Sylvia more settles into the fully renovated palace and starts getting used to royal life. Now that's out of the way, an announcement. As much fun as it is writing about Flavia and Sylvia, some variety would be nice. If you guys agree, then review and tell me your favourite F/F pairing as part of it. **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 4

Flavia ran a hand through her wife's white hair nervously. Sylvia lay on one of the palace's many beds, duvets and sheets and blankets piled on her in a stack as thick as the palace walls, her skin as pale as her hair.

Coughing weakly, the tactician opened her eyes a crack. She managed to give a weak smile to Flavia. She returned the smile, but was not reassured. Winter this year had come early and freezing cold, meaning that even the hardy Feroxi wrapped themselves in fur coats and gloves. Unfortunately, Sylvia had not grown used to the chill of Ferox's winters in the two years she had lived there, and Flavia feared what the extent of the damage might be. Her wife, her precious tactician, kept slipping in and out of consciousness, and every time it happened she would frantically search for a pulse, eventually finding a weak, irregular rhythm.

Every time, she feared she might not find one.

She cleared her head of dark thoughts.

"You'll be fine." She promised Sylvia. "I've asked for the best cleric in Ylisse to take care of you- Lissa."

Sylvia managed another weak smile at the mention of her friend's name. Mustering her strength, she managed to croak: "That sounds... Good. How... Soon?"

Still tangling her fingers in her wife's hair, Flavia replied: "Soon, dear. The message said by the end of today. So hang on, okay?"

A pale hand wormed its way out of the blankets and laced its fingers with hers. Flavia grimaced at the feel of her wife's hand. She was unnaturally, terrifyingly cold.

Evening could not come soon enough. It was only a few hours, but it felt agonisingly slow to Flavia. She spent all her time either fussing over her wife or pacing the cold corridors. After what felt like days, there was a knock at the door.

The doors were opened, letting in a brief moment of the bitter cold. Lissa was barely recognisable under several layers of fur coats, but the staff strapped to her back marked her as the cleric.

After the layers of coats had been peeled off, Lissa's unusually solemn expression was revealed.

"Where is she?" She asked.

Flavia simply motioned for the blonde girl to follow, and set off towards the bedroom.

Lissa immediately started examining Sylvia. She felt her pulse, took her temperature, checked her breathing. She even examined her eyes.

When she was finished, she sat back and looked thoughtful.

"Hypothermia." She said at last. "And it's pretty severe."

Some of the colour drained from Flavia's face. She was ruler of one of the coldest countries on the continent; she knew what hypothermia could do.

"C- Can you do anything... To help?" She asked, hesitant and nervous. Seeing her expression, Lissa stood and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course. Just give me a while."

Footsteps echoed through the corridors. The sound of Flavia's pacing was the only noise in the corridors. She didn't know where she was going- she didn't care. Her mind was full of worry and panic.

She couldn't bear to lose Sylvia again.

Eventually- she had no idea how long she's spent pacing the halls and chambers- Flavia heard Lissa's voice. She turned to face the cleric and gripped her shoulders.

"Is she alright?" She asked frantically, searching for anything on Lissa's weary face that might give an answer.

The cleric rested a hand on Flavia's arm.

"She's okay. I healed her. She's not completely fine, but a few more days in bed and staying warm will cure her completely."

Flavia sagged with relief, all tension escaping her in one long sigh. As she slid to the ground, she wrapped her arms around Lissa's shoulders.

Barely a minute later, Flavia hurried into the room to find Sylvia still lay on the bed, swathed in duvets and blankets, but the colour had returned to her face. Her eyes shone and focused on Flavia.

Blushing slightly, Lissa left them alone. Flavia strode to the bed and pushed her lips to her wife's. She held them there for a second, feeling her warmth, before pulling away.

Just on the edge of hearing, Flavia could just make out a small, disappointed sigh. She smiled.

"You were expecting more?" She asked. Even with the sheets pulled up to her chin, Sylvia managed to nod. Flavia ran her fingers through the tactician's hair. "Don't worry. I'll kiss you properly once you're fully recovered."

Sylvia grinned broadly, and promised there and then to get well as soon as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**Firstly, this chapter. It follows on from the last chapter, set a short while afterwards. Next chapter will be the first to feature a new pairing and a new My Unit. Flavia and Sylvia will still get chapters as well as the new pairing in future. By the way, anyone can still suggest a yuri pairing in a review for use in future. These pairings do not have to include a female Avatar, just so you guys know. If you want to suggest a prompt or theme for a chapter, put that in a review as well. Finally, thanks to KratezAdventure for favouriting and following this story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Sylvia shivered, pulling her fur coat tighter around herself. Still shivering, she raised her hands to her mouth and tried to breathe some warmth back into her numb fingers.

"One moment..." She heard Flavia grunt. On the third try, the flint and steel lit the tinder, and the first few crimson sparks were flung from a tiny ember. It was only a few minutes before the entire bonfire was roaring and crackling and spitting. A plume of black smoke rolled into the air, only visible where it blocked out the stars. Tiny sparks, glowing with a brief yet searing light, streaked upwards from the flames, leaving trails of gold, yellow and crimson against the dark canvas of the night sky.

Midnight was approaching fast, and the cloudless sky meant that the stars were a swarm of heavenly lanterns that almost blotted out their dark background.

Flickering orange light illuminated Flavia as she sat down next to Sylvia, who was leaning forwards, arms outstretched, trying to coax warmth back into her numb hands. She felt her wife slip an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. The tactician rested her head on Flavia's shoulder, enjoying her welcome warmth. "So..." Flavia whispered gently. "Do you feel better?"

Sylvia smiled up at her. "A lot. I was starting to go crazy, cooped up in the palace." Seeing a flicker of disapproval in Flavia's eyes, she quickly added: "I do love the castle, dear, stop fretting! I just mean that I have to go outside and breathe fresh air every once in a while. Besides," Sylvia gently pressed her lips to Flavia's cheek for a second. "Any place I can share with you is perfect."

Flavia blushed slightly. Even though they had been married for almost two years, the Khan of Ferox was a warrior at heart. There were times that she was a little awkward, even around her wife. Despite all that, Sylvia knew that her wife could be very affectionate; she remembered the days recovering from her hypothermia, when Flavia had been up in her room with her for every spare moment, often coming up with a mug of hot chocolate and a kiss.

"I have a little treat, by the way."

Sylvia turned her head to where Flavia was pulling a pair of mugs out of her bag, the chocolate powder already piled in the bases. In no time, a kettle of boiling water was set up over the still-roaring bonfire. The water boiled quickly next to the blaze. Very soon, the two women had mugs full of hot chocolate, steam rolling off them in the cold air.

"I thought we'd run out." Sylvia remarked, the warmth of the drink already helping as much as the bonfire. Flavia smirked.

"Anna was passing by, so I picked some up." She said innocently. "We had run out, after all, and I thought you'd like a treat."

"Well... This is certainly a treat."

Drowsy from the warmth of the fire and the hot drink, Sylvia leant across onto Flavia, resting her head on her shoulder. She soon felt a warm hand on her cheek, gently caressing her skin.

The tactician looked up to see Flavia looking down at her, smiling. It was hard to tell in the dim half-light provided by the dying bonfire, but she seemed to be blushing slightly.

"I... I love you, Sylvia. I don't want to have to worry about you like that again."

Sylvia wrapped her fingers around Flavia's shoulder, pulled herself close, and pressed her lips to her wife's. As they held each other close for a while, the tactician noticed that her lips tasted slightly of chocolate.

The night darkened again as the last few embers of the fire slowly faded into nothing. The two queens of Regna Ferox vanished into their castle, and the night returned to stillness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**First of all, thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for a favourite, a follow, and two reviews and a Guest who reviewed Chapter 4 for the pairing suggestion used in this chapter. As promised last chapter, this is the first chapter starring a new pairing. As always, favourite, follow and review if you like what I'm doing here, and suggest a yuri pairing for future chapters if you want.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Amiara felt her knees buckle and fell, her hair streaming out behind her. She slumped onto the futon on the floor, her eyes still red-rimmed. The memory of the last time she'd seen the Shepherds was still fresh in her mind. All the glares, the disapproval, the insults.

She heard someone else lie down next to her. An arm was gently wrapped around her shoulders. Without having to open her eyes, she knew it was Say'ri. She was her fiancee, as well as one of the few Shepherds still talking to her.

"Amiara...?" Say'ri asked tentatively. The blonde tactician had barely spoken since they'd left the Shepherds. She'd barely shown herself. For the entire crossing on the ship to Valm, she'd locked herself in her cabin and only come out once in the entire day, to eat a few morsels before disappearing again.

Say'ri was very worried about her.

She pulled the tactician close, until the blonde's head rested on her fiancee's chest.

Wincing as she even said it, Say'ri asked: "What's wrong?"

Amiara looked up at her through eyes red from weeping. "You know exactly what's wrong. The Shepherds hate me. They called me a coward. Even-" Her voice broke slightly, but she regained her composure. "Even Chrom."

Say'ri ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "I- I know." She said eventually. "But... We're here now. We've left that behind. And... I thought your actions were justified. You didn't sacrifice yourself to kill Grima because you valued friendship and... And love."

"The rest didn't seem to see with that way." Amiara muttered bitterly. It hurt Say'ri to see that kind of anger on her tear-stained face.

"It's not all the Shepherds." She reassured. "Tiki, Olivia, Gaius, Henry and a few of the others are still friends with us."

Amiara smiled at the memory of her good friends comforting her after Chrom's initial tirade. Noticing her expression, Say'ri returned the grin; it was the first time she'd seen her smile since the battle with Grima. She pulled Amiara closer and gently kissed her cheek. The tactician smiled for a second, then pressed her lips to Say'ri's. Oblivious to all else, the two stayed like that for some time.

When Amiara finally pulled her lips away, she seemed happier than she had been in ages. She kissed Say'ri again, and left to wash her tear-streaked face. Say'ri leant back onto her pillow with a contented sigh. It had been painful for Say'ri over the past few days, as seeing her beloved so hurt, so inconsolable, had been torture.

As soon as the tactician walked back into the bedroom, all the pain that Say'ri had felt melted. Her eyes glittered, her smile shone. She curled up on the futon next to Say'ri as she wrapped her arms around her. They lay on the futon for some time, holding each other close, Say'ri smiling with the knowledge that her Amiara was back. Amiara kissed her, holding the dark-haired woman's lips to her own.

Say'ri held her tactician close until they both silently slid into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**Sorry about not posting a chapter last week- I was on holiday and had no time to post. Because of that, I'm gonna post two chapters this weekend, so enjoy! Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for a review, Cerealpuff for a follow, and Briyuke for a favourite. **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 7

Amiara grasped the tiny cup in her hand. The clear tea steamed in the cool morning air. With an encouraging nod from Say'ri as she drank hers, the tactician took a sip. The bitter taste and heat stung her mouth for a second, before an aftertaste filled with subtle hints of fruit massaged her tastebuds.

"So..." Say'ri began, kneeling at the other end of the table. "What do you think?"

Amiara paused for a moment, savouring another sip of the drink.

"It's lovely." She said at last. "Thanks, Say'ri."

The swordswoman smiled.

"It's nice to see you back to your old self again. It... It was..." She trailed off. There was a moment of silence as the pair remembered the few dark weeks after the defeat of Grima. Amiara reached across the small table and laid a hand on her wife's shoulder.

"I know." She said quietly. "That's all in the past now. I'm fine."

Say'ri mentally shook herself, then smiled. "Of course. It's all behind us." She leaned across and kissed Amiara on the cheek. The tactician shuffled herself around the table and rested her head on Say'ri's shoulder.

Say'ri wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The tactician smiled, and snuggled closer to Say'ri.

The two of them sat like that, leaned against the wall, for hours. As they held each other close, they watched through the window as the sky that framed the towering Mila Tree turned from brilliant azure to fiery orange, and then from deep scarlet to an all-encompassing black.

As the first stars managed to light tiny points on the dark canvas of the night sky, Say'ri felt Amiara's breathing begin to slow. She turned to look, just as the tactician's eyes closed. Smiling, Say'ri lifted the tactician with ease. She lay Amiara on a futon, and settled next to her. Say'ri gently kissed Amiara on the forehead, before settling in to sleep as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! **

**As promised, a second chapter in one week. Massive thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for the pairing suggested in this chapter. I really enjoy writing for this pairing. As always, please follow, favourite and review if you like what's going on here, and feel free to suggest a pairing if you have a great idea.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 8

Emmeryn slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the shaft of sunlight poking through the window. She slowly lifted herself from the pillows, brushing her flowing blonde hair away from her face. Looking over at the vacant other half of the double bed, she sighed.

She turned as the bedroom door opened, and- sure enough- Anna walked in, carrying a tray crammed with plates.

"Here you are!" The merchant announced brightly. "Breakfast in bed!" As she leaned down to balance the tray across Emmeryn's legs, she gave the former Exalt an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Anna, I'm fully recovered. You know this." Emmeryn chided gently. "You don't have to wait on me hand and foot anymore."

The merchant sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just trying to be nice, dear."

Emmeryn nodded as she bit into a slice of toast. "I know, but you need to remember yourself as well! Getting up early to make me breakfast isn't necessary anymore, and it's not doing you any good."

"No, it's fine-" Anna protested feebly.

"I can see the bags under your eyes from here, Anna." Emmeryn's expression softened. "Just... Promise me that you won't do this tomorrow, okay?"

The merchant sighed. "Okay, fine."

"Now come on over here and eat something. Honestly, you've been so worried about my meals that you're wasting away."

Anna shuffled down the bed. For an apparently caring ruler, she could be surprisingly firm when she wanted to be. The redhead sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Emmeryn, and grabbed a forkful of bacon from the tray.

"I was just trying to make sure that you were happy, Emm." Anna said, between mouthfuls.

"I know, dear. I know Chrom paid you to take care of me when I was recovering." Emmeryn said, finishing off the slice of toast. "But I'm fine now. I've made a full recovery. So now, I just want to enjoy our time together."

Anna smiled warmly. "Okay. I promise to take better care of myself."

Emmeryn gently pushed her lips onto Anna's, holding them there for a few seconds. "That's good to know." She murmured as they parted. "I want to wake up with you tomorrow."

Anna slowly opened her eyes. Raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight, she slowly started to move the covers off herself. Out of habit, she started to rise from the bed. Just as she sat on the edge of the mattress, she remembered what Emmeryn had said yesterday. Slowly, gently, making sure she didn't wake Emmeryn, she settled back into the bed and drew the duvet around herself.

Eventually, she felt Emmeryn stir. The blonde's eyes opened slowly, and she turned to face Anna. When she saw that the merchant was still in the bed, she smiled warmly and moved closer to her. Anna smiled back, wrapping her arms around Emmeryn and pulling her close. The former Exalt draped her arms around Anna's waist, and rested her head on Anna's chest.

Emmeryn slowly raised her head and kissed Anna, holding her lips to the merchant's for a few seconds. When they separated, Anna ran her hands through Emmeryn's silky hair and kissed her again.

Later, as they both stood and headed downstairs, Anna grinned broadly. She could get used to mornings like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**I'm back again with another chapter for Anna and Emmeryn. I have had major writer's block for most of this week, before having a flash of inspiration and writing this chapter in two days just to get it out on time. See what I do for you guys? In other news, special thanks to KratezAdventure for a great review, and ****Cormag Ravenstaff for a review.**

**As always, follow, favourite, review, and suggest a pairing. Next week... Some more Flavia and Sylvia!**

Chapter 9

Anna flopped down onto the couch, exhausted. Running her fingers through her hair, she surveyed this week's measly profits. She felt as if she had lost her edge recently, due to the time taken caring for Emmeryn. Her skills as a merchant- as an Anna- were dull.

She heard soft footsteps approaching, and turned to see Emmeryn walk into the room. The former Exalt was resplendent in a sleeveless white dress, smiling as she saw that Anna had returned from selling her wares. She sat down next to the merchant and draped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

"Welcome back, dear." Emmeryn murmured, her head resting on Anna's shoulder. Anna smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around her wife's waist. The merchant gave Emmeryn an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"You seem a bit down, dear." Emmeryn remarked concernedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Anna gave a dismissive wave. Emmeryn raised her head and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on, Anna." Emmeryn coaxed. "I know you. I can tell when something's wrong. Let me know what it is, and I can help."

Anna sighed. "It's just... I don't think I can do this whole... Merchant thing anymore. I've lost my touch. My edge. And I just..." She trailed off.

Emmeryn frowned, trying to find a way she could help. Anna winced internally. She could tell that Emmeryn was worried about her. She hated to make her worry.

"Well..." Emmeryn mused, after a few minutes. "I suppose... The only way to get over this is to spend more time at the stall."

Anna stared at her, taken aback. "But... Why would I want to spend more time there? I can't get my head into the right place. I can barely sell my most popular items!"

"Then how much help is sitting around here going to be?" Emmeryn softly admonished. "If you want to accomplish anything, you'll have to work at it." She smiled. "Maybe I'll even come with you to the shop. What do you think?"

Anna laughed gently. "Fine, but I blame you if we sell nothing."

Emmeryn made an exaggerated frown in mock indignation. "How dare you suggest that I'd do that badly!"

They both laughed.

"We're both gonna have to get up early to get to the shop, dear." Anna reminded Emmeryn as they headed up to bed, the evening sky rippling in shades of orange and purple.

"I'll just get you to wake me up early." Emmeryn replied. "Maybe some breakfast in bed...?" She added hopefully.

Anna looked over at her, a smirk forming on the merchant's lips. "I thought you didn't want me waiting on you hand and foot."

"I could maybe tolerate it... Just this once."

"I thought so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**I'm trying something slightly different for this chapter. Instead of sticking purely to the canon characters, I'm introducing a few OCs to the mix. Let me know what you think, and if you want to see more stuff like this in future. Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for another review, and Arcana Devil for a follow and a fave. As always, favourite, follow, review, and suggest a pairing for future use! Speaking of new pairings, there's one coming next chapter!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 10

"Visitors?" Sylvia asked, tilting her head slightly. "Who this time?"

"An ambassador from Valm." Flavia replied. "She's coming to negotiate with us."

Sylvia frowned, remembering the last Valmese ambassador- a particularly unpleasant man who had left calling them barbarians. Flavia noticed her wife's sour expression, understanding what she was remembering.

"It won't be like that this time. I'm sure Walhart will send someone better." Flavia leaned forwards and gently kissed Sylvia's cheek. "Come on. They should be arriving soon, and we should get to the throne room."

Sylvia sat in her throne, twisting a lock of hair absently in her fingers. Her throne was much more modest that Flavia's, made of marble rather than the flashy gold, and it eschewed the swirling, ostentatious designs and decoration on Flavia's throne in favour of simpler patterns and engravings around the edges. She was jolted from her daydreaming by the sound of the door creaking open, someone rushing in, the cold winds whistling in through the open doorway. Noticing the formal nature of the man's clothes, both Flavia and Sylvia sat up straighter.

The man who had walked in cleared his throat and called: "Introducing Her Royal Highness, the Princess of Valm!"

He stepped aside, and grandly swept his arm in a gesture towards the woman entering the room.

Both Flavia and Sylvia smiled as they remembered Alearty, Walhart's daughter from the future, and the former warlord's confusion when he had learned that he even had a daughter.

She was not as imposing and threatening a presence as Walhart himself but had a similar authority, as well as his silvery-white hair. Another woman entered at her side, standing very close to her. Both of them were wrapped in furs, so it was hard to make out their features, but Sylvia could just about see a flash of red hair under the hood.

Once both ambassadors had pulled the furs and cloaks off, Sylvia stepped forward and embraced Alearty.

"Good to see you again." The tactician said fondly.

"It's nice to see you in person, now that you've returned." Alearty remarked, smiling just as warmly as Sylvia at seeing her old comrade. "I heard the news, of course, but haven't had a chance to speak with you since the war ended."

"Who's this, by the way?" Flavia slid into the conversation, indicating the woman standing next to Alearty. She was slim and slight, with emerald green eyes and short red hair.

"This is Menon." Alearty said, draping an arm around her shoulders. "My fiancee."

Both Flavia and Sylvia raised their eyebrows slightly.

"I- I didn't know you were-" Sylvia stuttered.

"Why so shocked, dear?" Flavia gently teased. "You do remember who you're married to, right?"

"I- I just didn't think that Alearty... She just didn't give any indication." The tactician stammered. "I'm kind of impressed that you hid it this long."

"Yeah. I was hiding it until I heard the news." Alearty laughed softly. "Two queens, married and ruling Valm. It was unheard of! But, because you did it, I..."

"We met at a celebration in Valm. All the noble families were invited to the coronation of Valm's new ruler." Menon spoke for the first time. Her voice was quiet and sweet. "It took a lot of time for me to work up the courage to ask her, but I managed it in the end!"

Flavia looked at the slim girl, seemingly taking her measure. "Nobility?" She sounded slightly impressed. "What's your family?"

Menon blushed slightly. "Um... A few years ago, some historians managed to trace my family tree back to one of the ancient heroes. It- it was the legendary Priscilla..."

"Back in a minute." Flavia assured. "The meeting won't take long." She kissed Sylvia softly on the cheek, and headed into one of the meeting rooms with Alearty.

"You... Don't join the meetings?" Menon asked with a curious look at Sylvia.

"No. I never have." The tactician grinned. "I'm no good at diplomacy, and I can't keep track of all the nobility and royalty that comes to talk." She shrugged. "It must be because I've not been royalty for long."

Menon smiled. "Same here. My family was wealthy, but never had any real social standing in terms of titles." She explained. "But once they traced my ancestry back to one of the heroes who fought with Eliwood, we were suddenly nobility. I... Still haven't really gotten used to it." She added wearily. Sylvia recognised the tired expression of someone who was trying hard to keep up with endless manners and rules and expectations; she'd been like that for a while.

"Don't worry, Menon." Sylvia reassured. "You'll get used to it. I managed it."

"I hope so," Menon said with a grin. "Before I offend someone really important."

They shared a laugh.

"But... No offence... Aren't they less formal in Regna Ferox?" Menon asked timidly.

"I don't think so." Sylvia said, after a thoughtful pause. "Flavia seems pretty carefree, but she's all business when it comes to Ferox as a whole. Kind of like now."

"I know what you mean." Menon smiled. "Alearty's like that as well. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this royal life... The only reason I don't want to give it all up is... Her."

"Don't worry." The tactician soothed. "Like I said, you'll get used to it slowly, same as me. And, best of all, you've got a lovely princess to help you."

Menon laughed, for the first time since entering the palace. "Thanks, Sylvia. That means a lot."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**This chapter, as promised, has an all-new pairing, mostly because I felt that the child characters weren't getting enough attention in the fic so far. Tell me what you think! As always, favourite, follow, and suggest a pairing for future use! Next chapter- more of this pairing!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 11

Morgan leaned back, exulting in the feeling of the wind whistling through her dark hair. The ground beneath her sped past, fields and forests and paths whipped away until she could no longer see them in seconds. Stars blazed above her, the night sky aflame with light.

A sudden gust caught her off-guard. She leaned forward hurriedly and clamped her arms around the scarlet Manakete's warm neck.

"You still hanging on?" Nah asked, her voice sounding strange coming from the fearsome-looking dragon.

"Y-yeah." Morgan managed, breathless with exhilaration. "How much further?" She asked, her arms still tight around the Manakete.

"Not long now. Hold on!"

Nah dipped into a steep dive, swooping low to the ground. Morgan's eyes widened as she saw the ground flying towards her, gaining speed, closer, until she could see individual leaves on the trees...

Nah's wings flared out, slowing them, gently lowering herself to the ground. As Morgan slid off, her shaking legs meant that she could only take a few steps before leaning against a tree, breathless. Nah swivelled her face around to look at her.

"So how was it?" She asked excitedly.

"Incredible." Morgan breathed. "Terrifying, but incredible." She rested a hand on the dragon's face, running her fingers along the smooth scales at the jawline. Nah shuffled a little closer, putting her face close to Morgan's.

"I'm not kissing you unless you turn human." Morgan scolded gently, putting a finger across Nah's lips.

"You've kissed me as a dragon before!" She protested.

"I know." Morgan replied, unimpressed. "I split my lip on your scales, and one of your fangs came pretty close to doing worse! I'm not kissing you until those"- She pointed at Nah's fangs- "are gone."

"Fiiiiiine..." Nah rolled her eyes and transformed into a human. Morgan stepped forwards, wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders, and kissed her. She felt Nah's slim arms settle around her waist as she pulled her lips away.

"I can't remember the last time we were alone like this." Morgan whispered. "It's been so busy lately. But this..." The young tactician made a sweeping gesture with her arm. "...This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so." Nah smiled widely. "So... Was it worth waking up at midnight for?"

"Of course!" Morgan exclaimed. "If you woke me up every night at midnight for this, I'd still think it would be worth it!"

Nah smiled again, and leaned forwards to plant another kiss on Morgan's cheek.

The two of them lay on the soft, cool grass, curled up and huddled together for warmth. Morgan's lips were pressed to Nah's, and her fingers played through the Manakete's ponytails.

"Nah?" Morgan whispered softly. "As much as I would love to stay here all night kissing you, do you think we should head back to camp? Someone's going to notice. And I really don't want to get on Chrom's bad side again..."

"Okay." Nah stood, dusted herself off, gave Morgan one last kiss, and transformed.

The tactician climbed on top of the scarlet dragon, her fingers finding grip in the uneven scales, and set off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Sorry if this episode is a bit late, but it's still the weekend, so I'm technically still on time. Due to the fact that college has now started, I have less time for writing. I'm still committed to releasing one chapter a week though! **

**Special thanks this week to Something known for a favourite, Cormag Ravenstaff for a review, .Anime1212 for a favourite, and Chrystal Cheney for a favourite.**

**As always, if you like this fic, then favourite, follow, review, and suggest a pairing for use in later chapters! Next chapter- more Emmeryn and Anna!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 12

"M-Morgan! Oh, Naga!" Nah sprinted to the girl's bedside, staring at Morgan. Bandages were wrapped around her torso from her stomach to her shoulders, and a few small cuts stood out in stark crimson against her pale face.

"I'll... Uh... Leave you two alone." Lissa excused her self awkwardly, and moved away to the other parts of the sick bay.

Morgan smiled weakly. "Hi, Nah."

"Never mind that! Are you okay!?" Nah asked, frantic.

"I'm fine." Morgan reassured the manakete. "I'm resting. In a few hours, Lissa'll heal me up with a staff and I'll be on my feet in to time. Promise."

Nah let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm sorry for panicking. I just... Got so worried when I heard that you'd been injured in that last battle and were taken to the medic bay."

Morgan wrapped her fingers around Nah's small hand. The manakete smiled at the warmth. "Don't worry." The tactician said in a quiet voice. "I'm not going anywhere. Didn't I promise before?"

"I remember." Nah smiled. "You promised that we're going to find somewhere to live together after the war's over. You even said we might get married."

"And I intend to stick to that promise." Morgan said, grinning broadly. "You wait and see. You have to make sure you keep that promise too, okay?"

"Of course."

"Now come here." Morgan ordered, smiling. "I can't get up, so you'll have to lean down here for a kiss."

Nah obediently leaned down and pressed her lips to Morgan's, her hands fidgeting through the tactician's hair. Slowly, one of Morgan's hands reached up and curled around Nah's slim shoulders.

"We're both going to make it through this war." Morgan whispered as they pulled apart.

"Of course." Nah replied, equally quietly. "I wouldn't just leave you alone."

"I'll be healed tomorrow morning. I have to rest overnight." Morgan smiled. "I'll come and wake you up, okay?"

"Sounds lovely." Nah gave the tactician one last kiss, and left for her tent.

Nah awoke slowly. Grey early morning light filled the tent with a hazy glow. Morgan stood over her, smiling. The manakete sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"When you said you'd wake me up..." Nah yawned. "I didn't think you meant this early."

Morgan put a finger to her lips.

"Come on. Before anyone notices!" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Where are we going?" Nah asked, as she was whisked out of the tent.

They crept out of the boundaries of the camp, towards a nearby hill. Morgan finally stopped at the crest of the hill, looking out over the landscape. Morning mist still curled through the land, blanketing it in a bleak grey. Dew-covered grass stuck out of the ground, almost halfway up Nah's shins; she pulled her boots up a little further.

She stared into the distance, to where Morgan was pointing, but could see nothing but mist and fog, identical to everywhere else.

Suddenly, she gasped. A shaft of orange light sliced through the gloom, lighting the mist on fire with vibrant crimson.

"Oh, it's beautiful..." Nah murmured in surprise. Morgan wrapped an arm around her.

"Was it worth getting up early for?" Morgan teased. In response, Nah ran her fingers across Morgan's cheek and kissed her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Morgan whispered as they pulled apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

**Once again, college is responsible for the late upload. However, I am slowly getting used to my schedule and I plan to be more on time with the upload next week. Special thanks to kaminokaze no arashi for a follow, and foongtimothy for another follow. Next week- more Amiara and Say'ri!**

Chapter 13

Emmeryn lit the last candle, casting a soft, warm glow across the tiny shop. Shelves on both sides took up a large part of the room, stacked with so many weapons, curiosities and valuable things that they nearly collapsed under the weight. She looked over at Anna, stood behind the counter, who had already settled into the familiar trademark Anna persona. Her smile was wide, her finger resting on her face, her attitude deceptively friendly and inviting.

The former Exalt settled behind the counter with her. After a while, the door opened. A short, timid-looking man walked in.

"Uh... I... I need... Food. A meal... For four." He stammered.

"Mm-hmm." Anna searched the shelves behind the counter, and eventually produced a bag of vegetables and other assorted ingredients.

"This what you're after?" The merchant asked.

"Y... Yes. Th-Thank you."

"Okay then..." Anna mused. "Five hundred gold."

"I- I can't... Pay that much!" The man gasped. "Four... Hundred."

"Four-fifty." Anna countered

"F-Four twenty-five."

"Oh, come on! Four-forty at least!"

"It's okay." Emmeryn chimed in, her gentle voice calming the agitated haggling. "You can have it for free." She held the bags over the wooden counter. Anna gaped.

"Go on." Emmeryn coaxed. "All yours. No payment necessary."

"Th- Thank you so m-much!" The man bowed and scurried out of the door.

Anna was still stood, staring forwards, eyes wide.

"Emmeryn... I... What..."

"I know him." Emmeryn answered the unspoken question. "He's recently lost his job and is struggling to feed his family, so I decided that he needed some help."

"Okay..." Anna smiled. "Just don't do that for all of our customers, or I won't have any money left!"

It was a while before another customer arrived. It was still the early morning, and not many people were on the streets. The man who walked in dressed in fine clothes, a rich fur coat about his shoulders.

Emmeryn leaned towards Anna and softly whispered in her ear: "Charge him extra for whatever he buys."

Anna turned and raised an eyebrow.

"He's a rich count who likes to flaunt his wealth." The former Exalt explained. "He'll still buy whatever it is, just because it looks flashy and expensive."

With a sly nod, Anna turned to the count. "So, sir, what are you looking for?"

He turned to Anna, flourishing his bright purple cape.

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin, staring up at the shelves. "I think... This!" He pulled an ornamental sword from the shelf and lay it down on the counter. Anna noticed the price tag of ten thousand gold, and quickly tore it off. The count appeared not to notice.

"Twenty thousand, sir."

"Certainly!" He handed over the money and left.

"Do... Do you know everyone?" Anna asked.

"Everyone in Ylisstol, yes." Emmeryn smiled. "I wanted to use my influence as an Exalt to help everyone. I wanted to know the people I was fighting for."

Anna grinned. "No wonder you got a reputation as a caring ruler."

Emmeryn smiled. "Sometimes I wonder if I should return to being the Exalt. But... That's Chrom's place now. I need to let him be the Exalt."

"I don't think I'm cut out to be royalty, either." Anna remarked.

"I'm happy with the simple life, same as you." Emmeryn leaned against the counter. "I love our life together. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Anna blushed. "I love you too, Emm."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Now that I've settled into college life a bit more, updates should be less late most weeks- fingers crossed. Anyway, special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for a fantastic review, (Thanks so much for reviewing almost every chapter!) and unknown god 0923 for a follow and favourite.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 14

Three quiet knocks gently drifted from the direction of the door. Say'ri looked over, puzzled. Who on earth would be knocking on their door in this isolated place? Seeing Amiara's equally bemused expression, the swordmistress strode to the door and opened it.

She nearly closed it again. Standing outside, on the step, was Cordelia. As she moved to close the door on the pegasus knight, she cried:

"No! Please!"

Say'ri hesitated, frowning at Cordelia.

"And why should I give you any more of my time?" She spat. "You were cruel and malicious last time we met. Is anything different now?"

The red-haired pegasus knight looked on the verge of tears. Say'ri's expression softened, seeing her distress.

"I- I came to apologise." Cordelia almost sobbed. "Please?"

"Fine." Say'ri opened the door for her. "Come on in."

As soon as Cordelia walked in, she was met with a stony stare and a frown from Amiara. Evidently, the tactician had not forgotten her harsh words. The redhead visibly flinched under that glare. She took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"Amiara..." She began hesitantly. "I- I'm so sorry!" The tactician stared back in wonder at the usually composed knight's emotional outburst. "I'm sorry for everything I did and said! As soon as I got back home, I felt so ashamed! I knew I had to apologise for- for all of it." Cordelia slumped suddenly, misery all over her features. "I... I was angry and scared that day." She almost whispered. "I spoke harshly and without thinking. I... I just-" She looked straight at Amiara. "I am so sorry. With all of my being."

The tactician stared for a moment, unsure how to react to the usually stoic woman's heartfelt words. Without saying anything, Amiara took Cordelia in her arms.

"Of- of course I forgive you!" She smiled. "How could I not after that?"

Hesitantly, a stunned Cordelia returned the embrace.

Say'ri frowned at the pegasus knight.

"You expect me to forgive you? Just like that?" She said coldly. "After what you did?"

Cordelia hung her head.

"Say'ri..." Amiara stepped forwards. "I forgive her. She is truly sorry. I know it."

The warrior saw the sincerity in both Cordelia's and her wife's eyes, and softened her gaze.

"Fine." She said at last. "I forgive you as well, Cordelia."

The red-haired woman bowed her head. "Thank you so much! I... I wasn't sure if you would forgive me after all this..."

"It's all okay now. You've apologised." Amiara soothed. "Do you need somewhere to stay? It's getting late."

Cordelia nodded gratefully. As Say'ri left to prepare a futon for her, Amiara looked over at Cordelia, seeing her old friend smile for the first time in too long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**I'm back again with another chapter for Flavia and Sylvia. This week, special thanks to pirita12 for favouriting and following, Cerealpuff for a review, and Cormag Ravenstaff for yet another review. Also, I have decided to start accepting prompts and themes for this fic, so if you have an idea for a chapter, let me know! Next chapter- a new pairing that's been a long time coming.**

**As always, favourite, follow, review, and suggest a pairing or theme!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 15

Sylvia stared guiltily over at Flavia. She shouldn't be following her around, checking up on her, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Even now, when it was barely past midday, she could see the khan's head drooping as she wrote, signed, and scribbled away at various important-looking rolls of parchment.

Eventually, her head dropped to the desk. Even though Sylvia was at the other end of the room, she could hear her wife snoring. Scowling and worried, she resolved to talk to Flavia about it as soon as she could.

The tactician lay a hand on her wife's.

"Coming to bed, dear? It's getting late."

Flavia looked up. "Sorry, no. You go on, I've got some business to attend to."

Sylvia sighed. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, you know."

The blonde's brow creased with puzzlement. "Doing what? I don't-"

"You do know what I mean." The tactician cut in, folding her arms. "You need to stop with all of this royal business."

"I am khan of Regna Ferox! I cannot simply ignore my people!" She protested.

"I understand that." Sylvia smiled gently. "You're the most devoted ruler I've ever seen. But..." Her expression darkened. "Even you need to take a break sometimes. I've seen you. You've been falling asleep at your desk, in the library, even on your throne!"

"I'm fine, Sylvia-"

"You're overworking yourself and you know it. I can see the bags under your eyes from here! You're exhausted, tired, overworked, and I've barely seen you for the past few days."

Flavia stood up sharply, staring at her wife. "I am queen of this nation. If I don't guide it well, I'll ruin us all!"

Sylvia gaped at her sudden outburst. It wasn't surprise at her anger, but that it was directed at her. Flavia had never spoken to her like that. Flavia froze where she stood. She'd realised it as well.

"Oh, Sylvia..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around the tactician's shoulders. "I'm so sorry. You're right. I have been overdoing it. I'm tired, stressed..."

The shock at her wife's sudden anger already fading, Sylvia buried her head in the Feroxi woman's shoulder and put her arms around her waist.

"Come on." Sylvia murmured into her wife's ear. "Let's get some sleep. In an actual bed, not just a nap on a table."

The next morning, as Sylvia woke up, she saw that Flavia was still deep asleep, snoring soundly. She smiled, and left her to her rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**As promised last week, a new pairing! I apologise to the guest reviewer on Chapter 6 who suggested this pairing, as it has taken far too long for me to get round to writing this. Special thanks to Guest Alex for reviewing, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, Number 15 Ugxs The Dark King for favouriting, and kingleomon13 for following, reviewing, favouriting, as well as following and favouriting me! Next week- another chapter of this pairing!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 16

The view was breathtaking. From here, Olivia could see almost all of Valm- the distant mountain ranges, clouds bunching together at their peaks; the rolling, verdant greens of Chon'sin and the country's acres and acres of farmland; even Walhart's grand palace, all of it's magnificence and grandeur sparkling on the disrant horizon.

"It... It's beautiful..." Olivia breathed. She turned. "How long have you lived here?"

"Oh... About a thousand years... I think." Tiki answered vaguely. The manakete headed over to Olivia and sat down next to her. "I love this view. I used to sit here for hours, days sometimes, looking out over the whole of Valm, watching the shadows of clouds shift and move and twist across the land..." She sighed with nostalgia.

"Days?" Olivia asked, sounding astonished. "But... How?"

Tiki chuckled. "When you're thousands of years old, a few days is nothing really."

As Olivia leaned across, resting her head on Tiki's shoulder, she felt something on her cheek. Reaching her hand out, she felt the raindrop splash into the palm of her hand, heard the tiny noise break the gentle silence.

Tiki stood up abruptly.

"Come on." She held out a hand to Olivia. The manakete grasped her wrist, hauling Olivia to her feet. The dancer looked at her, puzzled.

"It's only a little rain-" She started.

Tiki started striding towards a few wooden shacks, tucked away in the branches of the Mila Tree.

"Rain comes on fast here in Valm. If we don't get inside soon, we'll be soaked to the skin. Believe me." Tiki added. "It's happened many times before."

The rain came suddenly, without warning. There were a few small drops, and then the clouds burst. A curtain of rain dropped abruptly, the fat raindrops hissing through the trees as they fell in droves.

Tiki flung the door open, urging Olivia to go inside with frantic hand waving. The two of them, both soaked to the skin and shivering, sprinted inside. As soon as the two of them were inside, Tiki's hand shot out, firmly shutting the door. Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, in an effort to stave off the biting chill.

"There's towels in there." Tiki pointed, the other hand wringing out her hair. "I'll get the fire going."

Soon enough, thoughts of the chill of the rain had all but vanished. The fire warmed the room no end, casting a gentle, flickering slight over the walls. Olivia and Tiki sat close together, both swaddled in thick fur blankets. Olivia shuffled forwards on her seat and reached out her hands, grateful for the warmth of the fire.

"You okay?" Tiki asked softly. Olivia smiled, rubbing some life back into her hands.

"Fine. This fire is lovely. So warm..." Olivia looked over at Tiki. "Are you alright? You look a little cold."

Tiki leaned across and planted a gentle kiss on the dancer's cheek. "As long as you're happy, I'm fine."

Olivia blushed, but smiled widely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello!**

**Sorry about last week. I uploaded the wrong chapter and didn't realise until people pointed it out (Thanks you guys!). The real Chapter 16 is up now, so go check it out! **

**Next week- Emmeryn and Anna, and the first reader suggested prompt!**

**As always, leave a review, suggest a pairing or prompt, follow and favourite.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 17

Clumsily, Tiki shifted from foot to foot, swaying slightly out of tune with her other movements. She sighed. She'd never be able to dance like Olivia- every movement, no matter how small, was in time with the music, all flowing into the next.

"You want to learn how to dance?" Olivia smiled. "I'd be happy to teach you! We'll start with something simple, like... Um... Ballroom dancing?"

"I-Isn't that complicated?" Tiki replied uncertainly. Smiling reassuringly, Olivia replied: "Not at all. It's one of the most simple dances out there, to be honest. Come on."

"One hand on my waist, and the other holding mine." Olivia instructed. She reached her hand out to the side, holding her arm almost straight, with Tiki's hand in hers. "And now..." She started to step, side to side, swaying gently as she stepped. Tiki could only follow along, her movements awkward compared to her fiancee's.

"That's it." Olivia encouraged. "You're improving already!"

Tiki smiled at the compliment, but she still felt uncoordinated compared to her.

"Now, raise your arm!" Tiki lifted her arm up above her head, and Olivia spun. Her hair and clothing flared out, her graceful twirl seeming flowing and natural. The manakete could only gape as Olivia came to a stop.

"That was amazing!" Tiki exclaimed. Olivia replied with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

"It's nothing really. It's just about keeping your balance." She leaned forward and looked at the green-haired woman- her eyes had glazed over. "Tiki? Are you alright?"

The manakete snapped back to the present. "It- It's nothing. Just an old memory." There was something on the way she said 'old' that made Olivia turn and look.

"How old?" She asked softly. She didn't want to bring up painful memories of people she'd lost.

"Back in the time of Marth, the Hero-King. I was so young... So childish." Tiki smiled wistfully. "In one of the all-too-brief times of peace between battles, I saw him dancing with Shiida, and I demanded to learn. I was even more clumsy then than I am now."

Olivia fidgeted uncomfortably. "I'm... I'm sorry if I accidentally brought up any bad memories..."

Tiki smiled. "It's fine. I never want to forget anyone I've ever met. And I cherish the moments I spent with those people. Marth, Say'ri, you..." She sighed happily. "You in particular."

Olivia blushed when she said that.

"I- I don't think I'm more important than-" She stammered. Tiki interrupted her, saying: "I love you. You're the first person who really loved me back. I'll always remember you for that."

If possible, Olivia blushed a brighter red.

"Now come on. Can I have another attempt at this dance?" Tiki asked. Blush slipping away already, Olivia took up position with her, and danced.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello!**

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, pelirrojo93 for favouriting, and MusiKuro for reviewing, following and favouriting. Also, an extra special mention goes to Cormag Ravenstaff, who suggested the prompt for this chapter. I hope I did your idea justice. **

**Remember to follow, favourite, review, suggest a pairing, or give me an idea for a prompt if you like what I'm doing here!**

**Next week- more Say'ri and Amiara.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 18

"Your sister's birthday?" Emmeryn smiled. "Which one?"

Anna laughed. "It's one who lives up in Ferox. I've not seen her in a while, so this'll be a good time to catch up."

Emmeryn winced, knowing that caring for her had meant that the merchant hadn't seen many members of her family in months. Anna noticed her expression and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. What happened isn't your fault." Anna said gently. "Don't blame yourself for me being too lazy to see my sisters."

"But..." Emmeryn protested. "If it wasn't for me, you'd have been able to see your family so much more..."

"And you wouldn't have recovered." Anna countered. "And we wouldn't be married. Don't beat yourself up about it." The merchant planted a quick kiss on Emmeryn's cheek. "C'mon. We'll use my old merchant cart. It'll take maybe a day to get to Ferox. You okay with that?"

Emmeryn rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm okay with it, Anna. I'm fully recovered, and have been for a long time. You know that."

"I know..." Anna sighed. "But I had to take care of you for about a year before your memories returned, and you know what they say about old habits..."

Emmeryn sighed as well. "Oh well. Let's just get to this cart."

The cart was cramped. Inside, it resembled Anna's little shop in Ylisstol. Stacks of every imaginable kind of item filled the back- there was almost no room for the two of them at the front. Anna sat, settling into a familiar, comfortable position in a matter of seconds. Emmeryn sat on the front of the cart more awkwardly- she was not used to the bare wood that the seat was made of.

Anna had hardly lifted the reins before her two faithful horses started to head up the long road to Ferox. The merchant sighed with nostalgia. She could feel the familiar cart beneath her, hear the sounds of the horses pulling them, see the expanse of open road in front. It had been too long since she'd travelled like this.

Despite her attempts to hide it, Anna could see the former Exalt's discomfort. She leaned over.

"Stop trying to sit up straight. Especially with all these potholes. Just... Relax more."

Emmeryn relaxed, slouching against the back of the cart.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "Old habits."

Anna laughed.

The party was in full swing when Emmeryn and Anna got there. Guests were clustered around the bar, sat around tables engrossed in conversation, or wandering between tables, never staying in the same place for more than a few minutes.

And all of them, except one or two, were Annas.

Emmeryn stared in disbelief. She'd never seen so many in one place. They were all even in their trademark costume!

Emmeryn slipped her hand into her Anna's. She really didn't want to get separated.

The former Exalt tried to look around furtively, scanning the crowd of identical merchants to try and find her wife. As the masses of Annas moved slowly around the hall, she kept trying to catch a glimpse of their hands, searching for the one feature she would know her wife by- the wedding ring.

Emmeryn sighed. She knew she shouldn't have let herself get separated, but Anna had said she was going to get something to eat, and then Emm had got talking with a few of the other Annas, and... She sighed again.

One of the Annas broke away from a crowd and walked over to her, a look of concern on her face. "You alright?" She asked. "You look a bit... Lost."

Emmeryn smiled. "Just looking for my wife. I can't tell her apart from all her sisters!"

The other Anna laughed. "A lot of people are like that. Family trait, I guess." She looked at the blonde. "So... Did you say you're married to an Anna?"

Emmeryn nodded, still smiling.

"When did you get married?"

"Last summer." Emmeryn sighed, remembering that beautiful, perfect day. There were Annas at that party as well, but her wife was easy to pick out in a crowd, thanks to her dress.

"Really?" The other Anna looked interested. "That's the same as me!"

"Hmm?" Emmeryn looked at her curiously. "Who to?"

"Well..." The other Anna started. "She's this gorgeous blonde, I've known her for ages- even lived with her for a long while- and she's at this party, I know it." Anna winked suddenly. "Oh, and she used to be the Exalt of Ylisse."

Emmeryn looked confused for a second, before realisation dawned.

"Oh, Anna!" She exclaimed, as the redhead laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, but it was an opportunity too good to pass up." Anna finally said, as the laughter subsided. She leaned forwards and kissed Emmeryn, grinning widely as they pulled apart.

"Now come on." Anna offered her arm. "Join me for a dance?"

Emmeryn smiled, taking her wife's arm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello!**

**Happy Halloween! I know this isn't really a Halloween chapter, but I couldn't think of anything in time. Sorry! Don't worry though, a Christmas chapter is definitely happening later in the year. Thank you Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked what I did with your idea! **

**If you like what I'm doing here, then follow, favourite, and feel free to suggest a prompt or pairing in a review, or even tell me your thoughts!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 19

Rubbing her eyes, Say'ri sat up slowly, checking the bed for Amiara. When her hand found no-one there, she looked over at the washroom and caught a glimpse of the blonde combing her hair. Smiling, she lifted herself from the bed and stood. As soon as she did so, a lance of pain shot up her left leg and she almost fell. As she sat back down on the bed, she reached a hand down to find what was causing the pain. Another jab of hot pain flared up her limb when her fingers brushed against the side of her calf.

She gritted her teeth. Why did that old wound have to start hurting again now? Noticing that Amiara was done in the washroom, she hurriedly stood up. Forcing herself not to notice the pain, she turned to the blonde.

"Morning, dear." She smiled.

"Morning." Amiara gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Are you alright? You look a little pale..."

"I am fine." Say'ri reassured. "It is nothing."

The former tactician looked suspicious, but let it slide.

Amiara quickly made breakfast for the two of them- a few slices of toast, some bacon, and a couple of eggs. Say'ri savoured every mouthful, hoping to distract herself from the pain.

"Delicious as usual." She said between mouthfuls. The other woman blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing special..." She waved a hand dismissively.

The swordswoman smiled. "Modest as always. Nonetheless, I always enjoy your cooking. Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Well..." Amiara fidgeted with a lock of hair. "I was thinking of taking a walk around the area. I've never really visited much of Chon'sin, so I wanted to see."

"I would be happy to show you around." Say'ri nodded. "It is, after all, my homeland. I know a number of places we could visit."

Breezes gently whispered through the trees, making the leaves on each branch shift and rustle. Amiara looked everywhere, her eyes flitting between the unfamiliar wildlife to the strange plants. Seeing her so excited and interested warmed the princess' heart.

"I have not seen you so excited in too long, dear." Say'ri smiled at her fiancee. "It is wonderful to see you like this again."

"Am... Am I being too enthusiastic?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

"Not at all. I said it was wonderful, did I not?"

Say'ri was perfectly happy during the walk, and could almost ignore the pain in her leg- for the most part.

However, when a dog ran past, brushing against her calf, she could not hide her flinch. Amiara looked at her curiously- she was not known for being timid.

"Are you sure that you're OK?"

"I- I'm fine." The swordswoman excused lamely.

Her fiancee sighed. "Look... Just tell me what's wrong when we get back to the house."

"Since this morning?" Amiara asked, wringing her hands. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Say'ri hung her head, dropping the hem of her dress back over the old scar.

"You have had enough on your mind recently... I did not want to worry you further."

The former tactician sighed again. "I get that you're concerned for me, but... I love you." Say'ri always blushed when her fiancee said that. "I care about you. Tell me if something's bothering you, or on your mind, or anything."

The princess nodded slightly.

"Now come on. Let's get you to town and get something for that old wound."

Say'ri took her hand gratefully, and wrapped that arm around Amiara's shoulders as they left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello!**

**Sorry this chapter is a day late- going back to college after half-term really messed with my schedule. On the plus side, this turned out almost like a late Halloween chapter, so I did one in the end. In other news, I'm planning to upload the first chapter of my new fic, Precision, later this week, so watch out for that. As always, feel free to suggest a new pairing or prompt, and remember to fave, follow, or review if you like what I'm doing here. **

**Next week- an all-new pairing suggested by a reviewer!**

Chapter 20

"I can't believe we've finally got a break!" Nah grinned, stretching her arms out as they walked. Morgan wrapped an arm around the smaller girl's shoulder, smiling as widely as she was.

"I know! This is going to be great." She pointed a distance in front of them. "I know a great little spot. Just past here."

The forest path seemed to stretch on forever, an endless winding dirt track, walled on both sides by thick forest in every shade of green, made uneven by roots. An orange sun hung low in the sky, and the cosy light it gave off cheered Nah to no end. It had been too long since she'd last relaxed like this.

Eventually, they found a clearing. An almost-fallen tree at one side was perfect to lean against, the angle its trunk made with the ground incredibly comfortable. Morgan sat on the soft grass, leaning against it. The manakete curled up beside her, head resting on the other girl's chest. Smiling, the tactician raised a hand and ran it through Nah's hair.

Both of them simply sat, relishing the comfort and serenity of the moment. As the rhythm of Morgan's breathing continued, Nah felt her eyes start to close. She tried to stay awake, fighting to keep her eyelids open, but, inevitably, she fell asleep.

"Nah..." A voice, very close to her ear, woke the manakete slowly. "Nah!" She slowly sat up, rubbing her tired eyes groggily. Looking up, she flinched. The sky was a soft purple, dotted with the first few stars to poke out of the blackness.

"It's dark!" She looked panicked. "Oh no, how late is it? What's everyone going to be thinking!?"

"I tried to wake you up." Morgan protested. "You're actually a pretty deep sleeper. C'mon. We need to get back to camp."

Nah shivered. It had nothing to do with the cold- she had Morgan's coat wrapped around her shoulders. Whenever she looked at the trees, seeing their trunks fade as they got further away, seeing the awful pitch darkness on both sides of her, it was hard not to imagine something waiting, watching...

She quickened her pace, keeping up with Morgan as well as she could. The coat was much too long for her, and her boots kept catching on the hem.

"M-Morgan?" She managed. The tactician turned to face her. "Could you slow down, please? I can't keep up."

"Sorry." Morgan slowed to walk next to Nah. "Better?"

Nah nodded gratefully. Still casting occasional furtive glances at the forest around them, she stuck close to her girlfriend as they walked.

Something moved in the darkness. Nah almost ran into Morgan in fright.

"It's fine." She soothed. "It was just an animal. Don't worry."

They continued on, Nah stumbling on both the robe and the roots that jabbed out of the ground, cruelly hooking around her ankles. Eventually, she tripped, a root grasping her foot and wrenching her of her feet. She started to pick herself up off the ground.

"Nah? Are you alright?"

Morgan's voice came out of the dark. All she could see of the young tactician was a silhouette, but it was a comforting presence. A warm hand gently enfolded Nah's wrist, and Morgan helped her to her feet.

Nah kept holding Morgan's hand as they walked. It was comforting to feel that warmth.

"There!" Morgan pointed towards a light at the end of the path. "The camp."

The small manakete breathed a long sigh of relief. She wanted to get out of this dark, horrible forest- even if it meant getting on Chrom's bad side yet again. As the camp grew larger and larger in front of them, Nah quickened her pace more and more.

The two of them stopped when they eventually burst out of the forest, Morgan almost sprinting to keep up with Nah. Nah breathed another long, relieved sigh to finally be out of there.

"You okay?" Morgan turned. "You looked pretty nervous in there."

Nah shook her head. "I- I wasn't scared. Not at all."

Laughing, the tactician kissed Nah. "C'mon then. Let's see how scary Chrom is this time."

Grimacing in preparation for a scolding from the Exalt, they headed into camp.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello!**

**As promised, an all-new pairing! Thanks to kingleomon13 for suggesting this pairing- I hope you like the chapter. Special thanks to Red Equals 3x Faster for a follow, Hellion Prime for following, kingleomon13 for reviewing, Erebus13 for following and favouriting, and AnimeFreakLover54 for following. For those of you waiting for my other fic, Precision, rest assured that Chapter 1 will be uploaded tomorrow.**

**As always, favourite, follow or review if you like what I'm doing here, and feel free to suggest a new pairing or chapter prompt.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Stumbling and slipping, Severa fought hard for every step up the treacherous, muddy slope. As she gasped for breath, resting on one of the few level spots on the mountain, she turned. A few feet down the slope, Kjelle was assaulting the Risen with as much fire and dexterity as if she was fully rested. Severa shook her head. She had no idea how the knight could climb almost all the way up Origin Peak, fighting back Risen all the way, in heavy plate mail.

Finally, her breath returned. She turned and started to make her way up the slope again. The peak was close- she could see it! Her elation was shocked into silence by a cry from behind her. Drawing her sword, she turned, seeing Kjelle down, a wound on her leg bleeding into the mud. Despite the fact she couldn't move, the knight still fought, her lance lashing out at the Risen.

Severa dropped down a ledge, coming face to face with the Risen for the thousandth time. She slashed and chopped, forcing the things back. Eventually, she saw her opening. Her leg swept forwards, smashing into the knee of one of them. She heard a crack, and it fell, crashing into others and sending them all slipping down the mountain. It had only bought them a few minutes, but it was all she needed.

She leaned down, wrapping her arm around Kjelle's shoulders and hauling her to her feet.

"Don't!" The blonde warned. "I'm hit. I'll slow you down."

"Not happening." Severa spoke through gritted teeth.

"But I-"

"Not happening! Now," She ordered. "Lean on me."

The two of them forced their way to the top, every step a trial. Many times, they slid and fell, only for Severa to shove herself to her feet, yanking Kjelle up with her.

After what felt like forever, they felt level ground under their feet. The peak. They could see the others- Cynthia, Brady, Gerome- all stood in front of a light, a circle of rippling azure that almost seemed like an eye. The pair staggered towards it.

As they arrived, the others were already passing through, one by one. Lucina turned at their approach.

"You look like you've been through hell." She remarked, eyebrows raised. "Even Owain didn't look that messed up."

"You're not looking much better." Severa shot back, but there was no real malice. She was too exhausted. "So... Is this it?" She asked, nodding towards the light. "The portal?"

Lucina nodded. "See you all on the other side." Placing her mask on her face and taking a deep breath, she stepped through and vanished. Severa and Kjelle were alone.

"Kjelle..." The dark-haired girl turned, still holding the other. "Are you... Are you going to be alright?"

"You don't need to worry about me." The knight soothed. "I'm strong. I can fight if I need to."

"It's just... That wound..."

"I'll be fine. If we get separated, I'll just use my spear as a crutch. Whatever happens, we're both going to be fine." Kjelle wrapped the smaller mercenary in her arms and held her tight. Severa relaxed, the warmth of her girlfriend's arms comforting her for the umpteenth time.

"Come on." Finally, Severa spoke. "We have to go."

"Hold on to me."

"Wait!" Kjelle looked, surprised at the sudden sound. Severa kissed her, pushing her lips onto the taller girl's. She held her there for a while, savouring every second. "Now..." The dark-haired mercenary whispered, slightly breathlessly. "Let's go."

Still leaning on each other for support, they entered the portal.

Blue filled Severa's vision. Everything fractured and swirled. Distorted. Things flashed past her eyes. Kjelle's face. A sword. The Risen. A village. The only constant, the only thing she was sure of, was the warm arm around her shoulders, the cold yet comforting armour under her hand.

She felt something pulling her. She tried to grip onto Kjelle, but her hands couldn't. She knew that the other girl was trying to hold on to her, but she was already out of her reach, spinning off into some other part of the void...

Thump.

Suddenly, there was ground underneath her. Everything came back into sharp focus. Frantically, she searched for Kjelle, for anyone she knew, and saw no-one. No matter how hard she searched, she could see not one person. There was only a village in the distance.

Sighing, she headed for it, one thing on her mind. To find Kjelle as soon as possible.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

**First of all- go and check out Precision, my other fic. The first and second chapters are up, so have a read! That's the last time I'll plug that, I promise. In other news, as it's getting close to December, I've decided to start the voting for the Christmas special chapter! Just PM me or review with what pairing you think should get the Christmas chapter- only one vote per person, by the way. And it has to be a pairing that's already appeared. Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for a review, kingleomon13 for reviewing, and Zhreal for following. Next chapter- some more Olivia and Tiki!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 22

Cynthia smiled widely, happy to see a familiar face. Severa offered a half-hearted grin in return, but her mind was elsewhere. Every time Chrom or anyone mentioned that they'd found a new recruit, she'd been hoping and hoping that it would be Kjelle. Even now, months after they'd arrived in the past, there was no sign of her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" The pegasus rider yelled, cutting off her train of thought. "I've not seen any of the others yet- except Lucina. What about you?"

Slowly, Severa's smile became more genuine. She usually wouldn't talk to someone this energetic and sunny, but Cynthia was different. Their mothers were strong friends, and often together in the pegasus squad. As a result, they'd known each other for almost their entire lives.

"There's a few- Owain and Brady showed up last week, and Noire a few weeks before that. Other than them..." Severa paused, trying to remember. "Oh! Of course. We found Laurent a little while after Noire."

Cynthia's grin widened each time one of their friends were mentioned.

"Wait..." Her expression turned thoughtful. "What about Kjelle?"

Severa grimaced. "No... No news of her yet."

The pegasus rider's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. Then, slowly, her usual cheery demeanour returned. "But... I'm sure she's out there! She has to be!"

"Thanks, Cynthia. Thanks." Severa hugged her dear friend.

Lay in her bunk, Severa worried. Without anyone to speak to, her thoughts had ran around and around in her mind, panicking about what might have happened to Kjelle. Despite trying to stop herself, her treacherous thoughts still wondered if something had happened.

She even wondered- briefly, horribly- if Kjelle had been sent back further, like Laurent. How could she face up to her, now five years older?

Tossing and turning in her tent, she barely slept. Eventually, having decided that lying in bed worrying would do nothing, she wandered out of her tent and headed to the edge of camp.

She found a large, flat boulder and sat, staring at the sky.

"Severa?" A familiar voice came. "Are you alright?" Cordelia sat down next to her, gesturing to someone else to carry on patrol without her.

"I... I just..." Severa started hopelessly. "I'm worried. About... Someone I know."

"One of your friends from Lucina's future?" Her mother asked. "Are they at the camp? Because-"

"No... They're not at the camp. I... I haven't seen her since we came back from the future and I'm so worried!" She yelled, all her emotion bursting out of her. To her surprise, there were tears in her eyes. Cordelia wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and held her close.

"She must mean a lot to you." She whispered. "Close friends?"

Severa looked at her mother, debating whether to tell her or not. Eventually, she decided to wait. She'd tell her about that when Kjelle returned. Even though the words were lined up, she didn't want to tell her about what Kjelle really meant to her until she was here.

"Yes." She finally whispered. "Close friends."

"Look... Severa... Dear..." Cordelia shifted uncomfortably. "I know you... You don't usually want me around- and I understand, but I do want to see you occasionally- but... I'm always here for you. Your father, too."

Severa smiled. "I'll keep it in mind."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!**

**I'm trying something kind of different in this chapter, so let me know whether you want to see more stuff like this or not. While you're reviewing, vote for the Christmas special chapter- all you need to do is tell me which pairing in this fic you want me to write a Christmas chapter about in December. Only one vote per person!**

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, kingleomon13 for reviewing, and Devildomvoyeur for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 23

"Going somewhere?" Olivia asked, smiling. She loved it when Tiki showed her round Valm. The scenery was always stunning, and the manakete always took such joy in wandering through towns and villages.

"I was thinking that we could visit Say'ri. I've not seen her since Grima..."

"Oh yeah..." Olivia thought for a moment. "Doesn't she live with her fiancee?"

"Mm-hmm. That's one of the reasons I wanted to visit, really. She's been really down since the end of thw war." Tiki replied, starting to head down the steps towards the base of the tree. Olivia followed, smiling at the prospect of seeing a dear friend again.

Smiling slightly, Say'ri opened the door. Tiki and Olivia walked in, admiring the tiny, cosy wooden hut.

"It really is lovely to see you again!" Olivia hugged the swordswoman, who responded with a stiff embrace.

"I know. I am happy to see you. Come, sit." She led the two of them into the front room, and gestured to a couch that ran the length of the room. Sat at one end of the couch, her blonde hair dishevelled, was the former tactician of the Shepherds- Amiara.

She smiled weakly, and even returned Olivia's enthusiastic hug, but still seemed detached somehow.

"How've you been feeling?" Tiki asked, as gently as she could.

The former tactician sighed. "Most of the Shepherds have cut ties with me completely, so I was... Depressed... For a while." She scowled as she recalled the unpleasant memory of the few days she had spent in abject misery. "But... I've been feeling a lot better lately. Especially with Say'ri around."

"It's good to know you're feeling better." Olivia smiled widely. Usually, she wouldn't be so enthusiastic, but she and Amiara had been close for almost as long as she'd been in the Shepherds. "I was so worried."

"Tea?" Say'ri entered, a tray of steaming hot tea in her hands. She set it down on a low table, and offered everyone a cup. Gratefully, the blonde woman took the tiny cup and inhaled the aroma of the spiced tea. It was wonderful.

The swordmistress took a seat next to her fiancee, almost unconsciously wrapping one arm around her. Tiki had known her for years during Walhart's attempt and conquering the world, but only saw her truly relax with Amiara. She adored her.

"Oh! Of course." Olivia looked thoughtful. "Did you two get engaged? Rings and everything?"

Shyly, Amiara held out her hand. A delicate circle of silver wove around her finger, tiny gemstones catching the light and sparkling.

Say'ri showed a similar ring on her own hand.

"Wonderful..." Tiki breathed.

"What about you two?" The blonde teased, her old smile returning briefly. Olivia blushed.

"Um... No. Not yet." She managed.

They laughed at her discomfort, and talked until the sun vanished below the horizon.

The two of them said their goodbyes as the first few starts started to appear in the night sky. As they vanished into the distance, Say'ri turned to Amiara. She did seem happier. Maybe inviting Tiki and Olivia again would be a good idea.

"Not yet, eh?" The manakete teased. Laughing at the dancer's blush, she threw her arms around her. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

**Sorry about the late upload, I was in a crazy rush trying to finish off the third chapter of Precision- which was already late. Late chapters all round this week. Ugh. On a lighter note, remember to vote for your favourite pairing in a review to get them the Christmas special chapter!**

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing and voting, Kingleomon13 for reviewing, NinjaGogeta for following, and Psykotic101 for following and favouriting.**

**Next week- an all-new pairing!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

Sylvia sat with a thud, her face still flushed. Looking over at Flavia as she entered the tent, she saw that the khan was also smiling widely. The Shepherds' reactions had been better than she'd ever hoped.

"Remind me again." The tall blonde said as she sat down next to the tactician, "why we didn't tell the Shepherds sooner?"

"Oh, I don't know." Sylvia shrugged. "I was afraid they'd be... More shocked to find out that we were..."

"Engaged?" Flavia finished for her. "I understand what you mean."

"But everyone was so happy!" The tactician kissed her fiancee on the cheek impulsively. "That was wonderful."

The khan smiled contentedly, already feeling a lot more relaxed. The last few weeks had been fairly stressful, Sylvia hiding their relationship for fear of how some of the Shepherds might react, but the reality was much better than either of them had thought. All of their friends seemed overjoyed, and even those Shepherds they didn't know as much offered congratulations.

"There's just one last thing..."

Chrom sat at a makeshift desk, signing off reports. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd preferred it when the Shepherds were just a small band of fighters. With only a few, he'd know everyone- their fighting style, their attitude, their weaponry. After the war with Valm started, he was suddenly in charge of thousands and thousands of strangers. He could feel the weight of the army on his back. Sighing, he shoved the last report onto a pile and sat back.

"Chrom?"

He looked over and saw Sylvia, his tactician, entering the tent. Gesturing for her to come in, the Exalt sat up in his seat.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you now, so it isn't a surprise later. I'm-"

"I know about your fiancee, if that's what this is about." Chrom cut in, bemused. "I heard you when the two of you practically yelled it to the Shepherds."

"I know, I know. This is something else." Sylvia reassured. "After the war, I'm going to move to Regna Ferox and live there. I know you wanted me to stay on as your personal tactician," she stopped the Exalt before he could respond, "but Flavia's going to have to go back to Ferox after the war, so I can't really stay half a continent away from my fiancee, can I?"

Chrom shrugged helplessly. "What can I say? I can hardly argue against you living with your fiancee. I suppose I'll just find myself a new tactical advisor after the war."

Smiling, Sylvia left. Again, the blue-haired man sat back in his chair, exhausted from the day's working.

"But..." He said to empty air. "Where on earth am I supposed to find a tactician like her...?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello!**

**As promised last week, an all-new pairing! Tell me your thoughts in a review, as always. Just a reminder: Christmas is getting pretty close (yay!), so be sure to cast your votes for which pairing should get a Christmas special chapter. Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, Kingleomon13 for reviewing, and Toxicbat for favouriting, following and reviewing. **

**Remember to suggest a new pairing or prompt if you've got a good idea!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 25

Lucina flopped down, exhausted. Even though she was used to fighting Risen, the last group of them had seemed a lot tougher than usual. They'd been attacking almost non-stop for these past few days, as they got closer and closer to Origin Peak- to Grima.

She could barely move her sword arm, and her shoulder hurt every time she moved. Even her legs were stiff and aching. She tried to relax on the bunk, but a throbbing pain in her shoulder refused to let her. She shifted restlessly, trying to somehow get comfortable.

"You look like hell." A soothing voice came. "Sure you're alright?"

Lucina winced as she sat up, the sharp pain in her arm returning abruptly.

"There's so many Risen now. I... I don't know if I can..."

Cordelia sat next to her on the bed.

"You don't have to be in every battle, you know." She reassured. "You can take shifts like the rest of us."

The future Exalt leaned over, resting her head on the pegasus knight's shoulder, taking the pressure off her own.

"I know." Lucina murmured. "But... I feel guilty when everyone else is fighting and I'm not. I can fight. I have to."

Cordelia stared at her.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" She asked, concerned. Moving her head to face her, she noticed the bags under the princess' eyes.

"Lucy?" She repeated gently.

"Uh... Three hours? Maybe four?"

Gently, the redhead grasped her shoulders and lowered Lucina to the bed.

"I'll be fine." She protested blearily. "The others need me in the next fight..."

"Shh." Cordelia silenced her by pressing her lips to the princess'. "Get some rest." She said, when they separated.

Cordelia left the snoring girl in her tent, and set off for the armory. It was her shift in only a few minutes.

Lucina sat up, rubbing her eyes. It was dark already- she could hardly see a thing. She didn't want to admit it, but she had felt like collapsing from exhaustion for some time now.

For the first time in weeks, she felt ready to fight the Risen. She felt alert. She felt awake. Standing up and stretching, she gave Falchion a few experimental swings. It felt lighter and faster than ever.

Cordelia sluggishly stepped into the tent, a bandage around her leg.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked, worried. "What happened to your leg?"

"Oh, this?" The redhead waved dismissively. "It's nothing. Lissa already healed me. What about you?"

The future Exalt smiled.

"Better than ever. I've not slept that well in weeks."

"See?" Cordelia started to lie on the bed. "You can't be everywhere. Even you have to take a break sometimes."

Lucina lay next to her. "I know. I just... Felt like I needed to be out there, saving people."

"All the Shepherds are great fighters. They have to be." The pegasus knight reassured her. "You just need to have faith in them."

Cordelia kissed Lucina again, and slowly fell asleep. The princess shifted closer to her warm body and tried to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello!**

**This is the last chapter before the Christmas one, so be sure to get your votes in now for the pairings. Sorry this chapter's a bit late, but I've been really busy lately, and that's not likely to change any time soon, so the next few chapters might be late. I'm going to do my best to get the Christmas chapter up for this Sunday, so vote before then, but some chapters may be a little late for a few weeks.**

**Special thanks to Cerealpuff for favouriting, Kingleomon13 for reviewing, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and Qamilla for following and favouriting.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 26

Lucina sank to her knees. She could barely believe it. It almost seemed to good to be true.

Grima was dead.

She'd been waiting for this for so long... It felt unreal. For a few moments, she even wondered if it was real. She dismissed that thought quickly. If this was all a dream, a fantasy, that would be too much to bear.

Cordelia sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Lucy..." She whispered. "It's finally over..."

The future Exalt returned the warm embrace, unsure if the tears she could feel were her own or Cordelia's.

"C'mon, dear." The redhead extended a hand. "The others are already celebrating. You coming?"

Uncertainly, the princess took her hand. As she was lifted to her feet, the pegasus knight gave her an odd look.

"Are you alright?" She asked, gently laying a hand on Lucina's cheek. The blue-haired woman took a shaking breath. Cordelia stepped closer to her, winding her other arm around her waist protectively. "Is something wrong?"

"I- It's..." The look in her eyes had changed. The pegasus knight had never seen her look like this. Vulnerable. "I... I don't know what to do now. Grima's dead. I've never... Never thought, or planned, what would happen from here. I feel like... I've got no purpose." The princess exhaled, a shuddering sigh that was mixed with sobs.

Cordelia moved her hand up from her lover's face, gently twining her fingers in that beautiful azure hair.

"All the Shepherds feel like that." She reassured the crying girl, her voice soothing. "When Gangrel was defeated and there was no more war, most of us had no idea what to do with ourselves- especially the single ones."

"Y- You don't..." Lucina sniffed. "With Grima gone, I feel like I have no business here. This- This isn't even my timeline. I... I almost feel like I shouldn't exist here..."

"Oh, Lucy..." Cordelia wrapped both arms around her and held the future Exalt close. "Don't ever think like that. I... I love you. I need you. So please... Don't say that you don't belong."

Lucina looked up into her lover's eyes, still brushing tears from her own. "Y- You really mean that?"

The redhead almost laughed. "Of course I mean it! I adore you. I want you to stay with me."

Smiling at last, the princess buried her head in Cordelia's shoulder.

"I love you too." She said, muffled. "And I want to stay with you, but... What if I have to return to my own time? What if I can't stay here?"

"I promise, I will do everything I can to stop that from happening." Cordelia vowed. "I'm going to do whatever I can to stay with you. If you have to go back to your own time... I'll come with you."

Lucina stared at her in horror. Flashbacks of the disastrous future she came from whipped through her mind. Could she really expose the woman she loved to that despair?

"N... No..." She managed to stutter. "I hope you never have to face that future."

Cordelia kissed her, holding their lips pressed against each other's for as long as she could. The future Exalt finally relaxed in her arms, slowly letting go of all her worries.

"I know." The redhead whispered. "I don't want to. So... Stay with me."

"I will." Lucina replied softly. "Always."

"Now..." The pegasus knight said eventually, not wanting to break the comfortable, affectionate silence. "Shall we go?"

Lucina took her hand. "Sure. I can't wait."


	27. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas!**

**As not many people voted for the Christmas chapter, the votes ended up as an even split, so I chose one pairing at random. I hope you had a great Christmas, and that you enjoy this chapter! See you all in the New Year! Special thanks to Kingleomon13 for reviewing, DragonkynNatKiasu for following, and Inari Suzuki of the Kitsune for favouriting. **

**Remember to suggest a new pairing or prompt for a chapter if you've got a great idea.**

**Onwards... To 2016!**

Chapter 27

Anna ran a hand through her scarlet hair. It wasn't like her to be nervous, but it would be strange if she wasn't.

"So..." One of her sisters started. "A ring, right?" She turned and began searching her shelves. "Don't worry." she continued. "Only the best for a sister of mine."

"Thanks, sis." Anna smiled. While it felt odd being the customer in one of her own sisters' stores, she knew she'd be getting top service.

Eventually, a selection of rings gathered on the counter.

"There you go." Her sister gestured. "The best I have."

She looked at the rings. Before she could even check the rest of them, she knew which one was perfect. It was a delicate, twisting trail of gold and silver, tiny gemstones of every colour sparkling along it.

Anna picked it up almost reverentially.

"It's beautiful..." She breathed. "How much?"

The merchant behind the counter laughed. "For a sister? Nothing. But you've gotta tell me... Who's the lucky guy?"

As she closed the ring's box and pocketed it, Anna almost laughed herself.

"Not a guy. It's Emmeryn." As her sister's eyes widened, she added: "Yes, that Emmeryn. I promise I'll explain."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Deal."

Emm awoke slowly, pulling the duvet closer around herself against the cold. She felt arms wrap around her, further warding off the chill.

"Cold?" She heard Anna's voice by her ear and smiled. Slowly, softly, she rested her head on the other woman's chest. Before she could say anything, she felt warm lips on her own.

"Morning, my love." The former Exalt whispered as they seperated. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Her lover replied warmly. They'd been a real couple for a long while now, but Emmeryn still felt like they'd been together a lot longer. The memories of the merchant's kindness as she recovered were some she treasured. Even on the bad days, when she could barely think straight, Anna was always there, right by her side.

Holding each others' hands, the pair of them headed into their front room. Anna sighed happily when she opened the curtains and saw the landscape blanketed in snow. She knew Emm loved snow, and wanted today of all days to be perfect.

The tree was amazing- the greenest pine that the merchant could buy, wreathed in decorations of every colour. She knelt next to the former Exalt, planting a kiss on her cheek as the blonde reached for a present.

Both of them eagerly tore into the presents they had received, the gifts that almost all the Shepherds had been dropping off at their house for days now. Anna would usually have tallied up how much each item was worth, but ever since she'd been living with Emmeryn, she saw gifts differently. Now she just felt happy that good friends cared about her enough to give her wonderful gifts.

Eventually, the last present was torn open. After she had smiled about it, Emm turned to the redhead.

"Wait... Did I get one from you...?" She tilted her head, confused. Anna took a deep breath, steadying her nerves for the hundredth time.

"It's because..." She started. "Mine's special. I wanted to save it till last. Wait here."

She left, a bemused Emmeryn watching her. Slowly, she entered the bedroom and opened the drawer. There, shining like a gem, was the box, wrapped in bright paper. The merchant took it in her hand, feeling its weight. She closed her eyes and smiled. Suddenly, her nervousness disappeared. This was it.

Anna re-entered, smiling. She sat next to her lover, handing her the tiny box. Still a little puzzled, Emmeryn slowly pulled the wrapping paper apart. Her eyes widened as she saw the box, and her jaw dropped as she opened it.

"Anna... Is this... Are you...?"

The redhead shifted onto one knee, wrapping one of her hands around Emm's.

"Yes." She breathed. "It is. I.. I love you. You're the kindest, most beautiful person in the world. You've even made me care less about money- I'd happily trade every gold coin I have for a long, long life with you. Emm... Will you marry me?"

For one long moment, she couldn't speak. There were tears in her eyes. Then, suddenly, the former Exalt flung her arms around the other woman's shoulders, holding her as tightly as she could.

"Yes! Yes, of course!" She almost yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

Anna returned the embrace, still stunned that she said yes. Gently, she brushed the tears from her new fiancee's eyes.

"D-Don't cry... Please." The redhead soothed.

"Sorry, but I... I'm just so happy... I love you so much..." Emmeryn smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed her, both of them holding their lips together for as long as possible.

"Well..." Emm said, when they finally seperated. "You really did save the best present for last."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello!**

**Happy New Year, guys! I'm hoping that this fic can keep going for another year, and I hope you guys will stick with it. I'm definitely going to try and keep putting good chapters out for you, and maybe try some different things out. Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, Kingleomon13 for reviewing, and .7 for favouriting.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 28

Amiara relaxed, lying back on the blanket spread on the ground. Her blonde hair fanned out around her head, seeming almost black in the dark of the night.

Say'ri turned to her. "Are you comfortable, my love?"

The former tactician turned and gave her a grin.

"Of course. It's wonderful up here. But..." She looked puzzled. "Why are we up here?"

"To celebrate the New Year, of course." The dark-haired woman replied matter-of-factly.

"I know that. It's just..." Amiara sighed. "Why are we on a hill out here?" She gestured around them, to the silhouetted countryside on all sides, to the solitary hill Say'ri had brought them to.

"Wait and see." For the first time that the blonde could remember, her fiancee had an amused- even mischevious- look on her face.

Amiara moved closer to her, shifting up onto her knees.

"What's that look about?" She asked. When she saw the swordswoman looking innocent, she moved closer. "Is there some surprise that you're not telling me about?"

Say'ri smiled again. "As I said: wait and see."

Suddenly, a wailing sound in the distance made both women's heads snap round. A tiny point of light shot up from the village below them, a loud whistling from it echoing around the countryside. After a few moments of silence as the noise died away, there was a sharp burst of light in the air. The bang as it exploded seemed deafening, and tiny fragments of light spiralled away.

Amiara stared. "What... What on earth was that!?"

Say'ri laughed. "Fireworks. They're my surprise. Do... Do you like them?"

More shot up, causing a shower of stars in every colour to flare across the sky.

"I love them!" The blonde yelled, throwing her arms around her fiancee. "They're beautiful..."

"I'm glad you like them." Smiling, Say'ri returned the embrace. "We always have them at New Year."

Again, Amiara sighed happily. She was almost glad that the year was over. It had not been pleasant. Yet again, painful memories of what had happened after the battle with Grima surfaced.

Noticing her expression, her fiancee laced her fingers through the blonde's.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah. It's just... I'm happy that we're here." Amiara started to fiddle with a lock of her hair. "I feel like I can put the entire situation with Grima, and the Shepherds, behind me."

"A new year is always a good time for a fresh start, if that's what you mean." Say'ri smiled at the woman in her arms. "Grima... He's in the past now. Let's... Let's think about our future."

"Our future... I like the sound of that."

As another barrage of fireworks painted the sky with light, Amiara smiled. For the first time in a long time, she could forget about what had happened with Grima.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello!**

**As it's 2016, I've decided to try something a little new with the fic, so I'm going to try and do a kind of mini-storyline that'll last a few chapters. This isn't permanently becoming a story fic, this'll just be a thing I do every once in a while to make a change from one-shots if you guys like it. Tell me your thoughts! **

**Special thanks to NerdLord2nd for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 29

Mount Prism's peak was calm at last, free of Risen and goddesses, with the bustle of the Shepherds' camp the only sign of movement. Sylvia stood a distance away, staring out from the mountain. From here, almost all of Ylisse was visible. Despite the incredible scenery, her mind was elsewhere.

Chrom had the Exalted Falchion. The battle with Grima was close. Very close. For the first time, she confronted the reality that she might have to sacrifice herself. Before, it had always seemed so far away, but now... She felt as if she had no choice. If she didn't end the Fell Dragon for good, the people of the future would be doomed to fight the same battle again and again.

"Are you alright? People at the camp are starting to worry about you."

Turning, Sylvia came face-to-face with Flavia. Smiling sadly, the tactician wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"It's just..." She sighed helplessly.

"Grima?" The khan guessed. "Oh... You're thinking of sacrificing yourself, aren't you...?"

Seeing her lover's desolate expression, the tactician almost wept.

"I- I have to! If I don't... Grima will just keep coming back, again and again. I couldn't live with that guilt on my shoulders." Sylvia trembled in the other woman's arms. "And... And didn't Naga say something about coming back?"

"She said you _might_!" Flavia argued. Seeing the white-haired tactician's expression, she calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just... We haven't had much time together. I want to take you back to Regna Ferox with me, show you around the palace properly, maybe... Maybe even live there with you."

Sylvia stared. Eventually, she flung herself into the khan's arms, burying her face in Flavia's shoulder, sobbing.

"I... I..." She started, but couldn't find the words.

The khan's muscled arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders, holding her close.

"I know. I understand about duty." Flavia reassured softly. "I know that you have to do this. I'm not going to try and stop you."

"Y- You're not...?" Sylvia looked up at her tearfully. She had expected the khan to try and stop her, to argue, anything. This almost sounded like she approved.

"Of course not." The blonde smiled sadly. "This is what you want to do. I can't stop you being a hero, can I?"

"Thank you so much..."

Sylvia collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Once the Shepherds had learned of the fact that she had decided to sacrifice herself, there was no end of sympathy and support. A few of her close friends had even thrown a party in one of their tents, though the undoubted highlight of the night was when Tiki assured her that she could return, though it may take a while.

Flavia sat on the edge of the bed. Now that the two of them were alone, everything seemed very quiet. The blonde stared into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. Sylvia had never seen her like this.

"...You alright?" The tactician sat up, lacing her fingers through the khan's.

"Hmm?" Flavia turned her head to face her. She sighed. "Yes... Fine. Today was wonderful. I'm so happy to know you're coming back to me after all this. That's all I want."

As the two of them wrapped their arms around each other once again, Sylvia whispered gently:

"Will you... Wait for me?"

Holding her close, Flavia smiled through tears. "Of course. As long as it takes."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello!**

**Just so you guys know, I'm making it a priority this year to make sure I reply to reviews, so if you've got a question or anything, make sure you ask! Like last chapter, make sure you let me know your thoughts on the mini-story arc that I'm doing in a review. Special thanks to vanishingdragon7 for following.**

Chapter 30

Finally. The day had come. Validar and Aversa had fallen. The only obstacle left was Grima.

In the last few hours before the battle, the camp had descended into eerie silence. Knowing that this would be the greatest battle of their lives, many of the Shepherds decided to spend time with their loved ones.

Sylvia and Flavia were together in their tent. Since their conversation on Origin Peak, the khan hadn't shown any resentment or dislike of any kind towards the tactician's decision. In fact, she'd grown more supportive by the day, even in the face of some Shepherds' tearful pleas for her to reconsider.

For the longest time, they sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Sylvia broke the silence.

"Flavia..." She started, but trailed off. Taking a deep breath, she started again. "Flavia. I... I know I'm coming back after this, but... I'll be gone for a long while."

"I know." The blonde replied, resting her hand on the tactician's shoulder. "I told you I'd wait, didn't I?"

"I-It's not that." Sylvia replied, blushing. "It's just... If this is the last time I'm going to see you for a while..." She trailed off again.

Flavia smiled suddenly, seeing what the white-haired woman was thinking. She gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close, and pressed her lips to Sylvia's.

After a few seconds, they heard the tent flap open.

"Uhm... Should I come back later, or something...?" A familiar voice asked, sounding uncomfortable. "I mean, if you're busy..."

Laughing, Flavia pulled away from her lover. She turned towards Morgan, stood in the entrance to the tent. Neither of the women knew how on earth they had a child, but they still accepted the girl and loved her like a daughter.

"Of course not, Morgan." Sylvia assured. "Didn't I tell you? We'll always have time for you. Especially now."

Telling the Shepherds that she had decided to sacrifice herself had been hard, but telling her daughter had nearly broke her heart.

"I just..." The girl shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what to say! I... I'm gonna miss you... And... I..."

"Oh, Morgan..." Sylvia stood and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "I know. You and Flavia... I'm gonna need you two to stay strong, okay?"

Morgan nodded tearfully. "I... I promise."

"Don't worry." The khan stepped close, speaking in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I'll be here for you, you know. We'll be fine. Tiki said it would just be a year, so..." She stopped, tears forming in her eyes. "We... We'll stick together."

Crying, the three of them hugged each other close and held on for as long as they could.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello!**

**Sorry this chapter's late, but I had college and coursework and deadlines. Not fun. I'm still gonna keep trying for one chapter a week, but sometimes I don't have time to write. Also not fun. Anyway, thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 31

Despite the ranks of Shepherds stood at its peak, Mount Origin remained deathly silent. The rows of fighters could only stand and gaze in amazement and horror at the enemy they would soon face.

Hovering over the ocean, every beat of its six monstrous wings sending waves towards the shore, was Grima. Sylvia knew that her doppelganger waited for her, stood atop the creature.

-Are you ready?-

The voice of Naga reverberated around the mountain. It seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"...yes." The tactician managed to croak. Moistening her lips, she tried again. "Yes!" She yelled defiantly. In a blinding flash of light, they found themselves stood on the back of the dragon.

The monster's scales were all shades of black and purple, pitted all over with cracks and welts. Every time its wings beat, the creature's spine flexed and twisted with an awful grinding sound.

"SO... YOU DARE?"

The voice of Grima boomed out to the Shepherds, the very words stabbing the air. Suddenly, a wind blew through them, like knives where it touched their skin. Sylvia gritted her teeth. There were no wounds there, but it felt as if she had been attacked by a thousand swords. From their expressions, the others felt the same way.

Before she could even recover, darkness swallowed her. The tactician looked around desperately, but there was only a black void on all sides, stretching out forever.

"...Welcome." The voice of Grima once again offended her senses. "I'll get to the point. You can either submit to me, and I will spare your friends, or I will have to possess you through force. If that happens, I will not be so merciful."

Sylvia swallowed. It was tempting. To save everyone else... To make sure that Flavia and Morgan would survive this... It only took one little sacrifice.

Then, out of the darkness, a voice. Faint, but definitely Flavia. The tactician spun, trying desperately to find the source of the voice. Finally, she heard her lover.

"You better not be giving up!"

The white-haired woman smiled. Even now, when things were at their bleakest, she wouldn't let her give in. In one flowing, defiant movement, Sylvia drew one of the swords from her back and sliced at Grima. Her doppelganger vanished into smoke.

"This is your answer?" The cruel voice echoed from nowhere. "Very well. Force it is. But remember... _You _chose this path."

Sylvia snapped back to reality to find herself in Flavia's arms.

"Are you alright?" The khan asked, uncharacteristically tender. Smiling weakly, the tactician reached up and grasped the other woman's hand.

"Yeah. I still feel like I've been trampled by a horse, though." She replied as Flavia hauled her to her feet.

-Don't worry-

Once again, the voice of Naga seemed to come from everywhere, to Grima's obvious disgust.

-I can undo that foul dragon's curse-

Another wind swirled around the soon-to-be battlefield. This time, the Shepherds felt their invisible wounds heal, and their resolve return.

Grinning confidently, Sylvia drew the twin silver blades from her back. Settling into a familiar stance, she stared the enemy down unflinchingly. Stood by her side, Flavia pulled her own blade from its scabbard.

"You guys hold off the Grimleal!" She called to the rest of the Shepherds, eyes fixing on Grima himself. "Me and Flavia... We're heading straight for Grima."

As one, on some unspoken signal, they surged forwards.

Sylvia was deadly, her blades lethal flashes of silver. Grimleal fell all around her, unprepared for such a swift, powerful assault. Behind her, her lover cut down any that tried to approach her from behind.

Before long, Grima was in sight. Breathless, the tactician stared down the creature. It had her own features, but her face was twisted into a cruel grin, her eyes cold and merciless.

It raised one hand, a blast of dark magic searing through the air towards Sylvia. She dived to avoid the attack, before jumping to her feet. Without hesitation, she rushed towards Grima. It waited for her to approach, to commit. As the tactician began to strike, it brought up a fist of seething darkness.

Before she could even think, Flavia was diving. She threw her shield in front of the blow, but it was no use. Mere metal shattered in the face of such power, and she heard a snap that could have been her arm.

Sylvia's blade connected. As she was knocked down, Flavia smirked with satisfaction.

However, as she heard the dragon's scream of rage, she knew it wasn't over. It pelted the white-haired woman with spell after spell, each blast only the size of a pebble, but they left their mark. Sylvia couldn't attack, her arms occupied in a futile effort to defend herself.

"Hey! You!"

Grima turned towards the sound of the high-pitched, sweet voice only for a fireball to slam into its face. Clutching at its features, the dragon staggered back.

Lissa gave them the thumbs up as she ran over, a staff in one hand and a fire tome in the other. Crouching down, she started to heal Flavia.

"Thank you so much." The khan put her hand on the princess' shoulder. "You might just have saved everyone's lives."

Healed and rejuvenated, she ran to the collapsed Sylvia. Offering her a hand and a smile, she hauled the other woman to her feet.

"You ready?"

In response, the tactician once again grasped her swords. She ran at the blinded, crippled Grima and cut down with all the force she could muster.

With a cry, they both fell where they stood. An eerie silence descended on the battlefield.

"Sylvia? Sylvia!" Flavia ran over to her, cradling her torso in her arms. Her breathing already slowing, she managed a smile.

"Flavia..." Her voice was soft and quiet. "Remember... What you said... What you promised... Okay?"

"Of- Of course." The khan stammered. "I- I'll wait for you."

Sylvia smiled weakly. "Thank you." Slowly, she reached a hand to her lover's face. "I... I love you."

"I love you too."

Still smiling, the pearl-haired tactician faded into nothingness.

Flavia wept, her shoulders slumped, arms falling to her sides. Morgan ran up to her, sharing her mother's grief. The two of them held on to each other for as long as they could, trying desperately to comfort themselves and each other.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello!**

**Hope all of you are still enjoying this mini storyline- be sure to tell me your thoughts! On a side note, I've been playing a lot of the original GBA Fire Emblem lately, and I'm wondering whether to do a pairing or two from that game. If you've got any ideas, tell me! **

**As always, follow, favourite and review if you like the fic. I'm also still accepting suggestions for prompts and pairings, so send those in your review as well if you've got a good idea.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 31

Flavia sighed. It had been months since her fiancee, Sylvia, had vanished, and still no sign of her. She rode out with the search parties every single day now, desperately hoping that she might show up. She'd been so fixated on this that she hadn't even returned to Ferox, hadn't even seen home in a long time.

Once again, the team returned with nothing. Not a single hint of the beautiful tactician's return.

"You look like hell." Sully's voice came from behind her.

"Hah. Feels like it, too." Flavia managed a grin. She and Sully became close friends very quickly, as the two tough warriors bonded from their similarities. Sylvia often used to joke that she could only tell them apart if she concentrated.

"You've been going out every day now." The redhead chided. "Even a tough old fighter like you has got to sleep sometime, right?"

"You better not be calling me an old woman!" Challenged Flavia, still smiling. "I bet I could still take your head off if I tried!"

"Oh yeah?" Sully got to her feet, grinning. "Damn, bring it on!"

The khan laughed at her bravado and mock challenge. As always, her old friend helped in her own way. She still keenly felt her loss, but the joking had eased that feeling- even if it was only slightly, anything was welcome.

Waving a farewell as the redheaded cavalier set off with her own search party, Flavia set off towards the palace and her temporary lodgings.

"Anything?" Chrom asked, though even he was starting to lose hope. He'd sent out patrols every day now for six months since Grima's defeat, and still- nothing. Flavia mutely shook her head. The Exalt sighed and sat back on his throne.

"Come on, Chrom! We can't give up!" Lissa protested.

"I know, I know. I wasn't thinking of giving up." He waved at his sister in a placating gesture. "It's just... How much longer will we have to wait?"

"Tiki did say it could be anywhere from a month to two years!" The blonde argued. Flavia's eyes widened. "So we might have to wait a little longer and- Flavia, are you okay?"

The cleric rushed up to her. The khan stared into the distance, contemplating what waiting two whole years for Sylvia would be like. It already felt like a gaping wound, like some crucial part of her was missing.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She said aloud. "Honestly. Just had an idea of where we could search next." She improvised.

"Oh?" Chrom leaned forward, interested.

"Uh..." Frantically, Flavia invented some plausible-sounding idea. "Plegia? It is closer to Grima's power, so she may have been taken there, perhaps?"

"Interesting." The Exalt looked thoughtful. "You might be on to something."

Later, as the sun set, Flavia closed the curtains and prepared for some well-earned rest. Just as she was about to get into bed, a knock came from the door.

"Hey! Can I come in?" Lissa's voice called.

"Of course." The khan replied.

The blonde strode in, looking directly at her friend. She sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for the other woman to join her. As they both sat there, Flavia turned to the cleric.

"So... Why the visit?"

"You know why. We both know that you weren't thinking about searching Plegia when we were talking with Chrom earlier." Lissa stated matter-of-factly, raising her eyebrows. "What was it? C'mon, you can talk to me."

Sighing deeply, Flavia leaned back. "It's just... What Tiki said. What if... What if I have to wait two years for Sylvia to come back? I don't know if... If I can go that long without her."

The blonde princess shuffled uneasily. She'd never seen the tough warrior so vulnerable.

"Hey. C'mon. She's gonna come back." She reassured, wrapping a comforting arm around her good friend. "It won't be two years. For all we know, she could come back tomorrow. So don't worry, okay?"

A small smile spread across Flavia's lips. It wasn't much, but it was something. Already feeling a little better, she thanked Lissa and tried to get some sleep. She'd need to keep her strength up for the search party tomorrow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello!**

**...And that's it! This chapter is the last one in this small storyline. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you did, or why if you didn't, and if you want to see more in the future. Also, I may do some chapters based on FE7 in future, as well as Fates when I get to play it. **

**Special thanks goes out to Cormag Ravenstaff for suggesting some FE7 pairings.**

**Next week- some Morgan and Nah!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 33

Snow swirled in through the open door. A second later, it slammed shut, cutting off the chill breeze. The man at the desk looked up at the person who had walked into the arena. The stranger had two swords on his back, a coat pulled close around himself, and a hood pulled down, covering his face.

"And you are...?"

"An Ylissean mercenary." He replied curtly. "Here to fight for Flavia. This is Arena Ferox, is it not?"

Without giving his name, he headed for the arena.

Flavia was restless. She didn't want to be here, watching the fight. As important as it was- it decided if she would be khan for another year- she'd much rather be back in Ylisse with the others, searching for Sylvia. As such, she was unprepared, with only second-rate mercenaries to represent her.

"Don't think much of your lineup this year!" Basilio jibed. "Then again, mine ain't spectacular either."

Flavia cast a bored eye over the arena as each side's fighters entered. All of them looked the same- sloppy fighters drawn in by the promise of coin alone. Except one.

One of her men, stood apart from the others, held himself like a true warrior. She couldn't see his face from here, but he showed promise.

The battle began in predictable fashion, both sides rushing at each other, yelling and screaming and holding weapons over their heads. However, still apart from the crowd, the cloaked warrior with the concealed face drew a pair of blades and advanced quickly but cautiously, like a cat.

As the battle dissolved into messy skirmishes and scuffles, the crowd grew restless. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the cloaked man struck like a hawk, both blades flashing. Before anyone could even react, two men fell.

The remaining few turned towards him and looked as if seeing him for the first time. He raised his swords and got into a stance.

"Come on, then." He smirked. "If you dare."

Riled by the insult, all four charged at him. He deflected a spear with one sword, and cut at a mercenary with the other. Before he had even hit the ground, another found himself swiftly disarmed and cut down.

The other two advanced from both sides, planning a pincer movement. As they struck simultaneously, the warrior leapt back, throwing one sword at one of his attackers. Caught off-guard by the unorthodox tactic, the man fell.

Now with one sword, the cloaked man advanced on the final mercenary. He swung his axe, but before he could even do anything, a blade scythed through the handle of his axe and into him.

With one last glance around to ensure his opponents had fallen, the warrior sheathed his swords.

Basilio cursed. "Where'd you get _him_?"

"I have no idea." Flavia shrugged, a faraway look in her eyes. "Warrior? Yes, you. I would like to know the face of the fighter who has won me this tournament!" She called down to the arena. Everyone held their breath, anxious to discover the identity of the mysterious, skilled swordsman.

"Gladly."

He turned to face Flavia. Slowly, he pulled the hood from his face, first revealing a playful smirk, then a pair of sparkling green eyes, and then a familiar mop of white hair, tumbling down her shoulders.

Flavia couldn't believe it. Here she was, the woman she had been searching for almost a year now, just standing there.

"...Sylvia?" She managed to ask.

"You bet!" Her fiancee called from the arena. The khan turned and ran for the stairs, taking them three at a time as she sprinted for the arena. She collided with the white-haired woman, throwing her arms around her. The tactician returned the embrace, savouring the first warmth she had felt in a year.

Wordlessly, Flavia put a hand to Sylvia's face, pulling her in for a kiss, holding her for as long as she could.

"Oh, Flavia..." She sighed, not wanting to let go. "I love you. So much. I- I can't imagine what it's been like for you. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be." The khan cut in gently. "You're back now. That's all that matters. All is forgiven. Now come on. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Sylvia kissed her again. "I'd like that."


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello!**

**Sorry this chapter's so late! I had practice exams, so didn't have much time for writing. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I promise I'll get the next one up by the weeked like normal. **

**Remember to follow and favourite if you like the fic, and tell me your thoughts or a pairing or a prompt in a review!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 34

"There!" Nah called. "That looks great!" Slowly, cautiously, Morgan leaned to the side to get a better view of what the excited manakete was looking at. As the dragon slowed, she could see a clearing in the trees below them.

"Hold on!" The manakete yelled as she started to descend. Clinging to her back, Morgan leaned closer to the dragon's warm body to stay out of the furious wind as much as possible. Eventually, they came to a gentle stop.

Smiling, the blonde tactician slid off Nah's back and onto the grass. She sat on a comfortable-looking clump of grass, and gestured for the smaller girl to join her. However, she stayed as a dragon, looking around frantically.

"Nah?" Morgan stood again, worried. "Are you okay?"

"I... I can't find my dragonstone!" She wailed, still searching furiously. "I must have lost it when we landed or- or when we were in the air!" Panicking, the manakete paced around the clearing, occasional bursts of fire puffing from her mouth.

"Calm down!" The blonde gently stroked the red scales of her girlfriend's warm neck. "Calm down, okay?"

Nah stopped pacing, lowering herself onto the ground. Morgan sat with her, resting her back against the manakete's shoulders.

"We'll be able to find you a dragonstone when we're back at camp, okay?" She murmured soothingly. "For now... Let's just enjoy the time we have together."

"Good point."

Morgan felt the dragon vibrate as she spoke. Unable to restrain herself, she giggled.

"What? What is it?" Nah turned her head to the blonde, who had her hands lay across her scaly body, apparently waiting for something.

"What?" As soon as the manakete spoke, there was another quiet laugh.

"Every time you speak, I can feel it here." The blonde smiled. "Never noticed that before."

Grinning, both of them truly relaxed for the first time in a while.

Morgan awoke slowly. She sat up groggily, staring at the giant dragon in front of her.

"Whuh?" She looked around in confusion. "Did I fall asleep?"

Nah nodded. "It's kinda late. We need to be heading back soon."

"Yeah, we don't want to get yelled at by Chrom again. Let's move." As she started to climb onto the dragon's back, the manakete turned to her, moving her face closer to Morgan's. Seeing what her girlfriend was hinting at, the young tactician leaned forwards and kissed her, taking care to avoid the fangs. The scales felt rough on her lips, but Nah was very gentle, very careful not to make any sudden moves.

As she pulled away, the blonde winced.

"Are you okay?" Asked an alarmed Nah.

"I'm fine." Morgan waved dismissively. "Just caught myself on a scale." When the manakete still looked panicked, she added: "Honestly, I'm fine. Let's get moving!"

Nodding, the scarlet dragon took off into the night sky.

Silently, barely moving the tent flap, a figure slipped into the large tent. Once inside, Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't been spotted, and there was a box of dragonstones just sat there on a table. Hurriedly, she pocketed one.

As she turned to leave, she saw a silhouette in front of the tent. From the size, it could only be Frederick, the only person who would give her more of a lecture than Chrom. He seemed to turn towards the weapons tent, and the blonde took the opportunity to dive behind a row of weapons and hold her breath.

After what seemed like forever, Frederick moved on. Dragonstone in her pocket, Morgan sprinted for the outskirts of camp. She found Nah crouched just out of sight of the guards.

"Did you get one?" The manakete asked. Smiling, Morgan threw the stone to her. She caught it in her mouth, and quickly transformed in a flash of light.

Now human again, she tackled her girlfriend in a hug. The tactician returned the embrace, holding the smaller girl close.

"Now come on." She said when they finally separated. "We need to get to our tent before Chrom finds out that we're gone."

Nodding, Nah followed her into the camp.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! **

**This pairing hasn't had a chapter in a while, so I thought I'd write for them again. Enjoy! As a side note, I don't have Fates yet, but I will write for it as soon as I do. On the topic of other games, I'll be starting some FE7 pairings in a few chapters. **

**Special thanks to Alucard1995 for a favourite and a follow, and Anarken Mad Bancho King for following.**

**Next week- some Tiki and Olivia!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 35

"There! Head for that house!" Brady yelled, gesturing towards a shell of a house, the inhabitants long gone. Severa sprinted faster, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the Risen chasing them.

She barged the door open, scrambling inside. Kjelle was close behind her, followed by Noire. Finally, the cleric limped in, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it as the Risen tried to claw their way in.

"Grab a table or somethin'!" He yelled. Spurred into action, Severa hauled a table over to the door. Brady stepped out of the way as she rammed the makeshift barricade against the entrance.

Finally, a moment of safety. The tall cleric looked around.

"Anyone hurt? Anythin'?" He breathed a sigh of relief as everyone shook their head. "Still got that bag?"

Severa held up the small leather pouch that contained Sable and Vert, two of the five crucial Gemstones. She always made sure she had a tight grip on it.

"It's getting dark." Kjelle remarked suddenly. "What's the plan?" She turned to the mercenary.

"Everyone needs some rest." Severa decided. "Noire and Brady, can you take first watch? Make sure those Risen don't break in. We'll see if we can find a bed or two."

The rest of the house was as dilapidated as the outside. Everything- from the furniture to the curtains- was in a state of disrepair and neglect. Eventually, Kjelle found a bed.

"Just one?" Severa sighed.

"Problem?" The blonde knight stepped close to her and gently slipped her arms around the girl's shoulders.

"Course not." Severa replied, giving her girlfriend a quick peck. "I was thinking of Noire and Brady. They're still pretty awkward around each other."

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. Stop worrying about every little thing." Kjelle reassured. "C'mon. Let's try and get some sleep."

As the knight slowly pulled herself out of her armour, Severa searched fruitlessly for some blankets. She turned to the other girl and shrugged. The only thing on the bed already was a grey rag that was barely large enough for the mattress.

The two of them clambered in, pulling what little sheets there were around themselves. As they lay there, Kjelle reminded herself that it could be worse. In the past, their journey to retrieve the Gemstones and avoid the Risen had led them to try and sleep in forests, ditches and even beaches or riverbanks.

Severa shivered.

"Cold?"

"Freezing." She nodded. Gently, the taller knight wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. The mercenary sighed with appreciation. It was bizarre. Severa had been the unanimous leader for the entire trip, her fiery demeanour and iron will keeping the whole group going when everything seemed hopeless.

_But right now... _Kjelle mused_, _worried. _...She looks so vulnerable. _

"You okay?" She asked. "You don't look so great."

Severa looked up at her. Eventually, reluctantly, she spoke.

"It... It's just... I'm worried." She confessed. "Scared out of my mind. You... You guys chose me as the leader of this team. I'm terrified that I'll mess up. That I'll do something wrong and... And someone will get hurt... Or killed..." She trailed off. Kjelle slowly combed her fingers through the mercenary's long hair.

"We'll be fine. I promise. All of us can fight- and fight well." She said softly. "You don't need to worry."

"I know, I know, but..." Severa pressed closer to the knight. "I'm terrified. More and more Risen are showing up every day. I... I've never told anyone else this, but... They scare me."

"This isn't like you." Kjelle said eventually. "What happened to the old Severa? The one who wasn't afraid of anything? Who yelled at everyone else if they even thought of giving up?"

The mercenary smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kjelle." She yawned. "I promise I won't ever break down like that until Grima's gone. I'll stay strong, just like you want."

"Now come on. Get some rest; you look exhausted."

Still smiling, Severa closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello!**

**Yes, I know Mother's Day was last week, but this idea was too good to pass up. Also, as Flavia and Sylvia have Morgan, do you think she should have a few chapters to herself? Should I pair her up with anyone? Tell me your ideas! Special thanks to Darknight48 for following, and I hope you're all still enjoying the fic.**

**Next week- the Olivia and Tiki chapter I promised last week!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 36

Sylvia sat back, resting against the comfortable interior of the royal carriage. Flavia had an arm around her shoulder; she'd hardly let go of her since she returned.

"I can't wait to get to Ylisse." The tactician sighed. "It's been too long since I've seen anyone."

"I know." The khan murmured. "At least you're back now. At least it's all over."

"It's Morgan I feel most sorry for." Sylvia looked down. "She only knew me for a month, and then..."

"Come on, cheer up." Flavia reassured. "I'm sure she's back at the castle like everyone else, just waiting for you to come back. You'll have plenty of time together."

Morgan rode back into Ylisstol, exhausted. She'd spent an entire day scouring around Southtown again for any sign of her mother. Nothing.

"Have you found anything? Anything at all?" She asked Noire. The archer shook her head.

"S-Sorry, Morgan..."

Moodily, she slid off the horse and leaned back against the wall of the stables. Her usual optimism had deserted her. Now, more than a year after the battle with Grima, there was still no sign. She felt drained.

A hand gently pressed onto her shoulder. She looked up to see Noire stood next to her.

"What?" She asked brusquely.

"I know you're thinking of quitting." The slim girl said quietly. "But... But you can't give up! She's out there somewhere! I know it!"

Startled by the usually quiet girl's outburst, Morgan gaped at her.

"FOOL! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GIVE IN YET!"

The dejected blonde scrambled to her feet. "Yes, Noire!"

Noire looked away sheepishly. "I'm so sorry! It happened again, didn't it?"

Morgan nodded. She still wasn't entirely accustomed to Noire's 'other' personality.

"It's fine. Actually, it might have been just what I needed. Thanks."

"Uh... You're welcome?"

The door opened with a quiet creak. Morgan looked up, wondering who would be looking for her now.

"Morgan?" Sumia's voice came. "Morgan? Are you in?"

"Come on in." She called.

The pegasus knight strode in. Before she even opened her mouth, the young tactician started asking questions.

"What is it? Has someone found something? Has something happened?"

"Calm down, Morgan." Sumia soothed. She'd known Sumia for a long time, as the smiling pegasus knight would often spend time with her while Flavia and Chrom would talk about matters of state.

"It might be important, but it is a bit dull, isn't it?" Sumia had confided once. They'd become strong friends over the past year, and were always the first to tell each other anything related to the search.

"It's nothing to do with the search." The pegasus knight smiled apologetically. "Flavia's back from Ferox. I'm sure she'll want to meet you."

"Oh!" Morgan jumped up. "I'll go there right now! Where is she?"

"Just outside the gates!" Sumia called down the corridor after the sprinting tactician.

Morgan nearly ran headlong into her mother outside the castle.

"Morgan!" Flavia wrapped her arms around her daughter. "So good to see you again!"

Something was different. Her mother had her old smirk, that familiar mischevious spark.

"Come on in." She grinned, gesturing to the royal carriage, the horses leading it stood patiently. Morgan stepped in slowly, wondering what her mother was so excited about.

She stopped dead.

Sat there on one of the carriage's long, incredibly comfortable seats, a tactician with long white hair, full lips, and green eyes that sparkled.

Her mother.

For a moment, nothing was said. Then Morgan almost leapt towards her, arms outstretched. Wordlessly, Sylvia wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her as tightly as she could.

"Oh, Morgan..." She smiled widely. "I'm so sorry about the past year. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I... I..." Morgan started, brushing tears from her eyes. There was nothing to say. Her mother had come back to her. This time, for good.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello!**

**We've not actually had a new pairing in this fic for a while. Has anyone got any suggestions? Send them in a review! Keep in mind that I haven't played Fates yet, as it's not out in the UK at the moment. **

**Special thanks to Picu for following.**

**Next week- some more Cordelia and Lucina!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 37

"Well... It's just... I..." Olivia fidgeted awkwardly, her face red. She took a deep breath and looked Tiki in the eyes. "I love you."

There. She'd said it. Finally. She exhaled, visibly relaxing. All she could do now was wait and see what the ancient manakete said.

Tiki's hands flew to her mouth. She stared at the dancer, tears in her eyes. For the longest time, she didn't speak. Then, finally: "I... I'm sorry." She sounded utterly anguished. "We can't... It would never work. I'm so sorry."

With that, the manakete turned and left. Olivia stared after her, then buried her face in her hands.

Cordelia took the sobbing dancer in her arms.

"Can you... Can you tell me what happened?" She asked softly. Olivia looked at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"I- I went and told Tiki my feelings. That I l-loved her." She sniffed. "And she... She said it could never happen. I-I don't know what to do..."

The pegasus knight gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Believe me, I know that feeling." She sighed deeply. "All too well. I moved on, found someone else, and fell in love again." Seeing Olivia's dismayed expression, she grimaced. "That doesn't look like it'll be an option for you."

"There'll never be anyone else like her. Never." The dancer said with absolute conviction. "I've fallen for her, but she..."

"I know." Cordelia gave her another squeeze. "I'm sure, if you keep trying, it'll all work out. If you truly love her, she'll see that."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Tiki flopped down on her bunk, turning on her side to look away from anyone else.

"Something wrong?" She heard Say'ri ask. For a long moment, the manakete said nothing. Then: "Earlier... Olivia told me she loved me." She paused again. "I... I rejected her. I feel awful."

"Why would you refuse her companionship and love?" Say'ri asked, obviously puzzled. "I do not understand."

"I had to!" Tiki exploded. "I... I can't have a relationship with someone! Because I'll live for another few millenia, and..." She added bitterly. "And they'll die in less than a century."

Her friend rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you love her?" The swordswoman asked.

There was a long pause.

"...Yes." The manakete finally answered. "She's amazing."

Say'ri sat down next to her.

"Surely, that solves your problem." The swordswoman said. "Accept her."

"I- I can't!" Tiki protested. "I've watched too many people I care about wither away and leave me behind. I'm not doing this to myself again."

"What was it you said to me once?" Say'ri asked. "Do not let the fear of loss prevent you from ever having?"

Grudgingly, the manakete smiled.

"Fine. I see." She admitted. "I... It's just... I've never had a lover before. I'm scared of losing someone so close to me."

"Say'ri, do you know what's going on?" Before Tiki could say any more, a familiar voice came from the tent flap. Walking inside was a woman with long blonde hair, wrapped in a long coat- the army's tactician, Amiara. "Apparently, Olivia refuses to leave her tent, and no-one's seen Tiki for hours. I've just been out on patrol; what did I miss?"

Tiki looked up at her. "Me and Olivia..." She paused, wondering what to say. "She confessed her love to me, and I turned her down. I knew I would outlive her by a thousand years, so... I pushed her away."

The blonde nodded sympathetically. She sat on the other side of the ancient manakete, trying to reassure her.

"And now... I don't know whether to return her affections and endure the sorrow of outliving her, or..." Tiki looked down. "Or to reject her completely."

"I understand that you don't want to lose someone you love, but you have to love someone." Amiara placed a hand on the green-haired woman's shoulder. "Accept Olivia. Love her."

Staring up at her with tear-filled eyes, the manakete had never looked so vulnerable.

"Well..." She eventually conceded. "If two of my best friends are encouraging me, I can't say no, can I?"

"Olivia?" Tiki asked softly, slowly opening the tent flap. "Are you here?"

As she walked in, she saw the red-eyed dancer sat on her bunk.

"I... I came back to say sorry." The manakete fidgeted awkwardly. "I was wrong to push you away because I don't want to lose someone close to me. I- I'm willing to give you a chance."

She offered a sad, apologetic smile.

"Can you forgive me?"

For a long moment, Olivia said nothing. Then, finally: "Of course I can forgive you!"

She stood and wrapped her arms around Tiki. Unsure how to react for a moment, the manakete hesitantly returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry I ever said no." The green-haired woman murmured in Olivia's ear. "I- I love you."

The dancer sighed contentedly.

"I love you too."


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Once again, trying something slightly different with this chapter. Tell me if you like it!**

**Special thanks to Alucard1995 for reviewing, and Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 38

Lucina shifted uncomfortably. She was doing it again. Even after she told herself she wouldn't, here she was: gazing at Cordelia from a distance. She couldn't help it. Her flowing scarlet hair, her perfect body, her control and poise- she almost demanded attention from the young Exalt-to-be. She wasn't sure why she was so obsessed with the pegasus knight. Was it admiration? Or something more?

She sighed. Even now, she was uncertain of her own feelings towards the graceful Shepherd.

"Are you alright, dear?"

Lucina yelped, startled from her thoughts. She looked up to see her mother, Maribelle, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes... Fine." The blue-haired girl replied with a dismissive wave. "Just taking a breather. That's all."

"Ah, yes. It wouldn't do to overexert yourself." Her mother smiled. "Sorry, I've got to go now. Nice seeing you!" With a wave, the medic disappeared into the sick bay.

Lucina looked back to the stables, hoping to catch another glimpse of Cordelia, but she was gone.

The blue-haired Princess of Ylisse lay in her bunk, arms crossed behind her head. As much as she tried to distract herself, her wandering thoughts would eventually come back to Cordelia.

_Stop it_, she silently chided herself. _It's not like it could ever work. She's been fawning over Father for years. It's obvious that she doesn't like girls that way._

However, she couldn't stop the rogue thoughts, fantasising about a life spent with the redhead. Just as she closed her eyes out of exhaustion and exasperation, Lucina heard the tent flap open.

"Lucy? You here?" Brady's familiar voice came from the other side of the tent. "Dad says it's your shift on patrol."

"I'm coming." She stood wearily. "Just a moment." Lazily wrapping her fingers around the Falchion's handle, she headed out into the cold night air.

"Sure you're okay?" Her brother looked at her closely. "Feelin' alright?"

"Yes... Fine. Just a little tired." Lucina waved dismissively.

"It's just... Mother said you were acting strange too." Brady frowned. "You certain you're all fine?"

"You and Mother would be the first to know if something was wrong." She reassured, before heading to the edge of camp for her patrol.

"So then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Maribelle asked, sipping delicately from a cup. Avoiding her gaze, Lucina swallowed a mouthful of the sweet tea.

"I... I need some advice. With something." She stammered.

"Of course I'll help." The blonde smiled warmly. "Whatever you need."

Blushing, the blue-haired princess took a deep breath.

"I... I think... I'm in love with... Someone." She eventually managed to say.

"Oh!" Maribelle smiled. "How wonderful. Who is it?" She asked gently. She could see it was hard for her daughter.

There was a long pause.

"I-It's..." Lucina struggled to speak. "C-Cor-" She took another deep breath. Avoiding her mother's gaze, she finally said: "Cordelia."

Maribelle blinked, taken aback. Then: "Well... I can see you have good taste."

Her daughter gaped at her. For a moment, she couldn't speak.

"Y-You're not... Surprised?"

"Of course I'm surprised!" The blonde smiled. "But... You're my daughter. I'm hardly going to tell you not to love someone, am I?" She moved over to where Lucina sat and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm so happy that you told me." Maribelle said once they separated.

"I'm glad to finally have that off my chest." Lucina sighed wearily. "Thanks... Thanks for being so nice about it all."

"Oh, please. I was never going to be angry with you." Maribelle offered another warm smile. "And, about Cordelia, I may have a few things to offer..."

Her daughter looked at her expectantly.

"Spend time with her. Get to know her. Be there when she needs someone. You know Tharja?" Maribelle smiled. "Don't do what she did. It sent Robin running for the hills. Most importantly... Do what you feel is right."

Lucina sat silent for a moment, taking it all in. Eventually, she stood.

"I understand. Thanks, Mother."

As she left, the blue-haired woman walked with a new confidence.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello!**

**Back with another chapter! This idea's been in my head for a while, so it was great to finally get it written down. In other news, it has almost been **_**a year **_**since I started this project. Next chapter's going to be something special to celebrate. Hope you all enjoy what I've got planned!**

**Special thanks to BurningShadow11 for favouriting both me and the fic, magmon1000 for favouriting, Legofrans for following and favouriting, and Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 39

The wind whipped through her hair. Unsteadily, she looked around, at the endless desert around her. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, the woman finally looked down. The sand seemed miles away. Hesitating, still uncertain, she looked down.

Even from this height, she could see that all eyes were on her. Chrom stared up at her, his mind locked in an impossible choice, his army in an unwinnable stalemate.

Finally, she made her decision. Spreading her arms wide slowly, she took another deep breath. Slowly, gently, she began to lean forward. Before she could change her mind, before she could regret, her feet left the stone and she fell, the harsh sand rushing towards her.

She could hear screams of anguish in her ears, distant and muffled by the rushing wind. Her eyes streamed with tears. The ground rushed closer. Closer. She braced for the impact, knowing it could never be enough.

Emmeryn snapped awake, flying into a sitting position, breathing heavily. One hand was clenched around the blanket, the other on her chest. Her thudding, desperate heartbeat pounded in her ears.

Slowly, she started to move. She brushed her hair away from her face with a hand, and leaned back against the end of the bed. Eventually, she felt herself calm down.

"Hmm... Uhn?" Next to her, Anna stirred. "Emm?" The merchant looked at her. "Emm? What's wrong?" She sat up, looking at the former Exalt with concern.

"It... It's nothing." Emmeryn turned away, hiding her deathly pale features.

"It's not nothing. Even I can see that." The redhead reached over, resting a hand on her lover's cheek. "C'mon, you can tell me." She coaxed gently.

"O... Okay." The blonde took a deep breath. "It... It was just a nightmare. Nothing really."

"Must have been something pretty bad." Anna whispered, moving closer to Emmeryn and slipping a warm arm around her shoulders. "You look scared half to death."

"It was... I was back in Plegia. When I... When I..." She trailed off, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Naga..." The redhead rested a hand on her fiancee's cheek. "I... I know it's painful, but..." She grimaced at how frightened her lover looked. "Don't... Don't worry about that stuff. It's all in the past. Yeah?"

She could see that the blonde was still shaken. Slowly, gently, Anna lay back on the bed, gesturing for Emmeryn to join her. She wrapped her arms around the former Exalt and held her close. Almost immediately, she felt the tension gradually leave the other woman's body.

"That... That nightmare really got to you, didn't it?" The redhead whispered.

"It's just... It was so vivid." Emm shuddered. "I could see every last detail. Even-"

She was suddenly cut off as Anna pressed her lips onto hers. Emmeryn returned the kiss, taking comfort in the warmth of her lover.

"Better?" The merchant asked as they separated.

Wordlessly, her fiancee nodded. Smiling, she nuzzled closer to the redhead.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Emm."

Slowly, Emmeryn opened her eyes, still enveloped in the other woman's arms. Noticing that Anna was still asleep, she stayed where she was, not wanting to wake her. The redhead's regular breathing was the only sound in the room.

Eventually, her eyes opened. Noticing that the blonde was already awake, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" The merchant whispered in the still morning.

"Mm-hmm." Emmeryn replied. "Thanks to you."

"Well then." Anna declared. "If you have any more nightmares, you just tell me, OK?" She winked. "After all, customer satisfaction _is _the Anna way."

Emmeryn laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "Of course I'd tell you. You've been here for me for so long now... I can't imagine life without you."

"Well... Soon enough, you'll never have to think about life without me." Anna stood, taking her engagement ring and slipping it on. She beamed at her fiancee. "Now come on, let's get some breakfast."


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello! **

**I know this is up early, but there is a reason. As of today, Thursday 7th April 2016, this project has been running for one whole year. This is a special long chapter to celebrate the occasion, so I hope you enjoy. To celebrate the one year milestone, tell me your favourite chapter, pairing or part of this whole fic. Here's to another year!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 40

Sylvia sighed happily as she sank up to her shoulders in the warm, pure water. Next to her, she heard a splash as Flavia slid into the hot spring as well. The khan had let her hair down from its usual knot, so it hung down to her shoulders.

"Finally..." The tactician sighed again. "I've not felt this relaxed in far too long."

Next to her, the blonde warrior released a similar sigh.

"I know. There's nothing like this in Ferox. This is fantastic."

After a few serene minutes, the sound of voices drifted to them from nearby.

"You know, you really didn't have to pay for all this yourself!"

"Nonsense. You have been feeling down for too long. This is my treat for you."

"I know you're concerned, but..."

A third voice chimed in. "Look, we're all here- might as well enjoy ourselves, yes?"

Slowly, four figures came into view, wrapped in yukata and towels. Sylvia's eyes widened- she recognised three of them, but what were Olivia, Tiki, and Say'ri doing here?

The fourth woman stood close to Say'ri, with flawless pale skin and blonde hair that hung down her back.

"T-Tiki?" The white-haired tactician gaped. "What are you doing here? And... Olivia? Say'ri? Who's this?"

"We were about to ask you the same question." The blonde sat next to Say'ri replied, her eyes wide and inquisitive. She cast a dark look at Flavia, just for a second, before returning her attention to Sylvia. "Flavia... A friend of yours?"

"Friend?" The khan laughed. "This is my wife! You've not forgotten the wedding, have you?" She asked, looking at the others, who looked utterly mystified. Taking in their expressions, she frowned. "I could have sworn I invited all the Shepherds..."

"I didn't even know you were married." Shrugged Tiki. "What... What is going on here...?"

Before anyone could say anything more, two other figures approached the spring.

One was the merchant Anna, a scarlet yukata adorning her slim frame. And the other...

"Emmeryn?!" Sylvia's eyes shot open. "But... What... You..."

As the two of them slid into the warming waters, they looked around at the rest.

"I... Can't say I know you." Emmeryn looked at the white-haired tactician closely. "Or you, for that matter." She added, casting a glance at the blonde next to Say'ri. "But, if you're friends of the Shepherds, I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Wait... Emm..." The blonde woman frowned. "Aren't you... Still recovering?"

"Good heavens, no!" She smiled warmly. "I've made a full recovery over the past few years."

"...Few years?" Tiki's eyes widened. "But... We only found you a matter of months ago!"

"...I think I know what's happened here." Anna announced, a sly smirk playing across her features. "One of my sisters told me that it happens pretty often in the Outrealms. People from other worlds meet- you recognise them, but they're from another world, where you and everyone else are different people. We've all been involved in the war against Grima, correct?"

Everyone nodded, the blonde woman next to Say'ri once again frowning.

"What's happened here is that some of the Shepherds from different worlds have met. Crazy, huh?" Anna sat back, still smiling broadly. The rest of them were silent, surprised by this bizarre turn of events.

"Well... I recognise everyone else, but what about you?" Sylvia looked at the blonde.

"Oh! I'm Amiara. Tacti- _former _tactician of Ylisse." She corrected herself, wincing.

"So that's why I didn't know you!" The white-haired tactician smiled. "I'm Sylvia, formerly tactician of Exalt Chrom, now tactician of Khan Flavia." She announced grandly.

"Former tactician? You don't work for Ylisse anymore?" Flavia looked at Amiara curiously. Noticing her pained expression, she added: "If you don't mind me asking."

Before she could answer, they heard a few more voices heading their way, accompanied by the click of sandals on the floor.

"I can't _wait!_" An excited, youthful voice cried. "It's our first holiday together!"

"I know, I know. C'mon, the spring's right there!"

Sylvia and Amiara gasped. Approaching the spring, a grin across her face, was Morgan. While the white-haired tactician recognised some features, others were sharply different, such as the dark hair that stood out against her pale skin. Next to her, another familiar face- Nah the manakete, looking around in confusion.

"Wait... Everyone's already here?" She asked, baffled. "When-"

"C'mere, hon." Anna called over her shoulder. "I'll explain everything."

As the merchant breifed the confused pair on what was happening, Amiara returned her attention to the others.

"Uhm... About the whole 'former tactician' thing..." She started hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to." Say'ri reminded gently.

"I... I know, but..." The blonde sighed. "...I trust them. She's... She's almost like me from another world."

The swordswoman nodded her understanding, gesturing for her to continue.

"So... When we fought Grima... I..." Amiara paused for a second, then went on. "I didn't kill it. I didn't sacrifice myself. Because of that... Chrom... He told me I had to leave the Shepherds. M-Most of the others agreed with him. The only ones I see now are the few friends I have left." She stared off sadly. "I... I sometimes wonder if I really did make the right choice..."

"You did." Sylvia assured her, a moment before Say'ri did. "You made the right choice. I- I sacrificed myself to kill Grima."

The others gaped at her.

"Y- You did what?" Tiki almost gasped. The white-haired tactician nodded.

"I disappeared off the face of the earth for about a year. I didn't die, but I put everyone else through a year of heartache."

Flavia's eyes were downcast, the memory still painful. Her wife lay a hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Uh... Tiki?" Nah fidgeted awkwardly. "Can... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I might not know you personally, but I will do my best to help all in need." The ancient manakete smiled.

The smaller girl looked anxiously over her shoulder at Morgan, who was chatting animatedly with Olivia and Sylvia.

"Are you... Are you scared of... Of losing someone? Someone... Close to you?" She finally managed.

"You mean Olivia?" Tiki smiled. "I know. I-I've lost far too many friends over the years. You don't want to live for milennia past Morgan, yes?"

Nah nodded, a little tearfully.

"Don't worry. I know, it's painful to think of someone you love..." She cut off, wincing. "But you'll always remember them. Always."

"B-But what if I don't!" The young manakete's lip trembled. "I... I never want to forget her... She's amazing."

Tiki laughed. "I went through the same thing. I couldn't even tell Olivia how much I loved her when she told me. I didn't want to leave her behind. But... You need to take this opportunity. Love her. You'll never forget. After all, I can still remember every friend I've made, every crush I had."

"Really?" Nah asked, smiling.

"All of them." The ancient manakete stared into the distance. "Every single one."

Eventually, two more arrived- the dark-haired mercenary Severa and blonde knight Kjelle stood close by her. It took a few minutes, but eventually Anna managed to explain the situation and introduce everyone.

The mercenary shuffled close to Amiara.

"So... Where you come from... The war's over?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, but..." The blonde grimaced. "I don't like to think about it."

"I just wanted to know..." Severa suddenly had a hard look in her eyes. "Do we win?"

The former tactician paused for a moment.

"...Yes. The Shepherds defeated Grima. Where I come from, at least. And I doubt your world is much different."

The mercenary exhaled, all the tension leaving her body in an instant. It was a long time before she spoke. Eventually, she looked back at Amiara.

"...What's peace like?" Severa asked quietly.

"Whatever do you mean?" The blonde studied her with curious eyes.

"I've never... I don't know peace." The mercenary sighed. "All my life, I've been running away from or fighting Risen."

"Oh..." Amiara's eyes widened at her tragic tale. "Well... Obviously, in peacetime, you won't have to fight. You won't even have to carry weapons. You can live your life, marry the person of your dreams, do whatever you want."

Severa sighed again, happy this time. "Sounds wonderful. I... I can't wait."

Eventually, the last set of footsteps sounded on the stone. Cordelia looked uncomfortable in her yukata, while Lucina reassured her again and again that she looked fine. Even before they clambered into the spring, Anna began to explain to them who everyone was. While Lucina accepted the explanation with a simple nod, it took a little longer for the pegasus knight to understand fully.

"I wasn't going to get it as fast as you, obviously." She quipped to the future Exalt. "We're not all time travellers!"

The two of them settled in the water, Cordelia self-consciously folding her arms across her chest.

"A-Aunt Emmeryn?" Lucina's eyes widened. "I thought you..."

The former Exalt laughed. "You're not the only one, don't worry. I did survive my fall in Plegia, but... I lost all my memories." She shrugged. "Some quirk of nature, I suppose. You'll find me in your world."

"Um... Aunt?" The blue-haired girl asked. "What's it like, being Exalt?"

"You weren't Exalt in your time?" Emmeryn looked at her curiously.

Lucina laughed humourlessly. "There was nothing to be Exalt of, really. I ruled Ylisse, but only in name. By then, the Risen had destroyed almost everything."

"Hmm... What it was like to be Exalt..." The blonde thought for a moment. "It was difficult. My father was a warmongering tyrant. It was hard convincing people I wasn't the same. But eventually, I managed to get Ylisse on track, and undo the damage he did." She smiled at Lucina. "That shouldn't be a problem for you. Your predecessors will be me and Chrom."

"That's what I'm worried about." The former Exalt admitted. "What if I can't live up to expectations? What if I can't take the pressure of ruling a kingdom?"

"You'll be fine, dear." Cordelia lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll always be there for you."

Emmeryn smiled. "With people like this around you, you can't fail."

Lucina smiled again, leaning over to give her lover a peck on the cheek. The redhead blushed at the unexpected affection, while Anna grinned at the scene. All still grinning, they turned to the others, who were still chatting and laughing.

Eventually, when all the goodbyes had been said, Sylvia and Flavia, damp hair still clinging to them, left the Outrealms.

"Well... That was a holiday to remember." The tactician grinned broadly.

"Same time next year?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello!**

**I'm back! I know there was a long gap between last chapter and this one, but I didn't have time to write a chapter for last Sunday because of the special one year chapter. Hope you enjoy this one! Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing last chapter.**

**Next week- a long-awaited new pairing!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 41

"What were you thinking!?" Chrom yelled at the pair. "Sneaking off at night like that- it's a miracle nothing happened. This place is _full _of Risen! You two can't keep disappearing whenever the feeling takes you!" The Exalt sighed. "Look... The Shepherds can't afford to lose a single fighter. And we can't afford to have me or Frederick constantly watching over your shoulder. You all just need to stay in the camp. _Understand_?"

"Yes, Chrom." Morgan and Nah chorused.

"Good. Dismissed."

As they left the tent, Morgan turned to the manakete.

"He seemed really angry this time, huh?"

Nah nodded miserably. "Maybe... Maybe we should listen to him. It probably is a bad idea to just wander off... Especially into Risen-infested areas."

Seeing that she was upset by Chrom's tirade, the young tactician draped an arm around her shoulders. The smaller girl smiled at the gesture, moving closer to Morgan as they walked to their tent.

"I know it makes Chrom mad. It's probably pretty dangerous, too. But... I don't really care." The dark-haired girl grinned defiantly. "If it means I get to spend some quality alone time with you, then I don't care."

Nah giggled, knowing that Chrom would probably launch into another lecture if he heard that.

"It's all worth it for you." Morgan leant down and planted a kiss on the manakete's cheek.

"You got into trouble with Chrom again?" Ricken asked, looking over as Nah walked in.

"Yeah..." The young manakete avoided her father's gaze. "You- You're not mad, are you?" She asked timidly.

The mage laughed.

"Not at all! Nowi's landed me in trouble with Chrom at least once a week since we got engaged." He grimaced, but there was a spark in his eye. "Usually it's just minor stuff, but there was that one time where we lit some of the tents on fire..."

"Really?" Nah stared at him, wide-eyed. Immediately, she sat next to him, silently urging him to go on with the story. She would never miss an opportunity to listen to her father, to get to know him, to learn about him.

With a sigh, Ricken started.

"It all started a while ago. Anna had sold us some supplies for the war effort, including a few new tomes. I wanted to try out one of the more powerful fire tomes." He smiled at the memory.

"Go on." Nah coaxed excitedly.

"I know, I know." He continued. "Nowi pretty much followed me around everywhere back then- we'd only just started being a couple. I started to try my fire out on some dummies. Pretty soon, your mother joined in, trying to outdo me with her dragon flames. And then..." Ricken looked away sheepishly. "...We got into big trouble with Chrom."

The manakete laughed softly.

"I still think it was worth it, though." Her father smiled. "Me and Nowi still laugh about it sometimes."

Nah grinned. "Morgan said the same thing. She said being told off by Chrom was worth it if we spent time together."

"See? It doesn't matter. Just... Enjoy yourselves."

"Morgan?" Nah whispered, shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Morgan?"

Slowly, the tactician sat up, her dark hair draped over listless eyes. She looked around blearily, slowly focusing on the manakete's youthful, smiling face.

"...Huh?" She asked. "Nah? What?"

"I saw a great spot for us. It's not that far from the camp." The smaller girl smiled mischeivously. "Wanna come?"

Morgan grinned.

"What happened to staying on Chrom's good side?" She asked, though her eyes sparkled with the same rebellious joy.

"You said it yourself." Nah planted a kiss on her cheek. "It's definitely worth all the trouble."

"Aaaand... Now!" The tactician gestured with her hand. Both she and Nah made a beeline for the trees. Once they were under the cool shade of the trees, they turned to each other, smiling.

"So... Where's this 'great spot' you were telling me about?" Morgan asked.

"Just this way. Follow me!" Nah started to move through the undergrowth, carefully stepping over roots and puddles.

At the edge of the camp, Chrom watched the pair disappear into the forest, shaking his head.

"...They're not going to listen to me, are they?" The Exalt asked, turning to the tall knight next to him.

"It would appear not, milord." Frederick said in his usual grave tones, but he looked amused. Chrom sighed.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello!**

**This is the first chapter starring an all-new pairing from a game other than Awakening. While it's not Fates- sorry- I promise Fates stuff will come soon. In other news, my other fic, Precision, is **_**finally **_**back**__**off hiatus! Go and give it a read if you're interested.**

**Next chapter- more of this pairing!**

Chapter 42

Karla easily blocked the first man's blade, parrying and slicing at him as she stepped back, out of range of the second Black Fang. He tried to rush her, but was also easily disarmed and soon fell to the ground.

Another attacked from behind, the mercenary bringing his axe round to attack. Before she could react, someone else sliced the handle of his weapon in half, and sent him sprawling in a flurry of blades.

Lyn.

The green-haired woman turned to Karla, smiling.

"You alright?"

"Fine." The other swordswoman replied. "These Black Fang grunts aren't skilled at all."

"Wyvern rider!" The Sacaen warned, gesturing over Karla's shoulder. Both of them turned to face the threat. The monstrous beast loomed over them, an intimidating armoured figure on its back. Before he could act, Lyn darted forwards, her blade a blur of silver. She sliced at wyvern and rider multiple times, nimbly avoiding attacks as she stabbed and slashed.

His axe smashed down an inch from the green-haired woman. She stumbled, losing her footing. Suddenly, she was an easy target. The wyvern reared up again, its rider holding his axe aloft, prepared to bring it down like a guillotine.

Karla leapt in, cutting across the wyvern. It staggered back, forcing the rider to hold on tightly. The swordswoman struck again and again, forcing her opponent back as Lyn slowly got to her feet. Eventually, the wyvern fell, throwing its rider to the ground. In desperation, he lunged.

Karla tried to block, but his frenzied swings flew haphazardly past her guard, cutting a deep gash in her shoulder. She flinched back, her sword clattering to the ground. He struck again, his axe now biting into her side.

Once again, Lyn leapt out of nowhere, slicing at the dismounted rider. Within a few quick attacks, he fell.

Karla staggered back, leaning against a nearby tree, hands pressed to her wounds.

"Damn..." She muttered to herself. "Too inexperienced... I'll never find my brother like this."

She looked towards the distant trees. If she could make it to the treeline, she could disappear, cut all ties with this army like she'd done in the past. Just as she was about to vanish, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she came face to face with Lyn.

"Where are you going? You need healing." The green-haired woman said, a worried expression on her face. "Come on. Let's get Serra to patch you up. You'll be okay in no time."

Karla was torn. She knew she needed to leave, strike out on her own again, but Lyn...

"I... I have to go. I'll never-"

"No!" The Sacaen swordswoman interrupted. "Don't... Don't go. Don't leave me... Please. You need healing."

Faced with such an emotional outburst, the brunette could hardly refuse. She slowly slumped forwards, her severe wounds making her unable to support herself.

Clumsily, she leaned onto Lyn, who let Karla's head rest on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist. Slowly, the pair moved back towards Serra, who healed the wounded woman quickly.

"She still needs rest, okay?" The cleric looked at them both to ensure they got the message. "Take her to the tents. She can recover there."

The two swordswomen, one held on her feet by the other, haphazardly moved towards the tents. Once inside the tent, Karla lay on one of the beds, wincing as her barely-healed injuries pained her.

Lyn sat by her side, still worried. She distractedly began to stroke her hand through the injured woman's long, brown hair.

"I... I'm sorry." The injured woman said at last. "I'm so sorry..."

"For what?" Lyn turned to her, smiling. "If anything, I should apologise for not jumping in sooner."

"I mean... Sorry about wanting to leave. That... That was wrong of me." Karla looked away, ashamed. "I've just been so utterly focused on finding my brother that I... I forgot about other people. Important people."

Lyn sat, shocked. In all the time they'd been friends, she'd never seen Karla like this. She seemed to want to say more. The green-haired woman nodded encouragingly, coaxing her into carrying on.

"And... Well... I'm glad you stopped me leaving." The usually cold brunette continued. "Because... You're important to me. N-Not just..."

She faltered, stuttering into silence. Lyn leaned closer, curious.

"What... What were you going to say?" She whispered, sensing that this was important.

Karla took a deep breath. She'd come this far. She had to say it.

"L-Lyn... I... You're more than a friend to me. You mean so much to me." With one last deep breath, she took the plunge. "I... I love you."

For a long moment, the tent was completely silent. Lyn sat, staring at the brunette, unsure of her own feelings. But...

She smiled. How could she not love Karla? They were so similar. They'd spent so much time together. The more she thought about it, the more it seemed... Right.

Slowly, she leaned in closer to the tearful, blushing woman.

"Karla... We've gotten so close lately. You... You mean a lot to me too." She took a deep breath, then continued. "I'm so glad you said it... I don't think I'd have the courage to say it first. I l-love you too." Lyn blushed as red as Karla. "So... So don't go running off on me, okay?"

Karla nodded, smiling. "Of course."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello!**

**Here's another chapter for Lyn and Karla! I'm hoping to do more FE7 in future, so I hope you enjoy this pairing and whatever new ones happen in future. Also, as Fates is now out in the UK (**_**finally**_**), I plan to get it soon, and start writing some chapters. Look forward to it!**** Special thanks to grim963 for following, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and myfavouritestories for following and favouriting.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 43

Karla sighed dejectedly. Sat at the edge of the group's makeshift camp, she stared off into the distance. It had been months since she'd begun travelling with Hector's men. And still... No leads. Not a single drop of information on her brother's location.

"You okay?" Karla felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lyn stood beside her. Nodding unconvincingly, the brunette turned back towards the horizon. The green-haired woman sat next to her, still concerned.

"You've hardly spoken to anyone all day." The Sacaen continued. "I've been worried."

The stoic swordswoman continued to stare into the distance. After a long moment, she turned to face the other woman.

"It's... My brother. I've been searching a long time. I'm starting to doubt if I'll find him." Karla finally said. "I wonder if I should just give up."

She spoke in her usual level, formal tone, but a deep sadness was written all over her face.

"...He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Lyn leaned closer, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Of course." Karla replied. "He is my brother, after all. I must find him."

"B-But if he means that much to you, why give up?" The green-haired swordswoman exclaimed. "You can't give up on family!"

The other woman stared off into the distance again.

"I-I know. But... I've never lived my own life. I've been chasing him for so long... Maybe too long. Fighting in arenas, fighting this war... I've forgotten what it's like not to be searching." She admitted sadly.

Lyn stared. She'd never really asked about Karla's past.

"How... How long were you fighting in arenas for?" She asked tentatively. After a long silence, Karla turned to her.

"A few years... Four or five." She finally said matter-of-factly. "I don't know exactly."

Slowly, gently, the green-haired woman wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders.

"It must have been hard for you. I know you hate fighting." Lyn spoke softly and sympathetically.

"It- It was." Karla admitted, her emotionless facade cracking for a second. "But... I have to find him."

"You will." The Sacaen reassured her. "I'm sure of it."

"H-How can you be so sure?" The other swordswoman looked at her.

Lyn smiled warmly. "I know I look Sacean, but I'm related to the marquess of Caelin." Karla's eyes widened as the green-haired woman continued. "I'll do everything I can to help you find your brother."

"You'd really do that much for me?" The brunette looked at her, amazed. Lyn laughed, still smiling affectionately.

"Of course I would. You're important to me, Karla." Both of them blushed slightly as she said it. "I want to help you however I can."

"I... Lyn... You... You don't know how much this means to me." Karla looked down, misty-eyed. "I've been alone so long... I forgot what it was like to have friends... To love someone."

Lyn, still blushing, leaned forwards and kissed the brunette.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "You'll never have to be alone again."


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello!**

**This is going to be the last Awakening chapter for a while, as I'm planning to do a few chapters for FE7 after this- I hope you're excited! Also, I should be getting Fates pretty soon, so chapters for that will happen in the future.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 44

Three knocks sounded through the hall. Smiling, Anna headed to the door and opened it. She was greeted by a happy-looking Chrom, his wife Robin at his side, without their royal guards for once.

"Chrom! Robin! Nice to see you!" The redhead grinned. "Come on in."

"Nice to see you too." He returned the greeting as he walked in.

"Hmm? Anna, who is it?" Emmeryn poked her head through the doorway, her blue eyes wide and curious.

"Oh! Chrom!" She stepped through the door and embraced her brother. She hadn't seen him in weeks- the last time they'd met was the day after she recovered her memory, when all the Shepherds had thrown a party in her honour.

"How've you been?" The blonde asked, smiling.

"Stressed, mostly." Chrom admitted. "Being Exalt's more stressful than you made it look."

"I think you're doing fine, really." Emmeryn reassured. "You'll make an amazing Exalt with time."

The blue-haired man shrugged. "If you say so. But enough about me- how've you been?"

As the siblings chatted happily, Robin moved over to Anna and stood next to her.

"Long time no see, Robin." Anna smiled. "How's the royal life treating you?"

The tactician smirked. "A tad boring, honestly. I know I'm the Royal Tactician, but when the most that happens is a skirmish with some bandits every now and again, I don't get much chance to do anything, really."

Laughing, the merchant shot back: "At least you've got servants to wait on you all the time. It can't be that bad, right?"

"True." Robin nodded. "I dowish for the quiet life sometimes, though."

"What, when you've got all that money?" Anna turned to her, mock astonishment on her features. Both of them laughed.

"So... Chrom..." Emmeryn fidgeted. "I..."

"Emm?" Chrom looked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." The blonde waved a hand dismissively. "Me and Anna just wanted to... Tell you something, since you're here."

Robin poked her head in curiously.

"This sounds important. Should I hear this?" She asked.

"Yes. Come on in." The former Exalt gestured for her to enter. As the tactician sat, Anna also took a seat next to the blonde.

"So... Chrom..." Emmeryn began. "I know you can... Overreact sometimes, especially when it comes to me. But don't worry!" She added, noticing her brother's frown. "It's nothing bad." She took a deep breath, and looked right at Chrom. "Me and Anna... We're a couple."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Surprisingly, the blue-haired Exalt seemed to stay calm.

Robin was the first to speak again. "I... I'm so happy for you two!" She stood, pulling the two of them into a group hug. Eventually, she stepped back, still smiling. "You two are going to be great together. I know it!"

"Thanks, Robin!" Anna replied, still smiling. Emmeryn looked over at the still-silent Chrom, wondering what his reaction might be.

Smiling, the Exalt sighed.

"I know that I have a... Reputation for being very protective." He began, almost hesitantly. "But... I can see how happy Emm is. How can I argue with that?"

Almost laughing with relief, Emmeryn threw her arms around her brother's shoulders.

"Thank you, Chrom." She smiled.

"So... Uh... Anna..." Chrom fidgeted. "I didn't want to bring this up earlier, but we should discuss your fee..."

"Hm? Oh, that." Anna looked over at him. "I- I won't need one from now on." She almost seemed to struggle just saying it.

The Exalt's jaw dropped. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Your sister's kinda... Made me realise that things besides money are valuable. I've been thinking about it." The merchant explained. "So... So I'm gonna start by not charging you money to stay with someone I love."

"A-Are you sure?" Chrom asked, still not recovered from the shock of Anna refusing money. The redhead nodded, casting a quick glance over at Emmeryn.

"Well... If you're sure..."

"Come on, dear!" Robin called from the door. "Frederick's gonna call a nationwide alert if we're not back soon!"

The blue-haired man stood, starting to move to the door. He stopped, and turned to the merchant.

"...Take care of my sister, okay?"

"Of course." Anna replied. "I'd never do anything to hurt someone like her."

Satisfied, Chrom left.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello!**

**As promised last time, this chapter stars a whole new FE7 pairing! Tell me your thoughts- I hope you enjoy! In other news, I am now on study leave from college, so I'll probably be able to write longer chapters. **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 45

"Come on, climb up." Fiora smiled, holding her hand out to the tactician. Rozase took her hand, pulling herself onto the pegasus. The red-haired tactician sat just behind the experienced rider, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Gently twitching the reins, the turquoise-haired woman coaxed her pegasus into moving forwards. Soon, she was in full gallop, and they took to the skies, gaining height quickly. As they moved higher and higher up, the tactician tightened her grip around Fiora's waist.

"Are you alright?" The pegasus rider asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah. Fine." Rozase replied, forcing a smile. "Not used to heights yet. I'll get it in time."

Still concerned, the pegasus knight stopped ascending, levelling off a few metres above even the tall trees. After a short while of flying up here, she felt the redhead's grip slacken, though her arms remained around her.

"What a view..." The tactician sighed. "It's wonderful up here."

Fiora smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Rose."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rozase stared into the distance. "Too long since we've just spent some time together."

"I know." The pegasus knight looked downcast. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologise!" The redhead reassured. "It's not your fault the Black Fang won't leave us alone!"

"You're right..." Fiora sighed. "Still... I can't help but feel a little guilty."

"Oh, please." Rozase leant forwards, moving the rider's hair aside with one hand, and kissed the turquoise-haired woman's cheek. "You're amazing, and you know it."

Blushing at the compliments, the pegasus knight smiled warmly.

Eventually, after a long time spent gliding lazily around the sky, she brought the pegasus back down to earth.

Fiora slid off the pegasus, then turned to look at the tactician.

"You want to try?" She asked, grinning.

"Try what?" Rozase replied, obviously confused.

"Flying the pegasus, of course!" The turquoise-haired woman laughed.

"Oh, I don't think I could-" Before the redhead could finish her sentence, the other woman clambered onto the saddle behind her. She gently guided Rose's hands to the right position on the reins.

"I'm not sure-" The tactician protested.

"Don't worry." Fiora spoke soothingly. "I've got you. Nothing's going to happen."

Reassured by her words, Rozase gripped the reins determinedly.

"Now, flick the reins. We'll need to build some speed up before we take off." The pegasus knight instructed gently.

Rose flicked the reins, coaxing the pegasus into a trot. Slowly, as she gained confidence, the winged horse sped up, until they were galloping across the ground.

"Now, pull up!" Fiora called excitedly. The redhead did as she was instructed, and suddenly they were in the air.

"Go on. Try turning her." She encouraged the tactician once they had gained some height and stayed at that level.

Gently, cautiously at first, Rozase began tugging the reins in different directions, tracing out an uneven path through the air.

Slowly but surely, Rose became more adventurous. Not satisfied with simply flying sedately around the treetops, she quickly began swooping and diving around. As she did, she felt Fiora's arms tighten around her waist.

Finally, she hauled the pegasus back to a level flight.

"Wow." The turquoise-haired woman grinned. "I didn't expect you to get the hang of it this quickly."

Rozase smiled widely at the compliment.

Eventually, the tactician returned them to ground level. Fiora dismounted, offering a hand to help the tactician down, which she gratefully took.

As they returned to their camp, leading the pegasus to the stables, the pegasus knight turned to look at the redhead.

"You're really good, you know." She smiled. "A few more flights, and you'll be as good as me."

"Oh, I don't think I was _that _good." Rozase answered modestly. "I could never match you for pegasus riding."

"I'm sure, with some practice..." Fiora shrugged. "We'll see. Maybe... Once a week?"

Rose smiled. "I'd never pass up an opportunity to spend time with you off the battlefield." She leaned in again and kissed the turquoise-haired pegasus knight.

"It's settled then!" Fiora announced, when they separated. "Once a week, every week. We'll spend some time together, and you might even learn how to fly a pegasus."


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello!**

**Sorry this chapter's a little late, but I've been busy with exams and revision. Even though I've still got more exams to go, I'm still going to try and keep this consistently updated. Special thanks to Guest Jaybs for reviewing (I'm glad you like it!).**

**Next chapter- More from Rozase and Fiora!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 46

Lyn attacked fiercely. Before the bandits even knew she was there, two of them fell. The remaining three warily stepped back out of her range. One of them launched a throwing axe at her, cutting a gash in her shoulder. She glared at the bandit, then leapt at him, felling him in two quick strikes.

Faced with this onslaught, the other two turned and ran. The Sacaen watched them run, a cold expression on her face.

"Good riddance." She muttered bitterly. Moodily, she turned and strode through the camp, making for her tent.

"Lyn? Lyn, are you alright?" A concerned voice called. Turning, she saw Karla walking towards her.

"Y-Yeah..." Lyn replied dismissively.

"You do not look fine." The brunette observed. "Come on. You can tell me, surely."

Inside her tent, Karla lit a lantern, illuminating it with a soft, flickering light. She sat next to Lyn, still concerned.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

The green-haired woman looked at her morosely. "It's just... Bandits attacked the camp. And I-I _hate _bandits." She stared into the distance. "I always try to be so upbeat, but whenever I see bandits... I just... I lose it. And I hate myself afterwards."

"Oh, Lyn..." Karla gasped, gently enveloping the Sacaen in her arms. "Y-You shouldn't hate yourself. _Ever_."

"Th-Thanks..." Lyndis smiled, grateful for her lover's comforting presence.

"But... Why do you hate bandits so much?" The brunette asked, a short while later.

The green-haired woman looked away again.

"When... When I lived in Sacae... I-I used to live in a village. Everyone knew everyone else. I was... I was happy there. Then... Th-Then..." She stopped, a lump in her throat, even though it was years ago.

"Are you alright?" Karla asked, laying a concerned hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say if you don't want to. I... I apologise if I brought up any painful memories."

Lyn nodded wordlessly.

"Another time? When you're ready to tell me?"

Grateful yet again for Karla's kindness, the green-haired woman rested her head on the other's shoulder, lost in old memories.

"So... Karla..." Lyn began again. A few uneventful marching days had passed since the bandit attack. She took a deep breath.

"If you don't want to say, that's fine." The brunette said kindly. "You still look a little..."

"I know." The Sacaen replied. "But... You should know. I-I said last time... I used to live in a village in Sacae. B-But then..."

She took another deep breath, trying not to cry.

"Bandits attacked. They attacked the entire village. They... K-Killed everyone. I-I was... The only one left."

Instinctively, Karla took the weeping girl into her arms.

"One day I-I'll go back there. I'll find those bandits and I..." Unconsciously, Lyn's fingers tightened around her sword's handle.

"Lyn... I understand." The brunette whispered sympathetically. "But... You can't. You can't hunt down those bandits. You have to... Move on."

"How can I move on? They destroyed my home. My _family_." The green-haired woman protested.

"I know. Believe me, I know." Karla suddenly seemed lost in her own private sorrow. "But... Take it from me. Violence isn't the answer."

"But... How could I forgive them?" Lyn asked, utterly confused. The very concept of peacefully letting those who had destroyed everything she had was alien to her.

"I never said forgive them. Not yet." The brunette said quietly.

Lyn sighed morosely. "I... I just..." She shrugged helplessly, overwhelmed, unsure of where to go next, or if opening up to the other swordswoman had helped at all.

"Don't worry." Karla reassured. "I'll always be here for you when you ever me."

"Th-Thanks. B-But right now... I think I need to be alone. I need to... Collect my thoughts. Get myself together."

Karla watched her leave, smiling sadly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello!**

**I know this chapter's up early, but there is a reason. I'm going to be on holiday from tomorrow for a while, so I won't be able to put up a chapter next week. Sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter until then.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 47

"Black Fang!" Eliwood yelled, sprinting through the camp. "Black Fang!"

Immediately, the soldiers were awake. They ran to battle positions, hastily grabbing armour and weapons. Even before the Fangs had reached the camp itself, many soldiers had managed to prepare.

The charging enemy met their wall of resistance with a clashing of metal that rang through the once-still night air.

Fiora hastily strapped a saddle onto her pegasus. Quickly, she grabbed a lance and a javelin, passing them to her sister. Florina took the weapons, leapt on her pegasus, and took off into the battle. The turquoise-haired rider snatched her own lances from the wall, and ordered her pegasus into the air.

From above, she could see that Eliwood's band were easily holding off the Black Fang, despite their lack of preparation. From behind their ranks, Florina launched javelin after javelin into the enemy.

Fiora carefully positioned herself, lance in hand, above the enemy. She took a deep breath. Kicking her pegasus into a steep dive, she held the lance out, straight and steady. There was an almighty crash as her lance collided with an enemy, then she was swooping upwards again, back above the enemy's range.

Hector saw the opening she'd left in the Fang's ranks, and rushed in to take advantage, his axe cutting a swath through the enemy.

Soon, they were pushing the Black Fang back, and many had retreated already. Only the leader of that band remained, and a few of his soldiers. He kept fighting desperately, his blade clashing with Eliwood's again and again.

Suddenly, from her vantage point above the battle, Fiora heard a scream. Immediately, she snapped her head round to the source of the noise.

It sounded like Rozase.

The tactician flung herself out of her tent, sprinting away. The assassin slashed through the wall of the tent and leapt after her in one fluid motion. He persued her, a menacing blade held in one hand. Still running, she swerved left, trying to lose her attacker in the mass of tents.

No luck.

He kept up his pursuit relentlessly. She tried to lose him again, but it was no use. Whatever she did, her assailant kept up effortlessly.

Rozase started to gasp for breath. She realised she was slowing down. The thought chilled her to the bone. She tried to put on another burst of speed, but it was no use.

She was exhausted. Suddenly, just before her legs gave out, she heard a sound from behind her. Turning, she saw the would-be assassin stagger back, a javelin in his chest.

Rose was bewildered. She couldn't imagine where the javelin could have come from. Then, like a guardian angel, Fiora landed in front of her on her pegasus.

She quickly dismounted, grasping Rozase by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" The pegasus knight asked urgently, checking the tactician for wounds.

"N-No, he didn't get me. I-I'm fine." The redhead stammered. Just then, a combination of exhaustion, shock, and relief made her collapse where she stood. Fiora caught her, holding the tactician close. Slowly, the redhead returned the embrace. After what had just happened, Rozase could have stayed in her warm arms forever.

"Th-Thank you... so much..." Rose almost sobbed. "I... He almost..."

"I know. I know what could have happened." The turquoise-haired woman reassured. "You're okay now. I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Gently, the pegasus rider lifted her lover's face with her hand. She leaned forwards, pressing her lips onto Rozase's. Both of them savoured each other's warmth and comfort for a few moments. Slowly, reluctantly, they parted.

"I was so worried." Fiora whispered.

"I-I'm so sorry." The redhead apologised tearfully. "I- I just-"

"It's okay." The pegasus knight reassured. "It's not your fault. And... You're alive. That's what matters."

She started to walk back to the pegasus, the tactician still leaning on her. Fiora helped the still-shaking redhead onto her pegasus, climbing into the saddle in front of her. As she took hold of the reins, she felt Rozase's arms slide around her waist.

The pegaus knight gently coaxed her steed into a low flight. They drifted through the now-quiet camp, with only the occasional tug on the reins to keep them on track. With Rose's tent ruined, Fiora led them to her own.

The pegasus knight dismounted and held a hand out to the redhead.

"You'll just have to stay here for the night, I guess."

Rozase nodded, heading into the cosy interior.

"There's only one bed, but..." Fiora smiled impishly. "I doubt you'll mind."

"Share a bed?" The tactician gently gave her lover a peck on the cheek. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Didn't think so."


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello!**

**I'm back! With a new chapter! Sorry I didn't post one last week, but I was on holiday and there was no wifi where I stayed. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to serenity-neko-chan for favouriting! **

**Important news- I **_**finally **_**got Fates (Conquest, by the way) so chapters and pairings for it will come soon. Look forward to it! Suggest a Fates pairing if you've got one, too. Until then...**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 48

Lyn was worried. She hadn't seen Karla for hours now, and it was getting dark. She usually didn't worry like this- she knew Karla could take care of herself- but Karel had already returned to camp, with no sign of where his sister was.

She sighed. She still didn't know if she trusted Karel, but reminded herself that he had only just joined the army. It would be a while before he warmed to everyone.

Looking up at the slowly-darkening sky again, Lyn grabbed a sword and set out from the camp.

"I'm going to go look for Karla." She called to Hector as she passed through the camp.

He nodded.

"Good idea. No-one's seen her since she went off to talk with her brother. Keep an eye out for the Fang- they're everywhere."

The Sacaen nodded her understanding, and left the camp.

_Stupid!_ Lyn chastised herself. _Why didn't you grab the Mani Katti? And why did you leave the camp alone at night?_

Sighing, she kept on walking through the forest surrounding the camp. She knew that Karla and her brother were around here when they talked, so it seemed like a good place to start searching. But now, in the dark, she was suddenly, unreasonably, frightened.

Every shadow could be a Black Fang assassin. Every snapping twig sounded like someone approaching her. Every root that tripped her could be some kind of trap.

Breathing heavily, even though she knew there was nothing to fear, Lyn gripped the handle of her sword so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her eyes darted around, constantly on the lookout for something, anything.

In the darkness, something moved. The Sacaen froze, staring into the dark mass of trees. After staring for some time- she had no idea how long- and seeing no more movement, she took a deep breath and carried on. Karla had to be here somewhere, and she would find her.

It was a long time before Lyn found any hint of Karla. As she moved deeper into the forest, she started to hear a noise. Quiet, on the edges of hearing at first, but growing louder. Eventually, Lyn recognised the sound.

It sounded like someone sobbing.

As she moved closer and closer to where it was coming from, she saw a figure. Sat on a tree stump, hunched over, face buried in their hands, long hair flowing down and covering their face.

When Lyn was stood a few feet away from the figure, she stopped dead. It was Karla. The gloom of the forest obscured most of the detail, but she was sure it was.

"K... Karla...?" The green-haired girl asked hesitantly.

Her head jerked up, staring at Lyn with red-rimmed eyes.

"L-Lyn... I..."

"You didn't come back to the camp. I-I was worried." She stepped closer, sitting next to the crying woman on the tree stump. "What's wrong? You... You can tell me." Lyn's voice was soft, reassuring.

"I-It's... My brother. I... H-He..." Karla took in a shuddering breath. The green-haired girl put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. Reassured, if only a little, she managed to continue.

"W-We haven't seen each other in years. Then... I finally f-find him a-and... And all he can say is that we have to... F-fight. N-Not only that but... But..." A fresh wave of tears hit her. Lyn held her silently. She'd never seen Karla this emotional. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew she would be there for her.

Eventually, the brunette seemed ready to talk again. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her tear-streaked face, leaning closer to Lyn.

"H-He said that... That he k-killed our... Our p-parents." She struggled to finish the sentence.

Unable to think of anything to say, the green-haired girl enfolded her in her arms. As Karla sobbed, she tried to comfort her.

"Karla... I know what you're going through. And I... I promise, here and now- I'll always be here for you." The Sacaen blushed at how feeble that sounded in the face of the swordswoman's utter sorrow. Despite that, the brunette seemed happier.

"Come on. Shall we head back?" Lyn stood, offering a hand to help the swordswoman to her feet. Still hand in hand, they headed back through the dark though it was still pitch black, Lyn was reassured by Karla's presence next to her.

When they finally returned to the camp, Hector walked up to them.

"You're back! Finally." He grinned. "I was starting to worry. You've been gone a few hours, you know."

"Sorry if we worried you." Lyn apologised.

"Not at all." He laughed it off. "Just don't make this a regular thing- poor Florina nearly had a heart attack."

Still smiling, she took Karla to her tent.

"I... I know this is hard." The green-haired girl started hesitantly. "But... We'll figure something out. We'll find a way through this whole situation... Together. Okay?"

Nodding, Karla leaned forwards and kissed her.

"Goodnight."


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello!**

**First thing- I'm back in college now, but hopefully weekly uploads will still happen, so don't worry about it! Also, I'm sorry I never uploaded two chapters in a week during the holidays like I said I would.**

**Second thing- I've finally made some decent progress in Fates, so next week will be the first Fire Emblem Fates chapter! I hope you're excited!**

**(By the way, this chapter's set before they became a couple, in case you were wondering)**

**Special thanks this week to serenity-neko-chan for reviewing, and sharkun0 for following.**

**Next week- As promised, the first Fates chapter!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 49

Rozase slowly opened her eyes. Haltingly, she tried to sit up, but was forced back down by pain flaring across her ribs. Feeling around her torso, she found that she was wrapped in bandages. When she reached the side of her body, she winced in pain, breath hissing through clenched teeth. When she brought her fingers up, the ends were covered in dark red blood.

"You had us all worried, you know." Priscilla stood next to her, realising she was finally awake. "Everyone will be glad to see you're okay at last." She glanced down at the crimson stain on the bandages around Rozase's torso. "Oh! Th-those need changing. I'll be back in a moment."

As the healer strode away, the tactician thought back to the last battle they'd been in. Her wound twinged at the thought.

"Eliwood! Lyn! Left!" The redhead called, directing the fighters into the best position for the retaliation. She scanned the surrounding area, taking note of any potential threats. "Rath! Move forwards, towards those pegasus knights! Now, Hector! _Advance!_"

It was going so well. Eliwood's group were managing to fight the enemy back, and many had already retreated. Rose allowed herself a moment to relax, to congratulate herself on another well-played strategy.

That was where it all went wrong. One of the bandits slipped past Hector as he cut down another foe. Ignoring Fiora, he made a beeline for Rozase.

The pegasus rider saw him run past, saw him running to attack the tactician. She felt a cold rush of fear.

Gripping the reins tightly, she turned towards the bandit, and urged her already-exhausted pegasus to the defense of their tactician.

"I know, girl." She muttered. "After this, I'll buy a whole bag of apples at the next town, okay?"

The flying horse seemed to whinny her approval, and struggled on towards Rozase.

Fiora grabbed a javelin in one hand, taking aim. Before she could release it, the bandit lunged forwards and smashed the axe into the tactician's side. She yelled out and fell, the side of her cloak already stained red. The bandit raised his axe for another attack.

He never got the chance.

The pegasus knight launched the javelin with as much force as she could muster. Staggering under the force of the impact, the bandit was easily picked off at close range by her lance. Fiora leapt off the pegasus almost before it landed, crouching next to the fallen tactician.

Hesitantly, she checked for a pulse, afraid of what she might discover.

"Medic! Serra! Priscilla!" The turquoise-haired woman yelled, having found a weak, fluttering pulse. "Someone!"

Priscilla was there in an instant. She leapt off her own horse, staff already in hand. Soon, with her help, the worst of the bleeding stopped, and the wound even started to close.

"I-I've healed as much as I can now, but we need to get her to the medical tent as soon as possible." The medic clambered back up onto her horse, heading back to the battle to heal the fighters. Fiora gathered the barely-conscious tactician in her arms, lifting her onto the pegasus. She didn't know why she felt so protective of their tactician, but she knew she wasn't going to let her die.

As they flew to the tent, Rozase stirred.

"I- Ah..." She started to speak, but winced with pain.

"You'll be fine." Came Fiora's reassuring voice. "I'm gonna get you to the medical tent. Just hang on, okay?"

Nodding, the redhead fell into unconsciousness.

Priscilla returned, as promised, with a fresh roll of bandages.

"This... This might sting. Hold on for a second." The medic informed her. She deftly began to peel the bandages off her. Rozase gritted her teeth as they were pulled off her wound, and looked away as the ugly gash was revealed.

After a new set of bandages were firmly wrapped around her, the medic smiled.

"Alright! Just get some rest. That's the best thing for you right now."

"Thanks." The tactician smiled and sank back down onto the bed. Priscilla gave the bandages a last, quick inspection, before nodding to herself and leaving to tend to the other wounded.

Soon, Fiora walked in and strode straight over to the injured tactician.

"A- Are you okay now?" She asked, suddenly timid.

"Fine. Priscilla says I just need some rest." Rozase replied. "Are you alright? You look a little... Off."

"Um... Fine. Yes. I'm okay." The pegasus knight replied. "I'm just... Glad you're okay."

"Yeah. Thanks, Fiora." The redhead moved her hand onto the pegasus rider's. "You're a real friend. If you ever need anything... Just ask."

"I- I- Of course. I need to... Um... T-Tend to my pegasus. Good to know you're okay!" With that, she turned and left the medical tent, a confused tactician watching her as she went.

Fiora, as promised, dropped a basket of shining red apples in front of her pegasus.

"Thanks, girl." She stroked her fingers through her mane. "You did well out there today." Sighing, she flopped down on a bench at the side of the stables. She didn't know what had come over her. Rozase was just a good friend, right? So why was she so embarrassed when she held her hand? It was just a friendly gesture.

She sighed. She couldn't figure out why her feelings about the redheaded tactician were so intense. Usually, when a friend was hit in battle, she never completely lost her head like that. Why was Rose so different, so special?

"Big sis!" Florina called, walking into the stables. "A-Are you here?"

"Over here!" Fiora replied, waving from the bench. Her sister timidly hurried across the stables.

"Eliwood's been asking about Rose. He wants you and Priscilla to go and tell him what happened." She informed her.

Wearily, the older sister got to her feet. She headed towards Eliwood's tent, her concerns over her feelings for the tactician still buzzing at the back of her mind.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hello!**

**First of all- sorry this one's so late! It took a while to write, but now I'm pretty happy with it. It's kind of special, as it's the first FE Fates chapter! Tell me your thoughts- I really want to know. Suggest a pairing too, if you like.**

**Special thanks to Sheino Riff for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 50

Kemene finally relaxed, collapsing down onto her bed. Her arms ached. Her legs ached. Her head ached. That battle with Hoshido... It had been tough. It had been all she could do to ensure that everyone made it out with their lives. Briefly, she wondered where Mozu was, but she knew that the girl loved to be around the plants she had grown in their castle, especially after a battle.

The Princess of Nohr stretched out on the bed, sighing contentedly. With the stress of the past few days already fading away, she felt her eyelids getting heavy. Without even bothering to throw her armour off, she fell asleep.

"Kemene?" The half-dragon was woken up by a sweet, quiet voice. She smiled as she pulled herself from her rest. Lazily brushing strands of long hair from her face, she sat up.

"Good to see you, Mozu." She leaned forwards, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders. "You alright? That last battle was hard." She murmured.

"Oh, I'm fine. You know me." The mousy-haired girl reassured her. "I was worried about you. You holding up alright?"

Kemene sighed, the trials of the last battle still weighing on her mind. Honestly, Takumi scared her. He was so fiercely angry all the time- he truly seemed to want to kill her. If Silas hadn't blocked that arrow...

She didn't want to think about it.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." The princess lied, covering her worry. Mozu clearly didn't believe her, but cuddled up to her all the same.

Kemene hummed to herself, walking leisurely through the castle. Their last battle had drained the entire army, so she decided to give everyone a few days to rest. Lilith had assured her that she would tell her if anything important happened while they rested in the astral plane.

"Well, don't you look happy!" Mozu smiled at her as she walked past. "That's good- you've been sorta down lately."

"I know..." Kemene admitted. "But... I feel much better. Amazing what a few days relaxing will do for you, isn't it?"

The village girl walked over to her, lacing her fingers through the princess'.

"I'm glad to see you back to her usual self." The mousy-haired girl confessed. "I was worried about you."

"Worried? Really?" Kemene frowned. "I- I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"It's fine, really." Mozu reassured. Suddenly, she looked at the ground, embarrassed. After a few silent seconds, she gathered up her courage and spoke. "I- I know we haven't been a couple for very long, b-but... I want you to tell me when something's bothering you. I want to know, so I can h-help."

"Oh, Mozu..." The princess smiled widely. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't want you to worry about me. But I promise, right now, that if I'm worried about anything, I'll talk to you."

The village girl grinned widely, eyes shining.

"Thank you." She leaned her head onto Kemene's shoulder and blushed. "I l-love you."

The noble blushed at her words, but she was smiling. It was still strange for her to hear those words from another person, but she could hear the affection in Mozu's voice.

"I love you too." Her eyes turned playful. "Now... Close your eyes."

"Close my eyes? What are you up to?" Mozu looked at her curiously, brow furrowed at her mischevous expression.

"Just do it. Trust me." Kemene replied cryptically.

Slowly, Mozu closed her eyes. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, out of nowhere, she felt something warm press against her lips. Opening her eyes, just a little, she saw Kemene's lips pressed to her own, the princess' eyes also closed. Mozu leaned forwards slightly, returning the kiss, determined to enjoy her first kiss as much as possible. One of her arms crept up and curled around the noble's shoulders as she felt the other's arms slowly circle her waist.

After a few long moments, they parted.

"...Oh my gosh."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello!**

**Back with another chapter for this pairing. Sorry if it's a little short. Anyway, as I've only just started writing for Fates, I'm taking any and all suggestions for pairings. Suggest away! **

**Special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 51

"You're so strong, Mozu!" Her mother smiled, impressed. "Are you sure you can carry that yourself?"

The villager nodded, easily carrying the two crates in her arms.

"Well, if you're sure..."

She started to confidently make her way through the village. Even here, on the main street, the road was little more than a wide dirt track and there were almost no people. Nevertheless, Mozu felt comfortable here. The smells of the farm, the familiar sights, the friendly waves from other residents; it all relaxed her no end.

Eventually, she reached the bakery, the aroma of freshly-baked bread massaging her senses.

"Ah! Mozu!" The baker smiled broadly. "Just in time! Thanks a lot."

Grinning, she lifted the crates over the counter. The baker took them gratefully, placing them into the back room.

Mozu left with a cheery wave, wandering back out onto the street...

She sighed at the memory. The former village girl lay back on the grass, her arms behind her head. She always tried to keep a brave face on, to smile in front of the others, but today the memories all came back at once. Slowly, she started to drift off into another recollection...

"Hey. You alright?" Came a soft voice from beside her ear, gently pulling her from her memories. Kemene sat down next to her, concerned.

"Y- Yeah... I'm fine." Mozu reassured half-heartedly.

The princess wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I know why you're upset. You have been for a couple of days." She spoke softly. "It's today, isn't it? A year since..." She trailed off, aware of the villager's expression.

"...Y-Yeah. One year..." The brunette fidgeted with one of her pigtails. "I-I've been... Thinking about my village. My old life. So many memories... I-I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Really, I understand." Kemene reassured gently. She could see tears starting to form in the corners of Mozu's eyes. Slowly, she moved to stand up.

"Just... Come back to the castle when you're... When you're ready, okay?"

The villager nodded gratefully at her gesture, slowly laying back down in the grass. Kemene left the girl to her own private recollections, looking over her shoulder as she went.

Kemene sat on her bed in her quarters, sighing. She was worried about Mozu, but didn't want to intrude on her private grief. The villager had done the same for her before, when the stress of fighting her Hoshidan siblings overwhelmed her.

Eventually, the door creaked open. She looked up as Mozu herself walked in, red-eyed but smiling. Wordlessly, she sat next to the princess, leaning onto her shoulder.

"You feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Mm-hmm." The villager nodded. "Besides, I like being here. It's cosy... It reminds me of home."

"Oh... I hope it's not bringing back any painful memories." Kemene looked concerned.

"No, not at all." The brunette giggled softly. "All my memories of home are happy ones. I said I liked it here, didn't I?"

The princess smiled at Mozu's resolutely upbeat mood. It was nice to see her so cheerful- she'd been distant and sombre for days. Despite her smile, though, her eyes still looked sad.

Gently, the noblewoman placed an arm across the other's shoulders. Mozu appreciatively nuzzled a little closer to her.

"I know you're still sad about your village... Your home." Kemene began. "But... You and be... We'll make new memories. Together."

The village girl smiled. "I'd like that."


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello!**

**I have a question for you guys- do you want the Awakening chapters to continue from here on out, or should I focus exclusively on Fates pairings? Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I only have one Fates pair for now, so I really need suggestions for pairings. Any and all ideas are appreciated!**

**Next week- something a little different. Look forward to it!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 52

"Elise?" Kemene pushed the door to her room open slowly. She smiled warmly as she saw the young blonde princess. "You feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm!" Elise nodded, back to her usual self.

"Just wanted to make sure. You still looked a little pale even when we left Macarath." The older princess added. "We'll be leaving again soon- need to make a report to Father. Make sure you're ready, okay?" She said as she left the room.

Castle Krakenburg. A stark, intimidating fortress, as ominous as it was inaccessible. Kemene took a deep breath before entering, though she knew there was nothing to be afraid of. Beside her, Mozu trembled in the shadow of the place.

"Don't worry." The princess placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know it looks scary, but there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I-If you say so..." The villager took one more look at the towering structure, then hurriedly followed Kemene and her siblings inside.

Once the small group passed the threshold, Mozu's eyes widened. She had never seen such splendour as this palace- plush, soft carpets covered the floor, expensive paintings in gold frames adorned the walls, and gaudy chandeliers lit every room.

As Camilla led them to the throne room, Kemene turned to the villager.

"See? You look better already."

"I- I've never seen anything like this..." The brunette gazed in awe at her lavish surroundings. "It... It's incredible."

"Father? Father, are you there?" The purple-haired woman called through the door. "We have returned and wish to deliver a report."

"Enter." King Garon's deep voice sounded from the other side of the door.

As they entered the throne room, Mozu's eyes widened once again. She gasped as she looked around, eagerly taking in every detail of the splendour around her.

"Th- This place is amazing!" The villager exclaimed, almost involuntarily.

"Who is this?" The harsh sound of Garon's voice cut through her thoughts. "And why does she not show me the proper _respect _in my throne room?"

"A-Apologies, Father. She is an able fighter under my command, and a close friend." Kemene interceded quickly. "She is from the country, and has never seen the likes of this palace."

"M-My apologies..." Mozu stammered, bowing hurriedly. The king waved dismissively, letting the matter slide. Sighing with relief, the villager tried to move out of sight behind the other royals as the princess continued her report.

"...Once Elise had recovered, we made our way back to the palace." Kemene finished.

"Very good. I am satisfied with your actions, daughter. Next, you shall march to Cheve to suppress the rebellion brewing there." Garon declared.

"O-Of course, Father." The princess agreed reluctantly. She bowed, turned to leave, then hesitated. "There is one more thing I must mention, Father." She gestured to Azura. "Azura, the Nohrian princess taken from us so long ago, has returned to us."

As the dancer spoke with Garon, Kemene moved to stand next to Mozu, hand slipping into hers in a gesture of solidarity. The villager smiled a little.

"I'm so sorry!" Mozu apologised, yet again. "I... I... In the throne room..."

"Mozu... Really, it's fine. You don't need to apologise." The princess reassured. "You did nothing wrong."

"But... Your father..." She continued hesitantly.

"He's like that all the time." Kemene said wearily. "Don't worry about it."

The villager still seemed upset. Smiling, the princess leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay." She stood and held out a hand to Mozu. "Now come on- it's a nice day. Let's not spend all our time cooped up in here."

Gratefully, Mozu took her hand.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello!**

**I promised something a little different last chapter, and here it is. Slight spoilers regarding Selena, by the way. Hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to sagashiindustrie for reviewing, and Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing.**

**Next week- some Kemene and Mozu.**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 53

"Are you _sure _you're alright, Selena?" Camilla asked again, casting a concerned look at the girl. "You seem awfully quiet today."

"I... I'm fine. Really." Selena assured the princess, knowing that she didn't believe her. "I just... I miss my homeland. That's all. I'll be okay soon."

"If you're sure..." The purple-haired woman shrugged. "I'll give you some time." The wyvern rider left, shooting another worried glance at Selena over her shoulder as the door closed.

The mercenary slumped back on her bed, arms behind her head. She always appreciated Camilla's caring nature, even if she could be overbearing at times.

She tried to avoid thinking of her homeland, but it was difficult. Especially now, at this time of year. Even as she tried to put them out of her mind, the memories flooded back...

"Wow... I almost can't believe it." Severa smiled, raising her glass. "One year to the day since we got married."

Kjelle returned the smile, draining the contents of her own glass. "I'm amazed- It's not like you to get so sentimental."

"Oh, shush." The mercenary dismissed the comment. "It's our anniversary. I'm _allowed _to get sappy." She slowly leaned across and rested her head on the knight's shoulder, her muscular frame easily supporting her. Laughing softly, the blonde reached a hand up and placed in on Severa's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right." Kjelle admitted. "I almost can't believe we've been together so long. It doesn't feel like it."

"I know." Her wife sighed happily. "I still remember when we just moved in with each other, clear as day."

"I... I'm happy we've stayed together so long. Especially after..." The knight trailed off, wincing.

Severa frowned as she remembered the time when, during the war, they hadn't seen each other for weeks. It had been painful for both of them.

"That... That was hard for both of us. But let's forget about it. Right now, we're together. Let's just enjoy it."

Kjelle smiled again.

"I know, you're right. Let's stay together as long as we can."

Severa giggled. "And you said _I _was being sentimental."

"Your fault. You got all mushy on me." The blonde grinned. Her face a picture of mock indignation, the dark-haired girl moved around in front of her wife.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" The mercenary announced haughtily, but she was trying to hide a smile. "For that, you're just going to have to give me a kiss."

Rolling her eyes, Kjelle brought a hand up to the back of Severa's head, pulling her in for a long kiss.

"I love you." The dark-haired girl said simply when they separated.

"Love you too." Kjelle replied, smiling.

Selena jolted herself out of the memory, a few tears already slipping down her face. She swiped them away as she stood up. Grasping the door handle, she pulled it open and left, hoping a walk would clear her head.

Eventually, she found herself at the outskirts of Corrin's castle, with no-one nearby. Slowly, she sank to a sitting position, leaning against a tree. She took a deep breath, calming herself as she brushed away another tear. For the longest time, she simply sat, trying to collect her thoughts and pull herself out of her melancholy.

"Selena, dear?" Camilla's voice sounded next to her.

"Hmm?" The mercenary looked up at her, wondering why she was there. The purple-haired royal took a seat next to her.

"No-one had seen you for almost an hour and a half. I was worried about you." Camilla announced, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Worried? Really?" The mercenary fidgeted with a lock of her scarlet hair. "Sorry if I worried you, milady."

"I'm still worried, you know." Selena turned to the princess curiously as she continued. "Something's been bothering you, dear. And you won't tell me what it is."

"It's..." Selena hesitated for a moment. "It's my homeland. I... I miss my home."

"...It's not just homesickness, is it?" Camilla stated, after a pause. "There's someone you miss. Someone... Special?"

The mercenary looked at her in astonishment. "How could you possibly know that?"

Smiling knowingly, the princess gestured to the tear streaks on her retainer's face.

"If it was just homesickness, you'd be sad. But you- especially you- would only cry if there was someone important to you that you missed. Am I right?"

Selena nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"...Do you want to tell me who it is?" Camilla asked hesitantly, unwilling to make the girl more emotional.

"...A girl. My... My w-wife." The mercenary admitted, after a long pause. She smiled sadly as she remembered Kjelle, waiting for her to come back.

"So it is a wedding ring..." The purple-haired woman muttered. "...What's she like?"

Selena stared into the distance. "Tall. Strong. Beautiful." She sighed. "Look at me- I'm acting like some lovestruck fool."

"Not at all." Camilla assured her. "You're missing someone very dear to you. I promise, once this war is over, I'm going to give you the longest holiday of your life. Stay in your homeland for as long as you like."

"Y-You really mean that?" The mercenary looked up at her as she got to her feet.

"Of course I do. Can't keep you separated from your wife forever, can I?" Camilla held a hand out to her. "Now come on. We've got a war to win."


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello!**

**First thing- I'm sorry this chapter is late. I meant to put it up yesterday, but... It turned up longer than I expected. A lot longer.**

**Second thing- I know I said Kemene and Mozu this week, but I just finished FE7, so I wanted to write a chapter based on the ending. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to chaosrin for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 54

"Rose? Are you alright? You're shaking like a leaf." Came Fiora's concerned voice. The quaking tactician looked at her with wide eyes.

"...Yeah. I- I'm scared. More than I've ever been." She admitted hoarsely. "I m-mean... _Nergal_... He's not like anything we've ever faced."

The pegasus knight sat next to her. "We'll be fine. We've got plenty of strong people on our side. Athos, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn..." She managed a faint smile. "I'm sure we can do it."

"I- I know we can do it. But I d-don't know if _I _can. Fiora... He terrifies me. Wh-what if I can't lead everyone?" Her face stiffened with terror. "What if I lose it in there and I misdirect someone? What if... What if someone..." She trailed off, unable to even finish the thought. On impulse, the turqoise-haired woman threw her arms around the other's shoulders and drew her close. Rozase slowly wound her arms around the pegasus knight, trying to quell her fear by burying her head in Fiora's shoulder.

"Rose..." The pegasus knight almost whispered. "You're going to be fine. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I just... I feel so pathetic." Gesturing at the others, the tactician sighed. "I feel like I'm the only one this afraid."

"That's not true at all." Her lover shook her head. "Everyone's scared. Don't feel bad about that. Just... Be ready, okay?"

With a glance over at Florina- whose slim frame was enveloped in Hector's arms- Rozase calmed herself a little. Seeing some composure return to her face, Fiora leaned down and kissed her, holding her close again. As they separated, the tactician managed a smile. The two stayed like that, comfortable in each other's embrace, for some time.

Feeling that Rose was calmer now, Fiora slowly stood and moved to tend to her pegasus. The tactician took a deep breath, and went to find Eliwood for the pre-battle meeting.

"There's another group of them over there!" Hector called, gesturing to yet another gang of morphs out for blood.

"Already!?" Eliwood yelled back, still helping Oswin fend off the last group. Rozase looked over the battlefield, her vantage point from Fiora's pegasus allowing her to see the enemy's movements.

"Hector! Harken! Go and back up Eliwood!" The tactician commanded, her previous fright gone. "Serra! They need a medic over there! Pent and Athos- attack those mages!"

The fighters ran to obey her orders as a perfect team, joined by their past experience and their desire to wipe Nergal off the face of the earth.

Eliwood cut down a morph from his horse, blade flashing in the air. He saw one raise its bow and take aim at him. Before he could react, Harken leapt in front of him and killed the creature in a flurry of slashes. The lord acknowledged the act with a weary, yet grateful, nod of his head.

As Pent struck down the last mage in a burst of fire, there was a sudden silence.

"Was that the last of them?" The mage asked quietly, almost not daring to believe it. He suddenly slumped wearily.

"Are you alright?" Louise appeared, a concerned look on her face.

"Fine." He reassured her, waving dismissively. "Nothing a vulnerary won't fix." He added, drinking the potion.

"Nergal!" Athos called, his voice echoing around the chamber. "Show yourself! Now!"

After another tense silence, the doors at the end of the hall opened. Through there, the Dark Druid himself waited for them.

"Come, Eliwood." The ancient wizard turned to him. "We will fight him together."

The red-haired man nodded, fixing his gaze on the sorcerer. Slowly, he drew his blade.

"_For my father!_" He yelled. As the sound echoed around the cavernous hall, he spurred his mount into a gallop, pounding towards Nergal. Before the dark wizard could react, the enraged lord's blade smashed into him, bowling him off his feet. Before Eliwood could strike again, however, a bolt of dark magic struck him, tearing through his armour. As the Dark Druid slowly got back to his feet, the red-haired man struck again, heedless of his wounds.

"That one was for Ninian." He muttered through clenched teeth. This time, before Nergal could summon dark magic again, he vanished in an all-consuming burst of fire. Athos stood over the battered- but unbeaten- mage as the flames slowly vanished, a fire tome in his hands.

Rozase could only watch in awe at the battle. She thought she had seen fierce conflict before, but this was in another league entirely. The sheer power of Nergal and Athos' magic shook the building itself every time they unleashed their power. Astonishingly, Eliwood weaved through the immense magical conflict to deliver powerful blows with his sword. Despite all this, the dark sorcerer somehow remained standing.

Eventually, inevitably, the red-haired lord made a mistake. He stayed just a little too close to Nergal for a little too long. The sorcerer grinned as he saw his opportunity. He raised his hand, evil magic already crackling around it.

Before he could unleash it, however, a blur of white and blue swooped into him, a lance aimed at his head. Eliwood turned and retreated out of range, still pale at the close call.

As Fiora retreated from her attack on Nergal, he finally unleashed the attack he had prepared for Eliwood. Despite the dark magic swirling around her, the pegasus knight unsteadily returned to the rest of the army, climbed off her pegasus, and collapsed.

Rozase and Serra immediately hurried over to her. The healer set to work with her staff, healing as much as she could, while the tactician could only watch and fret.

Eventually, Fiora opened her eyes. Almost sobbing with relief, the red-haired woman fell to her knees next to her.

"I'll... Leave you two alone." The medic smiled, leaving to heal whoever else she could.

"What were you thinking?" Rose demanded, wringing her hands. "Don't do that to me again- I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." The pegasus knight smiled weakly. "Eliwood was in danger. If he dies... It's all over."

Rozase sighed, running a hand through the other woman's hair. "I know. Just... Don't crazily risk your neck out there, okay?" Her eyes turned sad for a moment. "I don't want you to die. Especially not now. Not when we're so close to this all ending."

After a few seconds of silence between them, Fiora slowly reached up and gently took her hand. "Don't worry. I've done my part to stop Nergal now. I'm not going to fight anymore today." She laughed at herself. "I can't, not in this state."

Just as Rozase smiled, holding the pegasus knight's hand tighter, a scream echoed through the chamber. The two of them immediately stared at where Nergal was slowly crumpling to the ground, a look of shock on his face. As he yelled and ranted at the people who had defeated him, Rose threw her arms around Fiora.

"We did it. It's over." She could barely believe she was saying it. "It's over!"

The turqoise-haired woman shared her delight, simply laughing with joy.

"It's not over, you fools..." Nergal grinned insanely where he lay. "None of you... Will escape here... Alive..."

"Wh-What does he mean?" Florina looked around in fright. She flinched in terror as an almighty, inhuman roar assaulted everyone's senses. Even Athos' face was white with fear.

"What on Earth was _that?_" Eliwood looked over at the ancient mage.

"I- It's..." The wizard stammered. "...Dragons. More than one."

As one, the group turned and stared at the massive creatures that had appeared in the hall. Three enormous, scarlet beasts stood proudly, anger in their slitted eyes.

Rozase's mind went blank. They had defeated Nergal, but against something like this, what chance did they have? She cowered, holding Fiora tighter. The pegasus rider wished she could comfort her, but there was no defense against the terror the dragons inspired.

Bravely, Athos attacked one with magic. The lightning which had once seemed so powerful didn't even make the dragon flinch.

"G-Graybeard, what can we do!?" Hector yelled at the old wizard.

"The legendary weapons!" He replied. "They can penetrate the scales!"

"Don't do anything yet!" A hooded figure commanded, rushing past Rose. "Give me the legendary artefacts! Now!"

"B-Bramimond?" Athos gaped at it. "What are you-?"

"Just let me use the weapons." The hooded figure repeated calmly. Hesitantly, the weapons were lay at its feet. A hand reached from the depths of the cloak, an unearthly glow surrounding it.

"With the power of the ancient weaponry..." The voice from inside the hood intoned. "...Bring back she who can save us..."

Rozase shielded her eyes from the sudden glaring light. She felt Fiora do the same, and heard the dragons recoiling from it. Abruptly, the light stopped. Impossibly, standing on shaking, unstady legs, was the delicate form of... Of...

"Ninian!?" Nils exclaimed. "B-But... What..."

The dancer stared down the dragons, eyes burning. She raised a clenched fist. A wave of cold air whipped through the room, chilling everyone to the bone. The dragons staggered back from the assault, collapsing in front of the Dragon's Gate.

Ninian herself slowly sank to her knees. Immediately, Eliwood and Nils were by her side.

"This ain't over yet!" Hector called to them, gesturing to one of the dragons, which stood up slowly. He raised his axe, ready to rush in.

"No!" Rozase called to him. "Even injured, that's a _dragon_! Don't just rush in!"

"You're the boss." He smirked, lowering his axe.

"Right!" The tactician stood, once again in command. "Athos! How do we deal with dragons?"

"Legendary weapons. My magic might be able to do some damage, too." The old mage answered, a little taken aback by her sudden confidence. "I'll probably be able to take a hit from that flame breath, too."

"You go in first then." Rose ordered. "Here's the plan. When the dragon attacks, Athos is going to retaliate with as much magic as he can muster. When that happens, rush in. Got it?"

"...What if that doesn't kill it?" Eliwood asked.

"I'll have Serra and Priscilla on standby to get you out of there with Rescue staffs." She gestured to the two healers. "Got it? Go!"

Athos strode out confidently, standing within range of the dragon's breath. Lazily, its eyes focused on him. It opened its mouth, fire lighting up the inside. A jet of fire consumed the wizard, and Rozase feared for his life in such an inferno. Despite this, he emerged from the flames largely unscathed. He raised a hand and unleashed an almighty burst of light magic. The entire chamber lit up with its power.

As the dragon recoiled from the blast, Hector rushed in, closely followed by Eliwood. The pair moved with perfect teamwork, slashing and hacking at the stunned dragon. Soon, the beast fell under their fierce assault.

There was a long moment of amazed silence.

For the second time that day, Rozase collapsed with the sheer relief and joy of being alive at the end of all this.

She felt a pair of arms slide around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Fiora, the same rush of emotions making her eyes shine.

As Eliwood and Ninian said a tearful farewell, the pegasus knight held her close. Nothing more needed to be said.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello!**

**All of you **_**really **_**seemed to like the longer chapter last week, so I'm going to try and write longer chapters from now on. Not as long as last week every time, though. That took so long to write. **

**Special thanks to Rusherman for following, Ebony sword for following, favouriting and reviewing, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and a Guest for reviewing.**

**Next week- a new Fates pairing!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 54

"It'll be fine, I promise!" Kemene reassured her girlfriend for the hundredth time. "Mozu, they're my _siblings._"

"B-But they're all royals!" The village girl protested. "Won't they be against a princess bein' with... well... me?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Leo and Xander are a bit uptight, but I know Elise and Camilla are going to be on my side." The princess smiled. "That, or Camilla's going to attack you out of jealousy."

Mozu's head swung round, staring at her, before she realised that she was grinning mischevously.

"Don't scare me like that!" The villager threw a cushion at Kemene. "For a second I really thought I was going to get attacked by your axe-wielding sister!"

Unable to contain herself, the princess collapsed back on to the bed, giggling. After a fruitless attempt to be even a little annoyed at her, Mozu slumped back in one of the chairs in their shared private quarters.

"It'll be fine." Kemene repeated. "You'll see."

"Milady?" Selena called, poking her head into the room. "Lady Camilla...?"

She scanned the room, sighing when she saw no sign of the royal. Closing the door again, she wondered where the purple-haired princess might be. Hesitantly, she walked another few steps down the corridor, mentally bracing herself.

She knocked on Beruka's door.

"...What?" The familiar cold voice sounded from the other side.

"It's Selena." The mercenary announced. She was greeted with silence. "Have you seen Camilla anywhere?"

"No. Not for hours."

"Do you know where she might be?" She asked, though she knew she probably wouldn't get anything helpful.

"No. Sorry."

Sighing again, the redhead wandered out of the living quarters, onto the open area of the castle. Turning, she cast a quick glance over what she could see for a sign of Camilla. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Selena climbed the ladder onto the castle wall, looking out over the place. Once again, she searched for her. For a few moments, she only saw the familiar landmarks of the place- Lilith's Temple, the mess hall, Kemene's private quarters. Then, suddenly, a flash of purple. From where she stood, it looked as if the princess has just left the hot springs.

The mercenary hurriedly climbed down the ladder and headed in Camilla's direction.

"I hope she appreciates this." Selena muttered to herself. "Making me trudge all over the place just to deliver some message."

Eventually, when she was in earshot, she took a deep breath and called out again.

"Lady Camilla! Milady!" The princess spun round to face her, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Oh! Selena!" She smiled at her retainer. "What is it?"

"Kemene was looking for you." The redhead announced. "It looked like it was pretty important, too."

"Ooh... An important message from Kemene... I wonder what it could be..." Camilla grinned widely. "I'll be there directly. Thanks, Selena!" She called over her shoulder as she made her way towards her sister's private quarters.

When Camilla arrived at her sister's private quarters, she found Xander and Elise already sat on chairs waiting.

"Who else is invited?" She asked, looking over towards Kemene, who was sat on her bed.

"Just Leo." She replied. "He'll be here soon, I hope."

The purple-haired princess found a large armchair and made herself comfortable next to her youngest sibling.

"You know what all this is about?" Camilla asked the young girl.

"Nope!" Elise shook her head. "She hasn't told us. Says she wants all us siblings to know whatever it is at the same time, right sis?" She turned to look at Kemene, as she placed a friendly hand on Mozu's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The dragon princess turned towards them. "Yes, I think all of you should know first."

Eventually, Leo arrived. A sheepish expression on his face, he hurriedly grabbed a stool and sat down.

"Sorry I didn't show up- I was pretty busy. Hope you all didn't wait too long." He looked around at the others.

"Not at all, brother." Xander held up a hand in a calming gesture. "Now that we're all here, let us listen to what our sister wishes to tell us." He turned towards Kemene and smiled. "Go on."

The princess took a deep breath, looking at all of her siblings.

"I- I thought you all should know that... That me and Mozu are... A couple." She stated, a little tentatively. There was a moment of silence as the simple announcement set in.

Camilla was the first to react. She stood from her chair, strode to the bed, and enveloped Kemene in a sisterly embrace.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy for you. Both of you." She added, reaching an arm out to Mozu, who hesitantly joined the group hug.

"I'm happy for you two as well!" Elise called from behind her sibling. She giggled. "You're such a cute couple!"

All of them were grinning as Camilla slowly released them from her embrace. Uncertainly, the village girl looked over at Xander, but he was smiling too. Even Leo joined in with the jovial atmosphere.

"See? I told you, didn't I?" Kemene whispered. "It's all fine."

"Mozu?" Xander knocked on the door. After all the royal siblings had given the pair their blessing, they had all headed to their bunks for some rest. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Timidly, the village girl opened her door. When she saw who was stood there, she hastily curtsied.

"L-Lord Xander!"

"I hardly think there's any need to bow." He chuckled. "After all, you're courting my sister."

"S-So... What did you come to talk about...?" Mozu asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I- Is it...?"

"Oh! No, nothing like that. I couldn't be happier that you two are together." He reassured. "I simply feel that what I said was lost earlier while Camilla was smothering you."

"She is a little smothery." The brunette concluded, smiling a little.

"She's like that with everyone. Everyone close to her, anyway." Xander stated. "All I wanted to say is... I'm happy for you two. Take care of Kemene, okay?"

"Of course, Lo- Xander!" Mozu grinned, relieved. Xander's solemn expression made him hard to read, and the villager had been afraid that he might have disapproved.

"Oh! Some advice for you." The prince turned and stepped back towards her. "I know that all of us are fine with your relationship, but my father may not be as understanding. He's a little old-fashioned, so he's not going to like the fact that you don't have any status."

When Mozu's eyes became downcast, he hurriedly began to reassure her.

"Don't worry. Once this war is over, you'll be a war hero. That should be enough even in Father's eyes. You'll be fine."

The village girl smiled warmly at him.

"...I used to think you were so stiff and uptight." She admitted suddenly. "But... You're kinda nice, you know that?"

"...Th-Thanks." Xander stammered, caught off-guard by the sudden compliment. "A-Anyway, get your rest. Good night."

"Good night, Xander."


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry this chapter's late! I was really busy for a while, so I didn't really have a chance to put the chapter up. Anyway, this chapter is the first of a brand new pairing! Tell me your thoughts on the pair and the chapter. Special thanks to Pokemonfan6000 for following and favouriting, corumb for following, MrJakeFozzie for following and favouriting, Maurice Elias A. Nigma for favouriting, and HighTreason25 for favouriting.**

**Next week- More of this pairing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 55

Azura sighed. Once again, Beruka had avoided her in the mess hall, choosing to sit with Selena and Camilla over her. Kemene, next to her, noticed the sigh.

"What's up, Azura?" The princess asked, curious.

"Nothing." Waving a hand dismissively, the singer tried to deflect her concern. "I'm fine, really." She added when the princess looked at her sceptically.

"Come on, you can tell me, surely."

The cyan-haired woman relented. "...It's about Beruka. It's like she's been avoiding me lately, and I don't know why!"

Kemene looked over towards the assassin, who was, as usual, expressionless as she ate and talked.

"She doesn't look like she's acting oddly... Oh!" The princess suddenly remembered why Azura was so bothered by this. "But... Didn't you two just become a couple?"

The singer nodded forlornly. She glanced over at Beruka, noticing again that she was even looking away from her.

"I don't know what's going on." She shrugged helplessly. "Did I say something? Do something?"

"Don't fret so much." Kemene reassured, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But..." Azura wrung her hands. "She hasn't even spoken to me today. Is... Is that normal for a couple?"

Shaking her head, the princess thought hard about her problem. Eventually, she came to a conclusion and sighed.

"I think... That's something you and her are going to have to talk about." Kemene advised at last.

"You're probably right..." The singer deflated a little.

"You'll be fine, Azura." She reassured. "Just talk to her about it. Trust each other. It'll all be okay."

Smiling again, the blue-haired girl finished her meal. "I hope you're right. I'm going to track her down later." As she stood up, Kemene smiled as well and gave her a thumbs-up. Azura left the mess hall, a new optimism on her face.

"Have you seen Beruka?" Azura asked, leaning on the counter of the castle's staff store. Selena turned to face her, looking up from a messy crate of healing staves.

"I think she said she was going to her room." The mercenary stood up, brushing a few loose strands of hair from her face. "Why, is she not with you?"

"No, quite the opposite." The singer confessed wearily. "She's almost been avoiding me lately. I want to ask her why. You're her friend, don't you know?"

"If anything, I'd say she's shy." Selena replied, a knowing smirk on her lips as she remembered the wyvern rider's endearing awkwardness on the topic of Azura.

"Shy? Beruka?" The blue-haired woman looked at her. "You think so?"

"Definitely. I know she's all confident and composed most of the time, but..." The mercenary shrugged. "... She goes all shy when she talks about you."

"Hmm... Well, thanks for telling me. I'm going to go and find out what's wrong." Azura stood up straight again and left.

"Can I come in?" Azura asked, knocking on Beruka's door.

"...Okay." Came the muffled reply from the other side. The singer opened the door and walked in, taking a seat next to Beruka. Her room was exactly as she expected- the walls were a featureless white, a bunk in one corner, clothes, armour, and weapons in another.

"What is it?" The wyvern rider asked shortly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Azura took a deep breath. "I feel like... You've been avoiding me lately. Why is that?"

"I- I..." The assassin looked down uncomfortably for a second. "I have not been avoiding you. I spend the same amount of time with you now as I did before."

"Exactly!" Azura looked at her. "We're a couple now! After you did all that to confess to me, you've been acting no different. Don't you want to spend time with me?"

For a long time, Beruka avoided her gaze. Eventually, she seemed to come to a decision, and took a deep breath.

"I-It's because... I don't know how to be part of a couple." She admitted at last. When the singer gave her a curious look, she continued. "I've been alone s-so long... I don't know how couples act. I-I've never been in love before, so I don't know what to do..." She blushed and looked away again.

"Oh, Beruka..." Azura leaned over and gently put an arm around her shoulders. She felt the girl tense a little for a few seconds at the contact, but she calmed down. When she spoke again, her voice was soft and gentle. "You _have_ been alone too long. Don't worry, though. You'll... You'll never be alone again now. And... I'll help you. The first thing we need to do as a couple is spend more time together."

"R-Right." Slowly, timidly, Beruka raised an arm off the bed they were sat on and clumsily put it around Azura's slim waist. "Wh- What about that?"

The singer nodded her appreciation, before leaning a little closer to the other girl. Smiling slightly, Beruka also shifted a little closer to her.

"S- Sorry about being so c-cold towards you." The assassin blushed.

"It's fine." Azura gave her shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "I know why now. We'll just have to learn how to be a couple together, won't we?"

"Together?" The wyvern rider gave her a questioning look. Morosely, the singer stared into the distance.

"Yes..." She said, after a moment. "This is... The first time I've ever been in a relationship, too. Back in Hoshido... There never was anyone I cared for like... Like you."

Beruka truly smiled, for the first time in a long time. "Together... I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Azura returned her wide smile. "I promise- tomorrow, the first thing we'll do is spend some time together. Alone."

"...I like the sound of that, too."

Slowly, after a long time, Azura moved her arm from the other girl's shoulders and stood up.

"Well... Good night, Beruka."

"Good night. See you tomorrow- I look forward to it."

Once outside her room, the singer practically skipped down the hallway, humming to herself, already planning where she would take Beruka.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello!**

**As promised, another chapter of Beruka and Azura. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to Pokemonfan6000 for reviewing. Next week- one more chapter of this pairing. **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 57

Lazily, high in the air, a wyvern circled the camp. Every few seconds, the still air was disturbed by the gentle flap of its leathery wings. Beruka, sat atop the wyvern, stared intently at the landscape below. While they wouldn't normally need a patrol, they had recently been travelling alongside Garon's army, and so could hardly disappear to the astral realm.

The assassin looked up at the moon. It was almost midnight. Thankfully, her shift would soon be over. She sighed with relief.

Suddenly, something moved. At this height, it was hard to make out, but someone was moving around near the camp, walking deeper into the forest. Curious, Beruka coaxed her mount into a descent.

She landed next to the camp, and followed the figure on foot. A wyvern would be too noisy. Keeping to the shadows, she tried to work out who- or what- the shape was, and where they were going.

Eventually, as the assassin started to wonder if they were even worth following, the figure stopped, turned, and darted into a clearing. Curiously, Beruka looked into the clearing, where the figure sat down on a boulder. A soothing, melodic noise started to drift through the night air. After a few moments, Beruka realised the figure was humming. Then, she realised that she knew the voice.

Azura.

She stared at the seated figure of the singer, wondering what she was doing all the way out here. Before she could say anything though, the humming turned into singing.

"_You are the ocean's gray waves..._" Azura sang softly, pushing her cloak's hood away from her face. "..._Destined to seek..._" Beruka relaxed. She had heard this song many times before- it was the singer's favourite. While she still didn't know why Azura would choose to come out here to sing it, she didn't want to interrupt the song to ask. "_...Life beyond the shore, just out of- _Who's there?"

The assassin froze. Something had moved in the branches above her, and now the suddenly frightened singer was staring in her direction. Slowly, Beruka moved out from the shadows of the trees.

"Oh! Beruka." Azura smiled, relieved. "It's nice to see you, but... Why are you out here?"

"I could ask the same of you, you know." The assassin smiled wryly. Still smiling, the singer gestured to the stump she was sat on, inviting Beruka to join her.

The wyvern rider took a seat next to her. After a long pause, she finally broke the silence.

"So... Why are you out here anyway?"

Azura sighed heavily. "I've just... Had a lot of things on my mind lately. I came out here to sing, because... Well, it helps me relax. I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"What kind of things have been on your mind?" Beruka asked, looking at her worriedly. "If I can help you-"

"I-I'm sorry. I can't tell you now." The singer interrupted. "If I could, I would, but... I can't tell anyone."

Folding her arms, the wyvern rider looked down, stung by Azura's refusal. As soon as she did, the singer threw her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry. I have to keep these things secret- I've got no choice." She apologised. "Once the war is over, I'll tell you everything. I promise."

"...Fine. I'll wait." Beruka conceded. "But you had better tell me everything."

"Of course." Azura smiled again, leaning her head on the assassin's shoulder. They rested there, in comfortable silence, for a long while.

"...Come on. We should head back to camp. People might start to wonder where we've gone." Beruka finally stood, holding a hand out to the other woman. "You look tired, anyway." She added, noticing the shadows under Azura's eyes. The singer took her hand, pulling herself gracefully to her feet. Hand in hand, they started to walk back towards the camp.

Azura pulled her cloak tighter around herself and shivered.

"Cold?" Beruka asked, concerned. "...Does this help?" She moved closer to the singer as they walked, encircling her waist with one arm and pulling them together. Azura could feel the assassin's warmth right next to her. She blushed.

"Y-Yes." She stammered. "Th-Thanks, Beruka." She stayed that close to her all the way back to the camp.

Eventually, they reached Azura's tent. The assassin moved her arm away from her lover's waist, turning to face her.

"Well... Good night." She started. "And... I... I hope I can... Help with whatever was worrying you... Even just a little."

"Thanks again, Beruka." Azura slowly leant down and gave the wyvern rider a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll let you know if there is anything you can do. See you tomorrow." She disappeared inside her tent, leaving a smiling Beruka stood outside.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello!**

**Back with a new chapter! I thought the last one was a little short, so I made sure this one was longer. Hope you enjoy it! It definitely took a while to write. Also, I've almost finished Conquest (at last!) so some Birthright chapters will come when I start it, hopefully soon.**

**Special thanks to ebony sword for reviewing.**

**Next chapter- a big Kemene and Mozu chapter. Look forward to it!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 58

"Go on, take the rest of the day off!" Camilla announced.

"Are you sure, milady?" Selena looked at her curiously. The princess hardly ever gave them time off.

"Of course, I insist." The purple-haired woman said, relaxing on her bed. "That was a hard battle, and everyone needs some rest. You two deserve it."

"Thank you, milady." Beruka and the red-haired mercenary bowed. As they left the room, the wyvern rider smiled to herself.

"Hmm? A smile?" Selena grinned at her playfully. "That's not like you at all. What have you done to Beruka?"

"What do you mean?" The assassin turned to her, bemused.

"What do I mean? You're smiling. You. I've known you for years, but I've never seen you smile." Pointing at the flustered assassin, she continued: "Go on. Spill it. Why so smiley, all of a sudden?"

"You make it sound like I've been grinning ear to ear all day!" Beruka shot back.

"You're avoiding the question." Selena pointed out shrewdly. "You can tell me, surely." When the assassin didn't reply, she continued. "Is it about... Azura?"

The wyvern rider nodded. "Nothing specific. It's just... Nice, having someone there for me all the time. Someone who..." She shifted awkwardly on her feet, blushing. "...Who l-loves me."

Selena stared wistfully into the distance. She didn't speak for a while. Eventually, Beruka had to ask.

"...Is something wrong? Did I say something-"

"It's fine." The mercenary turned back to her. "You just... Made me think of home, that's all. I've got someone there... Waiting for me."

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories." Wincing, the assassin turned her gaze away from her fellow retainer.

"No, no painful ones. Just good times." Selena smiled again suddenly. "And anyway, what's gotten into _you_? First smiling, now apologising and even blushing! Has Azura really gotten to you that much?"

"I... Um... I... Well..." The mercenary couldn't help but laugh at Beruka's obvious discomfort.

"Just go and enjoy your day off." The redhead announced, striding away. She waved at her friend as she left, still smiling widely.

When the blue-haired girl was out of sight, Selena slouched against a wall, her shoulders shaking.

"She's completely smitten!" She whispered to herself, barely able to restrain the laughter. "She's acting like a lovestruck teenager! _Beruka, _of all people!"

"Azura? Are you in?" Beruka knocked lightly on the door a couple of times.

"Beruka? Is that you? The door's open, come on in." The singer called from the other side of the door. Slowly, the door opened and the wyvern rider walked in. Still trying to comb her long hair, Azura looked up at her.

"Not with Camilla?" She asked.

"No. She gave me and Selena the day off, so... I thought I'd come and spend time with you."

The singer smiled appreciatively. "That's good. I'm sure she works you too hard sometimes."

"It's fine. I'm used to it, really." Beruka reassured her.

"I know, but..." Azura sighed. "Well, I probably just want you to have time off so we could spend more time together." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "I know! I didn't have anything planned today, so... how about we do something special?"

"...Like what?" The wyvern rider asked.

"Hmm... We could go out. We passed through Nestra not too long ago...?" Hinted the singer.

"Sounds lovely." Beruka smiled.

"Give me a minute to comb my hair, and I'll be ready to go."

"I never realised there was a Hoshidan restaurant here..." Beruka looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I like it here. I come whenever I'm in Nestra- it reminds me of... Of where I grew up." Azura smiled, a little sadly.

"...I know you miss Hoshido." The assassin said quietly. "But... Once this war is over... I'm sure we can go back there."

"I know." The singer squeezed her hand. Her smile came back. "Now... Can you find us a table? I'll order."

Beruka nodded, and glanced around for a table. She eventually made her way to a small table next to a window. Sitting down, she noticed how quiet the restaurant was. Just being here, with nothing but the soft murmur of conversation and the muffled sounds of the kitchen, relaxed her no end.

"Here it is!" Azura announced, setting down a tray with two steaming bowls and two delicate cups on the table. Beruka gratefully took the food and drink from the tray. She looked around for some cutlery, but there didn't seem to be any. Before she could say anything, Azura spoke.

"These. Like this." She gestured to the chopsticks, and showed the wyvern rider how to hold them. After a few clumsy tries, her nimble fingers had the chopsticks in a firm grip.

"Thanks." Beruka said. "I'm... Not used to the Hoshidan style."

"Go on. Try some of the noodles. They're good." Azura encouraged between mouthfuls. After a few attempts, the assassin managed to eat some of the noodles. They were hot and filling.

"They _are_ good." She agreed, already grabbing some more. The singer smiled at her gusto.

"You seem happy." Azura mentioned, taking a sip of the tea.

"Of course I'm happy." Beruka looked up at her. "This is the first chance we've had for some time together in ages."

"I know, but... You're happier than usual. A couple of months ago, you barely smiled." She continued. "I'm glad you're coming out of your shell."

Beruka smiled. "Selena was saying the same earlier, you know. I guess you're a positive influence on me."

"I try."

"Well... I'm glad. For the longest time, I felt like I _had _no emotions. But now..." She looked Azura in the eye. "Thank you, Azura."

The singer blushed at her total sincerity. "Y-You're welcome, d-dear." She took another sip from the tea. "Now come on, let's finish this before it gets cold."

Later, as the sun started to set, the two left the restaurant, arm in arm.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello!**

**First of all, this chapter has **_**major spoilers **_**for Chapter 25 of Conquest. Don't read unless you've got that far! If you have got that far, you'll know why this is a sad chapter. In other news, the endgame of Conquest is really hard. Which means that I haven't started Birthright yet. I'm trying, I promise.**

**Special thanks to Stormy Cloudz for reviewing, and to BloodWolf752 for following me and this fic.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 59

"Ryoma..." Kemene circled her brother warily, sword raised. The samurai stared her down coolly, lightning crackling along Raijinto's length. "It doesn't have to end this way. Just surrender."

The Hoshidan prince smiled humourlessly. "Oh yes, and I'm sure you'll all be very forgiving and kind to me."

Kemene bit her lip. She knew what Garon would do to a captured enemy general. She'd managed to save Hinoka and Sakura, though... The uncertainty on her face made her falter and caught Ryoma's attention.

"See? I'd rather die in battle." He spat. In one fluid motion, he lunged forwards and cut upwards, under the Nohrian princess' guard. She managed to block, but it was clumsy. Against the skilled, effortless motions of the enemy warrior, she stood no chance. Forced into a retreat, she deflected blow after blow.

Kemene thought desperately. His attacks were growing fiercer, her blocks more and more awkward. Eventually, she knew that one strike would get through.

And that would be too much.

"You stay away from her!" Came a shout from the side. An arrow struck Ryoma from the side, causing his strike to lose its strength. At that one bit of weakness, Kemene threw everything into a block, smashing his blade to one side. Seeing her intent to attack, the samurai leapt away, looking towards where the arrow came from as he did. A young-looking Hoshidan girl with brown hair stood, nocking another arrow in his direction.

Mozu drew the string back, aiming for weak points in his armour. As he got back into stance, trying to guard against her and Kemene's two-pronged attack, she found her weak point. The arrow struck in the thigh, causing the big warrior to grunt in pain. He ground his teeth in a grimace as his sister attacked, forcing him to manoeuvre on his wounded leg.

Kemene smirked, but sadly. His arm was wounded, making his strikes weaker, and his wounded leg made him slow. She attacked once more, sending his blade clattering to the ground next to him. Suddenly, her blade was at his throat, her face close to his.

"I'm sorry for this." She whispered. "I promise it's all been for a good cause. It'll all be explained soon."

Ryoma could see the sincerity in her eyes. "...I see. What about Hinoka?" He asked coldly. The image of her lance, stained with blood, on the ground at Kemene's feet haunted him.

"She's alive. I let her escape. Sakura's okay as well." She assured quietly. Before she could say anything more, Garon's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Stand down, general of Hoshido!"

Ryoma glared back at the king, his sister's blade still at his throat.

"You have no soldiers left to fight with. You have no sword. Admit defeat."

Slowly, as if he was trying to fight down the words he was saying, the Prince of Hoshido clenched his fists and announced: "I surrender. H- Hoshido... Hoshido has fallen."

Kemene lowered her sword, sighing with relief. At last, it was over. At last, her trials had ended.

"Daughter, you have done well." Garon said from behind her. "And now... Kill the prince."

"Father?"

"Kill him!" He commanded. His voice was harsher now. "Show me your loyalty. End the war, now!"

Kemene took a deep, shuddering breath. She looked at her brother, her face a mask of horror. Desperately trying to come up with some way out, she took a slow step forwards.

"No!" Ryoma's shout brought everything to a halt. "As... As a samurai... I shall die with honour." Before anyone could do anything, he snatched up his sword, took it in both hands, and raised it. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

The sword shot downwards.

His eyes widened from the pain.

"K-Kemene... My sister..." He forced a smile. "Do what... You think... Is... Right..." Gritting his teeth again, he gripped the blade with one hand and pushed again, lightning crackling around his body. Eventually, after a few dreadful moments, he fell and lay still.

Kemene stared at his body. Her hand gripped the Yato so tight that her knuckles were white. _Don't cry. _She commanded herself. _Don't look like you sympathise with him at all. Not yet._

In a voice as fragile as glass, ignoring Iago's outraged protests, she finally said: "I must see to my troops, Father. I will return momentarily."

Mozu was worried. Since the battle, no-one had seen Kemene. She'd searched through the hastily-made camp just outside the castle, but found no sign of her.

Now, as she wandered the corridors of the Hoshidan palace, still in awe at its splendour, she fumed at herself.

_Of course she wouldn't be in here! _She told herself. _That makes no sense! _As she turned the corner, however, she heard a faint noise. Slowly, cautiously, she moved towards the source of the sound. Mozu poked her head around the door.

"H- Hello?" She called timidly. "Anyone here?"

"M-Mozu?" Kemene's voice came from below her. Once the villager's eyes adjusted to the gloom, she saw her.

Kemene was on the floor, her back leaned against the wall. Her eyes were still red from crying, and streaks ran down her face. The Yato had been carelessly thrown down next to her, her dragonstone similarly discarded. She looked at her wife, her face a picture of misery.

"Oh, gods..." Mozu breathed, quickly sitting next to her. For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Then: "You shouldn't have run off by yourself, you know." When Kemene didn't respond, the villager continued. "Me and Kana... We're both here for you, you know. Why didn't you... Come to us?"

The princess shrugged helplessly. "I... I was too shocked, too overwhelmed by it all. I just wanted to be alone." She managed a faint smile. "But... I'm glad you're here."

For another long time, they sat in silence. Mozu despaired. She'd seen her wife sad before- this war had not been kind to her- but this was different. She seemed completely defeated.

"It's just... He was my _brother._" Kemene said suddenly. "And I... I never really got to know him... And now he's gone... Oh gods, what am I going to tell Hinoka and Sakura...?"

"I- I know what it's like to lose family." Mozu said quietly. Slowly, she moved closer to the princess and lay her head on her shoulder. Waiting for her to say more, her wife stayed quiet and listened.

"I know it's hard. It feels worse than anything." The mousy-haired girl went on slowly. "But... For now, we have to stand. We've both greived. We've cried over those we've lost." As she went on, Mozu found that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "But now... The war's almost over. We're almost there. You can't afford to fall now."

Kemene took a deep, shaking breath. "You're right. I can't fall now. Ryoma told me he believed in me to do what's right. I... I won't prove him wrong!" Her wife got to her feet, holding out a hand for her. The princess took it, pulling herself up. There was a new, more determined look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Mozu's shoulders, pulled her close, and kissed her.

"Come on." She said as they parted. "Let's get back to camp. We're going to finish this."


	60. Chapter 60

**Hello!**

**Sorry I didn't post this last week! The holidays finished, so college and other stuff got in the way of me writing a chapter- especially a long one like this. Hope you enjoy it! This does follow on from last chapter, so does have spoilers for Chapter 26 of Conquest. Finally, I have managed to finish Conquest and start Birthright, so pairings for that game will come soon.**

**Special thanks to ilink18 for following and favouriting me, a guest for reviewing (I'll definitely consider that pairing- it sounds fun to write), and kingleomon13 for reviewing.**

**Next week- a new pairing! (Not the Birthright ones though- yet.)**

Chapter 60

"Feeling better, darling?" Camilla asked softly.

Kemene managed a nod. She'd been utterly despondent for a while after Ryoma's death, but Mozu had been there to help her. Her big sister gave her a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but..." Leo looked uncertain. "What was it you said about our father?"

The princess, still leaning on her wife's shoulder, avoided the gaze of her siblings.

"A-Azura showed me... A while ago." She began. "King Garon... Is no more. A monster has possessed him, made him cruel and twisted. It's hard to believe, I know, but... It's the truth."

Azura appeared next to her. "She speaks the truth. I will vouch for her."

Xander gripped the handle of his blade tightly. He looked deeply uncomfortable. "You're saying that Father... Is some kind of... _Creature_? And that we must slay him?"

"That can't be right!" Elise shouted. "He's... He's our father! We can't kill him!" Camilla looked down at their youngest sibling with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't know. I don't know whether to believe it, honestly..." The wyvern rider said, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I... I don't think you'd lie or joke about something this important." Mozu spoke up, her voice breaking the silence. Kemene smiled down at her, grateful for the words of support. "I believe you. I'll stand by your side whatever happens!"

"Thank you so much." Her wife whispered in her ear. The others also seemed to be reaching decisions.

Before anyone could say anything though, a blast of magic knocked Kemene off her feet. Mozu immediately knelt by her side and started to help her up. Xander turned to where the attack had come from.

"Who did this?" He roared.

"My, my, Lord Xander." Iago smirked, stepping into view. "Why so agitated? I was merely executing a traitor."

"My sister? What evidence do you have for this?" The paladin's blade was still pointed at the advisor.

Iago pointed over his shoulder. Two Nohrian soldiers had a prisoner- a red-haired girl wearing the armour of a pegasus rider. Behind her, two others were also held captive.

"Hinoka?" Kemene gasped as she got back to her feet. "No..."

"It's all right." Hinoka shook her head. "This isn't your fault."

"Oh, but it is. She let a Hoshidan general escape with her life and tried to convince us she was dead." Iago smirked again, looking at the other siblings. "That sounds like treachery to me. What about you, Prince?"

"Enough." Xander said coldly. He glared at the advisor, his hatred of the man obvious. "We have won the war. It does not matter anymore."

"It does. We must eliminate this traitor immediately!" Protested Iago.

"I said enough!" The shout echoed through the halls. Kemene stared at her oldest brother, surprised at his sudden fury. "Your cruelty and cowardice have brought nothing but shame on the once-proud name of Nohr for years. I'm sick of the sight of you!"

"...I agree with Xander. Iago, you truly are an eyesore." Leo stepped forwards to join him. "I've always hated your way of doing things. I'm glad to have an opportunity to be rid of you."

Elise stood by Xander's side too, clutching her tome and staff. "You... You tried to hurt my sister! You won't get away with that!"

"Certainly, Elise." Camilla pointed her axe at Iago. "No-one hurts my Kemene and lives."

"B-But... Are you all truly turning against me!?" The general looked around desperately, hoping to find an ally, but was met only by the royal siblings' cold stares. "This... This is treason! Men! To me!"

On his command, Nohrian soldiers appeared in the rooms, drawing weapons. Iago smirked quickly at the siblings' looks of surprise, and sprinted down a side corridor.

"Eliminate them!" He called. "They are traitors! They have turned against the great nation of Nohr!"

"That scheming little-" Xander hissed. "Kemene, gather our troops. This may be harder than we imagined."

Kemene nodded. She sprinted through the hall until she found the army, still recovering from the battle with Ryoma. They all looked up as she approached.

"Iago's turned on us! He's got his own troops! To arms!" She called. All of them quickly got to their feet, grabbing weapons and drawing them. The princess turned and started to run back to the fight, but Silas called out: "Kemene! Over here!"

She turned and saw him astride his horse, offering her a hand. Gratefully, she took it, and hauled herself up onto the mount. The knight rode towards the battle.

When they arrived, Xander and Camilla were already fending off the first group of soldiers. The rest of the army arrived, attacking them from the side, quickly dispatching them.

"Thanks, everyone." The eldest prince called out to them. "Now, onwards. Let us end the life of this disgrace to Nohr!"

The rest of their soldiers cheered in unison. As one, they started to rush down the corridor that led to Iago. Peri gleefully led the charge, mercilessly attacking any soldier unfortunate enough to cross her path. Xander was more restrained in his actions, but no less powerful. His Seigfried methodically cut a swathe through Iago's forces.

Behind her brother, Kemene attacked, switching between the Yato and her dragon form to break the enemy's defences, before Mozu stepped in and fired a volley of arrows at the stunned troops.

As they reached the end of the corridor, Effie took up a stance in front of the door. She nodded towards Xander and raised her shield.

"For Nohr!" The eldest prince yelled, using the power of his Seigfried to attack the door from a distance. Splinters of wood flew through the air. Effie advanced, blocking the initial attack easily, before retaliating with a sweep of her lance and knocking multiple soldiers sprawling.

Behind her, Peri and Laslow came out of nowhere, striking the enemies before they had a chance to retaliate.

"You filthy traitors!" A harsh voice yelled above the din of battle. Kemene spun towards the source of the sound. She knew that voice.

"Hans!" She shouted back, her voice cold.

"Oh, it's you." He sneered. "Should have known you'd turn traitor. I'm gonna enjoy killing you!"

The criminal rushed towards her, axe raised. Quickly, Kemene got into a stance, blocking with the Yato as Hans' axe swung down from above. She shoved with her sword, propelling him back. As he staggered away, unbalanced, she struck. With no time to block, the berserker grunted with pain as the sacred blade pierced his side.

Wildly, he flailed at the princess with his axe, forcing her to leap back gracefully. He glared at her, pure malice in his eyes. They circled each other warily.

Without warning, he roared at the top of his lungs and charged. Startled by his sudden ferocity, Kemene could only block clumsily. She was forced into retreating as he struck again and again. Then, suddenly, she saw her chance. Her stance became more solid, she blocked his fearsome strikes, and she started to look for her opportunity again.

There. As he swung down, she sidestepped, making him stumble with the power he put into the move, and cut down at him. Feebly, he tried to recover his balance, still gripping his axe tightly, but Kemene slashed at him again. He fell to the ground.

"D-Defeated... By you... What... How...?" Hans groaned. "I was... So strong..."

Barely glancing down at him, the princess ran towards the central room- the place where Iago stood, waiting, tome in hand. She stood before him, her blade ready.

"Made it all the way here? Fine. I'll have to execute you as a traitor myself!" The sorcerer sneered. "But before I do... I want you to know something. I sent the Faceless that attacked you on the Endless Stairway and killed the flying rat."

Kemene stared. "Y-You... Killed Lilith?"

"That's not all!" Iago continued, a savage grin across his face. "I told Hoshido about your visit to Macarath. And it was I who modestly suggested to King Garon that you should have to kill Prince Ryoma."

"Wh-What...? But... Why..." Kemene shook herself from her shock. She stared down the Nohrian general, tears and fire in her eyes. "I don't care! Just _die_!" She rushed at him, but he smirked and raised his tome. The air around suddenly turned vicious, swirling around and somehow slicing like razors. She was buffeted off her feet by the fierce gale, every part of her feeling as if she had been attacked with knives.

"Please! Did you think I would have some _feeble _little spells?" Iago laughed. "I have more power than you-" He was cut off suddenly as an arrow thudded into his arm. Clutching at the sudden wound, he turned towards his attacker.

Mozu stood, nocking another arrow. There were tears in her eyes.

"How could you?" She yelled. "You... You've caused her so much suffering... So much misery... That ends now!"

"A noble cause, but you-" Iago stopped in the middle of his spell, cut off again by another arrow to the torso. Arrow after arrow hit him, until he was on his knees, gasping for breath.

"No... Please..." He managed to choke. "D-Don't... I..." His eyes widened as he saw Mozu slide another out of her quiver, dreadfully silent.

"Please! No!" He begged.

"Someone like you... Who has caused so much suffering... Deserves no mercy." Xander declared, sheathing his sword. He nodded towards the archer. She stopped herself from trembling and aimed the bow. The arrow struck. Slowly, the body of Iago fell to the side.

Immediately, Mozu dropped the bow and ran to Kemene's side, kneeling next to her as Elise healed her. They threw their arms around each other.

"Th- Thank you... F-For saving me..." The princess sobbed.

"It's all okay n-now." Mozu held her tight. "He's gone. He can't hurt us anymore. It's over."

Although she knew the fight wasn't quite over yet, Kemene held her close to herself, and brushed her tears away.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hello!**

**First of all, thanks to ebony sword for suggesting the pairing for this chapter. Also, Birthright pairings are in the works, so those will be ready fairly soon.**

**I'm still open to suggestions for pairings, so if you've got a good idea or a couple you especially want to see, put it in a review or PM me!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 61

"That'll be 50 gold, young lady."

Soleil whistled cheerfully as she dropped the coins on the counter, scooping up the bundle of flowers with her other hand.

"You look very happy. These for someone special?" The flower merchant asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"You got it!" The mercenary returned the smile. She gazed a little wistfully out of the village. "Someone I've not seen in a few weeks now. I want to surprise them."

"I'm sure they'll love the flowers."

With another dazzling smile, Soleil set off, still whistling. As she headed out of the bustling village, she once again admired the flowers. Every colour had been packed into the bouquet- an explosion of red, blue, orange, and purple.

Finally, she reached the edge of the village and carried on down the long road. After a long walk, she reached where she was looking for.

The Dragon's Gate.

She looked around quickly, then slipped inside, satisfied that no-one would notice.

"Hi again!" A familiar voice called. Anna stood just inside the ancient doorway, trademark smile across her features.

"Hey, Anna. You... You know where I want to go." Soleil blushed a little. The merchant nodded happily, and extended a hand. Shaking her head, the mercenary dropped a few coins into her palm. Anna smiled, and gestured for her to move further into the Gate.

The mercenary strode forwards, everything slowly fading away all around her...

...Soleil's feet landed softly on grass. She looked around, and saw the familiar path, the small house she knew so well. Grinning broadly, she strode up to the house and knocked on the door, moving the flowers behind her back with her other hand.

The door opened. Inside the doorway stood a slim blonde girl, dressed in the traditional robes of a dark mage. Ophelia smiled warmly when she saw Soleil at her door and invited her in. As she entered the cosy little house, the mercenary offered the flowers to her.

"Oh... Thank you!" Ophelia smiled again as she took them. "They look lovely." As she found a vase for them, the redhead made herself comfortable.

"Not as lovely as you, though." She called to her. The mage, placing the vase on a table, felt her cheeks reddening.

"Th- That line was cheesy and you know it!" Teased the blonde warmheartedly. Soleil simply smiled and gestured to the empty space on the couch next to her.

"So..." Ophelia began, settling onto her familiar seat. "Why the sudden visit?"

The redhead shrugged. "It's been a while since I last saw you. I... I want to keep in touch."

"Well, I'm always happy to see you." The mage replied, leaning over to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened a little as she pulled away.

"Wait... Is- Is your father here?" She asked, looking out the window. "I'd be so embarrassed if I just kissed you in front of him..."

"It's fine." Soleil laughed. "He's not here. He's probably still with Kemene and the rest of the army."

"He's..." Ophelia looked at her curiously. "D-Did you sneak out of your Deeprealm without him knowing _again_?"

The redhead avoided her gaze sheepishly. As she fidgeted with something on her belt, she began:

"Well, I just wanted to see you... I didn't know when my parents would show up..."

Ophelia sighed and sat back. "I'm happy you're here anyway." She slumped sideways, resting her head on Soleil's lap. "But... Last time they found out that you weren't in your Deeprealm, your parents were so angry..."

Grimacing with the memory, the redhead laced her fingers through the mage's long, blonde hair.

"I know. I just... I can't resist coming. The thought of not seeing you for weeks..." She mock-theatrically thrust her hand out, an imitation of Odin. " 'Twould rend my heart in two, fair lady!"

She felt Ophelia trying not to giggle.

"I love you too, Soleil."

xxxxx

"No, you _can't _stay the night." Ophelia protested.

"I don't see why not." Soleil smiled charmingly.

"The longer you're out of the Deeprealm, the more likely it is that your parents will find out!" The mage replied. "If they find out you've snuck out a second time they'll go berserk!"

"You're right..." Sighed the redhead. She turned and started to walk out of the door.

"Wait!" Ophelia stopped her, as if a thought had just occurred to her. When Soleil turned to face her, she stepped close and slid her arms around her waist. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she leaned forwards and kissed a surprised Soleil. The redhead closed her eyes too, returning the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ophelia was still blushing.

"J-Just in case I d-don't see you for a couple of weeks again." She said. Her girlfriend smiled radiantly, blushing almost as much as her.

"Don't worry. I promise to be back soon!" She started to walk down the path, heading towards the exit of the Deeprealm.

"Don't get into trouble!" The blonde called to her. Soleil laughed warmly, and vanished.


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello!**

**Exciting news- the next chapter will be the first to have a Birthright pairing! I'm taking any and all requests for Birthright characters at the moment, so suggest away. **

**Special thanks to SandroT1804 for following and Krugger for favouriting.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 62

_Idiot!_ Soleil chastised herself silently again. Her right arm hung limply down by her side. Wincing, she felt her shoulder with the other hand. Nothing felt broken, thank the gods. She inhaled sharply as a wave of pain coursed down her arm.

Suddenly, she heard movement near her.

Awkwardly holding the sword in her left hand, she turned. Nothing happened. For a few more seconds, she watched like a hawk. As she put her sword away, a rabbit leapt from the bushes beside her, sprinting across the path. Soleil leapt back in surprise and fright, jolting her arm again as she did so.

As she cursed that rabbit, her wounded shoulder, and her own carelessness, moonlight broke through the clouds. In the half-light, she could see the Dragon's Gate. Relieved, she almost ran towards the portal, still clutching her arm close to herself.

She practically threw the coins at Anna, quickly making her way to the familiar entrance to Ophelia's home. Once she was inside the Deeprealm, she already felt safer. She wandered up the path, a little unsteadily.

Pushing the door open, Soleil looked around the darkened front room, wondering if the blonde had waited for her like she promised.

She smiled.

The mage lay on her couch, her breathing slow and regular, eyes closed. For a moment, the redhead simply stood, almost unwilling to wake her when she looked so peaceful. Then, gently, she took Ophelia's shoulder in her hand and shook her awake.

"Hm...? Oh!" The blonde sat upright, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry I was asleep... I wanted to stay up and wait for you, but I got tired."

"It's fine. I should apologise for getting sidetracked and being late, really." Soleil grinned sheepishly, ignoring her throbbing shoulder. Ophelia stood, and slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Before either could say anything, the redhead flinched away, cradling her arm.

"W-What's wrong, Soleil?" The mage asked, confused.

"On the way here... I got injured. My shoulder... It's hurt badly." The mercenary admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ophelia asked. "I would have been more gentle! Here, let me take a look..."

Soleil felt the blonde's delicate hands pull her shirt down over the injured shoulder, wincing at the contact.

"Lie down on the couch, okay? I'll have you fixed up in no time." The mage lit a candle and hurried out of the room. For a moment, the redhead managed to relax in the warm glow of the candle. She leaned back, taking care not to let her shoulder touch anything.

Ophelia returned, staff in hand, and started to work on the other girl's shoulder.

"You're lucky my mother's a healer, you know." She muttered. Looking up at Soleil concernedly, she asked: "But... How on earth did something like this happen? What did you do?"

Soleil grimaced as she recalled.

xxxxx

A pair of wide eyes scanned the busy street. After a few moments of total silence, Soleil breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of anyone from Kemene's army. With any luck, she'd even make it to Ophelia's house before nightfall.

Whistling contentedly, she made her way down the street. She stopped for a moment, considering whether to buy something for her, idly toying with the handle of her sword. Quickly glancing at the sun, already so close to the horizon, she decided against it.

Out of the town, she started to pick up the pace. She almost ran down the path for a while, but then stopped in her tracks.

Faceless.

A huge crowd of the creatures, all wandering around, apparently waiting for something. Soleil ducked behind a nearby tree, breathing heavily. She tried to force herself to calm down.

_Okay... What did Father say? What did he tell you to do in this situation? _She desperately tried to remember. As hard as she tried, she couldn't think what he would have said about such a large group of foes. _Just- Just sneak around them. They won't see a thing if you're careful._

Still a little unsure, the redhead took a deep breath. For a moment she hesitated, then ran towards the next tree, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As she dived behind the tree, Soleil felt her confidence growing. _That wasn't that hard, was it? Now... Do it again..._

She looked, and saw her next cover- a dense patch of forest, not too far from where she was. Seeing her opportunity, she scrambled for it. As she reached the edge of the trees, however, she froze in terror. A Faceless was already there, probably on guard.

It spotted her and, with a grunt, lumbered towards her. In blind panic, Soleil ran, not paying attention to where she was going. She almost collided with another Faceless, looming over her. As it raised its arm to strike, she drew her sword. The arm crashed down onto her shoulder, causing the mercenary to cry out and drop the sword.

Panicking, she ducked under the next attack, grabbing her sword from the ground, and slashed and flailed desperately. The Faceless reared back. Seeing her opportunity, Soleil ran again, away from the crowd of Faceless. Soon, she couldn't hear them anymore.

Night was falling. She started to walk a little faster, one hand on her sword hilt.

xxxxx

"Oh gods, Soleil... That's awful." Ophelia's hands were at her mouth. She started to heal the wound, the mercenary wincing as she felt her wounds start to heal themselves.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." The mage whispered miserably. Soleil opened her eyes and saw tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" The redhead asked gently. "It was my fault for getting into that situation." She reassured.

"No... If- If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be out of your Deeprealm..." Ophelia looked despondent. The mercenary sat up, putting her arms around the blonde's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you at all." She whispered. "It's all worth it to see you, and just spend this time together."

"...Really?" The slim mage asked, still uncertain.

"Of course." Soleil gently brushed a few strands of golden hair from her face, and kissed Ophelia. When they pulled apart, both of them were smiling.

Still, a little guiltily, the blonde ran a hand along her girlfriend's shoulder.

"It's fine, really!" Soleil assured her. "You did a great job fixing it. Now come on," She said, standing up and offering a hand to Ophelia. "You look exhausted. Shall we get some sleep?"


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello!**

**As promised, a new pairing! Tell me what you think of the new pair, and any suggestions for more pairings, Birthright or otherwise. **

**As always, tell me your thoughts in a review, or follow or favourite if you enjoy the chapter.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 63

"Everyone! Weapons ready!" Eleyna shouted, running towards the mess hall. "They're in the castle!" Behind her, shifting erratically in and out of existence, a group of Invaders marched in formation.

Hinoka reached them first, her naginata slashing and stabbing at the enemy.

"I'm gonna need some backup over here!" She called. Takumi rushed forwards, firing arrows as he ran, wearing the enemy down before they reached his sister.

"Brother, watch out!" The pegasus knight yelled, an enemy samurai ducking past her and aiming for the archer. Oboro leapt in the way of its attack, blocking with her spear and retaliating mercilessly. Takumi nodded his thanks to her, and they rushed to help Hinoka.

Eleyna stood back, rolling her dragonstone around in her hand. She watched the others deal with the attack from the front, twisting a lock of green hair nervously in her fingers. She knew that they always attacked from the sides as well as the front, so where were the rest of the forces?

Her suspicions were confirmed when she caught a glimpse of the Invaders' signature purple fire to the left and right.

Sakura, Rinkah, and Kaden all ran to the left, leaving Eleyna and a few others to attack the rest. She charged, turning into a dragon as she ran. Before the others caught up, she attacked, sending a heavily armoured knight sprawling. Another knight tried to attack her, but the javelin clanged harmlessly off her scales.

As she attacked that one, a voice called from behind her: "Wait! Look out! Retreat!" The Hoshidan princess looked up, finding herself surrounded by mages. She panicked. Even her scales were no good against magic. She lashed out, knocking one of the mages off its feet entirely, but the others all struck at once. Immediately, she was knocked to her knees. The onslaught of magic was overwhelming.

Suddenly, Orochi blasted her way into the circle with a powerful tome, attacking the mages again and again, not caring about the blows she received in return.

Near them, the others finished off the rest of their attackers, but Eleyna could only stare at the diviner as she attacked relentlessly. She hurriedly transformed back, ready to use her Yato to help, but it wasn't needed.

Orochi turned to her. "Are you... Alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's you we should be worried about!" The half-dragon fretted.

"Good..." The diviner smiled widely, and collapsed.

xxxxx

Orochi opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could see that she was in the medical tent. A single candle cast a faint light through the gloom. She looked over, wondering why someone would still be burning a candle this late at night.

Sat next to the bed, hair dishevelled, bags under her eyes, was Eleyna. When she saw that the diviner was awake, she managed a faint smile.

"...Wh... What are you doing still awake at this hour?" The injured woman asked quietly.

"I wanted... To make sure you were alright." Replied the Hoshidan princess. "You seemed pretty badly hurt, so..."

To her surprise, Orochi started to laugh. "You're so much like Mikoto..."

"Wh-What do you mean?" The half-dragon asked, suddenly intensely curious.

"Once, while I was working for her... The palace was attacked. I ran outside, fighting them off as hard as I could..." She stared off into the distance, lost in the memory. "When I got hurt, and had to rest in one of the beds, Queen Mikoto herself came and sat by my bedside. She was so worried about me, a lowly diviner, that she immediately made me one of her personal attendants."

"Wow... She really was so loving..." Eleyna felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. She still felt a tightness in her chest at the thought of her mother. "I wish... I could have known her for longer..."

One of Orochi's hands crept out from under the covers on the bed and curled around one of the half-dragon's. She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We all wish you'd had more time together. Alas..." The diviner closed her eyes sadly. There was a long silence as the two shared their grief.

"...But enough sadness. We're still alive. We have each other." Orochi said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "As long as we still live, her memory survives."

"...Yeah." Eleyna managed a small smile. "I'll never live up to what she achieved, though..."

The diviner laughed softly. "You're already a lot like her. So kind and generous..."

"You really think so?" Asked the princess. The other woman nodded.

"Of course. You're here for me now, aren't you?" The diviner looked right at her. "Thank you for being here, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"I couldn't exactly leave my fiancee alone, now could I?" Eleyna replied. The injured woman treated her to a radiant smile.

Before she could say anything, the princess yawned widely. "I stayed up way too late..." She murmured.

"I'll be fine, dear." Orochi assured. "Go and get some sleep."

"Yes... Sleep sounds nice..." She murmured, slumping forwards on her chair, head landing on the medical tent's soft mattress.

xxxxx

Eleyna awoke with a cushion under her head. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed, wincing as last night's uncomfortable sleeping position took its toll of aches and pains.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Orochi was sat up at the head of the bed, looking much healthier than yesterday. "Sakura wanted to wake you up, but you looked too comfortable sleeping there." She giggled suddenly. "But... Maybe get a comb, and fast."

Eleyna reached up to her hair, already knowing that her hair would be a wild bedhead. As she stood, her stomach growled.

"And maybe breakfast too." She added, to herself. As she started to leave, she heard Orochi's voice.

"Oh! Before you go... C'mere." The diviner smirked. As Eleyna came closer, Orochi pulled her in and pressed her lips onto her own.

"...Now you can go." She whispered as they parted.

"Yes, ma'am." The princess teased.

"I'll come visit you later, okay?" Said the diviner. "Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine in a couple hours, just you see."

"...Okay then." Eleyna said at last. "I'll wait in the private quarters. See you there."


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello!**

**As I didn't put a chapter up last week, and as half term has started, I'm posting two chapters this week, so there'll be another tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! **

**Also, this chapter has minor spoilers for Chapter 15 of Birthright, but no major story developments, so... It's fine, I guess? Warning you anyway.**

**Special thanks to a Guest for reviewing (Sounds like a fun pairing- you'll probably see it in future).**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 64

Eleyna ran a hand through her hair. The view before her was undoubtedly wonderful- a sweeping expanse of fields and mountains, like nothing she'd seen in Nohr before- but her mind was elsewhere. She kept flashing back to the face of the sad, hurt wolfskin leader as he desperately tried to defend his tribe.

From her.

A fresh wave of guilt hit her at that thought. There and then, she vowed to find whoever cast that first bolt of magic and started that battle.

"...Eleyna?" A familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see Kaze, a concerned expression on his face. "Orochi and I are very worried about you. You should really come back to camp."

The half-dragon sighed. "I was just... Thinking about what happened back there. With the wolfskin."

She heard the ninja inhale sharply. "A tragedy, to be sure. There was really nothing you could have done, milady."

"I suppose..." Eleyna sighed.

"Milady... Do not blame yourself for this." When she still seemed depressed, he added: "You know that Orochi and I will always be at your side- especially in times like this."

"Thanks a lot, Kaze." The green-haired woman smiled faintly. "You're a good friend. I-"

She was interrupted when the ground beneath them shook violently, almost throwing her off her feet. Kaze, with catlike reflexes, steadied himself quickly.

"It's a landslide! Watch out!" Eleyna called to him. Before he could reply, a tide of rocks and pebbles swept them towards the edge of the cliff. The ninja leapt, grabbing her arm with one hand and bracing himself against a rock with the other.

"M-Milady...?" He managed, through gritted teeth. His arm was already in pain. "Can you pull yourself up?"

"No..." She groaned. "One of the wolfskin... Injured my arm... It's all I can do to hang on."

"Don't you dare think of letting go!" Kaze commanded.

"I should... No sense in both of us falling off this cliff..." Eleyna's grip slackened, just a little.

"_No!_" The ninja hissed. His arm felt like it was on fire. "Think about Orochi! About Kana! You have to survive... For them!"

The princess' grip came back, stronger this time.

"Okay... What do we do?" She asked, determined to have some kind of plan.

"Someone's bound to have heard the landslide... Just wait a little while..." Kaze managed, desperately trying to ignore the pain in his arm. After a few more slow, torturous seconds, the ninja risked moving a little to see in the direction of camp. He saw a speck rise over the rest of the tents, gliding lazily towards them.

_Oh no... _The ninja thought. _Hinoka doesn't know we're here! She won't get here in time!_

"Is... Is someone coming?" Eleyna asked, still gripping the ninja's arm in terror.

"Yes... But... They won't get here in time..." Kaze groaned. "I'm going to have to try something. Hold on tight, OK?" The green-haired woman nodded, her eyes wide with fright. Slowly, gingerly, Kaze took his hand off the rock that supported them, and reached for the shuriken in his belt.

Without the rock, they began to slide forwards. He heard Eleyna yelp as they started to move, and desperately tried to grip the loose stones with his feet. Eventually, he found some solid, stable ground, and hooked his foot into a ridge in the rock, bringing them to a painful halt. Kaze forced his head up, staring at what he had noticed in the cliff across the gaping chasm. Still ignoring the burning pain in his arm, he aimed the shuriken at the glowing crystals.

With a practiced flick of the wrist, he sent the metal star spinning towards its target. The clang as it hit the rocks and spiralled into the blackness below them echoed.

"Kaze... You have a plan... Right?" Eleyna's face was a mask of fear. Without the energy to reply, Kaze took aim with his second shuriken.

He knew it would be the last he could throw.

The star of metal flew across the chasm, this time striking into the crystals. Kaze allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction, before the crystals burst apart in a flash of bright light, blasting them back.

xxxxx

Eleyna awoke in the medical tent. Sakura was fussing over her, checking for any cuts or bruises to heal.

"O-oh! You're awake!" The healer scurried back to the head of the futon, still examining her closely. "A-Are you f-feeling alright?"

"Yes... Nothing feels broken, anyway..." The princess replied. Suddenly, panic gripped her. "Wait- where's Kaze? Is he alright!?"

"D-Don't worry, he's fine." Her sister assured her. "He'll m-make a full recovery."

Eleyna sighed with relief. "I'm glad. He... He just saved my life. Tell him I owe him for that."

"S-Sure! But first, I have other people to heal... Glad y-you're okay!" Sakura hurried off, healing staff in hand. For a moment, the green-haired woman relaxed, letting the gentle sounds of the tent wash over her...

"Eleyna!" She looked towards the voice, and saw Orochi hurrying towards her. "Eleyna, are you alright?" As the diviner fussed over her almost as much as Sakura did, the half-dragon managed a smile.

"I'm fine now. Sorry if I worried you..." She added guiltily.

"Sorry? Why would you need to apologise?" Her wife leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Eleyna reassured.

"That's good to know." Orochi smiled warmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You know... I've been worried about you a lot lately. First the meeting with Garon in Cyrkensia, then the Wolfskin, then I hear you almost fell off a cliff... Are you sure you're alright?"

"I..." The half-dragon started, but struggled to find the right words. Silently, Orochi laced her fingers through hers. "Th- The Wolfskin... They were innocent. They had nothing to do with our war... And some of them died. We killed them."

The diviner moved back, sitting up at the head of the futon the same way that Eleyna did.

"You did the right thing." She said quietly. "I know you don't think that, but if we hadn't fought back when we did..." She shuddered. "I'm scared of what would have happened."

"Thanks, Orochi. I needed to hear that from someone." Eleyna smiled at her.

"Now come on. I'm sure we can find something better to do than sit in this tent all day." Said Orochi, standing up and offering a hand to her wife.

"Are you sure we can just leave? I mean..." The half-dragon mumbled.

"Oh, please. You've barely got anything worse than a bruise." The diviner rolled her eyes. "Sakura just wants to pamper you some more."

Stifling a giggle, Eleyna stood, joining hands with her wife. "Now come on, before she notices!"

They hurried towards the exit, both grinning broadly.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hello!**

**As promised, a second chapter this week! I'm pretty happy with this one, as I've wanted to write something involving Kana for a while. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 65

Kemene awoke. Moving slowly, careful not to wake Mozu, she slowly sat up and stretched. Checking again that her wife was asleep, she slid herself off the bed. She threw on some clothes, left, and climbed down the ladder of her shared private quarters.

The usual hubbub of the astral castle was nowhere to be found; hardly anyone was around, the training hall was completely empty, and even the mess hall was deserted.

Kemene smiled to herself. Her little band of fighters deserved a lie-in once in a while.

She spotted someone leaving the bath tent. They turned and looked back at the door, apparently waiting for someone. As she got closer, the Nohrian princess saw that it was Beruka, her arms folded, looking bored. Before she could say anything, Azura burst out of the door, still combing her long hair.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" The singer laughed. "Honestly, you're so impatient..."

"What are you two doing up so early?" Kemene asked, waving at the wyvern rider as she got closer.

"Oh! Kemene!" The blue-haired woman looked at her in surprise. "We were just about to head to the Deeprealms... It's been a while since we saw Shigure."

Beruka nodded her silent agreement. "We thought it would be... Nice... To visit him on our day off." The assassin stared at her feet, still unused to small talk, let alone talking about people close to her.

"Hope you have fun!" Kemene smiled at the unlikely pair before disappearing into the bath house.

xxxxx

Minutes later, Kemene sank gratefully into the warm waters, disappearing up to her nose. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the edge of the bath, relaxing as much as she could.

As she sat there, soaking in the wonderfully clear water, she heard a soft splash next to her. The half-dragon opened her eyes and looked. Beside her, slipping her slight frame into the water, was Mozu.

"Morning, dear." Kemene smiled, moving her mouth above the surface.

"Morning!" Her wife replied brightly. "You sure were up early today. Sure everything's alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Sheesh." The princess replied. "Besides, I like getting my baths when it's quiet."

"Got any other plans for today? Or do you just want to stay in the bath?" Mozu teased gently.

"Well... I was thinking... Why don't we go and see Kana?" She suggested. "It's been a while since we've visited him, so I'm sure he'd love to see us."

The villager smiled. "That sounds lovely. Well, if we're spending the day there, I think we should get going!" She stood, climbing out of the water. She looked back towards Kemene, still sat in the water. "Are you coming or not?"

"...Five more minutes."

xxxxx

Kana's Deeprealm was bright and warm. Summer had arrived, and the young dragon had vowed to enjoy it as much as he could. He lazed outside the tiny house he called home, sprawled out on the grass, hands behind his head.

Suddenly, he sat up, hearing someone coming. Smiling at the thought of meeting his parents again, he scrambled to his feet and started to run down the road.

"Mama! Hi! It's so good to-" He skidded to a halt on the dirt path. "Y-You're not..." He stared at the fearsome figure before him. He was tall, with dark-coloured armour, and a strange purple aura around him. Without a word, the warrior raised his sword and prepared to strike.

Kana turned and fled, looking over his shoulder to see where the terrifying figure was. He was gaining on him fast, and more of the strange figures were starting to appear. Kana put on an extra burst of speed, desperately trying to make it to his house, or the exit.

A root stuck out of the ground, snagging his foot. He fell flat in the dirt, helpless to prevent the invader advancing on him. Once again, it raised its sword. The terrified boy swore he saw a hint of satisfaction on its face.

A sword came out of nowhere, sweeping through the otherworldly warrior and sending it sprawling.

"Are you alright?" A voice called. Suddenly, his mother, Kemene, was crouched next to him. "Kana, are you alright?"

Wordlesslly, Kana wrapped his arms around her. The princess returned the embrace, comforting her son as much as possible.

"I- They just appeared... Out of nowhere..." He babbled.

"It's fine." Kemene reassured. She turned to Mozu, who was fretting next to them. "Get Kana to safety."

"You can't stay here by yourself!" The brown-haired girl protested. "There's far too many of them!"

"Find whoever you can at the castle. Bring them here. Meanwhile..." Gently letting go of Kana, she stood and pulled a dragonstone out of a pocket. Mozu nodded, and pulled her son to his feet.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get you out of here." He took her hand, and the two ran for the exit of the Deeprealm.

Kemene turned to face the Invaders. "You would _dare _to touch my son?" She snarled. Clutching the dragonstone, she transformed, her skin becoming scales, her hands becoming claws, her teeth becoming fangs.

She attacked the horde, blue fire roaring around her.

xxxxx

Mozu could see the exit. She smiled to herself, still holding Kana's hand tightly.

"Wait! Stop!" The boy stopped suddenly, almost tripping Mozu as he did.

"What? What is it?" She asked, still frantic with worry.

"We... We have to go help Mama! There's too many of them!" He stared at the rush of Invaders, and at his mother, valiantly holding them off in her dragon form.

"But-!" Mozu began, but her son had already turned and run back towards the battle. She ran after him, already nocking an arrow in her bow.

"You stay away from her!" Kana leapt into the fight, tackling one of the enemies.

"Kana!?" Kemene yelled, her voice sounding strange in a dragon's mouth. "What are you- Get back!"

Before he could leap away, one of them struck at Kana. He collapsed on the ground, clutching at a wound on his side. Kemene let out a yell of rage and launched a jet of fire at the enemy, reducing a whole row of them to ash.

Mozu crouched next to him, bandages on hand. He looked up at her, but his vision was strange and blurry. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt like it was the wrong shape. As his mother stared at him, he felt himself grow rapidly, his skin becoming harder, nails becoming sharper... Until a dragon stood there.

The dragon roared at the sky, and charged, a mad beast propelled by anger.

xxxxx

Kana awoke on a bed, a cold towel on his forehead. His body felt light, and strange.

"...Kana?" Kemene's gentle voice came from the side of the bed. She was sat in a chair next to him, looking down with a concerned expression. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I... I don't know..." He admitted. "Everything feels... Strange..."

"You'll feel like that for a while, if I'm anything to go by." The princess nodded. "Just stay there and rest."

After a long pause, Kana worked up the courage to ask. "...Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What _was _that?" He stared up at her with big, frightened eyes. "I remember... _Changing... _And then I was so angry... I just... I attacked them all... And..."

Kemene rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You... Turned into a dragon. But you couldn't control it. Don't worry, I can help you with that."

"I... Turned into a dragon?" Kana asked, staring at his hand, almost seeing it as the razor-sharp claws of a dragon. "Just like you?"

His mother nodded. "Mozu had to calm you down, you were so mad. Don't worry," she added, seeing the flash of panic in his eyes: "You didn't hurt her. She's just going to get something to eat, that's all."

He sighed with relief, sinking back onto the bed.

"Here. You should have this." Kemene pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Kana. "It's a dragonstone. It lets you control when you transform. Azura gave me this, especially for you."

He held the stone, staring at it for a few seconds. Before he could say anything, Mozu burst in, hurrying over to the bed.

"Oh! You're awake!" She smiled, hugging her son. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kana smiled broadly at the sight of both his parents so happy. After a thoughtful pause, he turned to Kemene. "Can you... Teach me how to use this?"

"Of course!" The older half-dragon smiled.

"Once you're better, though." Mozu cut in. Kana nodded, then yawned.

"Looks like... Being a dragon is pretty tiring..." He murmured. Kemene leaned forwards and kissed his forehead. She stood, taking her wife's hand.

"Come on. Let's let him sleep."

The two left. Kana put the dragonstone on the table near the bed, turned onto his side, and immediately fell asleep.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello!**

**First of all, thanks to ebony sword for requesting the prompt for this chapter- it was a lot of fun to write! I hope more people send in requests like this in future.**

**Special thanks to guest Joeyjojo for suggesting a pairing (sounds interesting, by the way), and who apparently bought Fates because of this fic! Hope you enjoy the game!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 66

Laslow slumped back, arms behind his head. He could barely believe it. He'd already been here, in Nohr, for a year, and the end of the war still seemed so far away. He knew Kemene was doing everything she could, but Garon still seemed like an enemy they could never face.

He sighed.

"Missing home, right?" Odin asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah..." The mercenary replied, eyes still closed. "You're speaking awfully normally. Something on your mind?"

"Guess I'm a bit homesick too." The dark mage admitted. He stared off into the distance. "I know Selena is too. Even she's been pretty quiet and distant lately."

"I don't miss home as much as the people there, though." Laslow sighed. He sat up, checking if anyone else was in earshot. Once he was satisfied, he lay back down in the grass. "You know... All our friends. Lucina. Morgan. Noire. Yarne. Brady. Our parents."

"I know." Odin said quietly. "We've all left people behind. But... We have to finish this, don't we? We've got to see this through to the end."

"Yeah... Sometimes, though, I don't mind." The mercenary admitted. "But some days... I can't stop thinking about home. No use complaining, though." Laslow stated, finally getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go train and spar to keep my mind off things. You coming?"

"...Maybe later." Odin stayed put, still staring into the distance. He clearly had a lot on his mind.

xxxxx

"You too?" Selena asked, noticing Laslow enter the training hall.

"Yeah... Even Ow- Odin's looking down." The dancer sighed.

"Come on. Maybe a good spar will help." Invited the redhead. "You up for a round?"

After a few minutes of half-hearted sparring, the two slumped on a bench. Looking around to make sure the place was empty, the mercenary leaned his head back.

"...Remember Ylisse?" He eventually said.

"How could I not?" Selena snapped back, but she didn't have it in her to be truly angry.

"I'm almost impressed. Even you seem to have no energy today." Laslow gently teased.

After a long, long pause, the redhead finally admitted: "...I miss Kjelle. Everyone else too, of course," She added quickly. "But... She's the one I miss the most."

"I miss Lucy and the others more than anything. But... I'd really like to see my parents again, too."

"Yeah... It's probably gonna be a while before we can see them again, huh?" Selena stared into the distance. "Can't imagine them letting us leave in the middle of this war."

"Yeah... I can't wait to go back home... See everyone..."

"Right!" Selena yelled suddenly, jumping to her feet. "I am _not _just going to mope around all day! We're gonna get strong and win this war and go home as soon as we can! Agreed?"

Laslow, still recovering from the surprise, got to his feet. They both grabbed a wooden training sword.

"This time for real?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes! No more sad attemps at a fight! Here I come!" The redhead lunged.

xxxxx

Laslow lay in his bunk. He and Selena had sparred for hours, exhausting them both as they furiously tried to occupy their minds with anything but home. But now, alone, his mind wandered. He thought about his last day in Ylisse...

Inigo stood outside the door of the tiny hut at the very top of the Mila Tree. Still worn out from the climb, he steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Who is- Oh! Inigo!" Olivia stepped out of the door and embraced him. She let go after a few seconds and ushered him inside. He followed her, quickly settling in to this familiar place.

"Inigo!" Tiki smiled widely. "It is good to see you again." When he didn't say anything, she asked: "Is something wrong? What's bothering you?"

"I..." He started, but didn't know where to start.

"I'll get us some tea, shall I?" Olivia stood, moving towards the tiny kitchen.

"...How've you been?" The ancient manakete asked quietly, once a few silent seconds had passed.

"Fine." When she looked at him disbelievingly, he laughed. "No, really, I mean it. You always worry too much, Mother."

Tiki sighed. "I probably do. I'm just too scared of losing people, I suppose. I-"

Olivia returned, setting down three mugs of hot tea on the low table. "Try it." She encouraged Inigo. "Say'ri taught me how to make it."

Taking a sip, the green-haired woman smiled. "Delicious as always. You might even be getting better than Say'ri."

Blushing, the dancer stammered: "O-oh, I wouldn't say I'm th-that good..."

Tiki laughed, then turned back towards her son.

"Now... What did you want to tell us?"

Inigo stared into space for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I... I have to leave Ylisse. For a while, anyway. I don't know how long."

"Wh- Why?" Olivia asked, her eyes wide.

"A... A dragon from another world... Told me, Severa, and Owain that he had a job for us. Told us that we had to come with him to his world." He winced at how bizarre it all sounded, but Tiki was nodding.

"I thought that... I sensed something..." The manakete said. "It must have been this other dragon."

"B-But... Will it be dangerous? Where are you going?" Fretted Olivia. "For how long? I just..." She trailed off and slumped back on her chair. Inigo shrugged helplessly.

"He said he doesn't know. I know that it will probably be dangerous, though..."

"Then you can't go!" The dancer said firmly. "I won't allow my son to disappear off to somewhere I don't know where you'll be in danger and-" Tiki gently laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Olivia, dear..." She began softly. "...He's not helpless, you know."

"Are you saying you're in favour of this?" Olivia stared at her.

"I know that a powerful dragon doesn't travel between worlds unless it's important." The manakete said. "And we know he can defend himself."

The pink-haired woman looked from her wife to her son, and sighed. "Your mind's made up about this?"

Inigo nodded.

"O-Okay. If you think it's the right thing to do, then... Then go. B-But..." She looked right at him. "Be safe, okay? Come back home once you're done!" He nodded again, as his parents pulled him into a group hug.

Later, as he left, Inigo hugged his parents again. He could see them waving to him as he began to descend the tree. Tearfully, he waved back.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, far away in Ylisse, Olivia stood at the top of the great Mila Tree, looking out at the star-filled sky. Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Tiki until the manakete had slipped her arms around her from behind and rested her head on the dancer's shoulder.

"Oh, Tiki..." She sighed. "It's been a year and he... He hasn't..."

"Don't lose faith. If he can survive a future where Grima almost won, I'm sure he can survive whatever battles he is facing now." The green-haired woman reassured. "We just need to wait, that's all."

"I- I suppose..." Olivia admitted. "But what if-"

"None of that. Don't worry so much. He's going to be fine. He promised, remember?" Tiki interrupted. "Now come on." She yawned. "It can't be healthy to stay up this late."

Olivia gratefully took her wife's hand, already feeling just a little better.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello!**

**First of all, sorry this wasn't put up last week, but I ended up being very busy with other, college-related stuff. Thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for suggesting the pairing used in this chapter, and I hope you like what I did with the idea.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 67

Camilla sighed as she watched Elise skip down the path, and closed the door.

"What's wrong, Camilla?" Anna asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, it's nothing." The wyvern rider answered. When the merchant didn't look convinced, she added: "Really, I'm okay."

"You don't seem okay." The redhead looked right at her. "You looked pretty sad, if you ask me."

The purple-haired royal sat on the couch next to Anna, letting the merchant lean her head onto her shoulder. One of her hands found one of the redhead's, gently intertwining their fingers.

"I assure you, I'm fi-" Camilla began, but was cut off by the merchant.

"Look, I know there's something wrong. Do you want my help with it? Come on, free of charge, just this once."

"It's never free of charge with you." The princess teased, a smile briefly coming back to her lips. Anna looked at her face, inviting her to keep talking. She relented.

"...Fine. I'm just... Lonely. Elise is always out of the castle these days, Father is just scary lately, Xander's really uptight, and... My other sister..." Her voice caught. The redhead bit her lip, knowing this must be a sensitive subject.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I-" She started to apologise, but was interrupted.

"It's fine." Camilla squeezed her hand. "It's okay. You didn't know. Anyway, you're here. That helps."

Anna blushed. "Th- Thanks. I'm so happy you think of me like that. It makes me so glad to have met you."

The purple-haired woman shivered suddenly. She stood, and offered a hand to her girlfriend.

"Shall we find somewhere more pleasant than this draughty little side room?" Smiling playfully, the redhead took her hand and pulled herself to her feet.

Camilla lead her by the hand through the opulent corridors of Castle Krakenburg, eventually stopping in the corridor for the royals' quarters. She opened a door and beckoned the merchant inside. Anna's jaw dropped at how luxurious the bedroom was. There were plush carpets under her feet, a well-stocked wardrobe and dressing table, and despite the large four-poster bed in the room, there was still plenty of space.

"Impressed?" Camilla smirked.

"I had no idea you lived in such luxury!" The redhead marvelled at the room. "I mean... I know you're royalty, but... Wow."

"I'm glad you're impressed." The princess grinned. "I rarely get to show off for guests."

As she said it, she saw Anna making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, settling onto the violet covers. Experimentally, she shifted her weight.

"Mmm..." She hummed happily. "This mattress is so soft... It's lovely." Camilla sat next to her, again lacing her fingers through hers.

"Not used to luxury?" She teased. "A rich, successful merchant like you?"

Anna laughed softly. "Please. I've not seen anything this comfortable since I came to Nohr."

"Oh, poor you. Don't worry though..." The princess shifted close to her girlfriend and smiled. "I'll make sure you get a share of the royal luxury from now on. I'll even-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud rumbling.

"Was that your stomach?" The redhead laughed. "Peckish?"

"A-A little." Camilla admitted. "But-"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll go get something from the kitchen. Be right back!" With a wink, Anna vanished through the door.

xxxxx

Anna carried the little tray down the ornate yet gloomy corridors of Castle Krakenburg. There had been very little left in the kitchen at the end of the week, but she had managed to grab what she could.

As she headed back to Camilla's room, her thoughts drifted to the beautiful princess. She sighed happily, once again reminding herself how lucky she was to have found someone so caring, so kind. She thought about how sad she looked sometimes, and wished she could do something more for her.

_Maybe she doesn't trust me that much yet. _Anna thought sadly. _After all, we haven't been a real couple for that long._

Lost in thought, she rounded a corner and nearly crashed into someone.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just distracted..." She realised who she'd almost thrown a tray over. "...L-Lord Xander!"

"No harm done. It's fine." The prince waved dismissively. "Actually, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you about... About Camilla." He continued.

Anna panicked. Did he not approve of her being with his sister? Was he really protective of her?

"What... What about Camilla?" The merchant asked timidly, her usual confidence suddenly in tatters.

Xander sighed deeply. "...Everyone in the castle has been very down lately. Elise is hardly in the castle anymore, Leo is even more moody than before, and Camilla would barely show her face outside her room for a while."

Anna nodded, unsure what this had to do with her and Camilla.

"All of that... It's because..." The prince hesitated for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then continued: "We had another sister. Camilla loved her more than any of us. But, when it came to it, she chose to side with Hoshido instead of us. As I said... Camilla adored her. But when she left... She was devastated. I just... Wanted to thank you. For everything you've done, especially for Camilla. If ever you need a favour, don't hesitate to ask." With a grateful nod in her direction, Xander strode off down the corridor.

For a moment, Anna stared down the corridor after him. Then, slowly, her trademark smirk returned.

"A prince of Nohr? In debt to me? Sounds... Wonderful." She whispered to herself.

xxxxx

Anna returned to Camilla's room, a tray full of food in her arms. The princess was lay back on the bed, arms crossed behind her head, a distant expression on her face.

Slowly, the merchant sat next to her and gently nudged her.

"Hmm? Oh!" The purple-haired woman sat up sharply, jolted out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I was just thinking about... Someone..." She grabbed a bright red apple from the tray and bit into it with a satisfied smile.

"Was it... Your sister...?" Anna asked timidly.

The princess turned to her. "How do you...?"

"Xander told me about it just now." Admitted the redhead. "He said... You seemed really lonely lately... And that he's glad that someone's helping with that."

Camilla smiled to herself. "That's so much like him. Always concerned about people, but too uptight to say it to them. But... I agree. I have been lonely. Ever since my little sister... Not Elise, my other sister..." She trailed off.

"I-If you don't mind me asking, what's your sister's name?" Anna asked hesitantly.

After a long pause, the violet-haired woman answered: "Eleyna."

"...That's a nice name." The merchant said, to break the silence.

"But... Let's not dwell on that." Camilla shook her head, as if to shake off her thoughts. She put an arm around Anna's waist. "We've finally got some time alone. I'm not wasting it talking about my sister and getting all melancholy."

"Sounds great." Anna said gently, smiling. "Come on. This food's getting cold."

Gratefully, Camilla took some more. Before she bit into it, she kissed Anna on the cheek.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hello!**

**As it's more than halfway through November, Christmas is close. Just like last year, I'm asking you guys which pairing you want to see get a special Christmas chapter! Choose your favourite pair, from any of the games, and cast your vote either in a review or by PMing me.**

**Special thanks this week to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing.**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 68

Anna shifted anxiously on the bed. Camilla had been gone a long time- what was Garon talking to her about? Panic suddenly gripped her.

_Is it me? _She wondered frantically. _Does Garon not like me spending so much time with Camilla?_

She got up suddenly, determined to do something to take her mind off things. She left the bedroom, searching the halls slowly for anything that might distract her from her own thoughts.

"Hey, Anna!" The merchant looked over and saw Elise looking at her curiously. "You look worried about something. What's up?" Asked the blonde.

"Oh... It's just..." Anna started, shrugging. "I don't know if Garon likes me being around your sister that much. No idea if that's what he's talking to Camilla about, but it's a thought I can't get out of my head right now."

"Oh, don't worry!" The princess reassured. "Father's grumpy with everyone, even Xander! And I know Camilla loves you a whole lot, so if he says he doesn't like you, I'm sure she'll stand up for you!"

"...You think?" Anna smiled. "That's nice to know."

Elise nodded rapidly. "And... And if big sis doesn't, then I'll argue with him myself!"

"Really?" The merchant's eyebrows raised.

"Yeah! You're great fun to have around the castle!" The princess' eyes shone. "You've made big sis so happy, too... She was real sad for a while."

"I know. I'm glad she's more upbeat now." The redhead agreed. "Thanks a lot, Elise. I feel a lot better about things now. Catch you later, yeah?" Anna started to head back to Camilla's room, her mind free of all the dark thoughts and worry that plagued her earlier.

xxxxx

When Anna returned, smiling, to Camilla's room, she found the lavender-haired royal curled up tightly on the bed, facing away from her.

"Camilla? What's wrong?" The redhead asked, concerned. When she didn't reply, she moved closer, gently laying a hand on her shoulder.

"...Camilla?"

The princess turned over, staring at the merchant. She silently wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled Anna close.

"Okay, I'm really worried now. What happened? What did Garon say to you?"

"...He... He gave me a mission..." Camilla whispered.

"What kind of mission? What's got you so sad?" The redhead asked desperately. The sheer sorrow on her girlfriend's face was starting to remind her of how she was before, when she moped about her sister all the time.

"I... He told me to take a group of soldiers and attack a group of Hoshidan soldiers at the border." The princess said at last.

"Why so worried about it? I'm not going to let anything happen to you out there, I promise." Anna assured her.

"...That's not what I'm worried about." Camilla whispered. "The group... It's being led by my sister, Eleyna. I don't... I can't fight my _sister_!"

"Oh, no..." The redhead whispered to herself, shifting closer to her and winding her arms around her. "What are you gonna do?" She asked quietly.

"I... I have to go. I can't disobey a direct order like that. Father told me I'll need to depart by tomorrow. But..." She clung to Anna tightly. "...I don't know if I can. I don't know if I'll be able to fight her."

"Camilla... I..." The merchant desperately tried to think of something to say, something to reassure her, but her usual upbeat attitude had deserted her. For a long time, she said nothing, simply holding Camilla in her arms.

After a while, the princess slowly, gently removed herself from the embrace and stood up.

"I'll... I'll... Go and get Selena and Beruka ready for the journey. Wait for me here, I won't be long." Briefly, weakly, she smiled, then vanished through the door.

Anna lay back on the bed, once again worrying. Camilla had only just recovered from her misery at her sister leaving her. She wasn't sure what meeting her again on the battlefield would do to her.

xxxxx

Eventually, Camilla returned. She drew the curtains closed, and gestured for Anna to look the other way while she changed into a nightgown. Minutes later, the two huddled together underneath the duvet, the merchant revelling in the feeling of the wonderful plush mattress beneath her.

"...Camilla?" She said at last. "I... I'll always be there for you. If you... If you need anything, I'll be right by your side. So... Don't worry, okay?"

There was a long pause.

"Thanks a lot, Anna. I love you." The princess drew her close in her arms again, and soon they were both soundly asleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hello!**

**So... Someone accidentally saved over my Birthright file, so I've had to start that again. It just means that Revelations (and Revelations chapters) are going to start a little later than I thought they would. They're still coming in the future, though.**

**Also, just a reminder that voting for the Christmas special chapter is open- like last year, just review or PM to cast your vote for the pairing you think most deserves a Christmas chapter.**

**Finally, special thanks to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and Whatstoknow for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 69

"So... What do you think?" Oboro asked, stepping back to examine her work. Eleyna gave an experimental twirl, admiring the garment as she did so.

"It's wonderful!" She exclaimed, looking down at herself. It was a shimmering, pearly white kimono that reached to the floor, decorated on every inch with tiny, intricate patters in a shining scarlet.

The tailor made one more adjustment to her belt, then smiled. "I think you look great too! I'm pretty proud of this one, to be honest. Might be one of my best."

"Really?" Eleyna's eyes widened. Impulsively, she threw her arms around the blue-haired woman's shoulders. "Thank you so much!"

"It's fine, really. I do love going all-out for a wedding." Oboro gently removed the other woman's arms from around her. "And, in case I haven't said it already, I'm so happy for you and Orochi!"

"Thanks again. It's only a few weeks away now! I'm so excited!" The half-dragon was almost shaking with excitement.

"Before you go, I'm gonna need that kimono back, though." Oboro pointed to the garment. "Can't let anyone else see it before the big day, can we?"

As Eleyna slowly started to pull of the kimono, the tailor sat back on her seat.

"So... How'd you two end up as a couple, anyway? If you don't mind me asking..." She asked curiously. The princess sighed happily.

"She was the first person in the army to really trust me. As a Nohrian, a lot of people kept their distance from me, especially after what happened in the capital..." Her expression darkened briefly. "But then, Orochi suddenly sat next to me in the mess hall and said that the cards had told her that I could be trusted. We were good friends pretty quickly, and the rest is history."

"That's so sweet." Oboro remarked, taking the kimono and gently folding it. As Eleyna shrugged her armour back on, she stared at it once again. The tailor saw her gaze, and smiled.

"You'll get to wear it soon enough. Now go on- can't let you see Orochi's yet!"

The princess left, already more excited than before.

xxxxx

"Is Eleyna in her room?"

Orochi turned to the source of the voice, finding an unusually serious-looking Takumi behind her.

"Yes, of course. She just got back from Oboro's room. Why?" She asked.

"I've got... Something to tell her." The archer fidgeted anxiously with his bow. "Something I should have said a long time ago now."

"Well, like I said, she's in her room. If you need to ask me anything, I'll be with Oboro!" The diviner waved over her shoulder, and carried on walking across the fort.

Takumi crossed the distance to his sister's room quickly, and paused outside the door, taking a deep breath.

"Eleyna? Sister?" He called, knocking on the door. It opened quickly, revealing a still-beaming Eleyna.

"Oh! Takumi! Come in." She gestured to an armchair with one hand. "I've still not got a couch, so sit on there." Taking a seat on her bed, she looked inquisitively at her brother. "So... What is it? You look pretty serious. Did something happen?"

"No, it's not that. Everyone's fine." Takumi reassured. "It's just... I realised I never apologised for how I acted when I first met you. When I thought you were a Nohrian spy."

"Takumi... It's okay. That was a long time ago." Eleyna said softly. "We're in this fight together now."

"I know, but..." The archer had a pained expression on his face. "After what happened in the capital... When Mother..." He trailed off. "...I said some things to you then that I shouldn't have. And again in Mokushu..."

"What happened in Mokushu wasn't your fault. You know that." The princess was worried; she hadn't seen her brother like this before. He almost seemed to be folding in on himself, desperately trying to forget and make up for what had happened in the past.

"But still..." Takumi took a deep breath, avoiding her gaze. "I'm sorry, Eleyna. I'm so sorry for everything I did in the past that hurt you. And I... I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you!" Eleyna stood up from the bed. The archer's eyes widened in surprise.

"J-Just like that? You forgive me?"

"You've made mistakes in the past. We all have. But now... We can't afford to have anything drive us apart. This army... We're a team. If we're divided in any way when we get to Nohr, we're going to fail." She turned and looked Takumi in the eye. "But apart from that... You're my brother. There's no way I'm turning my back on my family."

The archer leant back in the chair and smiled. "Thanks, Sis. I feel a lot better now that's off my chest." Before he could say anything else, Orochi entered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh! Lord Takumi." She said, surprised. "I didn't know you were here. Shall I-?"

"It's fine. I was just about to leave." Takumi stood, picking up his bow again. "I'll give you two some time alone."

xxxxx

"Congratulations, Sis!" The Hoshidan royal family cheered. All four of them were stood in the mess hall, beaming at a surprised Eleyna and Orochi.

"Wh-What's this?" The bemused diviner asked.

"Takumi's idea." Ryoma gestured to the archer. "He thought we should have a party for you two. I know there was your engagement party a while ago, but we all agreed that some time together as siblings would be a good thing."

"B-But I-" Orochi stammered.

"You may not be our sibling by blood, but very soon, you'll be a member of the royal family." Hinoka announced. "Come on, sit with us."

Eleyna was already seated at the table, chatting happily with her siblings.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura smiled as the diviner sat down. "I know I've said it before, b-but I really am so happy that you two are going to be a real couple soon!"

"It's only a couple of weeks away, isn't it?" Takumi asked. Orochi nodded, grinning again.

"The waiting is unbearable! But... The longer we wait, the better it's going to be when the day comes, right?"

"You bet!" Hinoka replied happily. "We're gonna try our hardest to make you two have the best day of your lives!"

"Thanks, Hinoka. That means a lot." Eleyna said softly.

"Anything for my little sister." The pegasus rider smiled. "And her fiancee, of course."

"I second that." Ryoma announced. "Anything for you two."

"Thank you all so much!" Orochi suddenly exclaimed. "You all... Remember how unpopular I was at the castle? For my fortunes?" All of the royal siblings nodded slowly. "All of you... You already feel like family to me. That makes me happier than you know. I'm so glad that you're going to all this trouble for us... Thank you again."

There was a moment of almost stunned silence after the outburst. Eventually, Ryoma broke the silence.

"Like I said... Anything for family."


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello!**

**At last, December! It's getting closer and closer to Christmas, so I'd really like you guys to vote for a pairing for the Christmas special chapter. **

**Special thanks this week go to Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and to Whatstoknow for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 70

"Is everyone here? Did everyone make it out alright?" Kemene turned to face the group.

"We're fine, but... Those poor dancers..." Azura stared back at the opera house.

"They're going to be fine." The half-dragon reassured. "Leo, Camilla and Elise are going to save as many as they can. You heard them. My biggest question now is... what happened to the Yato?"

She held up the blade, one of the jewels near its hilt glowing. Kemene stared at it in puzzlement for a while, then sheathed it.

"Do you know- Azura, are you alright?" She asked, looking at the singer. "You look really pale."

"I-I'm fine. Just tired." Azura replied quickly. "I'll go and get some rest."

She managed to walk away without falling. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder to see if anyone could see her. One she was sure no-one would notice, the blue-haired woman collapsed to the ground.

She groaned. She should have known trying to use her song on Garon would have been too much effort. Suddenly, a cry cut through her thoughts. With difficulty, Azura looked up to see a wyvern silently dropping to the ground next to her.

Beruka hopped off her wyvern, hurrying over to the fallen singer. Surprisingly gently, she picked her up into a seated position leaned against her wyvern.

"Are you alright? What happened?" The wyvern rider asked frantically.

"It's... Fine..." Azura reassured feebly.

"You don't look fine." Beruka observed matter-of-factly. "You look pale and exhausted. Now tell me what's wrong. Do you need me to get you to a healer?"

The singer shook her head. "It'll pass soon. We just need to wait it out."

"This happens often?" The wyvern rider's eyes widened.

"Every time I use the power of my song." Azura nodded slowly. "This is the price I pay for its power."

"Every time? And you still use it?" Beruka asked, amazed.

"...Sometimes, that power is needed." The blue-haired singer stated simply. For a moment, the assassin was silent.

"That's quite brave of you." She said at last.

"We're all going to have to face our fears sometime in this war." Azura sighed.

"But next time you're going to do something like that... Warn me. " The wyvern rider pleaded, seeming unusually emotional.

Azura slowly took her hand, surprised at the shaking in the other girl's voice. "I'm sorry I scared you. I meant to tell you, I just... I didn't know when or how to explain to you."

"I'm glad you're alright. But when I saw you just sprawled on the ground, I didn't know what to think. Don't worry me like that again." Beruka stood, offering a hand to her. "Can you stand?"

"Just about." The singer grabbed her girlfriend's arm with both hands and pulled herself up. Immediately, her legs collapsed under her again, and she fell onto the assassin's shoulder. She let Azura lean on her and steady herself, then slowly started to walk.

"...Thank you." The singer whispered in her ear.

"There's roots on the ground. Don't trip over." Beruka warned. Carefully, the taller woman manoeuvred her steps around the roots. With a gesture of her hand, she commanded her wyvern to sit. It immediately complied, flattening itself as low as it could on the ground.

She eased Azura onto the saddle, then climbed on in front.

"Hold on." She said briefly. When the singer looked panicked, she added: "Don't worry. I wouldn't fly fast with you in this condition." Smiling gratefully, her girlfriend held on to Beruka as they took off until they only just cleared the treetops. The wyvern started to glide gently towards the camp, barely flapping its scaly wings.

"We'll get to where everyone else is in a couple of minutes. Are we going too fast?" The assassin asked.

"...No. This is fine. I'm starting to recover now, anyway. You don't have to worry so much now." Azura replied, starting to feel the strength return to her limbs. "Thanks for being so concerned." She leaned forwards and kissed Beruka's cheek.

"It's just... You really scared me. I don't want to lose you, Azura. You're the first person in a very, very long time that's meant something to me. Please... Don't leave me." Beruka was glad the singer couldn't see her face. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, and tried to regain her composure.

"Like I said, I'm fine now." Azura reassured softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

xxxxx

When they arrived in Kemene's otherwordly fort, Azura took Beruka's hand and led her towards the hot spring.

Soon, the two of them were submerged in the water, their battle-weary muscles quickly relaxing. The singer leaned her head back onto the edge of the bath, her eyes closing.

"This feels much better..." She sighed happily. Next to her, the assassin nodded in agreement. It was always a welcome relief to drop into the crystal clear waters on the hot spring after a hard battle. Especially after using the power of her song, Azura was incredibly happy to be able to relax here.

"You seem happy." The singer observed, seeing the corners of Beruka's mouth curling upwards a little. It wouldn't have been noticed on anyone else, but Azura knew her girlfriend and watched for even the little signs of emotion.

"I'm just glad you're okay." The wyvern rider replied. "And I... I'm sorry for panicking back there."

"Relax. It was perfectly normal for you to be a little stressed." Assured the singer. "You don't need to apologise for that." She paused. "Thanks for helping so much. I should have said that earlier, but..." She shrugged.

"Any time." Beruka replied. "I told you I'd be there for you all through the war, didn't I?"

xxxxx

Later, as they dried themselves off, Azura turned to the wyvern rider.

"Beruka... Do you think I did the right thing?" She asked hesitantly. "I used my power on Garon, but... It did nothing. And I almost got all those other innocent people killed..."

"You did what you thought was right." Beruka started. "If what you say is right, and King Garon truly is a monster, then we will surely have more chances to stop him."

"But what about all those people whose lives I endangered for no reason?" Azura collapsed onto a bench.

"Lady Camilla and her siblings saved them, remember? Don't dwell on it- you'll only make yourself stressed." Beruka advised levelly.

"You're right, I suppose." The blue-haired woman sighed. She brushed her long hair out of her face, pulled on the last of her clothes, and stepped out of the bath house. "Come on. It's getting late. We should sleep."

When they reached the sleeping quarters, Azura kissed her girlfriend again on the cheek. "Goodnight, Beruka."

With a wave, Beruka set off down the corridor to her own room.

"Goodnight."


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello!**

**Just so you all know, this is the last week that you're going to be able to vote for the pairing for the Christmas chapter! By the way, to all you guys who voted for pairings that haven't made an appearance yet, could you please vote for a pairing that's already been in the fic? (I'll still keep your new suggestions in mind for the future, by the way. Thanks guys!)**

**Special thanks this week to LaZeeWriter for reviewing and adding this to their favourites, Gallian Squad 7 for reviewing, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, and TheBraveGallade for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 71

"So... This is it, isn't it?" Soleil asked, looking at the now-empty cottage. She strapped on her sword, ensuring that it was secure in its sheath, then turned to Ophelia.

"...You alright?" She asked softly. The dark mage stared around the room.

"I... This... This is the place I grew up, you know? I've been here all my life... It's hard to leave."

Silently, the dancer put an arm around her slim shoulders.

"At least... At least I've still got you." The blonde moved a little closer to her girlfriend.

"Yeah... Even though we're leaving this house, we're still together. I know I only stayed here with you for a year, but..." Soleil started, then paused for a second. "But it felt like home. All the time."

Ophelia nodded, still gazing sadly around the room. After a pause, she said: "One last look around?"

"Sure."

The two of them dropped their bags, joined hands, and started to slowly wander through the familiar rooms and halls of the cottage. Soon, the empty halls were alive as they talked happily about the many good memories they had created here.

Eventually, they found themselves stood in the back garden.

"Remember the first day I was here?" Soleil said quietly. "We stood here, just like this, and watched the sunset together."

"How could I forget?" Ophelia whispered.

"And then..." The dancer suddenly turned to face her girlfriend and kissed her. For a moment, the blonde girl was surprised, then started to return the kiss.

Slowly, they pulled apart again, but the dark mage still kept her arms around the other girl.

"Shall... Shall we leave, then?" She breathed, almost not wanting to suggest it.

"If you don't want to, we don't have to. I can just tell Dad we don't want to leave just yet." Soleil replied tenderly.

"No... I'm fine. We'll have to get out into the world sooner or later." Ophelia stated, a newfound confidence in her voice. Nodding, the dancer took her hand again and walked with her through the cottage. They grabbed their bags and slung them over their shoulders, then headed down the familiar gravel path to the Outrealm Gate.

"You two ready to leave?" Laslow asked, waiting at the otherworldly portal. Soleil nodded. "Come on then. And don't worry," He added softly. "Kemene's castle is actually quite a nice place. I'm sure the two of you will get settled in no time."

As the Gate closed, Ophelia took one last look at her childhood home, before it disappeared from view completely.

xxxxx

"There. That's the last one." Soleil announced, throwing the empty bag aside. Exhausted, she flopped down onto the bed. Their new room in Kemene's castle was a little larger than the bedroom in the Deeprealm cottage, and the mercenary appreciated the extra space.

"Ophelia? You okay?" She asked. The dark mage turned around to face her, jolted out of whatever thoughts were crossing her mind.

"I'm fine. Just getting used to the new place. It'll probably take a while." Ophelia replied, smiling again. "I like it here, though. With everyone else so close to us... It's nice."

There was a knock at the door. When the blonde girl opened it, she gasped in surprise.

"Sophie?"

"Yep!" The girl smiled. "I heard you two showed up, so I had to say hi!"

"Good to see you again, Sophie!" Soleil called as she sat up on the bed. Sophie walked into the room, looking around at the quickly-stocked shelves and new furniture.

"Nice room!" She said, taking a seat. "You sure settled in quickly."

Ophelia shrugged. "It didn't take that long to unpack with both of us here, that's all."

"So what's this place like, Sophie?" The mercenary asked. "The castle, I mean."

"It's where we all unwind and rest between battles. It's usually pretty relaxed and friendly- you want me to show you round?" Sophie asked enthusiastically.

"Not today, sorry. It's already getting late, and we're tired from the move." Ophelia declined gently.

"Sure. I only wanted to say hi to you guys. It's been too long! See you guys tomorrow!" With a cheery wave, the cavalier left.

"Nice to see she's here too." Soleil smiled. "We've not seen her since we were kids."

"Here's hoping we'll see everyone again soon." The dark mage added.

"We should all get together again. When everyone's here, let's get Kana, Sophie, Seigbert... All of us together again. It'll be great." Soleil grinned widely.

"That does sound fun." Ophelia smiled as well. She yawned suddenly. "But right now, we should rest."

xxxxx

The two girls climbed into bed, wrapping the duvet tight around themselves. Slowly, Soleil took the blonde in her arms.

"Just like home, huh?" The mercenary asked softly. Ophelia giggled.

"Yeah. Just like... Home..." She sighed.

"I know you're sad about having to leave, but... I promise we'll go back. After the war's over, we'll ask Lilith to open up our Deeprealm again. We can live in that little house for as long as you want." The redhead promised. At first, the dark mage in her arms said nothing. Then: "N-No. When the war's over, I... We shouldn't go back into the Deeprealm."

"Really?" Soleil asked, eyebrows raised. "I thought you'd have loved to go back."

"Maybe one day." Ophelia started hesitantly, as if she was deliberating over every word. "But... I don't want to live there again. I loved it there, believe me, but we should live here. In this world. With everyone we know."

"If you say so." The redhead said softly. "I loved those days when it was just us in the Deeprealm together, but I agree that we should stay with our friends and families. And once this war is over, we'll find somewhere to live."

Ophelia nodded happily. "N-Now, though... Just hold me."

"It's been a rough day for both of us." Soleil agreed, pulling the blonde girl's body closer to her own. Soon, the pair were asleep, still tangled in each other's arms, as Ophelia dreamed of her home.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello!**

**I hope you're all looking forward to next week's Christmas chapter! I had a lot of fun writing last year's, so I'll sure this one will be just as good.**

**By the way, today and tomorrow are your absolute last chances to tell me what pairing in this fic should get the Christmas chapter.**

**Special thanks to riku007 for favouriting, and anthony. for following and favouriting me and the fic.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 72

"Be careful, dear." Camilla fussed.

"I'll be fine. It's only a quick shopping run. Half an hour at most." Anna replied, affectionately placing a hand on the princess' cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, but Nohr isn't the kingdom it used to be." The purple-haired woman replied concernedly as she gently wrapped her fingers around the merchant's hand. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be careful, promise." Anna kissed her briefly. "Anyway, you're still recovering." She looked down at the bandage still tightly wound around Camilla's leg. "You need your rest."

The princess sighed, conceding defeat.

"Fine. Be back soon."

"Of course. I'll be back before you know it." The redhead winked, then turned and walked down the street towards the centre of Nohr's capital, Windmire.

xxxxx

_It's even emptier than last time, _Anna thought, looking around at the deserted streets. The black-paved roads were completely devoid of activity, with only the occasional passing patrol traversing them.

Shivering, the merchant pulled her cloak tighter around herself. She wondered what it was like for Camilla and the others growing up here.

Looking back at the castle for a moment, she thought about the lavender-haired princess.

For a long time after her sister left for Hoshido, the princess had been miserable. In this place, it was easy to understand how a bad mood could stay for months. Ever since Anna and her had been together though, she'd seemed a lot happier. Despite that, there were still some days when all Camilla would do would be to stare out of a window towards Hoshido, and stay quiet all day, no matter what Anna did or said. She wished she could help her.

Eventually, the merchant reached a well-known little shop in the town square. She pushed open the worn wooden door and entered, taking the hood away from her face as she did so. Behind the counter was a familiar sight.

"Sis! Hey!" The Anna behind the counter smiled. "And what might you be after?"

"Nothing special. Just a little food and some clothes." She gestured to a few items on the shelves, which her sister started to drop into a bag.

"I'll give you a reduced rate, but you've still got to pay. I _am _trying to run a business here." The shopkeeper said as she worked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anna grinned, knowing she'd do exactly the same. As she gazed distractedly around the shop, something suddenly caught her eye. Looped around a stand, a thin gold chain with a vivid amethyst hanging from it stood out against all the other gems and jewellery.

"Ooh... How much for that?" She pointed to the necklace, not noticing a price tag anywhere.

"Well... For one of my sisters? Seven hundred gold." The shopkeeper answered with a friendly smile.

"Sure." Anna reached into her purse, fishing out the money.

"Wow, really?" Her sister looked astonished. "You're not even gonna try to haggle? That's not like you, sis."

The redhead shrugged. "It looks like a nice present for Camilla."

"Wait, Princess Camilla?" The shopkeeper gaped at her.

"The very same." Smiling at her sister's dumbfounded expression, Anna dropped the necklace into her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and left.

xxxxx

As Castle Krakenburg loomed into view, Anna took the necklace out of the bag and stared at it. Strangely, even though her purse was much lighter for buying it, she felt fine, maybe even happier than she was before. She smiled to herself as she imagined how much Camilla would appreciate her gift.

Glancing at the intimidating guards on the way past, she made her way into the castle, welcoming the now-familiar feeling of its plush carpets under her feet. Immediately, she set off for Camilla's room.

She knocked on the door once, then let herself in. The princess looked over her shoulder at Anna, then smiled.

"Good to see you're back already." Camilla greeted warmly. "Did you get everything you were after?"

"Did you think I wouldn't know where to look?" The redhead teased gently. "Of course I found what I wanted... And a little more."

"A little more?" Asked the purple-haired woman, puzzled.

"Close your eyes. I'll show you in a second." As Camilla shut her eyes, Anna once again pulled the necklace from her bag. She moved behind the princess, and looped the thin, delicate chain around her neck.

"Okay. You can look now." The merchant whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Camilla opened her eyes, took the pendant in her hand, and lifted the amethyst up to look at it closely.

"Anna... It's beautiful." She breathed. "Thank you so much. Where did you even find this? I've not seen anything like it in Nohr for a long time."

"I always know just where to look to find the best stuff. My sisters always give me a fantastic deal, too." Anna replied, with a smirk.

"Well, next time you visit one of your sisters' shops, you'll have to take me with you. We'll see what else we can find." Camilla suggested. The merchant leaned forwards, rested her head on the wyvern rider's shoulder, and put her arms around her waist. She could feel her silky purple hair on her cheek.

"I'd like that. Let's hope your leg recovers soon." Anna smiled. "As soon as it's better, we'll do it."

"Well then... I'll ask Elise to have a look at it." Camilla stood up, still a little uncertain on her wounded leg, and started to head for the door. She stopped and turned back towards Anna.

"Oh, wait. I didn't thank you properly for the necklace." Before the merchant could say anything, the princess leaned down and kissed her. She held it for a few seconds, then stood, waved, and left.

Anna lay back on the bed, smiling.


	73. Chapter 73

**Merry Christmas!**

**First of all, I meant to put this up on Boxing Day, but I was busy and didn't have time. Also, like last year, the results of the voting were a tie, but half of them were for Awakening characters, and then I had the idea for this chapter and it was too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I hope all of you had a great Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

**Special thanks to icallhax for reviewing.**

**See you in 2017!**

Chapter 73

Tiki smiled at the little handwritten note in her palm.

"Olivia?" She called over her shoulder. As the dancer hurried over, she showed her the paper. She quickly read it, then her eyes lit up.

"A Christmas party?" Olivia enthused. "That sounds wonderful!"

"I'm so happy that Amiara is getting everyone together for this." The manakete grinned again. "There are a few good friends I've not seen in a long time."

"I'm so excited!" The pink-haired woman cried, throwing her arms around her wife. Blushing at the sudden outburst, she stammered: "S-Sorry. I just feel so happy whenever Christmas comes around!"

"You're not the only one." Tiki replied, her eyes sparkling. "I love all the time I spend with friends, and this is always a time when everyone comes together. Also..." She picked up a more formal-looking letter from the table. "...This means we've got a real excuse not to go to Chrom's party now."

Olivia sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I don't think we could face Chrom and the others after what you said last time..."

"Let's not dwell on that, anyway." Tiki tossed the parchment aside. "Shall we pick out some clothes for the occasion?" The manakete opened her wardrobe, looking at the small collection of garments she owned. She'd never felt any need to have too many, and her status as the Voice of Naga was usually enough for a formal occasion. After a few moments of consideration, she took a fur-lined skirt, a little longer than the one she usually wore, and a deeper shade of crimson. Turning to Olivia, she held it up to herself.

"What do you think?" Tiki asked. After a moment, the dancer replied: "You... You look stunning!"

"Thank you." The manakete kissed her cheek as she passed her, laying out the garment for tomorrow. A few minutes later, Olivia placed her chosen outfit next to it. She'd chosen a longer coat, over a shirt and skirt. Even as she placed them down, she looked uncertain.

"I'm sure you'll look lovely." Tiki smiled. She suddenly looked out of the window. "Wow... It's already that late? We should get some rest. Big day tomorrow."

The dancer nodded happily and followed her wife to their bedroom. As soon as they were in their nightclothes, they were in the bed, duvet pulled tight around themselves against the winter chill.

xxxxx

Say'ri opened her eyes. Beside her, Amiara was wrapped in blankets, her breathing slow and regular. Contentedly, she lay there for a while, enjoying the peace and silence of the still morning.

Suddenly, from outside, there was a soft thump as a mass of snow slid from the roof to the ground. Amiara's eyes fluttered open at the sound. She disentangled herself from the blankets, ending up face-to-face with Say'ri.

"Merry Christmas, my love." The dark-haired woman smiled, before taking her wife in her arms.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Amiara brushed some of her hair from her face, then kissed her wife. Comfortably, they rested on each other, sharing their body heat in the freezing winter morning.

Eventually, Say'ri moved. She slipped out of the covers, leaving the blonde where she was.

"Come on." She said softly. "We have a party to prepare for, do we not?" She offered a hand to her wife, who pulled herself up from the futon. As soon as she stood up, Amiara was grinning.

"That's right! I'm looking forward to this so much!"

Quickly, they got dressed and ensured that the decorations were on the walls and food was on the table.

xxxxx

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. The former tactician hurried over to it, unlocked it, and found Olivia and Tiki waiting on the doorstep.

"Are... Are we early?" The dancer asked timidly.

"Not at all." Amiara replied warmly. "Come on in, make yourselves comfortable."

The ancient manakete and her wife soon settled on the couch, chatting happily with Say'ri. Before the blonde woman could sit with them, there was another knock. When Amiara opened the door again, Gaius and Cordelia were waiting, arm in arm.

"Merry Christmas, Bubbles." The ginger-haired man greeted, a candy cane sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, you two! Come in, come in." The blonde gestured with her hand.

"Oh! Olivia! Nice to see you!" The pegasus knight grinned at her. Olivia returned her smile, inviting Cordelia to sit next to her.

Amiara sat with them, joining in the reunion.

"How've you been, Gaius?" She asked the thief.

"Not bad, really." He shrugged relaxedly. "Chrom's still not happy with us, especially after Cordelia came here just to apologise with you, but we stay out of his way now."

"Ah... Sorry you had to cut ties with Chrom because of me..." Amiara winced.

"It's fine." Gaius waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, it's Christmas! We shouldn't be talking about depressing stuff like that. Here, have this." Lazily, he tossed her a small chocolate.

"Thanks!" She eagerly unwrapped it, knowing that the thief's taste in sweets was always top-quality.

Soon after, the last few guests arrived. As Amiara opened the door, she immediately felt arms slide around her waist.

"Ah, my love, it truly has been too long..." Tharja purred.

"Nice to see you too, Tharja." The blonde laughed. While the dark mage's stalking had been worrying at first, she had slowly become a strong friend, and Amiara knew that the mage would always stand by her.

"Come on, we've got a party to get to! I love parties! Nya ha ha!" Henry cackled from behind her. Still giggling madly, he led Tharja through to the main room. Finally, stood outside sheepishly, was Stahl.

"Hey. Nice to see you again!" He greeted her.

"Nice to see you too. Merry Christmas!" Amiara smiled widely at her old friend. As she watched the cavalier sit down with the others and join in the lively conversation, she felt Say'ri gently take her hand.

"You seem much happier. I'm glad." The swordswoman whispered.

"It's so nice to have good friends around. Especially now." Amiara replied, smiling. "I haven't seen some of them in far too long."

"It really is wonderful to see them all again." The dark-haired woman started to move towards the group. "Shall we join in? It is our party, after all."

"Of course." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."


	74. Chapter 74

**Happy New Year!**

**Yeah, sorry, this chapter's late too, but Christmas and New Year made me too busy to get this chapter finished for New Year's Day. Hope you all enjoy it anyway!**

**By the way, this year I'm hoping to do some other fics besides this one, so look out for those in future.**

**Special thanks to Gallian Squad 7 for reviewing, ishzarkanlanne for favouriting, and Something known for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 74

"Happy New Year!" Kemene yelled, throwing her hands into the air joyfully. Everyone else in the room cheered, grins on all their faces. The New Year's party was in full swing, the soldiers of the Fort forgetting about the war and their other troubles, at least for a while.

As she looked around at the party, though, she realised someone was missing. The half-dragon stepped outside, and saw Mozu disappearing towards the edge of the Fort. Worried, she ran to catch up with the archer.

Eventually, as the sounds of the others enjoying themselves faded away, Kemene at last found the mousy-haired girl sat against a tree, staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" The princess sat next to the girl, putting a hand on her slim shoulder. Mozu looked at her, surprised.

"Oh! Kemene! I... thought you'd still be at the party." She mumbled, avoiding the question.

"I don't want to stay at the party and leave you here." Kemene replied softly. "Now come on. Tell me what's up."

"...I...I miss home." Mozu whispered finally. "This party... It just reminds me of last year's... When I was... Was in my village..."

Impulsively, the half-dragon threw her arms around her girlfriend's shaking shoulders.

"There's... There's nothing I can do about that." Kemene whispered in her ear. "But... New Year is a time for a new beginning. I don't know how much it helps, but maybe... I can make you feel like you've got a family again. Not just me, but Xander, Elise, Leo, and Camilla, too."

"You... You think they'll treat me like family?" Mozu asked, her voice shaking.

"Of course." The princess replied warmly. "I think they were all just a little surprised when I told them that I love you. They'll warm up soon."

"...Are you sure?"

"I've known them all my life. I'm certain." Kemene smiled. "Shall we head back to the party, or... Do you want to stay here a little longer?"

"...I wouldn't mind staying here a while." Mozu rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. The princess leaned back, making herself comfortable against a tree, with the other girl still in her arms. As she stared at the glowing, not-yet-full moon, and the few stars dotted across the dark sky, she whispered: "Happy New Year."

xxxxx

In the gloom on the wyvern stables, Beruka silently lit a lantern, casting a flickering yellow light over the small space. Her wyvern's eyes opened lazily and focused on her.

The mercenary crouched in front of it, gently rubbing a gauntleted hand over the iron-hard scales. Slowly, she stood, took hold of a cloth, dipped it in the pail of water next to her, and started to scrub at the shining scales.

"Beruka?" A bemused voice came from behind her. She turned to see Azura stood at the entrance, a puzzled expression on her face. "What... What are you doing here? It's New Year. We should be at the party!"

"I'm not comfortable at big parties." Beruka replied shortly, turning her attention back to her mount. The singer crept forwards into the stables, eventually draping her arms around the wyvern rider from behind her.

"Mind if I stay here a while then?" Azura asked.

A hint of a smile flickered across the assassin's face.

"Go ahead."

As the singer sat and watched, Beruka gently but thoroughly scrubbed every inch of her wyvern's scales as it occasionally let out a low, satisfied growl.

"So... What's your New Year's resolution?" Azura asked light-heartedly.

"New Year's resolution?" The wyvern rider asked, mystified.

"It's... A kind of promise to yourself. Something you want to change or do in the year." Explained the singer. For a long time, Beruka sat in silence, absently scratching her mount behind one ear.

"...Azura? I... I think I'm going to... To need help with my resolution." She said at last.

"What is it?" Asked Azura, leaning towards her.

"I... I want to be a better person." The assassin admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You, Camilla, Kemene... All the others... You're all driven by some purpose, some goal. But I... I'm only here following Camilla. To get paid." For the first time, the singer heard her girlfrind's voice shake. "I want to know... How you do it."

Slowly, gently, Azura took the girl in her arms again.

"We're all fighting for what's important to us." She whispered. "Things we want to protect, the people we love. I know... I know it's hard for you to get close to people. To trust them. But... I'll be by your side all the time, I promise."

"Thank you, Azura. Thank you so much." Beruka managed, holding the singer close.

xxxxx

"Enjoying yourselves?" Laslow asked, a little concerned.

"Of course, Dad. Me and Ophelia are just a little overwhelmed. We've never really been anywhere this... Crowded before." Soleil shrugged.

"As long as everything's alright." He smiled. "I saw you two just sat over here and wondered if there was something up." He started to move back towards the table most people were gathered around. "Have fun! And happy New Year!"

Ophelia gazed off into the distance. It had only been a couple of months since she and her girlfriend had come out of their Deeprealms. Neither of them were fully settled in to the busy days of the Fort yet, but they were getting there. What worried her more was the war they were suddenly a part of, the conflict they had to fight through.

"What's on your mind?" Soleil asked, noticing her absent expression. The mage started, her thoughts interrupted, then turned to face the redhead.

"Oh, just... Wondering what the New Year will bring. I... I'm kind of scared, to be honest." She admitted quietly.

"...I know. I don't want to be in this war either." The mercenary agreed. "But... We're here now. We have to make it through." Suddenly, she smiled. "Besides, it's the New Year. Let's hope that everything works out this year, okay?"

"But... But what if things _don't _work out? What if-"

"Stop worrying." Soleil interrupted. "Let's stay optimistic and keep smiling, like I always try to do. We can't let all this get us down. So..." She stood, offering a hand to Ophelia. "Shall we join the party? How about a dance?"

For a second, the mage hesitated. Then, she smiled and took her girlfriend's hand. Hand in hand, the two of them headed towards the dance floor.


	75. Chapter 75

**Hello!**

**Thanks to Guest Joeyjojo for suggesting the pairing for this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing and thinking of ideas for future chapters with these two. Hope you like it! **

**Onwards!**

Chapter 75

"Please, Felicia, refrain from even _trying _to make the tea." Jakob said calmly, taking the teapot from her hand. Felicia sighed, and looked around the kitchen glumly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, shrugging helplessly.

"Maybe... Find some cups and saucers while I brew." The butler suggested. She nodded gratefully, opened the cupboards, hurriedly grabbed the crockery and turned around. As she crossed the room, cups and saucers balanced haphazardly on her hands, her foot caught the edge of a floor tile.

Felicia threw her arms out in front of her as she fell, throwing what she was carrying across the floor. She heard a tearing sound to her left, then hit the ground, surrounded by smashed porcelain.

"...Maybe asking for your help was a mistake..." Jakob sighed. The maid felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. "It's fine. I can get what I need. You should sort out your dress." He added, gesturing to her side. Felicia looked, and saw that there was a tear in the fabric just above the waist. She sighed.

"I'll just get Oboro to fix it..." She stood and left, her face still bright red, leaving Jakob sweeping up the shattered saucers.

xxxxx

Felicia knocked on the door gently, not wanting to intrude if Oboro was busy.

"Come on in!" Her voice came from inside the room. "Oh! Felicia!" The blue-haired woman smiled widely as she opened the door. "What is it?"

"I... Um... I was helping Jakob with something..." She explained, walking into the room. "...And I tripped over... And now my uniform is torn..." The maid stammered into silence, blushing. Oboro moved close to her, inspecting the tear.

"Hmm... Yeah, that might take me a while. It's a little awkward, but you're gonna have to take it off." The tailor told her. Felicia blushed a deeper crimson.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll look the other way." Standing up, the blue-haired woman looked around for her sewing kit.

Quickly, making sure she really was facing the other way, the maid hurriedly got out of her uniform and threw it towards a chair.

As she rooted through her drawer to find what she was looking for, Oboro called over her shoulder: "There's a blanket on the chair to your right if you get cold."

Gratefully, Felicia took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She curled up on a seat, trying to get comfortable on the still-unfamiliar Hoshidan seat.

Finally, the tailor stood up, triumphantly holding a needle. She sat down, lay the maid uniform across her knees, threaded the needle, then started to repair the rip.

As she stitched, she suddenly giggled.

"You know... This reminds me of something." As the maid looked at her, bemused, Oboro continued: "Remember when we first met? It was just like this."

"Oh... Don't remind me." Felicia looked away, her blush returning.

"Don't feel bad about it. If you hadn't ripped your dress that day, we might never have spoken to each other." The blue-haired woman said softly. Felicia smiled.

"That's true... I guess it's a good thing I'm such a klutz, then. Otherwise... I would never have met you."

"Exactly." Oboro agreed. "Aaaand... There!" She pulled the last stitch tight, then held up the uniform. With one last inspection of her needlework, she tossed it over to the maid.

Just as quickly as she had taken it off, she slipped back into the dress. She folded up the blanket and lay it across the chair again.

"Thanks so much, Oboro." She looked away. "I do hate to have to keep asking you for this though..."

"It's fine, really. I'm always happy to help." Oboro smiled. "And I'm always happy to spend time with you. You're always off helping Eleyna or the others..."

"I know..." Felicia sighed. "And you've got to spend so much time working with Lord Takumi."

"Let's just enjoy the time we have together." Gently, the blue-haired woman kissed her.

"Yeah... You're right." Felicia rested her head on her chest, feeling the taller woman's arms slip around her waist. "Should I... Stay a while?"

"I don't want to keep you here if you've got work." Oboro whispered reluctantly.

"Oh, please. Jakob's not going to let me anywhere near the kitchen for a while now." The maid giggled softly.

"Then if you've got nowhere else to be..." She gestured with her head to the small couch.

xxxxx

As night started to fall on the Fort, the two of them curled up on the cushions, arms around each other, relishing their time together.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hello!**

**Sorry this wasn't put up last week, but I just couldn't finish it on time because I had a massive essay to finish. Hope the chapter was worth the wait! **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think of the chapter, or if you've got any ideas for a pairing or chapter prompt.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 76

"I'm so sorry! Really, I am!" Felicia apologised over and over.

"It's fine. It's the first thing you've knocked over for a few days- you're improving." Jakob encouraged, breaking his usual stoic attitude for only a moment. "Although... Pardon me if it's something private, but there seemed to be something distracting you."

"Oh! Yes, that. It's nothing serious. Just something I've been meaning to talk to Lady Eleyna about." The maid replied.

"You should deal with it soon, unless you plan to break anything else." Jakob observed, sweeping away the shards of vase left on the carpet. "But first... We really should finish cleaning."

Felicia nodded, took the cloth in her hand again, and turned back to the shelf. As she scrubbed and polished, she again wondered how Eleyna would take the news.

xxxxx

_Okay Felicia, this is it. _She steeled herself one last time, then pushed open the door to Eleyna's room.

"U-Um... Lady Eleyna?" Felicia asked timidly, entering the room.

"Felicia?" The princess looked up at her from her seat. "What do you need?"

"W-Well... I have something I want to talk to you about."

"You look pretty nervous." Eleyna observed. Her face shifted to an expression of concern. She gestured for her to sit on the bed with her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The maid fidgeted with the hem of her dress as she took a seat. "I just wanted to say... That I want to resign as your retainer once the war is over."

"...Is that all?" The princess looked surprised. "That's the reason you've been so worked up all day?"

"Um... Yes."

The emerald-haired woman laughed. "You know I'd never say no to a request without good reason. Just out of curiosity, why do you want to quit?"

"Well... I want to go and stay with Oboro once the war's over." Felicia admitted. "She wants to open her own shop in Hoshido, and I really want to be with her and help her."

"That's so sweet." Eleyna teased, making the maid blush. "Honestly, I'm happy for you two. Of course I'll let you go and be with her."

"Thank you so much!" Impulsively, the Ice Tribe girl threw her arms around the princess. Remembering that it probably wasn't good manners, she hurriedly let go.

"I... Um... I'm so sor-" She stammered.

"It's fine. I've always thought of you as a friend, Felicia." Eleyna returned the companionable embrace. She held her close friend for a second longer, then unwrapped her arms from her.

"I-I'm going to tell Oboro. She'll be so happy!" Felicia's face lit up as she mentioned her lover. "Thanks again!" She left hurriedly, still grinning. As she disappeared round the corner, Orochi's head appeared in the doorway.

"What happened with Felicia? Did I miss something?" The diviner asked.

"She's fine. More than fine, actually." Eleyna smiled. "She just wanted permission to retire and live with Oboro after the war."

"You refused, of course, cruel royal that you are." The purple-haired woman mocked gently, striding across the room. Laughing softly, the princess stood, wound her arms gently around Orochi's neck, and kissed her.

"What do you think we'll do?" She murmured, leaning on the diviner's shoulder. "After the war, I mean."

"We're not going to struggle, that's for sure. You're a princess of Hoshido." Replied Orochi. "We'll be fine."

"I know, but... I can't help but worry sometimes." Eleyna sighed.

"Oh, shush. I can tell the future, remember?" Orochi grinned. "We'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

xxxxx

"Oboro! Oboro!" Felicia called, waving at the blue-haired warrior. Excitedly, the maid ran down the corridor of the living quarters to her and threw her arms around her.

"What is it? What happened?" Oboro asked, slowly putting her arms around the Ice Tribe girl.

"I finally asked Lady Eleyna about retiring after the war." She smiled widely. "She's completely fine with it!"

"So... That means..." A broad smile crept across the tailor's face.

"I can come live with you when the war's over!" Felicia pressed her head into the blue-haired woman's shoulder and held her tighter. Giddy with joy, Oboro gently lifted her lover's face and kissed her.

"That's fantastic news." The tailor said as they parted. "I'm... I'm so glad we can stay together once all this is over. I was worried for a while."

"Worried? About what?" Asked the maid.

"Just... I didn't know what I'd do if you had to go back to Nohr." Oboro admitted.

"Well, now you won't have to think about it." Felicia smiled. "And you could show me around Hoshido like you said you wanted to!"

"But first... We need to get through this war." The blue-haired woman looked solemn.

"Don't say it like that!" Felicia admonished. "We're both going to survive, get through this war, and live together in Hoshido. I'll help you in that dressmaking shop you always wanted to have. And... I'll always be there for you."

Oboro stared for a second, caught off-guard by her outburst.

"Oh... Felicia... Thank you." Slowly, her smile returned. "You... Promise you'll always help me like that when I'm feeling down."

"Of course I will!" Sheepishly, Felicia calmed down. "I... I want to live in Hoshido with you as much as you do. So... I'll do everything I can to make sure it happens!" Suddenly, she yawned widely, the efforts of the day finally catching up with her.

"Come on. Let's get to bed." Oboro suggested, noticing her tiredness.

"Sounds nice..." Felicia mumbled. The two of them stepped into Oboro's room, shutting the door behind them as the sky outside turned into a pattern of stars.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hello!**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter! It's the first time I've written female Kana, so let me know if she's a bit out of character or anything. **

**Special thanks to Joeyjojo for reviewing (Thanks for the idea by the way. Sounds like it could be fun!).**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 77

"Ow!" Kana flinched as Sakura tightened the bandage around her leg.

"Sorry! Th- That was always going to hurt, I'm afraid." The medic apologised. "It s-should be fine now, though, as long as you rest. Don't go walking too far, okay?"

Smiling, the young half-dragon threw her arms around the redhead.

"Thanks so much, Aunt Sakura!" She exclaimed.

"You're w-welcome. I'm h-here for you any t-time." Sakura stammered, caught off-guard by the sudden embrace. Sheepishly, she returned the enthusiastic hug.

"U-Um. Kana? I-I should probably see other p-people, too..." The medic said at last.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kana blushed. "I'll... Uh..." She got out of the chair and started to walk, but she immediately felt pain shock through her leg.

Her legs buckled, sending her falling towards the floor. Before she hit, a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her around the shoulders and hauled her back to her feet.

"No walking around for you yet, dear." Orochi grinned, keeping hold of her daughter's shoulders.

"Y-Yeah." Kana replied, still only just keeping herself steady. "Thanks for catching me there."

"We've still got to get you back across camp, though..." The diviner looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, suddenly, her eyes shone with mischief.

"Kana? Do you think you can stand up on your own for a moment?" Orochi asked softly.

"If I lean on something." Her daughter replied, a little uncertainly. Slowly, the lavender-haired woman took her arms from around Kana. Unsteadily, the injured girl held on to a nearby chair and kept herself upright.

Suddenly, she found herself thrust upwards, felt a grip on her legs, and wildly held onto something for support.

"Not my hair, dear!" Orochi called up to her. The young girl slowly relaxed her grip, saw that the grip on her legs was her mother's hands, and realised that she was sat on her shoulders.

"You alright? Feel stable?" She asked Kana.

"Yeah. I think I've got my balance." The half-dragon replied, adjusting her grip again.

"Then let's go!" Smiling widely again, the diviner ducked through the door of the medic bay and set off across the Fort. On her shoulders, her daughter swayed a little as she struggled to keep herself balanced without yanking on her lavender hair.

xxxxx

Eventually, they reached Eleyna's private quarters. Orochi ducked low to allow Kana to get through the door with her, then quickly made her way over to the bed. The diviner crouched next to the bed, leaning over a little to let her daughter slide off her shoulders.

Cautiously, the girl relaxed her grip and slid from Orochi's shoulders onto the soft mattress.

"Was that okay?" The purple-haired woman asked playfully.

"Of course it was, Mama!" Kana smiled and embraced her mother. "You're the best!"

"Aww, it's so nice of you to say that." The diviner returned the hug, pulling the girl close. "Now, you just wait there and get that rest you need. You want anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some water, please."

Orochi nodded, and left. Before she returned, the door flew open and Eleyna hurried in, a concerned expression on her face.

"Oh! Kana! There you are." She rushed over to where Kana lay on the bed and immediately checked her over for injuries.

"It's fine, Mama! Aunt Sakura already healed me up a lot. She just told me I need rest." The younger half-dragon reassured her.

"That's good to know." The princess slumped down on her daughter's bed, all the tension in her body suddenly vanishing. She smiled sheepishly. "When I heard you'd been injured, I panicked. It's good to know that Sakura had it covered."

"It's not really a serious injury, Mama. Just a cut on my leg." Kana assured her, gesturing towards the bandage.

"Oh! Eleyna! You arrived." Orochi entered the room again holding a glass of water. She handed it to her daughter, who eagerly began to drink. "What did Ryoma want to talk to you about?"

"The plans for our next battle with Nohrian forces." Eleyna explained. "It took longer than I thought to get everything organised, sorry. But enough of that- what did Sakura say about Kana?"

"She's fine. Sakura just told me that she needs rest for a day or two." Orochi reassured.

"In that case, you're staying right there on that bed until you're completely healed, understand?" The half-dragon turned to her daughter. "I'll go and get some pillows- you might as well be comfortable." She vanished into another room.

Staring at the door, Kana looked uneasy.

"Something wrong?" The diviner asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"It's just... I don't want to sit here and do nothing and have everyone else running round doing everything for me!" The young girl complained. "I know that sounds ungrateful, but I can't just lie here for two days and not help anyone..."

"Oh, Kana." Orochi laughed. "Stop worrying about helping everyone with everything for now. As long as your leg's still injured, you can't do anything." She suddenly leaned in close, eyes shining, and whispered conspiratorially: "And really, even I don't get this much pampering very often. Enjoy this while it lasts, okay?"

Kana nodded, smiling, as Eleyna returned. As she fussed around her daughter, arranging the soft cushions around and under her, Orochi looked over her wife's shoulder and winked at Kana.

The young girl winked back at her, then got herself as comfortable as she could on the bed.

"...And I'll bring up some food for you from the mess hall later." Eleyna was saying. She continued: "But if you need anything, just tell me. Okay?"

Kana nodded happily.

"Sure you're comfy?"

"Of course, Mama! These pillows are so soft." She replied.

"Good. I know you probably don't want to just stay in one place for a whole two days, but we'll be here for you the whole time. I love you, Kana." Eleyna leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Love you too, Mama." Kana replied.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Orochi announced. "Shall we? Let's get to the mess hall first, so we can get something for Kana."

"Good idea." The emerald-haired woman stood, took her wife's hand, and left for the mess hall.

xxxxx

As they walked across the Fort, Eleyna turned to the diviner.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"You worry too much." Orochi teased. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine after two days of relaxing, just like Sakura said. I wouldn't mind having you wait on me all hours of the day either."

"Not at the moment." Eleyna joked. "Maybe one day... If I feel like it."

Laughing, they pushed open the door of the mess hall and disappeared inside.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hello!**

**I'm finally getting close to finishing Birthright, so it shouldn't be too long before I can start planning and writing for Revelation. Hope you're excited for that!**

**Remember to follow or fave if you enjoyed, or review and tell me your thoughts- I really appreciate it every time!**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 78

"Don't wait for me." Beruka said as she clambered onto her wyvern. "By the time I get back from this, it'll be late at night."

Azura nodded, still looking worried. Noticing that, the wyvern rider's expression softened.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me- this isn't my first night-time mission."

"I know, but I still worry sometimes. Make sure you come back, okay?" The singer commanded. She moved closer to the wyvern, putting an arm around Beruka's waist. The assassin leaned down and let her fiancee kiss her gently.

Slowly, methodically, her mount stepped out from the stables and unfurled its scaly wings. Azura's hair flapped in the draft as the wyvern took of into the dark late evening sky.

As it flew away, the singer saw its rider wave to her. She raised her arms and waved back until they faded from view.

"I never thought Beruka of all people could be so... caring." Kemene commented, staring at the spot where the assassin and her wyvern had vanished.

"She's gotten better at it over time." The blue-haired woman replied. "Ever since I convinced her to try and open up more."

"You two have been together for some time now, haven't you?" The half-dragon asked suddenly.

Silently, Azura nodded.

"I hope we can be done with this whole war soon. For the sake of everyone, especially you and Beruka. You both deserve some peace after all this." Sighed Kemene.

"It will be soon. Don't worry." The singer assured. "We have already made it to Hoshido."

"Yeah..." The princess yawned widely. "...I need some sleep. Goodnight, Azura."

"Goodnight."

Kemene left, walking towards her private quarters. For a moment, Azura stayed near the stables, staring at the sky again as the first few stars started to appear. Pulling her thin cloak a little more tightly around herself, she headed towards the barracks.

In her room, she put out the candle and sighed. Despite how silent she usually was, the fact that Beruka wasn't there felt strange. She had just become so accustomed to the quiet girl's presence over the past few weeks that her not being here was... odd. Sighing, she climbed into bed, pulled the covers around herself, and tried to get to sleep.

xxxxx

The moon shone overhead. Lazily, the wyvern's wings flapped once, then tilted to the side and began to spiral slowly downwards towards the ground. As the Fort steadily rose to meet her, Beruka tugged softly on the reins of her airborne mount, flaring its wings and slowing them as they moved for the landing. With a quiet thud, the wyvern's clawed feet hit the ground.

The assassin slid from her mount onto her feet, and affectionately rubbed a gauntleted hand over its scaly head. Slowly, taking care to be quiet, she led it to the stables.

"Get some rest. You earned it tonight." She whispered, pulling the reins and armour off her mount. Shutting the stable door behind her, she crept towards the living quarters.

The silent movement coming naturally to her, she found her room and stopped. There was still a light in there. Who had lit a candle?

A little warily, Beruka slid the door open. Inside, she saw a candle still lit, and Azura sat in a chair with a book open.

"...Azura?" The wyvern rider asked, bemused. "Why are you still awake so late?"

"Oh! Beruka. I just... Couldn't get to sleep." The singer shrugged. "...How did your mission go?"

"Just as Kemene planned, like always." The assassin replied. "I'm sure I-" She was cut off mid-sentence as she yawned widely.

"You look exhausted." Azura stated, closing the book and standing up. "Maybe we should get some sleep." She suggested.

"...I thought you said you weren't tired." Beruka observed.

"Well..." The cyan-haired woman reddened slightly. "The truth is... I just wanted to... To go to bed with you, like always."

The wyvern rider stared for a moment, then smiled to herself.

"Th... Thank you. That means... A lot."

Azura strode over to the stammering assassin, and gently kissed her. "You're welcome. Now... Shall we get some sleep?"

Beruka nodded exhaustedly. Quickly, she changed into her nightclothes, carefully laying out her armour. The singer was already in bed, gesturing for her fiancee to join her. The wyvern rider put the candle out, slid under the duvet, and pulled it around herself.

"Cold?" Azura asked softly, moving closer to her and putting her arms around her. Beruka nodded gratefully, nestled her head into the crook of the other woman's neck, and was soon asleep.

xxxxx

Kemene whistled softly to herself as she wandered through the Fort. Everyone else was only just hauling themselves out of bed after yesterday's trials, so she had decided that today would be a day off for the majority of her soldiers. Even Mozu, usually so energetic, had simply stayed in bed this morning.

As she sauntered past the sleeping quarters, seeing if anyone else was awake, she stopped at Azura's door and pressed her ear to it. From the other side, only a loud snoring could be heard. She smiled to herself, and carried on down the hall.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hello!**

**This chapter is a day late because it was my birthday recently, so I was a little busy to get this long chaper finished and uploaded. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to Ekkoree for favouriting and following, guest Jamie for reviewing (That sounds like a great idea for a chapter! I'll definitely write that some time in the future), and TheFirstOfMany for following and favouriting me.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 79

"I'm almost surprised, Oboro." Orochi stated, sipping the tea in front of her. She and the blue-haired spear fighter had set down the bags of supplies they had bought from this nearby town, and were relaxing at a small tea house. Oboro paused a second, inhaling the drink's aroma, then took a gulp.

"Why? What about today surprised you?" She asked, looking curiously at the diviner over her tiny cup.

"Last time we came here, you glared at that black, Nohrian-looking suit of armour in the window, remember?" Orochi explained matter-of-factly. "You did that scary face of yours."

"Um... Yes. I remember that." Oboro avoided her gaze for a few seconds. Taking another sip of the tea, she continued: "...But what has that got to do with today?"

"You didn't do anything like that today, even when we walked past that stall full of Nohrian armour and weapons!" The purple-haired woman pointed out.

"Wow... Really?" Asked the spear fighter, looking surprised. "I guess... I just don't hate Nohr as much as I used to."

"I wonder why..." Orochi grinned widely.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" The blue-haired woman arched an eyebrow at her. The diviner giggled.

"You mean you don't know what I'm talking about? I mean the cute Nohrian girl you've been courting for the past few months." She laughed again.

"Y-You mean Felicia?" Oboro blushed, caught off-guard by the conversation's sudden turn towards her love life. "She... Um... Probably has made me hate Nohr a lot less..."

"Probably? You'd move into King Garon's palace if it meant you could stay with her!" Orochi teased.

"I... Um..." The blue-haired woman stammered, unable to string a sentence together in the face of the diviner's comments.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm only teasing. You still shy talking about her?" Orochi reassured, seeing how uncomfortable the other woman was. "Honestly, I'm happy for you and Felicia. You're so sweet together!"

"Thanks, Orochi. Anyway, we should probably get these supplies back to the castle." Oboro drained her cup and looked down at the bags, suddenly remembering that she wasn't just here to chat with a good friend.

"One more cup of tea couldn't hurt..." The diviner looked longingly over at the menu that was hung over the counter of the tiny shop. "And besides, we were having such an interesting conversation!"

"Come _on, _Orochi." The blue-haired woman stood, knowing how much her friend loved to chatter- for hours on end, sometimes. "Let's get back to the Fort before Eleyna starts worrying about how long we've been gone this time."

"Fine, fine." Orochi got to her feet and took hold of the bags of supplies.

Oboro smiled, picking up her bags. She dropped a handful of gold coins on the counter as they left, and pushed through the door of the tiny shop.

xxxxx

"...A few more Bloom Festal, a couple Sun Festal, and one Entrap. There!" Orochi placed the last of the staffs on a shelf, throwing the last empty bag aside.

"Is that everything?" Oboro asked, looking over at the diviner.

"That's all of it! And that means we're done for the day!" The purple-haired woman celebrated. "I'm going to go spend some time with Eleyna. Enjoy your day!" She waved over her shoulder as she left the Fort's store for rods, leaving the door open behind her.

Slowly, Oboro headed back to her quarters, thinking to herself. _Hmm... Felicia doesn't finish work for another couple of hours... I can surely find something to do while I wait._

She slid open the door to her room, sat in her familiar armchair, and tried to find something to occupy herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something. A shirt of hers, with a tear across the shoulder. She'd meant to repair it for a while, but never found the time. She picked it up, grabbed a needle, and started working on it.

However, just as she started, there was a knock at her door.

"Um... Can I come in?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, of course!" Oboro replied, standing up and opening it. Felicia smiled sweetly at her as she stepped in, and quickly made herself comfortable on the edge of her bed.

"I thought you didn't finish work for a while, though. Or did you sneak away from Eleyna and Jakob just to see me?" The tailor asked jokingly.

Felicia giggled softly, then replied: "No, Orochi told me I could take the day off... To spend more time with you."

"Remind me to thank her next time I see her." Oboro noted, smiling. "So... What shall we do with all this free time we suddenly have together?"

"Um... Do you know anywhere we could get a meal?" The maid asked timidly. "I'm starving."

"You're in luck. Me and Orochi found this wonderful tea house when we went shopping for supplies earlier. Want to have a look?"

xxxxx

"Mmm... It's lovely!" Felicia smiled, surprised at the unfamiliar taste of Hoshidan tea.

"I know you'd never had this kind of tea before, so I made sure to get one of my personal favourites. I'm glad you like it!" Oboro grinned broadly at her, then took a long sip of her own tea.

Eagerly, the maid took a few more mouthfuls of the sweet, fruity hot drink.

"It might even be better than Jakob's brew..." Felicia mused aloud, savouring the taste. Her girlfriend laughed.

"I wouldn't tell him that, if I were you." She smirked, already picturing the butler's offended expression. As the maid giggled, Oboro's gaze drifted.

On the other side of the busy street, she saw the stall Orochi had mentioned earlier. It was piled high with Nohrian-style weapons, mostly in various states of disrepair. The swords were rusted, the axes were bent, the armour-

"Something bothering you?" Felicia asked, craning her neck to look at where the blue-haired woman was staring.

"Oh, nothing. I just spotted something that... Reminded me of something." The spear fighter said absently.

"Reminded you of something?" The maid asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Yes... Something I wanted to say to you." Oboro turned towards her, and slowly reached across the table, softly wrapping her fingers around Felicia's hand.

"Thank you. From the bottom of my heart."

"Oh! Y-You're welcome..." The maid replied uncertainly. "Um... For what?

"For showing me that Nohrians aren't the monsters I used to think they were." Oboro explained. "I used to see them all as evil. But then Eleyna and you... Showed me that I was wrong. That there are good people in Nohr. And that Hoshido can co-operate with them."

"I... I don't think I did all that..." Felicia fidgeted awkwardly, her face bright red.

"Sorry. Too much?" The blue-haired woman apologised, aware she may have waxed lyrical. "You did make quite an impression on me, though. I... I love you, Felicia, Nohrian or not."

"I l-love you too." The maid moved her chair around the table, seating herself next to Oboro. "And... While I don't know for certain about Hoshido and Nohr... I can definitely say that I want to be with you." Felicia slowly leaned her head onto her lover's shoulder and got comfortable.

"That I can certainly agree with." The tailor nodded, and gently put an arm around her waist.

"Um... Should we maybe head back soon?" Asked the maid after a minute or two, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Don't worry about it." Oboro gently planted a kiss on her forehead. "I told Eleyna that we might be gone for a while, so we can stay here as long as we like. Do you feel like heading back yet?"

Felicia shook her head, moved a little closer to her girlfriend, and closed her eyes as she rested comfortably against her. Oboro sat back in her chair, sipped her tea, and smiled to herself.


	80. Chapter 80

**Hello!**

**Yes, I know, a second late chapter in a row, but I wasn't too happy with the second half at first. I went back over it, and I think it's a big improvement over how I wrote it originally. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Also, as it's now half term and I have a lot of free time, I might post one or two other oneshots not related to this fic, so keep an eye out for those.**

**Special thanks to Azn Lord for following and favouriting.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 80

"Bye, Ophelia." Soleil whispered, pulling the blonde girl close one more time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, heading back to your own Deeprealm so late at night?" Ophelia asked, draping her slim arms around the taller girl's waist.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." The mercenary waved dismissively. "I've done this plenty of times before."

"I know, but..." She trailed off and stared at Soleil's recently-healed shoulder, which was still a little sore from a hit she'd taken from a Faceless while travelling between Deeprealms. The redhead saw where she was looking.

"That was only once. And I've learned from that." Soleil reassured her. "I'm always a lot more careful about it now."

Ophelia still looked worried.

"If it bothers you that much, maybe I could come and live here with you." The mercenary suggested. "How would that be?"

"Th-That would be wonderful!" The dark mage yelled, then blushed deeply. "It would... Solve all the problems with you sneaking out to see me, at least."

"I'll mention it to my dad next time I see him." Soleil smiled.

"You should. And then get over here as soon as you can." Ophelia commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." The mercenary laughed. She paused, looked at the sky, and stared for a second. "Hmm... I should probably head back before it gets any darker..." She thought aloud.

"Good night, then." The blonde whispered softly into her girlfriend's ear.

"Good night." Soleil leaned down and kissed her softly, holding the slim mage close for a few seconds. They separated, and slowly disentangled from each other's arms.

As the redhead headed down the gravel path out of Ophelia's Deeprealm, she waved over her shoulder. The blonde girl waved back, until her lover disappeared from view. Pulling her cloak a little tighter around herself against the cold, Ophelia headed back inside her house, shut the door, and curled up in the warmth of her duvet.

As she lay there, she wondered what it would be like to live with Soleil, for the beautiful redhead to become a truly permanent fixture of her life, and smiled to herself. She'd known her for almost as long as she could remember, thanks to their fathers' close friendship.

Still with optimistic and happy thoughts of Soleil floating around her mind, she turned over and slowly fell asleep.

xxxxx

Soleil shut the door behind her, changed quickly into a nightdress, and climbed into bed, her mind still fixated on Ophelia, as she always was after her visits. Slowly, her gaze drifted around the room.

Her home in the Deeprealms was comfortable, for certain, but it always felt very empty, especially after she visited the sweet dark mage. She resolved there and then to ask her father about moving in with Ophelia as soon as she could.

xxxxx

"Dad!" Soleil called happily, throwing her arms around Laslow's shoulders.

"Hey, Soleil! How've you been?" He smiled, returning the embrace.

"Fine, of course!" The redhead smiled, then looked past her father's shoulder. "Um... Where's Mother?"

"She had to stay back at the Fort. It's pretty busy there right now, but she told me I should visit anyway. She sends her love." Laslow replied apologetically.

"Aww... Hope I can see her again soon, though." Soleil said.

"I'm sure she'll be able to visit next time." Her father reassured, ruffling her long hair. "Now come on, let's get inside. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Later, as her father prepared their meal, the redhead sat at the table and stared into space, wondering how exactly she would tell him about wanting to move out of her Deeprealm.

"Everything alright? You look like you're thinking hard about something." Laslow observed as he set down two plates on the table. He pulled up a chair for himself, then grabbed a knife and fork.

"Oh! Um... Yeah. Just... Something that's been on my mind for a couple of days." Soleil replied, jolted out of her introspection.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Her father asked, looking at her curiously from across the table.

"Well... I was... Wondering..." She trailed off. She couldn't ask him about this! He'd picked out this place for her, and meant for her to grow up here. Could she really ask if she could just abandon it?

"Wondering what, honey?" Laslow looked at her concernedly. "You sure everything's okay?"

"I..." Then, suddenly, Soleil thought about Ophelia, about how excited she was when she told her that she'd ask. She owed it to her girlfriend to at least try. "I was wondering... If I would be able to move out."

"M-Move out? Of your Deeprealm?" Her father's eyes widened. "Soleil, it's not safe. I absolutely cannot allow you to join in this war-"

"No, no, no!" The redhead interrupted, waving her hands placatively. "Not out completely! I just... Want to move and... Live with Ophelia."

"...W-Wait, really?" Laslow gaped. "Have you even spoken with Ophelia about this?"

"Well... Yes." Soleil avoided her father's gaze.

"Did you sneak out again?" Laslow asked. "Didn't I tell you not to do that?" He sighed deeply. For a long, awkward, still moment, the whole house was silent.

"...Are you mad at me?" The redhead eventually asked timidly.

"No, I'm not mad, don't worry." He leaned back, running a weary hand through his hair. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I just want to know something. Why, all of a sudden, are you interested in going to live with Ophelia?"

"Well... It's because..." Soleil took a deep breath. This was it. "...It's because I love her. I've snuck out to go and visit her again and again. And last time I went... She said she wanted me to come and live with her. And I really want to live with her, too."

Laslow stared. "Well... I..." He suddenly found his voice. "I appreciate your honesty. And how could I say no to a reason like that?" He smiled. "I'll make sure to talk about it with your mother, as well as Ophelia's parents. I'm sure we can sort it out. Until then... Shall we eat this before it gets cold?"

xxxxx

Something tapped on Ophelia's window. She awoke slowly, wondering if she was hearing things. There were two more taps. Blearily, the dark mage got to her feet and looked outside.

When she saw who was waiting outside, waving at her, she did a double take.

She ran downstairs, threw a cloak on, and opened the door.

"Soleil?" The blonde called out, confused. "It's only been a few days since you last visited! I thought you weren't coming back for another w-"

She was cut off when Soleil ran up to her and threw her arms around her slim shoulders.

"I asked my dad! He said he'll try and sort something out!" The redhead babbled excitedly.

"What? About what?" Ophelia asked confusedly. "Slow down! What are you saying?"

"Sorry. I was a little excited there." The mercenary took a deep breath before continuing. "I asked my dad about moving in with you. He told me that he's going to try and sort something out with your parents. This might really happen!"

"That's... That's amazing! I'm so excited!" The blonde smiled widely. Soleil kissed her, holding her lips to her girlfriend's for as long as she could.

"You should stay here for tonight." Ophelia suggested, once they had separated and caught their breath. The redhead raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." The dark mage reddened slightly. "I meant, just so you don't have to go back when it's night again. There's a spare bed you can use."

"Of course. I'll leave in the morning, if you're so worried about me." Soleil stepped into the house with her, closing the door behind them. She stopped suddenly, and looked around herself at the room. "Wow... Weird to think I might be living here soon."

"I hope it's really soon." Ophelia turned to her, smiling. "Until then... You'll have to use the spare bed, there. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart."


	81. Chapter 81

**Hello!**

**It's Beruka's birthday! It just seemed right to do a chapter celebrating it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, hello to everyone who read and enjoyed my oneshot Time Alone in Valla and came here!**

**Special thanks to smashfighter57 for favouriting, Guest Jas for reviewing (sounds interesting, but I'll have to wait until I've played Revelation before writing it).**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 81

Azura poked her head out of the door. Beruka was nowhere to be seen. The singer smirked. She crept out of her door, moving quietly down the hallway, then left the army's quarters, again checking to see if the wyvern rider was around. Calmly, she strode across the camp to the treehouse that was Kemene and Mozu's private quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She pushed the door open, checking one last time for the unlikely event that Beruka had decided to visit their friend.

"Is something up?" Mozu asked, looking at her quizzically.

"Hmm? No. Why?" Azura replied, turning to look at her.

"Ya just look so suspicious- looking all over the place like that." The archer replied.

"I was just checking to see if Beruka was around." The singer stated, taking a seat.

"We've not seen her all day, sorry." Kemene apologised, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's good." When the others looked at her curiously, Azura continued: "I'm planning a surprise for Beruka. It's her birthday soon, and I want to do something to celebrate."

"Oh! A surprise party, ya mean? Sounds great! Who're you gonna invite?" Mozu leaned forwards in her seat.

"Just us, Selena, and maybe Camilla. I only really want it to be a small party- just close friends." The blue-haired woman smiled. "I think that will make her happy."

"I'm sure it will. So, how can we help?" Kemene asked. "And should we invite Kana?"

"Shigure's going to be there, so it would probably be unfair to leave Kana out of it." Azura decided. "As for help, we're going to need some food for the party, maybe some decorations, and of course a birthday cake."

"The Fort's kitchens are always open... I'm sure I could whip something up." Mozu declared.

"Shigure's good with his hands- we can ask for his help making the decorations." Kemene mused.

"...And I could buy a cake next time I go shopping for supplies." Azura smiled widely. "Thank you all so much for agreeing to help."

"Anything for a good friend." The half-dragon princess said. "I'll find Kana later and tell him about it."

xxxxx

"You have to keep all this very secret, okay?" Kemene said, putting a finger to her lips. Kana nodded, mimicking the gesture.

"Don't worry, Mama! My lips are sealed!" He declared.

"Remember- the party's at the end of the week. Don't forget!" The princess hugged her son, then stood up and started to leave.

"I won't forget it. Oh! I'll have to make sure I get a present for Beruka before then... Hmm... What should I get...?" The young half-dragon mused, resting his chin in his hands. Smiling, Kemene left, meeting Mozu outside.

"I talked about it with Selena." The village girl announced. "She seemed pretty happy about it."

"Happy? Really?" Kemene replied, bemused. "Unusual for her."

"I think that she and Beruka must be pretty close friends." The mousy-haired girl shrugged.

"Must be. Anyway, is there anyone else that we need to invite?" Asked the princess. Mozu stared into the distance for a moment, thinking.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, suddenly realising. "We didn't talk to Camilla!"

"Let's go and give her the invitation, then." Kemene looked over at the army's living quarters. "She should be in her room about this time."

xxxxx

Camilla had been only too happy to accept the invitation, and had been sworn to secrecy by the others.

As she flew lazily over the Fort on her wyvern, Beruka herself could only wonder why all her friends had been acting so strange around her all week. For a moment, she smiled to herself. A year ago, it would have been unthinkable for her to consider anyone a friend, and now she felt like part of a whole group of good friends. And then there was Azura.

For almost as long as she could remember, she'd never thought about romance- it wasn't something that happened often in her line of work. But then, the blue-haired singer had reached out to her, wanted to be her friend, and then...

Her train of thought was cut short as Camilla flew her own wyvern up next to hers.

"Beruka, dear? Your shift's over. Get some rest, you've earned it." The princess smiled widely. "And I think Azura said she wanted to see you."

Beruka nodded, then moved her wyvern into a dive, swooping down before landing near the stables. She opened the door for her mount, and it was soon curled up on the hay in the stable. The wyvern rider closed the door and headed across camp towards the living quarters, wondering what Azura wanted to see her about.

She pushed open the door to the singer's room, about to greet Azura, but stopped in her tracks when she saw the room full of people.

"Happy birthday, Beruka!" All of them announced, as Azura stepped forwards and embraced her.

"I- Um- Well-" Beruka stammered, overwhelmed.

"Is everything alright?" The singer asked softly as she led her to a seat.

"I... I've never really had a birthday party before. I'm... Not sure what to do." The former assassin admitted.

"Just enjoy yourself. That's why we're all here, after all." Azura smiled warmly. "Now, come on, let's get some food."

As the singer stood to get some food for them both, Selena turned in her seat to face towards Beruka.

"Happy birthday!" The mercenary beamed.

"Thank you." Beruka replied, smiling a little at her good friend. "I'm... happy that all of you did this for me..."

"We'd celebrate any one of our friends' birthdays the same way. Honestly, Azura and Corrin arranged most of it, but we all wanted to make sure that you enjoyed today." Selena replied. "By the way, I got you this." She handed a brightly wrapped small box over to the wyvern rider. "I hope you like it."

As she pulled off the wrapping, Azura sat down and handed a plate of food to Beruka, who took it gratefully.

"Do you like it?" The singer asked as her lover took a bite. "Kana and Shigure made it all."

"They did a fantastic job." Beruka remarked appreciatively.

"Yessss!" Kana cheered, then turned to Shigure. "Did you hear that? Everyone likes our food!"

"Yes, I heard. I'm so happy to hear that!" The blue-haired boy smiled.

The party continued, presents were handed out, and the night slowly darkened as the lights of Azura's room burned brightly. As the cake was cut and shared out with some deft cuts by Beruka, Azura leaned close to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, drawing a cheer from the others.

xxxxx

By the time everyone had left, it was past midnight. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Beruka sank down onto the soft, welcoming mattress. Azura followed quickly behind her, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

"...Did you enjoy today?" The singer mumbled into her lover's ear.

"It was wonderful. Thank you... So much." She replied, still smiling and elated from the day's events.

"You're welcome. I promise..." Azura yawned widely, then continued. "...I promise we'll do the same next year."

Beruka tried to reply, but could already feel herself slipping into sleep. Still smiling contentedly, she closed her eyes and slept soundly.


	82. Chapter 82

**Hello!**

**Sorry for yet another late chapter, but technical issues stopped me from finishing and uploading this last week. It's all fixed now, though. Also, I finally finished Birthright, and so Revelations chapters will be coming soon(ish). Suggest some pairings for me!**

**Special thanks to ArkhamGalaxia for following, and Ekkoree for following me.**

**Onwards! **

Chapter 82

"...There! All fixed up!" Elise smiled widely. She moved the staff away from Camilla's previously-wounded shoulder and stood up. As she moved over to put the healing staff away, she looked over at her sister.

"...Sis? You... You alright?"

The lavender-haired woman stared blankly at the wall. Slowly, she slid from her seat.

"Sis? Hey!" The blonde girl tried to get her attention. The wyvern rider focused on her for a second, then turned away and left the room.

Elise peered out of the door after her, concerned. As she wondered what to do or say, Anna looked around the door.

"Is Camilla here?" She asked.

"No, she just left. I'm... I'm really worried about her, though..." The healer said anxiously.

"Why? Is her shoulder okay?" Asked the merchant, a worried expression flashing across her face for a second.

"Yeah, her shoulder's fine, but she doesn't seem alright. She didn't say anything the whole time she was here, and she seemed really... Distant. That's not like her at all." Elise looked down, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Oh..." Anna looked over her shoulder. "I'd hoped talking to you might have helped her a little, too..." She sighed deeply.

"What happened?" Asked the blonde, worried.

"Garon sent us out to fight some Hoshidan forces... They were being led by Eleyna." The merchant slumped against the doorframe. "Camilla's been taking it really hard. Thanks for healing her shoulder, by the way." She added, then waved over her shoulder at the still-fretting Elise and left.

Anna hurried down the corridor, heading to her and Camilla's room. On her way, she passed Xander, who stopped her.

"Have you seen Camilla?" He asked. "I haven't heard from her since she left. Is she alright?"

"Well... She's not in the medic bay, if that's what you're asking. But... She's not really alright. I'm on my way to see her now. I'll tell her you're concerned!" He frowned concernedly as the redhead hurried past him, trying to get to their room as fast as she could. She knew he wouldn't be satisfied with such a brief and vague explanation, but she didn't have time to explain it all now. Taking the stairs two at a time, she flew up the long staircase.

Eventually, finally, she reached the door, breathing heavily from her sprint down the hallway. She pushed open the door.

"...Camilla?" Stepping inside, she saw the princess curled up on the bed, hair dishevelled, armour in a heap in the corner. "Do you... Do you want company?"

When the princess didn't reply, Anna sat on the bed opposite her.

"Do you... Want to talk about it?" She hazarded. There was still no reply. After a few seconds sat in silence, the merchant started to move off the bed and stand up. However, before she could leave Camilla to herself, the princess' hand shot out and clutched her wrist desperately. The redhead turned back to her and slowly sat back on the bed, gently intertwining the lavender-haired woman's slim fingers with her own. Anna slowly moved across the bed towards her, still holding her hand.

She lay down behind Camilla and, still keeping their fingers intertwined, put her arm over her comfortingly.

"Do you want to talk?" The merchant whispered. "Or do you just want me to stay with you for a while?" Silently, the princess squeezed Anna's hand. The redhead moved her other arm underneath her head and tried to make herself comfortable, ready to stay there for however long her lover needed.

The two of them lay there for what felt like hours. As she again shifted herself on the bed, Anna thought back to what had happened, what had gone so wrong...

xxxxx

"Now come back to Nohr with us, sweetie. We can all be a family again..." Camilla announced, smiling widely at Eleyna. The half-dragon stared at her in disbelief, then gestured at the battle raging around them.

"You think you can just smile and make it all better... After all this!?" She exclaimed, once again pointing the Yato at her adoptive sister.

"You can just come back. Then everything will be fine..." The purple-haired woman announced, a strange edge to her voice.

"Camilla! Focus!" Anna called, worried.

"Come on, Sister..." Camilla cooed.

"Camilla... Sis... I'm sorry. I can't go back. Not while Garon is still on the throne." Eleyna said, her voice shaking. "Maybe after this war is over... But not now."

"B-But... I..." The Nohrian princess stared at her disbelievingly. "Then... Then..." She suddenly seemed to reach a decision. "I'll have to _make _you come back with me." She lunged at her sister, who barely managed to deflect her axe with her blade.

Knocked off-balance by the princess, Eleyna couldn't even raise her arms to defend herself as Camilla swooped in for another strike.

"Not a chance!" Came a yell from the side. A flash of light and blast of magic struck the wyvern rider from the side, knocking her off her mount and sending her crashing to the ground.

Around them, the tide of the battle was turning. The Hoshidan fighters moved in sync with one another forcing their enemy to retreat.

Oboro shielded Felicia from enemies, allowing her to launch a flurry of knives; Hinoka and Setsuna held back a whole group with arrows; Ryoma was in a league of his own, taking on even the strongest of warriors with ease.

Anna managed to pick up Camilla in her arms and move her onto her wyvern.

"Hey! You!" The merchant turned towards the voice. Eleyna stood next to the wyvern as it prepared to take off, a deeply troubled look on her face. "Just... Make sure she gets taken care of, okay? And... And tell her I'm sorry."

Nodding curtly, the redhead took the reins and took to the air, quickly leaving the battlefield behind them.

xxxxx

"...Anna?" The merchant was shaken out of her memories by the soft voice of Camilla. The princess slid her fingers out from hers, then slowly turned herself over to face towards Anna. As she brushed some loose hair from her face, the merchant noticed that her lover's face was tear-streaked and red-eyed.

"You... You feeling any better?" Asked the merchant softly.

"A little." Camilla replied vaguely.

"That's something, at least." The redhead made an effort to smile reassuringly. "Do you... Want to get something to eat? You haven't had anything since this morning." She added concernedly. The purple-haired woman nodded, then slowly and uncertainly got to her feet.

As the two of them walked down the corridors of Castle Krakenburg, as Xander, Elise and Leo ran up to meet Camilla, Anna vowed to never let the princess fight her sister again. She didn't know if she could take this a second time.

"You're looking grim." The wyvern rider looked at her, a faint smile on her face.

"Hey, that's my line." Anna replied light-heartedly. She stood on her toes and kissed her lover on the cheek. "Glad to know you're starting to recover already."


	83. Chapter 83

**Hello!**

**I have (finally) started a Revelations file! I know, I'm incredibly late to this game. I would have done sooner, but Breath of the Wild came out and... I played nothing else for a while. Start sending suggestions for Revelation pairs, and I'll start writing some chapters soon!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 83

"That will be 750 gold coins, please." The shopkeeper said. Oboro fished in her pockets, eventually pulling out her coin purse. She stacked the coins on the counter, then took the two bags of materials.

"Oh! Let me get one of those for you." Felicia took one of the bags from her as they left the tailor, and peered inside curiously. "Wow... That red one's a really nice colour." She sighed.

"I thought so too. I'm thinking about using it for part of Hana's new kimono- she asked me to make one after her last one got torn." Oboro stated. She looked over at the maid, and saw her adoring gaze at the crimson silk. "Oh! Wait a second. I think I left something back in that shop."

"Sure! I'll wait over there, on that bench." Felicia nodded. The blue-haired woman disappeared back through the door, then headed back over to the counter. She looked over her shoulder to check if the Ice Tribe girl had come after her.

"Have you... Got some more of that red silk you just sold me?"

"Certainly!"

xxxxx

Oboro headed outside, looked around, then spotted Felicia. She strolled over to her, and offered a hand. The maid pulled herself to her feet, smiling at the blue-haired woman.

"Did you find what you left?"

"Yes, don't worry. Now... We've still got half of our day off, so what do you want to do?"

"Hmm... I'm pretty hungry... Is there anywhere to get a good meal around here?" The pink-haired girl looked around, trying to spot somewhere to eat.

"Oh! This place looks nice. Let's try it!" Oboro pointed towards one of the nearby shops and started to move towards it. Felicia followed, looking uncertainly at the unfamiliar Hoshidan symbols on the sign.

"Come on in! I'll order for us, don't worry." The tailor flashed her a wide smile as they entered. Trusting in her girlfriend, the maid shrugged and followed her in.

They sat at a nearby table, and Oboro soon got the waiter's attention and asked for a meal.

"Are you sure you've got enough money? I mean... You did just spend a lot in that other shop..." Felicia pointed out timidly.

"No, it's fine. I've actually been putting a little to one side for days like this." The blue-haired woman replied, smiling. "It's not too often that we both get a day off at the same time, so I always want to do something special when we do."

"Oh! That's so nice... Maybe I should start saving my wages for these special occasions, too." The maid mused. "Then I could by you a meal for once!" She giggled.

"I look forward to it." Oboro replied, as their meal arrived. "But be warned... I might just find the most expensive place in town and bankrupt you."

Felicia laughed, then blushed a little. "Well... It might be worth it for good food and... More time with you."

"Thanks, Felicia. That means a lot."

xxxxx

Felicia sighed. She wished she didn't trip and fall so often. At least the tear in her uniform was pretty small this time, but she hated always having to ask Oboro to go out of her way to help with it.

Glumly, she made her way to the tailor's room and knocked on the door. She let herself in, and sat next to the blue-haired woman.

"Oh! Felicia! I was just about to go looking for you, actually." She smiled.

"Really? What for?" Felicia asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'll tell you in a second." Oboro smiled mischievously. "What did you want to tell me about?"

"Oh! I... Um..." The maid blushed and avoided her gaze. "I... Ah... Tore my uniform again..."

"Oh? Hey, it's been a couple of weeks since you last asked, right? You're improving!" Encouraged the tailor, as she rummaged around for a needle and thread.

"Uh... Yeah. Thanks." Felicia replied uncertainly.

"And while I repair it..." Oboro pulled something out of a box. "You can wear... _This!" _She stood up, triumphantly holding something. Felicia took it, and unfolded the red fabric.

It was a dress, knee-length and sleeveless, and made of the beautiful scarlet silk she had been admiring when the pair of them went shopping.

"Is this... For me?" Felicia asked, astonished.

"You really liked that red silk I bought for Hana a couple of weeks ago... I bought some more for you. I thought it would make a nice present." Oboro grinned widely. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful!" The maid threw her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"I'm glad you appreciate it so much!" The tailor returned the embrace. "Why don't you try it on while I work on your uniform?"

xxxxx

Felicia stepped back through the door, still admiring her new dress. She stood in front of Oboro, smiling, and turned slowly on the spot.

"What do you think?" She asked, looking at the tailor and reddening a little.

"It... You're beautiful." Breathed the blue-haired woman.

"You... You really think so?" Felicia asked timidly, blush spreading slowly across her face.

"Of course." Oboro replied simply, getting to her feet. She gently put her hands around the maid's waist. The pink-haired woman slowly reached up and softly curled her fingers around the other's shoulders.

The kiss was brief, but still affectionate. As they separated, Felicia looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Next time we go out... I'll buy the meal." She whispered.

"Why mention that so suddenly?" Oboro asked.

"You're always so nice... Always buying the food when we go out, fixing my uniform, and now making me this gorgeous dress... I want to do something for you." Felicia explained. "I want to... Thank you, I suppose, for everything."

"If that's what you want, then how can I say no?" The tailor replied. "When have you next got some time off?"

"Next... Um... Thursday. You?" Asked the maid.

"I'm sure I can ask Takumi for a day off then. I'll look forward to it."


	84. Chapter 84

**Hello!**

**Still no ideas for Revelation pairings, but they will come soon. Until then, a new Birthright pairing is coming next chapter- hope you like it!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 84

"It's... Over..." Shigure let out a long sigh of relief. He turned and slid his lance onto his back, then clambered up onto his pegasus. Once he was out of sight of the others, he slid off his mount, leaned against a wall, and started to shake. He had been in battles before- if not many- but this one had seemed different somehow.

Maybe it was Hans' terrifying onslaught. Maybe it was Iago's cruel manipulation, or even the shock of seeing Kemene- their leader- on the brink of death at that sorcerer's hands.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Shigure shook his head in disbelief.

_All the others... They're warriors. Fighters. Am I just... Not cut out for this? _He wondered glumly. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shout.

"Shigure! Shigure!" Beruka ran up to him. "Have you-" She broke off her question, and looked at him concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"I... Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." Shigure lied. "Wh-What was it you wanted?"

"You're not alright. I can see your hands shaking, and you look far too pale." The former assassin pointed out, her sharp eyes missing nothing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Well... I honestly don't know. The battle ended and... I just started shaking." He shrugged, avoiding her gaze.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Beruka reached over and placed an uncharacteristically reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Everyone feels a little shaken after a long, hard battle like that."

"Well... That makes me feel a little better."

"If you start feeling worse, the best way to deal with it is to find some good friends and spend time with them." The wyvern rider suggested, a rueful smile spreading briefly across her lips. "I've heard it works wonders for stress."

"Thanks, Mother." Shigure managed a weak smile. "Now... What was it you wanted to ask me?"

Beruka's surprisingly gentle expression turned into a scowl. "I haven't seen Azura since the battle ended. Have you?"

"No, I haven't either. Have... Have you asked anyone else?" The pegasus rider's eyes widened with worry.

"Kemene and Mozu have left for their quarters already, but I've talked to the healers, and they say they haven't seen her. She's not injured then, but..." She shrugged.

"Wh-What should we do?" Shigure asked, alarmed.

"Can you give me a hand with a search? We can see more from the air." Beruka gestured towards her son's pegasus. "Take off, I'll be in the air soon!" She called over her shoulder as she turned and sprinted down the corridor, back towards where her mount was resting.

The blue-haired boy led his pegasus outside, hefted himself back into the saddle, and urged his mount into the air.

xxxxx

Beruka quickly took off. She ran her hand reassuringly down her wyvern's iron-hard scales, knowing that her mount was exhausted from the hard battle.

"You can sleep for as long as you want when we get back, promise." She whispered softly into her mount's ear- she didn't know whether the wyvern could hear her, but it did seem to calm down.

Now that she was at a good height, she frantically searched the ground beneath her for any sign of Azura. The more she looked, and the more she didn't see anything, the more worried she became.

Eventually, after ten minutes of desperate looking, Shigure flew up next to her, his face also distraught.

"I... I haven't... seen M-Mother anywhere..." He stammered.

"It's alright. I'm sure she's out here somewhere. Let's make a second lap around the palace, and make sure." Beruka encouraged. Her son nodded, then gently pulled on his mount's reins and turned it around.

As he flew off, making sure he was out of sight, the former assassin leaned forwards and slumped against her wyvern's warm neck. Slowly, she pulled her worried, scrambled thoughts together.

She clenched her fist around the reins, now sitting bolt upright in the saddle and staring more intently than before at the grounds beneath her. Slowly, she circled, making sure to examine every last detail minutely.

Finally, Beruka saw her. A flash of a white dress, amongst the dreary dark greens of the night-time forest.

She kicked her wyvern into a dive, swooping quickly down to where Azura was. As she landed, she leapt off her mount and ran to where the singer was, crouching next to her.

"A...Azura?" She asked, her voice soft. The singer was sat slumped against a tree, legs curled up in front of her, long hair draped in front of her face. When she didn't respond, Beruka moved closer and sat next to her.

"Azura?" The wyvern rider reached up and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder. Slowly, the singer looked up at her and brushed the hair from her face. Her eyes were red, her face tear-streaked.

"...Oh, Beruka..." Azura leaned over and lay her head on the other woman's chest. Slowly, the wyvern rider curled her arm comfortingly around her wife.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Beruka asked quietly, after a long silence. After another long pause, so long that Beruka started to think she wasn't going to speak, the singer cleared her throat.

"I... It's Ryoma." She began, still sounding choked up. "I... I grew up with him. Thought of him as a brother. A-And now-" She was cut off by a sob. After a moment, she managed to continue. "I just... I don't want to lose anyone else..." Her grip around her wife's body tightened. Beruka caught the unspoken implication.

"Don't worry." The former assassin reassured softly. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Shigure. I'll be here for you, as long as you need me. That's what I promised, isn't it?"

Azura managed to muster a weak smile.

"Yes. Thank you. I know you'll always be here for me. But for now... I need to grieve..."

"Shall we head back? We shouldn't stay out here much longer." Beruka suggested gently, after a moment. Silently, the singer nodded. The wyvern rider got to her feet, and helped her wife to hers.

Still in silence, she mounted her wyvern, offering a hand to Azura to haul her on too. The blue-haired woman's arms slipped around her waist as she took the reins.

Quickly, they were in the air, heading back towards the Hoshidan palace. Shigure flew up next to them, waving. Weakly, the singer waved back, managing another smile.

When they landed, Azura turned and looked sadly down the familiar corridors.

"E-Excuse me... I think I'll go and pay my respects." She said quietly.

"...Want me to be there?" Beruka asked softly. The singer shook her head.

"I'll see you in our quarters, then." Her wife suggested. She stepped close to Azura, and gently kissed her. The Hoshidan royal turned and slowly walked away, glancing vaguely at her surroundings.

"Will... Will she be alright?" Shigure asked concernedly.

"She's going to be fine. She just needs some time, that's all. You should get some rest, too." Beruka looked at her son. "You were shaking like a leaf earlier, and you don't look much better now."

He nodded, and joined the rest of the army as they headed for their quarters.

xxxxx

Later, as Beruka lay in bed, she wondered where Azura was. Just as she thought this, the door slid open, the singer entered, silently changing into her nightclothes. She climbed into the duvet, wrapped it around herself, and nuzzled close to her wife. Wordlessly, Beruka wrapped her arms around her, and held her until they were both asleep.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hello!**

**First of all, I'm sorry this is so late! Lots of stuff happened, I was on holiday, and writer's block hit me hard about halfway through. Hope it was worth the wait! Because of the long wait, I didn't do anything for the two-year anniversary of the fic, so that's going to come soon. To make up for the wait, I put up another one-shot. Hope you all enjoy that, too.**

**Special thanks to drewttingham for following and favouriting both this fic and me, and Guest Jamie for reviewing (sounds like a fun pair!).**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 85

Sakura sighed. It was always dull taking care of the staff store in the Fort. She'd been here for an hour, and only two people had actually visited. Few people in the army needed to buy healing staffs, and it didn't take long before everyone who needed staffs had them.

Sighing again, she folded her arms, rested her head on them, and slumped onto the counter. Reasoning that it would be a while before anyone came in, she tried to think of some way to pass the time.

Eventually, as she always did, she started to think of... _Her_. She briefly reminded herself that she shouldn't be thinking about one person this often, especially when she had barely spoken to her, but her thoughts soon wandered back to thoughts of her. A dreamy smile crept across Sakura's lips.

She was so occupied with her fantasy that she didn't even hear the door open.

"Hey, sis. Sis?"

The healer snapped out of her thoughts, suddenly standing rigid to attention in a panic.

"Wha-? Who? Oh, Hinoka. Hello." She gathered her scrambled thoughts and relaxed again. "Wh-What do you need, sis?"

"Got something on your mind?" Hinoka asked, looking concernedly at her little sister. "You looked really distracted there."

"I-I... Uh... N-No, it's n-nothing." Sakura stammered, starting to redden.

"You sure? You know you can talk to be about anything." The pegasus knight assured.

"I-I'm fine, really." She replied, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "So, wh-what do you need?"

"Couple of healing staffs. Azama needs them. He could have gotten himself, but he's busy helping Setsuna get out of another trap. I swear, those two..." She sighed deeply, running a hand through her scarlet hair. Sakura giggled, turning and heading for the stock room.

She returned soon with an armful of staffs, and handed them over to her sister.

"Thanks." Hinoka picked up the staffs, left the gold on the counter, and turned to leave. "Oh! By the way... If you ever feel like talking about whatever had you so distracted, you know where I'll be."

"Thanks, Sis." Sakura waved at her as she left.

xxxxx

Sakura lay in bed, tossing and turning. She couldn't get this girl out of her head, no matter what she did. Eventually, sick of her own thoughts swirling around inside her head, she got up, threw a light tunic on over her nightclothes, and headed down the corridor to her big sister's room.

"...Hinoka?" She asked timidly, poking her head through the doorway.

"Sis? Why're you visiting this late...?" Her big sister asked, moving herself into a sitting position on the end of the bed.

"Well..." Sakura fidgeted. "I wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me."

"Is it what was on your mind that time I saw you staring into space in the staff store?" Hinoka asked perceptively, reaching over to light a candle. The soft yellow glow spread through the room. Silently, the younger girl nodded.

"Go ahead. You know I'll listen to whatever you have to say." The pegasus rider encouraged- she could see how anxious her little sister was acting.

"O-Okay." Sakura took a deep breath. "Well... Th-There's... Um..." She suddenly froze. Could she even talk about this? Seeing her older sister's concerned look, she became determined to say it and get it over with.

"There's this person who I can't stop thinking about and staring at and trying to talk to around camp!" She exclaimed one breathless rush. Blush creeping up her cheeks, she stuttered into silence. "A-A-And I... I d-don't know... Wh-what..."

Hinoka looked astonished for a second, then smiled warmly. She pushed herself to her feet, then gently embraced her little sister.

"Don't be embarrassed, sis!" She reassured her now-crimson sibling. "I think you know already how you feel about them. It sounds like you're in love, sis."

Slowly, uncertainly, Sakura nodded. Somehow, hearing someone else say it made her feel better.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to talk to them about it." Hinoka added softly. "And... Well... Care to tell your big sis who it is?"

"N-Not yet." The younger girl shook her head.

"Sure. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll always be there." The pegasus rider yawned widely. "Now... We should both get some sleep."

Sakura nodded, left, and closed the door behind her. In the hallway, she leaned back against the wall and stared at nothing.

"Am... Am I really..." She whispered softly to no-one. "Am I really in love with Rinkah?"


	86. Chapter 86

**Hello!**

**Welcome to the (very late) two year anniversary chapter! I meant to have it up sooner, but I had decided that I would include every pairing from the entire fic... It's now the longest chapter I've ever written by far. Hope all of you enjoy it! **

**Also, I'm amazed that this exists. I never thought I would still be writing this **_**two whole years**_** on. I'm so glad that this has turned into a huge project, because it's just so much fun to write.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, followed, favourited and enjoyed. You're all awesome. Here's hoping I'm still enjoying this in another year!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 86

"Oh, that sun is _wonderful._" Sylvia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, feeling the warmth of the sun as much as she could. It had been far too long since either she or Flavia had left Regna Ferox for a holiday, and weather like this in their kingdom was rare.

"Mmm, yes. Makes me feel like we should have taken this break much sooner." Her wife agreed, smiling at the all-too-rare feeling of fine sand between her toes. "This beach is perfect..."

Sylvia had already spread a towel down on the sand, and was lay down with her arms crossed behind her head.

"Hey, over there!" The voice was familiar, like Sylvia had heard it a long time ago, but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. She propped herself up on one arm and looked towards the source of the sound, while Flavia set up her towel next to her.

Just stepping onto the beach, waving at the two, was a slim, pale, blonde woman, with Say'ri, Olivia, and Tiki at her side. It took Sylvia a few moments to remember her name.

"It's me, remember? Amiara?" The blonde asked as she got closer to the pair of them.

"Of course I remember you!" The white-haired woman smiled brightly. "We met last year, at the hot springs."

"Come on, Olivia!" Tiki suddenly turned excitedly to her wife. "Let's go swim in the sea!"

"I... Um... If you say so!" Olivia returned the manakete's childlike grin, and they both started to run down the beach at full speed. Amiara laughed happily.

"Those two make a great couple. I always said so, didn't I?" The blonde turned towards Say'ri.

"You always knew, somehow." The swordswoman agreed.

"You seem a lot happier than last time we met." Flavia observed, noticing the former tactician's now-carefree smile.

"Well... I put all that stuff with Chrom and the Shepherds behind me after a while." Amiara answered quietly, staring off into the distance. "Say'ri... Helped me realise... I couldn't just mope about it forever. I still have some good friends- not just Olivia and Tiki- and I need to move on. So, lately, I've just been trying to enjoy myself."

The khan closed her eyes and smiled in agreement.

"That's a good idea. It's nice, isn't it, when there's someone to stand by you when your problems get too much...?" She asked, with a lingering glance at Sylvia. Amiara smiled, gently laced her fingers through her wife's, and relaxed. She looked over to where Tiki and Olivia were waist-deep in the azure ocean waters, splashing each other and laughing without a care in the world.

"It really is."

xxxxx

"Do I _have_ to wear this?" Beruka grumbled, folding her arms.

"Everyone else is in their bathing suits, dear. I'll go swimming in the sea with you later, promise." Azura leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then stepped out of the door to join the others. The former assassin heard a muffled cry of "You look _so cute_!", from Soleil- followed by Ophelia's sheepish giggle- and looked once again at the garment. She sighed, and started to remove her armour.

Outside, the red-haired mercenary had her hand in Ophelia's, and Kemene was searching for a good spot to relax with Mozu. As they wandered, carefree, down the beach, a figure approached them. She was dripping wet from head to toe, and had a towel wrapped about her shoulders. Emerald green hair clung to her face, and her eyes somehow seemed much older than the rest of her.

"Oh, she's beautiful..." Soleil whispered softly to herself. Noticing Ophelia's disapproving look, she quickly threw her arms around the dark mage. "You know I'd never leave you for someone else."

"Um... Hello? Can I... Help you?" Kemene asked, uncertain why this mysterious stranger was staring at her so intently.

"My name is Tiki. They call me the Voice of Naga." The green-haired woman announced. "There is... Something about you. Are you perhaps... A manakete?"

"A what?" The Nohrian asked, bemused.

"One who seems human, but can transform into a dragon form at will." Tiki explained.

"Well... Yes. Only if I have my dragonstone, though. Why do you ask?" Kemene looked at her curiously, wondering how a total stranger could know such things.

"Because I am too." She replied. Suddenly, she smiled. "It's so nice to meet another manakete my age. If... If it's not too rude, may I know how old you are?"

"Um... Not sure of my exact age- long story- but... Early... Twenties?" The princess shrugged. Tiki blinked in surprise. "A-Are you sure? Are you sure you're a manakete?"

"That's... A strange question." Kemene looked puzzled, then looked down and sat on the towel on the sand next to her, gesturing for Tiki to join.

"Allow me to explain. Manaketes usually age very slowly." The emerald-haired woman began, drawing her towel closer around herself against a sudden breeze. "I may look no older than you, but I was born a number of millenia in the past. A manakete in their twenties... Should be barely a child."

"Wow..." Kemene's eyes were wide with wonder. "Well, as far as I know, I age just the same as a human. Crazy to think that you're thousands of years old..."

"As you might imagine, it makes it a little hard to find others my own age." Tiki laughed quietly. "I was... Quite excited to find another manakete."

"It's... An incredible power, isn't it?" The Nohrian princess said quietly. Nodding in agreement, the ancient manakete stared into the distance.

"It is. I have seen some who have completely lost control of it..." Tiki blinked, pushed away the dark memories that had suddenly rose in her mind, and smiled. "But you seem nice."

"Tiki? Who's this?" Olivia appeared next to the green-haired woman, also soaked and with a towel around herself.

"I've found someone else who can turn into a dragon!" Tiki grinned widely at her wife. "She's nowhere near as old as me, though."

"Oh! Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, Tiki's wife." The dancer smiled.

"Are you a manakete too?" Mozu asked curiously. The pink-haired woman's expression grew distant for a moment.

"...No, I'm just in love with one." She replied. Her eyes focused on the group in front of her again. "Would you... Like to meet everyone else?"

xxxxx

"Emm? You are going to wear the swimsuit, right?" Anna looked over at the former monarch, who was staring at the outfit with a strange expression.

"Of course, of course. I just didn't expect it to be so..." She sighed, unable to think of the right word.

"It'll be fun. Trust me." The merchant smiled widely. "And we both know we need a break."

"You're right. That's why we're here, after all." After slipping into the swimsuit, Emmeryn stepped out onto the beach, arm in arm with Anna.

"Look-over there!" The blonde pointed. "It's Sylvia and Amiara, those people we met last year!"

"Shall we go and say hi?" Anna asked with a smile. Emmeryn nodded. As the pair got close to the group, they noticed a few newcomers, who they had not met before, and didn't recognise from Ylisse.

"Emm! Anna!" Sylvia waved to them, then gestured for them to come closer.

"Good to see you again! How've you been?" The redhead asked, taking a seat near the group. As the others were all introduced, Emmeryn noticed one who was sat a little apart from the others. A slim, mousy-haired girl, with a flower in her hair. Her expression was distant, and she was staring out to sea.

"I'll be back in a minute Anna, there's someone I want to talk to." The former Exalt moved around and sat beside the girl.

"Hello." She greeted the silent girl, who was jolted out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Um. Hello." The girl focused on her with a slightly nervous expression. "Uh... My name's Mozu. What's yours?"

"Emmeryn. Pardon me for asking but... Is something worrying you?"

"Well... There's a lot, really." She replied. She stared out to sea, and tried to collect her thoughts. "Back... Back where I come from, we're in the middle of fighting a war. That... That, on its own, scares me. I... I could lose anyone... I don't want to lose... any more friends..." Mozu took a deep breath, steadying herself. "My home... My home was destroyed... Even once the war is over, I've got nowhere to go... Neither me nor Kemene know what's going to happen when we actually... kill... King Garon... And I... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this..." The mousy-haired girl shifted uncomfortably. For a moment, there was a silence between the two of them.

"I... I've never been in the same situation, I admit, but... There was a time when there was no hope of it all ending well." Emmeryn scowled at memories of the events in Plegia. "But... You can't just give in. Those people there... They're good friends. They will help you. You may not know what's going to happen in the future, but that doesn't mean that you can't try to look forward to it." The former Exalt gave her an encouraging smile. Slowly, Mozu nodded, the blonde's words sinking in.

"Th-Thanks. Thank you, so much." The villager smiled, stood, and moved closer to Kemene and the others.

xxxxx

"You know, Lyn, you didn't have to pay for all this yourself..." Rozase reminded her. Lyn laughed, and waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm royalty, remember? And we all need a rest right now. Right, Karla?"

"I agree completely, dear." The usually-stoic swordswoman planted an impulsive kiss on her fiancee's cheek.

"See, even Karla's excited. Let's get to the beach!" Fiora put her arm around her lover and steered her towards the sands.

"Looks like there's a party happening over there. Wonder what it is?" Rose looked over at the gathering of people sat talking.

"Want to have a look?" The pegasus knight asked her, taking her hand. "Lyn, Karla, you coming?" Lyn nodded, and followed the inquisitive tactician. As they reached the group, one of them looked over at them, a green-haired woman with curious eyes.

Tiki's jaw dropped. "L-Lyndis!?" She exclaimed. The swordswoman stared at her for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Tiki? But- how- you've grown up!"

"I didn't know you two had met. Care to introduce us?" Olivia asked, looking at the newcomers.

As Tiki introduced everyone, Sylvia sat next to Rozase. "So... You're the tactician of your group, where you come from?"

The red-haired woman nodded. "Are you a strategist too?"

"Yeah. I once had command of all the Halidom of Ylisse's military."

"I... I have never heard of this 'Ylisse'." Rose replied, baffled. "If it truly is as great as you say..."

"Well, according to what Anna and Tiki are saying, it won't even exist until far into your future." Sylvia shrugged, gazing into the distance. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Rozase's brow creased. "Pardon me for asking, but... You say you are a tactician, but you look like a warrior. Which are you?"

"Both, really." The white-haired woman laughed. "I gave the orders and held a blade in battle."

"Wow... You're amazing. I can't fight. When I'm out on the battlefield, giving orders, Fiora- my fiancee- has to protect me." Rose sighed.

"Believe me, being a fighter and a strategist was hard. Really hard. Between planning and training, sometimes I barely had time to speak with others, and even pulled all-nighters every now and again." Sylvia frowned at the memories of the extremes she had brought herself to once or twice, sometimes until Flavia had to carry her to her bunk.

"I know that feeling." Rozase replied.

"Just... Be grateful that there's someone willing to protect you out there." The white-haired woman added, with a smiling glance over at Flavia.

"Yeah... I always am thankful that she's there for me." With a quick smile, the redhead stood and started to move over to where Fiora was. "It... It was nice to talk to another tactician. I don't meet many others."

"Likewise." Sylvia smiled.

xxxxx

"I can't even remember the last time I went to the beach!" Lucina grinned broadly. "I'm so excited!"

"You haven't stopped smiling since we arrived, Lucy." Cordelia laughed. "Honestly, you're like a little kid!" When the princess blushed at her comment, Cordelia leaned forwards and kissed her affectionately on the cheek.

"It's fine that you're excited. Now come on- let's get out there!" The pegasus knight laced her fingers through Lucina's, and led her onto the golden sands.

"Look over there!" The blue-haired girl pointed over at the group sat around. "I think it's those other people we met last year!"

"I think you're right. Let's go talk to them again!" Cordelia agreed, and started heading in that direction. As the red-haired woman sat and introduced them, a blonde girl sat next to Lucina. She was slim and pale, with a curious, dreamy smile on her face.

The princess smiled in sudden recognition. "Ophelia! Nice to see you again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She looked around the beach, suddenly bemused. "Wh-Where's Owain? Or Inigo, for that matter?" She added, waving at Soleil. The dark mage scowled a little.

"Honestly, I hardly see Dad... We both grew up only having our parents visit occasionally. I probably don't talk with him as much as I should..." She added, a little guiltily. Lucina stared towards the horizon absently for a moment.

"Maybe... Maybe you should try talking to him more. I know they're not the most... responsible of people, but they're never uncaring." She looked over at Soleil and Ophelia. "Well... Maybe it isn't any of my business. It just..." She sighed. "I don't like it when families don't get along. After all, for most of my life, I didn't..."

"We know." Soleil interrupted gently. "Dad told me about... What happened to all of you."

Lucina nodded absently, then focused on the two again. "So... Don't worry. I know what it's like to be separated from your parents for a long time. If you want to talk about anything... I'm here."

"Thanks, Lucy." Ophelia smiled, then a thought suddenly struck her. "Hey, you know, actually, it would be nice to talk now... If you've got time."

xxxxx

"Is... Is that who I think it is?" Kemene asked, shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand.

"It is! It's Selena!" Azura waved to her, catching the dark-haired girl's attention. "But... Who's that with her?"

"Kemene! Azura! Nice to see you both again!" Severa ran over to them, leading Kjelle with her.

"And who's this?" Mozu asked, looking at the tall blonde stood next to her.

"The name's Kjelle." She extended a hand, which the village girl shook timidly. "Severa's fiancee."

"Wow, Selena, you look so different! Black hair suits you, though." Kemene nodded approvingly as the former mercenary sat near her.

"Call me Severa, please." Severa asked, looking away sheepishly. "I don't think there's a need for a fake name anymore."

As the two of them chatted happily, Kjelle turned towards the blue-haired woman.

"So... Um... What-"

"Azura."

"Thank you. Azura... What's Nohr like?"

"Why do you ask?" The singer answered, surprised by the sudden question.

"Well... Severa spent a long time there... Honestly, I'm just curious about the place." The blonde shrugged, and glanced at her fiancee yet again.

"You can't take your eyes off her." Azura giggled.

"We were seperate for a long time... I'm just glad she's back, really." Kjelle smiled. "Anyway..."

"Yes, about Nohr." The singer brushed some of her long, blue hair from her face. She sighed, wondering where to start. "Well... I've not seen as much of Nohr as the others, but... For a long time, it was a hard place to live. Everything was scarce, and a warmongering king ruled over the land. Even the royal family struggled sometimes." Azura's expression slowly lightened again. "But now... Since the war ended, and someone else took the throne, it's been improving. Especially with the help of Hoshido."

"Hmm... Maybe me and Severa should visit sometime." Kjelle, once again, looked at her fiancee adoringly.

"We'd all welcome you." Azura replied with a smile.

xxxxx

"Ahhh... I feel at home again in this weather!" Rinkah exclaimed, relishing the heat of the sun. Sakura giggled.

"It's always nice to see you so h-happy." The healer remarked. Suddenly, the Fire Tribe woman smirked.

"Hey, Sakura... C'mere!" She suddenly scooped the slim redhead up in her arms and charged down the beach, towards the sea.

Orochi was bent double laughing at the sight, and Eleyna, stood by her, joined her in her mirth.

Suddenly, Felicia gasped happily. "Oboro... You look so pretty!"

"Aww... Thanks Felicia." The tailor blushed and smiled. "You look nice too."

Still smiling widely, Eleyna looked across the beach. Rinkah and Sakura were laughing in the surf, Oboro and Felicia were looking for somewhere to relax in the sun... Suddenly, someone caught her attention. Someone else, sat with a large group, was staring right at her. Just looking at this other person gave her a strange feeling.

"Hey, Eleyna? You alright?" Orochi asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"I don't know... There's someone over there... There's something about them..." Eleyna replied vaugely. Slowly, she started to walk towards the stranger. Her wife walked with her, also staring at this other person.

They reached her, and all three of them were silent for a moment.

"You... Seem familiar somehow." Kemene said, staring at Eleyna.

"Yes... You too..."

"Oh, here we go again." Anna cut in, looking amused. "This happened last year, too. The two of you... You're the same person, but from different worlds. Something happened in your lives, maybe you made different choices, and things turned out differently."

"R-Really!?" Eleyna asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"Yep. Here, let me explain..." The red-haired merchant began.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Rinkah hauled themselves out of the ocean, gasping, and collapsed on the sand.

"Wow... Swimming in the sea... Is so much more exhausting than I imagined..." The Fire Tribe woman panted. Sakura could only nod in agreement.

"Got to agree with that." Lyn sat down next to the healer, combing wet hair away from her face. "Are... Are you with them?" She pointed over at the rest of the girls from Hoshido, who were all chatting with the others. The red-haired healer nodded.

"Name's Lyndis. Nice to meet you!" She extended a hand, and Sakura limply shook it.

As Rinkah started an animated conversation with Karla, the medic turned towards Lyn.

"A-Are you... A f-fighter?" She asked curiously, noticing the green-haired woman's lithe figure.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" The swordswoman replied, looking back at Sakura inquisitively.

"I-I know a l-lot of fighters..." Began the medic, uncertainly. "B-But I'm... Just a healer... I-I'm not as useful as the others..."

"Hey, don't feel bad about that." Lyn reassured. "Warriors are a necessary part of an army, but so are medics. You can't fight, but... I've lost count of the amount of times me and the people close to me have been saved by healers like you. So don't be down on yourself, okay?" She gave Sakura a sunny, encouraging smile, which the redhead returned, feeling refreshed somehow by the conversation.

xxxxx

"Do I _have _to leave it here?" Nah complained, still holding her dragonstone tightly.

"It's safer here, and you probably shouldn't transform into a dragon while we're on the beach." Morgan reminded her.

"Fiiiiine..." The manakete placed the stone with the rest of her belongings, then followed her girlfriend out onto the beach.

As they wandered down the golden sand, arm in arm, Nah noticed something. There was a large group of people on the beach, all chatting happily, but someone was sat at the side, occasionally glancing their way, but never saying anything or going close.

"Hey, Nah! D'you want to have a swim?" Morgan pointed excitedly towards the shining azure water, then turned to see the young manakete heading over towards a total stranger. "Wha...? Nah?" The dark-haired girl followed her, wondering why she'd suddenly decided to talk to a stranger.

Nah sat next to the solitary woman, who glanced in her direction before looking away again, disinterested.

"...Is something wrong?" The young girl asked innocently.

"...Why do you ask? Why do you care?" Beruka replied flatly.

"Well... You're over here, away from everyone... And you... keep looking at them, so..." Nah trailed off. The former assassin sighed deeply, already knowing that the small girl wouldn't leave until she had an answer.

"Well... If you must know, I'm just... Not a very social person." She started. "I'm not used to having... Friends. Especially this many. I... I don't know how to talk to them..."

"But that's no excuse!" The manakete exclaimed. "If... If you're lonely and... And you haven't had a lot of friends before, then you should spend more time with them! You need to enjoy your time with your friends!"

Beruka blinked, surprised by how passionate this total stranger was about the way she acted.

"I... I suppose." She conceded. Spotting Azura in the crowd, she stood and, with a small wave to Nah, headed towards her.

As Beruka reached her girlfriend, she noticed that Selena- no, Severa- was moving over towards Eleyna.

"So... You're like Kemene, but from a world where you chose Hoshido, right?" She asked her.

"That's right." The half-dragon nodded.

"Well... What was it like?" The dark-haired girl asked, looking at her curiously. "What happened?"

"It... It was hard. The hardest choice I ever had to make. Leaving behind my Nohrian siblings... The family who raised me, really. But... I got to meet a lot of great people, and get to know my Hoshidan siblings, so it wasn't all bad." Eleyna sighed suddenly, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I still feel guilty about what happened to Camilla, not to mention the... The others..." Orochi squeezed her hand quickly, and the princess took comfort from the gesture. "I remember fighting you, though. As I recall, you were very annoyed about the state Camilla was in..."

"That sounds like me, alright." Severa nodded, then her eyes took on a distant expression. "It's... It's a weird thought, isn't it? That there's... Another me out there."

"It's strange to meet the other me, that's for sure." Eleyna agreed.

"I can only imagine. And I have a pretty bizarre history myself." Severa replied, wondering how she could ever explain her journey from future to past.

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime." The half-dragon smiled.

"Only if you tell me more about what happened in Hoshido."

"Deal."

xxxxx

Yet again, Camilla excitedly threw her arms around Anna.

"Hey, I already said you're welcome!" The merchant laughed, returning the embrace.

"I know, I just... I needed this, and then you just get us here for free!" Slowly, the princess disentangled her arms from her fiancee's slim frame.

"Annas will do anything for family." The redhead stated happily. She cast a sudden pensive glance towards Camilla. "And you too, soon enough!"

The lavender-haired woman blushed a little and nodded.

As soon as they stepped on the beach, they noticed the others.

"Is that..." Camilla squinted at a figure there. "It is! It's Eleyna! Come on, Anna!" She took the merchant's hand and led her excitedly down the beach.

"Camilla!" Eleyna called as they got closer. "I didn't know you were coming!" She remarked as she embraced her adoptive sister.

"Surprise gift from Anna. I didn't even know I was coming." The purple-haired woman replied. "I'm glad you're here too." Camilla sat down next to her sister, and started to chat and catch up with her, like they always did whenever they met.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anna spotted another of her sisters.

"Hey, sis!" She smiled as she sat next to her.

"Oh! Sis! Nice to see you!" The other Anna smiled. Suddenly, her eyes turned inquisitive. "So... Who's the lovely lady you came here with?"

"Princess Camilla of Nohr." She replied casually. "And my sweet fiancee. What about you? You here with anyone?"

"Of course." She nodded. "My wife, Emmeryn, former Exalt of Ylisse."

Suddenly, the Anna who came with Camilla laughed loudly. "We... We've both got a thing for royalty, haven't we?"

Her sister joined the laughter. "It's probably our merchant's blood. We just saw all that money, and couldn't help ourselves!"

Both of them laughed louder than before at that, causing both Camilla and Emmeryn to come over and ask what was so funny. When the two of them saw the two royals, both staring curiously at them, they laughed even more.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, further down the beach, Cordelia looked curiously over at the laughing merchants for a moment, then returned her attention to Fiora.

"So... Did you say you were a pegasus rider?" The redhead asked.

"Yes, just like all my sisters. Are you? You certainly look like one." The turquoise-haired woman replied.

"Mm-hmm." Cordelia nodded. "What... What are the pegasus riders like where you come from?"

"We are a proud and noble institution. Many great warriors have come from the Pegasus Corps. Not only that, but... It's a great place to be. Everyone feels like part of a team, a community." Fiora's eyes turned wistful. "Growing up there... It was incredible."

"Y-Yeah..." Cordelia's lips curled into a small, barely noticeable smile.

"So... Is it the same where you come from?" The other pegasus rider turned to the redhead. "It must be, surely..."

"I-It was." Cordelia began hesitantly.

"Was?"

"Early in the war... Almost all of us were wiped out by an invading force." The scarlet-haired woman stared out to sea, her expression hard. "I'm... Probably the only one left."

For a long time, Fiora didn't know what to say.

"I... I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Cordelia smiled, knowing the sympathy was genuine.

"Have you ever thought about... Rebuilding?" The turquoise-haired woman suggested gently. "Recruiting some promising people, starting again?"

"I have, a few times. But right now... It's too soon after the war. I don't think I'm ready for something that major right now." She sighed. "For now, all I want is some time with Lucy." Lovingly, she looked over at her fiancee.

"I can understand that." Fiora said quietly.

xxxxx

"Did I hear them correctly?" Say'ri asked, seating herself next to Camilla. When the purple-haired woman gave her an inquisitive look, she continued: "You are a princess, correct?"

"Yes. Princess Camilla of Nohr. Why?"

"Princess Say'ri of Chon'sin." The swordswoman extended a hand. Camilla shook it warmly.

"It's always nice to meet another royal." The wyvern rider smiled.

"Yet you do not sound pleased with your position." Say'ri observed.

"Well..." Camilla sighed. "It... It's been hard for a while. Because of my title, I had to stay in Nohr even when my little sister had gone to Hoshido, and I even had to fight against her in that stupid war." The lavender-haired woman stared out to sea. "This is... The first time I've really enjoyed myself in a long while."

"Heh. You sound a lot like Amiara." Say'ri nodded towards the blonde. "She had a hard time for a while. For a long time, she would barely even leave the house."

"She's lucky to have you there for her. I can tell how much you care about her just from the way to talk about her." Camilla smiled. "I'm so thankful that Anna was there for me when I really needed her, too."

"We are all lucky to have those who care about us, really." Say'ri concluded.

"I couldn't agree more."

xxxxx

"So what do you think? Better than last year?" Flavia asked, pulling on a tunic.

"Oh, of course!" Sylvia cried excitedly, drying her hair. "There were so many new faces this time!"

"I'm sure we'll see them again, of course." The blonde smiled as she pulled her leggings on.

"I wonder... I wonder who else we'll meet next time." Sylvia pondered, staring into the distance.

"You'll have to wait until then to find out. We've got a kingdom to run, remember?" Flavia teased, taking her hand. The two of them let Anna guide them to the Outrealm Gate, and vanished in a flash of light.


	87. Chapter 87

**Hello!**

**First of all, I know this chapter's a bit short, but I was pretty burnt out after that enormous two year chapter. Second, to the anonymous guest reviewer who requested more Rinkah and Sakura, here you are! I hope you like it. The chapter schedule may be a little off for a while after this by the way, because exam season is starting pretty soon, so I'll definitely have less writing time. I'm gonna try and put up a chapter a week still, though.**

**Special thanks to FlameOf for following and favouriting, Cormag Ravenstaff for reviewing, wolfelogix for following, and DragonAlex5533 for reviewing.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 87

"This way! We're almost there!" Flora called over her shoulder to the group. Sakura pulled her cloak closer around herself, then tightened her grip on the reins of her horse. Despite the cloak around her shoulders, though, she was freezing cold. The weather had become colder and colder the closer they got to the Ice Tribe's village, and now all the members of the army had a cloak or fur coat on.

"You alright? Do you need anything?" Hinoka asked, walking her pegasus next to her sister's horse. Sakura shook her head.

"W-We're a-almost th-th-there. I-I can wait." She replied through chattering teeth. As the pegasus rider slowly moved away again, another ice-cold gust blew through. The healer shivered, and looked over to Rinkah, who seemed almost unaffected by the cold. She was wearing a long fur coat, and was marching determinedly through the knee-deep snow.

"R-Rinkah... How are you s-staying so w-warm?" Sakura asked, between howls of the wind. The white-haired woman looked up at her, but her reply was lost in the wind.

"Wh-What?" Asked the healer, moving closer to her. Suddenly, Rinkah leapt up onto the horse with her, and leaned close to her ear.

"It's because I'm from the Fire Tribe! I'm naturally warm, all the time." She stated proudly. "Which is a real help in weather like this."

"M-Must be n-nice..." Sakura stammered, before leaning back against her. She could feel the muscular woman's warmth on her skin as she relaxed. Slowly, Rinkah's arms curled around her and took hold of the reins. Sighing happily, the healer let go of them and leaned back further into her lover's embrace.

"Wow, Rinkah... You're so warm..." Sakura smiled widely. She could feel her warmth spreading through her entire body.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. Come on, let's catch up with the others." Rinkah gestured forwards, to where the rest of the army had continued marching while they had moved at a leisurely pace. The Fire Tribe woman urged their horse into a faster pace through the snow, catching up with the others.

"There! I can see it!" At the front of the group, Felicia pointed into the swirling snow, where a few faint shapes could be made out.

"Are you sure?" Eleyna asked, squinting into the blizzard.

"Definitely! We're really close, come on!" The maid beckoned and started to trudge through the snow with a renewed enthusiasm.

"F-Fi-Finally..." Sakura breathed a shivering sigh of relief.

"Still cold?" Rinkah asked uncharacteristically gently.

"A-A little." The healer admitted. Without saying anything, the Fire Tribe woman let go of the reins and wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl.

"Better?" She asked mischevously.

"...Yes." Sakura answered softly, a crimson blush creeping across her cheeks.

A distance away, guiding her pegasus through the snowdrifts, Hinoka looked over at her little sister. With a grin, she saw the redhead wrapped in Rinkah's arms and blushing. Laughing quietly to herself, she faced forwards again.

"Good to see those two getting along so well." She muttered to herself.

"What was that, sis?" Takumi asked, looking up at her.

"Nothing!"

xxxxx

Eventually, the exhausted troops returned to the astral plane, and the familiar comforts of the Fort. Now that they were out of the freezing cold lands of the Ice Tribe, Sakura pulled off the cloak from around her shoulders and tried to rub some life back into her cold, numb fingers.

"Still cold?" Rinkah asked, already back in her usual attire.

"A l-little." The healer replied. "I'll b-be fine now we're back here, though."

"Good to hear!" Exclaimed the white-haired woman, stretching her tired muscles. "After all that, me and a couple of the others wanted to go for a long, hot bath. You in?"

"Th-That sounds wonderful." Sakura nodded gratefully, then followed her towards the bath house. As they walked, Rinkah's muscled arm slid around her shoulder, and all thoughts of that freezing mountain were soon gone.


	88. Chapter 88

**Hello!**

**I've been wanting to write something with the second generation characters for a while, so it was fun doing this chapter. In other news, I've **_**finally **_**got round to planning some Revelation pairings, so I'm going to start writing those next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Special thanks to popham53 for following.**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 88

Shigure crouched next to his pegasus, looking at him and sighing. His mount had been in a bad mood for a while, sometimes refusing even to take off. What made it worse, though, was that he had no idea what was causing it.

Sighing once again, he stood up. _I'll just have to ask one of the other pegasus riders for help, I guess. _He thought.

Suddenly, he noticed someone next to him. Beruka brushed some hair away from her eyes and held out a fine comb.

"You should take care of him more. I think he feels a little ignored." She advised in her usual monotone. Shigure took the comb and turned back to his pegasus. After a few experimental strokes of the comb through the pegasus' feathers, he whinnied happily. Smiling, the blue-haired boy turned to his mother.

"Thanks, Mo-" He trailed off as he looked over to where she had been, only to find an empty stable. With another deep sigh, he faced back to his pegasus and carried on grooming him.

xxxxx

Azura hummed softly to herself as she walked across the Fort, and smiled at Kemene as she passed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the stable door open. She looked over towards it, hoping to see either Beruka or Shigure. Sure enough, her son walked out of the building, and closed the door behind him. As she got closer, she noticed that his shoulders were slumped, and he looked like he was dragging his heels as he left.

"...Shigure? You alright?" Azura asked, looking concernedly at him.

"Hmm? Oh, hello, Mother..." He replied, feigning a quick smile.

"You didn't answer my question." His mother countered. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Well... Earlier, I was taking care of my pegasus, and he seemed really restless. Mother- not you, of course- was there, and she gave me advice, but before I could thank her, she left." Shigure began. He stared into the distance for a moment. "I... Did I do something? She always just seems so... Distant..."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything to her." Azura reassured. "She's like that with everyone."

"Really? Even you?" The pegasus rider asked, incredulous.

"Sometimes. She... She had a hard past. It's hard for her to really open up to people. At first, I could barely get her to talk to me." When her son still seemed doubtful, the singer continued. "She does care about you, I know it. She just can't say it. So don't feel bad about it, alright?"

"...Okay. That does make me feel better." Shigure smiled, genuinely this time. Azura gave him a quick hug, then headed determinedly towards her room.

xxxxx

"Beruka? Are you here?" Azura peered into their shared room, but found it empty. She sighed. "I wish Camilla wouldn't keep her working so much..." Resigned, she sat down and made herself comfortable.

Not long after, Beruka pushed the door open. She looked inside, noticed the singer curled up in a comfortable chair, and let a small smile spread across her lips.

"Hello there, Beruka." Azura returned the slight smile with a broad, sunny grin. The wyvern rider kissed her clumsily on the forehead as she passed, then pulled up a seat next to her.

"You seem to have something on your mind." Beruka stated, looking curiously at her wife.

"Well... I spoke with Shigure earlier." The singer began. "He was telling me about when you helped him in the stables earlier... Then left without saying anything."

"It doesn't sound like he was happy..." The former assassin looked perplexed. It was hard to see what she was feeling at any time, but Azura had slowly managed to pick up on the subtle signs. "Unless I'm hearing you wrong."

"No, he wasn't happy." Replied the singer. "Well, he was glad you helped him, but he told me you seemed very distant. He was worried that he might have upset you somehow."

"Of... Of course not." Beruka protested.

"I know, I know. But maybe... You could try opening up to him more? Like with me?" Azura suggested.

"...You're right. I suppose... I'm still not used to him being here, living with the rest of the army." The wyvern rider concluded.

"As long as you try, that's all that's important." Azura stood, and offered a hand to her wife, gently tugging her to her feet. "Now come on, you look exhausted. Get some rest." When Beruka looked a little uneasy, she added: "Don't worry, you can talk to Shigure about it tomorrow. For now, though, sleep."

xxxxx

Once again, Shigure was in the stables. Whenever he needed some time to think, he'd always come here. He added some hay to the floor of his mount's stable, then sat down at the side.

Slowly, the door to the stable creaked open. Beruka entered, and silently sat down next to him. For a few moments, there was silence between them. Desperately, the pegasus rider tried to think of something to say.

"You spend a lot of time here." His mother stated, breaking the silence.

"I- I think it's important to take care of my pegasus." Shigure replied, caught off-guard by her small talk.

"That's good. You should take care of him." Beruka managed a small smile. "Do you still have that comb I gave you?"

"Um... Y-Yes." He stammered, rooting through his pockets to find it. "D-Do you want it back?"

"No, it's fine. Keep it. Not much use for a wyvern." She waved dismissively. After another small silence, she looked curiously at her son. "You're... Nervous. Why?"

"I... Well... I don't get to talk to you like this very often." Shigure admitted. "You always seem busy, or... Sort of... Unapproachable."

Beruka sighed. "I suppose that's my fault, really." She absently pulled her metal gauntlets off and dropped them next to herself. "Social skills... Were never something I thought I needed. I've always just closed myself off from others." The former assassin admitted. "The only real exception was Azura. But... I can't be like that anymore. You had to grow up barely seeing me, barely talking to me."

Shigure nodded in agreement. His memories of time with Azura were so much clearer than the occasional snatch of a moment with his other mother.

Beruka continued: "I'm sorry that I've always been so distant. And... There's nothing I can do to change what's already happened. But I can promise to spend more time with you in the future."

For a while, Shigure didn't know what to say.

"Th... Thanks." He managed at last. "I... I think I'm looking forward to spending more time with you."

A smile slowly appeared on Beruka's lips. "I'm happy to hear that. Now..." She started, getting to her feet. "I need to take care of my wyvern. I'll bring her over here, so we can talk while we work."

"That sounds nice." Shigure smiled, also standing. He finally found the comb, and started to stroke it through his pegasus' fur.

xxxxx

Outside, as she walked past, Azura looked into the stables. She saw Beruka and Shigure, both grroming their mounts, chatting happily. She smiled, and carried on her walk.


	89. Chapter 89

**Hello!**

**I'm back! I've been gone for almost two whole months, but I'm back now! After all my exams finished, I was burnt out and demotivated for a while, but as promised, the first Revelation pairing. I have actually finished Revelation by now, so go ahead and suggest whatever you want. **

**Also, apologies if this chapter is a bit short or a little subpar. I'm rusty!**

**Onwards!**

Chapter 89

"A-Are you sure it's all right for me to take the whole day off?" Felicia asked again, as she stood near the castle's gates.

"Yes, of course. It's been far too long since you visited Midori." Charlotte assured her. The two had initially disliked each other, but the blonde's flirtatious tendencies had vanished once she actually found herself in a relationship, and they had become firm friends. She waved to the maid as she vanished in a flash of light.

Turning back towards the castle, she sighed. Their usually-bustling base of operations was now quiet and empty. A slow breeze lazily drifted through the carefully-organised buildings, gently brushing signs and flags into sluggish motion.

Charlotte wandered through the large, open central courtyard, looking over towards the only active part of the Fort- the sick bay. Their last battle had been hard, and many had been wounded. Almost all those who had not been injured were now out visiting their children. If the others were anything to go by, more of the second generation would return to the Fort with their parents.

In no hurry, she meandered up the steps to her quarters. When she knocked, the door opened slowly. Tall and slim, the princess of Valla even stood above Charlotte, her white hair running down her shoulders and a scarlet scar traced down her cheekbone. She would cut a highly intimidating figure if it were not for her bright blue eyes or the faint smile she always wore.

"Hey, Charlotte." The princess greeted her, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders.

"Morning, Laepha. You sure slept in late." Teased the blonde. "Tired?"

"Exhausted. I could barely haul myself into bed last night." Leapha admitted. "I don't know how you could get up so early."

"Early? The sun is high in the sky, dear." Charlotte pointed up at the bright blue, almost midday sky.

"So... Where's everybody else then?" The white-haired woman asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she looked around the quiet, empty camp.

"Most of them are all out in the Deeprealms, enjoying a day off with their kids." Replied Charlotte, heading inside their quarters and making herself comfortable on the armchair.

"They're probably all grown up by now, aren't they?" Laepha mused, curling up on the other seat and picking up the plate of food her fiancee had left her for breakfast. She smiled at her, giving silent thanks.

"No doubt they'll all come back here, all wanting to help out." The warrior sighed. She stared through the window. "I almost wish they wouldn't. I still feel bad about taking Kana to battle with the rest of us."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Nodding, the princess started to eat. "But... Kana's a strong girl. She's only gotten stronger while she's been here."

"That's what I'm worried about. I don't want our little girl to grow up a fighter. She's royalty, dammit! She should be cared for and pampered and spoiled rotten, like me." Charlotte smiled mischevously, only half-joking.

"If you want to be pampered, you only have to ask, dear." Laepha laughed, putting the empty plate down on a table. "Your cooking is as amazing as ever, by the way."

"Only the best for you, of course." The blonde fluttered her eyelashes at her.

"You're still such a flirt." Laepha kissed her as she walked past. Her fiancee reached up and curled an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, then releasing her after a second. "We're together, remember? You got me."

"Oh, but it's no fun if I can't get you all flustered once in a while. My flirting doesn't seem to work anymore, though." Charlotte mock-pouted at her.

The princess laughed. "Guess I'm just used to you by now."

"How disappointing." As Laepha headed towards the door, the blonde looked over at her curiously.

"Shall we go and spoil Kana rotten, then?" Smiling playfully, the white-haired woman opened the door.

xxxxx

There was a knock at the door.

"Kana, sweetheart?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Coming, Mama!" The girl skipped over to the door and opened it. Before Laepha could even step into the room, her daughter's arms were around her waist.

"I'm glad you're still your usual enthusiastic self." Crouching down, the white-haired woman wrapped the girl in her arms. The two had barely separated before Charlotte grabbed Kana and held her close as well.

"Aww... Your room's so cute, Kana!" Laepha smiled, taking a seat and looking around at the cosy little room.

"Thanks Mama!" The young half-dragon grinned widely as Charlotte put her down. "I'm starting to get used to staying here, too."

"Well, you couldn't just sleep in the back of our quarters on that tiny bed forever." Charlotte nodded.

"I just hope that this whole thing can be over soon, and we can live our lives like a normal family..." Laepha sighed, staring into space. Her lover placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get there. It'll happen."

"I know we'll all be fine in the end! So... Don't be sad, okay?" Kana smiled again.

A smile crept across the princess' face. She hated when she would suddenly feel uncertain and sad, especially around her family. Having them here made her feel better, somehow.

"You're right." Leapha stood, and took her daughter's hand in her own. "Now... Hardly anyone else is here, I've got no business to attend to, and we've got almost a whole day ahead of us." She smiled. "Let's go and find something to do... As a family."


End file.
